Les Survivants
by Light Hane
Summary: Trois ans ont passé depuis la fin de la guerre. La reconstruction du monde magique s'achève tandis les élections approchent. Mais quelques coups de baguette ne peuvent suffire à réparer tout ce qui a été brisé. Passée l'euphorie de la victoire, les survivants se retrouvent isolés, des étrangers dans un monde désenchanté. Il reste encore du chemin pour rentrer à la maison. DM/HP.
1. Secrets

**13.09.2015.** _A quelques heures de la fin du monde._

 **Résumé complet :** "Hard is trying to rebuilt yourself, piece by piece, with no instruction book, and no clue to where all the important bits are supposed to go to." **A long way down,** Nick Hornby. (« Il est difficile de se reconstruire soi-même, morceau par morceau, sans mode d'emploi et sans la moindre idée de l'endroit où sont censés aller tous les bouts importants », **Vous descendez ?** Nick Hornby)

Trois ans ont passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Le Ministère a entamé de nombreuses politiques pour reconstruire le monde magique. Mais quelques coups de baguette magique et de jolis messages ne peuvent suffire à réparer tout ce qui a été brisé. Passée l'euphorie de la victoire, les survivants se retrouvent isolés, des étrangers dans un monde désenchanté. Rentrer à la maison sera plus compliqué qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginés. DM/HP

 **Ratings & Avertissements : **Fiction T, pour l'instant. L'univers est plutôt sombre mais rien de trop traumatisant en principe.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à la Warner. Je ne possède que cette intrigue.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Après des années d'absence, je suis de retour dans le monde de la fanfiction. Je voulais inventer mon propre monde, mes propres personnages, mais je crois que j'ai vu trop grand, trop vite. J'ai failli me perdre moi-même et j'ai même fini par détester faire ce que je croyais aimer le plus au monde : écrire.

Alors, un peu honteuse, je suis rentrée chez moi et Harry m'a redonnée le goût des mots. Le monde de la fanfiction est confortable, peut-être trop. Peu importe, je ne suis pas prête à voler de mes propres ailes. Pas encore. Créer et porter seule tout un univers est difficile. Ecrire en solitaire est impossible. Je garde ça pour plus tard. Mes rêves sont trop gros pour que je risque de les perdre de vue.

Cette nouvelle histoire est sûrement plus sombre que celles que j'ai écrit auparavant mais c'est ce que je voulais. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus mature, d'un peu plus ambitieux, malgré tout, mais sans trop de prise de tête non plus. Je sors un peu de mon cadre habituel en vous proposant plus que le simple point de vue de Harry. J'espère que ça vous plaira et je compte sur vous pour des retours – bons ou mauvais.

 **Rythme de publication :** _En principe_ – j'ai bien dit en principe – un dimanche sur deux. J'ai envie de préciser début de soirée mais pour l'heure, je préfère ne rien dire, je me laisse le temps de décider et de m'organiser. J'ai des chapitres d'avance ça peut ne pas durer.

 **Citation du chapitre :** « Après tout, l'un des principaux effets de la guerre est qu'elle décourage les personnes d'être des personnages. » **Abbattoir 5, ou La Croisade des Enfants,** Kurt Vonnegut Jr

* * *

 **1**

 **Secrets**

Un ciel de plomb écrasait la mer de métal, semblable à un couvercle qui, par moments, se craquelait d'éclairs. Il ne pleuvait pas mais une brume épaisse enveloppait la forteresse et l'écume des flots déchaînés s'écorchait contre les roches noires de l'île.

Leurs longues capes traînant derrière eux tels des étendards maléfiques, les Détraqueurs flottaient tout autour de la prison. De longs râles putrides s'échappaient de leurs cagoules et ils glaçaient l'atmosphère, répandant dans leur sillage une terrible odeur de mort et de désolation.

Un homme sortait tout juste du bâtiment. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ordinaire : durant les dernières années, il avait été plus courant d'emprisonner les gens que de les libérer. L'homme, d'ailleurs, semblait conscient de la rareté de sa situation et il considérait avec une certaine gravité l'endroit où il avait été enfermé des années durant. Une femme très ronde, vêtue d'une robe pervenche frappée du sigle doré du Ministère de la Magie, le suivait de près. Elle brandissait sa baguette magique au-dessus de leurs têtes et un Patronus en forme de dauphin se chargeait de maintenir les Détraqueurs à la distance règlementaire.

« Vous savourez la liberté ? »

Ils entamèrent, l'un derrière l'autre, la descente des marches qui menaient à l'embarcadère.

« Non. J'ai envie de dégueuler », répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Effectivement, son visage décharné et cireux ne rayonnait ni la joie ni la santé. De grosses poches sombres soulignaient son regard éteint, ses épaules voûtées lui donnaient l'allure d'un vieillard. A côté de l'employée aux joues fraîches et aux imposants bourrelets, il ressemblait à un cadavre à peine exhumé après une bonne décennie passée dans un cercueil.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal… Vous vous sentirez mieux quand nous aurons rejoint la côte. »

L'employée parlait d'un ton monocorde. Elle se contentait de répéter son texte, sans s'intéresser à l'homme une seule seconde. Il sentait qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour lui, pas même une once de pitié. A vrai dire, il était même convaincu que ses airs professionnels masquaient un dégoût profond.

« Nous y sommes presque, ajouta-t-elle. Une barque nous attend. »

Au passage de quelques marches en piteux état, elle hésita à le soutenir, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un malade ordinaire, mais elle interrompit son geste avec un frisson. Il le remarqua, sans pour autant prendre la peine d'en faire la réflexion à haute voix.

Il continua de mener leur progression, d'un pas étonnamment assuré, ses mains enfoncées dans les profondeurs des poches de la robe trop grande fournie par le pénitencier. Le fracas de la mer se rapprochait de plus en plus et, bientôt, ils atteignirent les pontons de bois. Sous l'assaut des vagues, ils paraissaient bien fragiles, tout comme la vieille barque moisie qui les attendait.

« On dirait une condamnation à mort, constata l'homme en observant la houle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Installez-vous à l'avant, vous risquerez moins d'y être malade.

— Je serais malade même si je reste sur la terre ferme, de toute façon », dit l'homme d'un ton amer.

Il s'assit néanmoins à l'avant du bateau et l'employée le suivit. De manière peu rassurante, la barque s'affaissa de plusieurs centimètres supplémentaires dans l'eau.

« Je suis sûre que ça va aller... Dès que nous aurons quitté l'île, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux, vous allez voir... L'orage va retomber. »

Elle parlait sans le regarder et elle entreprit de diriger l'embarcation avec sa baguette. La barque se mit à filer sur la mer sombre, le dauphin argenté bondissant joyeusement autour d'eux, de retour dans son élément naturel.

« Dès que nous aurons rejoint la côte, nous allons rentrer au Ministère, expliqua l'employée. Vous signerez quelques papiers et vous pourrez démarrer une nouvelle vie.

— Cool », maugréa l'homme.

L'employée eut un sourire très nerveux.

« Vous aurez rendez-vous avec moi deux fois par semaine. Je serai votre agent de probation. Le Ministère s'efforce d'assister les anciens prisonniers dans le cadre de leur réinsertion à la vie civile... On va vous aider à trouver un emploi, ou alors vous pourrez reprendre des études...

— Rendez-moi un service, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle s'interrompit et le dévisagea avec de grands yeux troublés. Elle ressemblait à un bambin obèse.

« Lequel ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

— Fermez votre gueule. »

Son visage se tordit d'une grimace choquée et elle parut sur le point de rétorquer. Elle referma cependant la bouche après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Merci beaucoup », dit l'homme.

La barque avançait très vite et, à part le son des vagues, tout redevint très calme. L'homme avait presque oublié ce qu'était le silence. Les cellules d'Azkaban étaient toutes très bruyantes : jour et nuit, les prisonniers monologuaient, hurlaient ou sanglotaient. On avait l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtait jamais, que ça ne s'arrêterait plus jamais.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin de la prison, le ciel et la mer changèrent de teinte. Un soleil d'été était apparu. Les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus douces, presque tendres. Et, au loin, la côte anglaise se découpait, scintillante sur l'horizon.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? risqua l'employée en surprenant son regard.

— C'est supportable », admit l'homme à contrecoeur.

Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux et une pleine poignée lui resta dans la main. Avec tout ce qu'il avait perdu en trois ans, il était surpris d'en trouver encore qui tombaient. Dès qu'il aurait rempli ces fichues formalités avec le Ministère, il allait courir s'arroser la tête de potions. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions : il savait qu'il avait laissé sa beauté et sa jeunesse loin derrière lui et que rien n'allait les lui rendre.

L'employée nota le coup d'œil mauvais qu'il jeta sur les mèches fines entre ses doigts et se détourna avec pudeur.

« Désolé de vous imposer ce spectacle, railla l'homme.

— J'en ai vu d'autres », répondit l'employée.

Mais elle continua de fixer obstinément la mer, pointant toujours sa baguette vers l'avant, de sa main impeccablement manucurée

Ils accostèrent le long d'une plage déserte et l'employée amarra le bateau sous l'expression indifférente de l'homme. Elle recouvrit l'embarcation d'un sortilège de désillusion.

« On ne le voit plus, là ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle recula de quelques pas, ses talons hauts s'enfonçant dans les galets. L'homme haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait pas mal.

Ils remontèrent par un sentier côtier plutôt raide. L'employée était hors d'haleine tandis que l'homme déguisait tant bien que mal sa fatigue. Ils finirent par atteindre un hameau de quelques maisons. Comme dans tout village anglais qui se respecte, l'une d'elles s'avéra être en réalité un pub et l'homme comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de leur destination.

Un carillon résonna dans la salle quand ils franchirent le seuil mais le son ne dérangea personne. Il n'y avait pas un seul client. L'unique occupante des lieux était une serveuse boutonneuse visiblement très occupée à bâtir un château d'allumettes sur le comptoir.

« Vous m'offrez une pinte ? » proposa l'homme à l'agent du Ministère.

Il lorgnait sur les tonneaux bien remplis. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti l'alcool lui réchauffer la gorge et une envie subite de whisky Pur Feu le prenait. Mais un regard sans équivoque lui répondit.

« L'aubergiste loue sa cheminée. Nous allons juste utiliser la poudre de Cheminette pour nous rendre au Ministère. »

Elle se dirigea vers la serveuse et lui glissa un petit rectangle de carton sous le nez.

« Bonjour, Natacha Brooks, Ministère de la Magie, se présenta-t-elle en agitant sa carte. Je souhaiterais utiliser votre cheminée.

— Cinq mornilles par personne », réclama la serveuse en continuant d'empiler prudemment ses allumettes.

Brooks fronça les sourcils.

« C'était quatre mornilles la dernière fois.

— C'est le tarif de l'année dernière. On a augmenté les prix. Après tout, vous avez bien augmenté les impôts. »

Brooks soupira, pour la forme, déposa dix mornilles sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle. L'homme vit clairement la jeune fille ranger huit mornilles dans la caisse et en glisser deux dans sa poche. Mais comme, à ses yeux, voler le Ministère, ce n'était pas vraiment voler, il ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce que le Ministère avait à foutre de deux mornilles de toute façon ? Il emboîta le pas à Brooks.

La cheminée du pub était toute délabrée mais un feu vivace l'animait.

« Vous d'abord », dit Brooks.

L'homme jeta une pleine poignée de poudre dans l'âtre. Avec un grondement, les flammes grandirent et se teintèrent de vert émeraude. Le regard de Brooks pesait lourd contre son dos quand il entra dans la cheminée en lançant :

« Atrium, Ministère de la Magie ».

Il se sentit aussitôt transporté par un tourbillon et il manqua de tomber à genoux lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent à nouveau un plancher solide.

L'atrium avait beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite, lors de sa condamnation. A l'époque, l'immense hall était en pleine rénovation. Une multitude d'ouvriers s'occupaient alors de casser le parquet de bois foncé, de dépecer le monument « La Magie est Puissance » ou de repeindre le plafond. Les travaux étaient désormais terminés et l'atrium bouillonnait d'employés vêtus de robes de toutes les couleurs, de civils ainsi que de vendeurs de journaux ou de sandwichs. Le plafond avait été transformé en gigantesque panneau d'affichage sur lequel défilaient les nouvelles nationales ou internationales mais aussi les heures des différentes réunions, les communiqués internes et les déclarations de différents chefs de service. Enfin, le sol avait été dallé et une nouvelle sculpture trônait au milieu du décor. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher les différences : Brooks l'avait rejoint.

« Dépêchons », dit-elle.

Elle lui attrapa le bras avant de le lâcher très vite, comme si elle s'était brûlée, et se mit à trottiner en direction des ascenseurs. L'homme la suivit en allongeant le pas.

Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à attirer les regards pourtant personne ne semblait lui prêter la moindre attention. Peut-être avait-on déjà oublié à quoi il ressemblait… De plus, comme si Brooks voulait minimiser les risques qu'il soit reconnu, elle choisit une cabine d'ascenseur vide et appuya sur le bouton du niveau deux avant que quiconque ait pu les rejoindre.

La montée lui sembla interminable, même si elle prit tout au plus quelques minutes. Il étouffait et il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque la cabine s'arrêta et que les portes ouvragées s'ouvrirent.

Ils longèrent un couleur étroit tapissé d'une moquette épaisse. Brooks s'immobilisa devant une porte à côté de laquelle était accrochée une plaque « Département de la Justice Magique – Service Administratif du Magenmagot ».

Ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle organisée en open-space. Dans la plupart des box, un employé du Ministère s'occupait d'une personne, parfois accompagnée, et lui faisait signer des piles de paperasses en parlant à voix basse.

« Par ici », dit Brooks.

Ils s'installèrent dans un box désert. Le bureau était bien rangé même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de matériel pour travailler : le côté gauche était encombré par une grosse boîte pleine de gâteaux, une petite bouteille de soda magique Bubble Star (« De la boisson en bulles ! »), un échantillon de flacons de vernis à changement de couleur et une photo de famille où Brooks prenait l'essentiel de la place. Du côté droit, une quinzaine de dossiers se superposaient en une pile bien nette.

Brooks sortit un encrier et une plume d'un tiroir. Elle les posa devant elle et prit le premier dossier de la pile. Elle le feuilleta rapidement puis revint au début. Une photographie de l'homme, vieille de près de trois ans, figurait sur la première page. Il eut presque du mal à se reconnaître lui-même et compris mieux l'absence de réaction de la foule, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Comme vous le savez, vous avez été gracié en raison de la surpopulation de la prison d'Azkaban, bien que, normalement, vous ayez encore huit mois à purger. Votre dossier a été validé par le Juge Ericsen mais sous certaines conditions, expliqua-t-elle. Vous devrez notamment vous présenter deux fois par semaine dans ce bureau pour faire le point sur vos activités avec votre agent de probation, c'est-à-dire moi. Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'Angleterre. Tout lien avec des affaires illicites, tout propos ou acte déplacé, toute promotion d'idéologies interdites, vous renverra immédiatement en prison, pour une peine pouvant aller jusqu'à vingt ans d'emprisonnement ferme. Le protocole de surveillance numéro quatre vous a déjà été appliqué. Sachez aussi que vous ne recevrez aucune aide de réinsertion du Ministère étant donné votre situation financière. Votre baguette ayant été cassée le jour de votre jugement...

— Ce n'était pas ma baguette, fit remarquer l'homme d'une voix lasse. C'était celle de ma mère.

— Cette question avait été réglée au moment du procès, il me semble, répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec. En tous cas, si vous désirez une nouvelle baguette, c'est à vous de vous la procurer. Je vous ai fait une autorisation qu'il faudra présenter au vendeur. »

Elle tira un parchemin du dossier et le lui remit. Il y jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

« Je serais avertie dès que vous l'aurez en votre possession. J'imagine que ça ne tardera pas… Je vous imagine mal vivre parmi les Moldus. »

L'homme sentit le piège. Cette femme était décidément de ceux qui préféraient le voir derrière les barreaux. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle reprit :

« Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Vous avez bien compris les conditions ?

— Je ne suis pas stupide.

— C'est mon devoir de m'assurer que vous savez à quoi vous vous engagez. Si vous voulez bien, signez ici, ici, et là, et ici aussi. »

Elle indiqua les différents endroits de son doigt dodu. L'homme prit mollement une plume et obtempéra avant de repousser le dossier vers elle d'un air résigné. Elle feuilleta à nouveau toutes les pages. Elle le referma ensuite, prit un tampon encreur dans le tiroir de son bureau et en frappa la couverture cartonnée. Puis elle annonça, avec un pauvre sourire forcé :

« Drago Malefoy, au nom du Ministère de la Magie, je vous déclare en liberté conditionnelle. »

Drago Malefoy, puisque c'était son nom, hocha la tête. Il attendit qu'elle lui remette des copies de quelques-uns des documents puis, lorsqu'elle l'y autorisa enfin, il quitta la pièce.

Il retraversa rapidement le Ministère et ne prit pas la peine de retourner auprès de la fontaine pour la comparer au précédent modèle. Il était pressé de quitter les lieux. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il avait l'impression que toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait se retournaient sur son passage, cherchant son identité dans les tréfonds de leur mémoire. Il s'obligea à ne pas courber l'échine sous leurs regards désapprobateurs.

Dès qu'il le put, il transplana. Ce fut moins difficile qu'il ne l'avait craint, après tant de temps passé sans pratiquer la magie. Il y parvint au bout du quatrième essai seulement et n'eut même pas la honte de se désartibuler. Les bruits et les odeurs de Londres s'estompèrent, laissant la place au calme des campagnes du Wiltshire. Quand Malefoy rouvrit les yeux, il était de retour chez lui, au milieu des ifs.

Tout semblait exactement comme la dernière fois. Le chemin de gravier se faufilait sous le portail, glissant jusqu'au Manoir, niché entre les arbres aux feuillages d'été et les massifs en fleurs. Un soleil brillant arrosait les vertes pelouses et, en tendant l'oreille, Malefoy pouvait entendre le ruissellement de la fontaine magique, les gloussements des paons. Il se rapprocha des grilles en fer forgé et passa les doigts sur les barrières de métal. Son domaine lui apparaissait presque irréaliste dans la chaleur de midi.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand quelque chose de neuf, d'inhabituel, attira son regard. Une plaque rectangulaire était suspendue sur le côté gauche. Elle portait la légende suivante, gravée dans le métal doré :

 _Le Manoir Malefoy_

 _Demeure de la famille Malefoy depuis plus de deux siècles, le Manoir a connu ses heures les plus sombres pendant la deuxième guerre des sorciers, entre 1996 et 1998. En effet, les Malefoy sont tristement célèbres pour leur soutien à Lord Voldemort. Ils ont notamment hébergé le Mage noir sous leur toit pendant l'année 1997 et le Manoir a été le lieu de nombreuses réunions des Mangemorts. Ses caves ont aussi servi de geôles. De nombreux opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres ont été emprisonnés, torturés et parfois assassinés derrière ces murs. Harry Potter et ses alliés ont ainsi été brièvement retenu en ces lieux._

 _Lucius Malefoy, fidèle Mangemort, a été condamné à vingt ans de prison. Narcissa Malefoy, son épouse née Black, a échappé à une peine criminelle en acceptant de payer de lourdes amendes. Elle a remis les clefs du Manoir au Ministère de la Magie afin qu'il soit transformé en musée en mémoire de toutes les victimes de la guerre. Leur fils Drago, également porteur de la marque, a été condamné à trois ans et huit mois à Azkaban._

 _Horaires d'ouverture du musée : du mardi au samedi_

 _9 h – 12 h_

 _14 h – 18 h_

Malefoy eut l'impression qu'on lui avait stupéfixé le cerveau. Il resta un long moment planté devant le panneau, à le fixer sans le voir, désemparé. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, même le cours de ses pensées semblait s'être interrompu sous le choc. Quand il retrouva un semblant de conscience, sa première idée fut qu'aujourd'hui était lundi.

Il ignorait si le Ministère avait été capable d'annuler les charmes ancestraux qui protégeaient le domaine mais, de toute manière, il ne songea pas une seule seconde à repartir. Même si son esprit avait enregistré que le Manoir avait été transformé en musée public, il n'en comprenait pas bien les implications. Il continuait de raisonner suivant le film qu'il s'était diffusé en boucle depuis son arrestation. Tel un disque rayé, il était incapable de penser autre chose que « je rentre à la maison, je rentre à la maison ».

Malefoy poussa le portail avec naturel, ce fut presque un geste inconscient, un réflexe. La grille pivota silencieusement sur ses gonds, sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Il remonta l'allée jusqu'au perron. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes se déplaçaient toutes seules, qu'il ne contrôlait rien. Il sentait à peine le sol sous ses pieds.

Entrer dans le Manoir fut tout aussi aisé, comme si les portes s'étaient ouvertes d'elles-mêmes pour le jeune héritier, l'ancien propriétaire. Il n'eut pas besoin de presser la poignée. Toute la maison semblait l'attendre.

Le hall l'accueillit de son vide sombre, étonnamment glacé. Les portraits de ses ancêtres bougèrent à peine aux bruits de ses pas sur les dalles lisses. Seul Abraxas Malefoy, dans un sursaut, ouvrit ses grands yeux ronds semblables à ceux d'une chouette hulotte. Il resta toutefois silencieux, se contentant de surveiller son petit-fils d'un air distant.

Chaque objet avait conservé sa place familière et pourtant, ce n'était plus le hall qu'avait connu Malefoy. Il avait l'impression étrange de visiter une reconstitution de sa propre maison plutôt que l'originale. Le décor exhalait désormais quelque chose d'artificiel et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des cordons vermeils qui ceignaient les meubles ou des petits panneaux explicatifs qui accompagnaient la plupart des décorations. Cela tenait plus d'un changement global de l'atmosphère, une froideur inexplicable, comme si le Manoir avait cessé d'être un foyer pour n'être plus qu'un ensemble de pierres, de dorures, avec un toit par-dessus.

Malefoy évita du regard la pancarte qui pointait vers les caves et se dirigea vers le salon. Des livres, autrefois rangés dans les bibliothèques qui tapissaient les murs, étaient dorénavant exposés sur des présentoires vitrés, pour que les visiteurs puissent les examiner de plus près. Les ouvrages ainsi mis en avant traitaient tous de la théorie du sang ou de magie noire. D'horribles dessins de torture parsemaient leurs pages. Au milieu de la pièce, une marque au sol indiquait l'entrée de la trappe secrète. Un autre panneau expliquait comment, pendant des décennies, son père avait caché des articles de magie noire aux yeux du Ministère grâce aux différentes cachettes du Manoir.

Malefoy erra de pièce en pièce, laissant ses doigts glisser sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, effleurant les contours familiers des vases et des murs. Il éprouvait le besoin de se convaincre de leur réalité physique. Mais, semblable à un spectre, il avait plutôt l'impression de passer à travers. Il se sentait absent, comme s'il marchait à côté de lui-même.

Il finit par ressortir de la cuisine, où était accrochée une grande pancarte à la gloire de Dobby leur ancien elfe de maison, et par monter dans les étages. Il y avait encore plus de panneaux là-haut, sur Voldemort, les Mangemorts, la guerre, mais aussi sur sa famille. Toute leur vie s'étalait sur leurs murs. Un malaise sourd encombrait sa poitrine tandis qu'il déambulait entre les posters.

De vieilles photographies avaient été sorties des tiroirs pour chercher les origines du mal. Les historiens avaient trouvé quelque chose à reprocher à presque tous les membres de la famille depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. A l'exception de Sirius et Regulus Black, présentés comme des héros, on les décrivait tous plus mauvais les uns que les autres, une dynastie de monstres, au sang encrassé par des siècles d'endogamie.

L'histoire de sa mère était racontée dans son bureau, une pièce lumineuse où elle s'installait autrefois pour lire et écrire. Grâce au témoignage poignant de Saint Potter le Sauveur de ce monde, elle avait échappé à la prison mais elle s'était ensuite enfermée dans le Manoir pendant plusieurs mois, sombrant dans la dépression. Potter, encore lui, s'était efforcé de l'aider à gérer ses affaires et, un jour, elle avait fini par se rendre au Ministère pour confier la création d'un Mémorial à l'intérieur du Manoir au Département de la Culture Magique avant de quitter le pays. On disait qu'elle était partie rejoindre une amie à elle, en Transylvanie. Plus personne n'avait de nouvelles d'elle depuis, même pas Potter, toujours lui. Toutes les lettres qui lui étaient adressées revenaient intactes, attachées aux pattes de hiboux désorientés. _Elle n'a jamais répondu aux nombreux messages de son fils qui ont continué de parvenir au Manoir bien après son départ_ , concluait l'affiche.

Malefoy détourna brusquement les yeux. Il quitta la pièce et se remit à remonter les couloirs du musée, d'un pas plus rapide, ses mains moites d'une sueur glacée. Les panneaux n'apparaissaient plus qu'en périphérie de son regard mais leurs titres parvenaient encore à résonner en lui, toujours plus vifs, semblables à des poignards de givre parés à l'attaque.

Finalement, par magie, il fut là où il voulait être plus que tout au monde. Un instinct puéril le poussait à croire qu'une fois cette porte franchie, il serait en sécurité. Comme les enfants, il s'imaginait encore que sa chambre était une forteresse invincible, où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre : ni les monstres de ses cauchemars, ni le mal lui-même. Le pouvoir ultime de la maison. Mais Malefoy n'était plus chez lui au Manoir, il n'y avait plus sa place. Ici, il n'était plus qu'un mot sur des panneaux, un être du passé dont la vie avait été rangée derrière des vitres en verre.

Grâce aux hautes fenêtres, la chambre brûlait de la lumière du soleil. Un léger courant d'air gonflait les tentures du lit à baldaquin. Un livre ouvert était posé sur le bureau, une plume volumineuse glissée entre les pages, comme si Malefoy avait interrompu ses révisions la veille seulement. Mais il était parti depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Il s'avança à pas lents, presque timides.

Des lettres qu'il avait reçues et d'autres qu'il avait écrites à sa mère étaient exposées et presque toutes ses photos avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard avaient été accrochées au mur, à côté de son balai. Il avait l'impression d'être un étranger dans sa propre chambre, un étranger dans un musée qui portait son propre nom. Le parquet craquait sous ses pieds mais il n'en reconnaissait pas le son.

Il réalisa son tour au ralenti. Son cœur l'accompagna d'un rythme solennel pendant qu'il effleurait les draps de soie, caressait le bois verni. Il atteignit ensuite la commode et il sentit quelque chose se décrocher en lui, comme s'il venait de manquer une marche.

Protégée par une nouvelle vitrine, une pile bien droite de magazines était posée sur le dessus du meuble et, sur la première couverture, un homme à demi-nu, cachant son pénis disproportionné de ses deux mains, lui adressait un clin d'œil aguicheur. « _Des préférences insoupçonnées_ » titrait le petit panneau installée juste au-dessus de la commode.

Malefoy se figea au milieu de la pièce. Sa respiration ralentit, sourde et effroyable, devant son dernier secret dévoilé. Sa dernière honte révélée au grand jour.

Il eut envie de hurler, de fracasser les vitrines, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse comme le verre et que le sang ruissèle entre ses doigts, parce qu'il se sentait mentalement souillé, violé. Toute sa vie était étalée là, devant lui, à la merci des regards haineux et moqueurs. Il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Mais il demeura immobile, les traits figés. Il se força à compter. Puis il ferma ses mains, pour ne plus trembler, et il ferma ses yeux, pour ne plus voir, et il ferma son esprit, pour ne plus penser.

 **OoOoO**

Août s'installait confortablement. Les premières familles et bandes de collégiens envahissaient le Chemin de Traverse afin de se préparer pour la rentrée.

Accoudé à son balcon, le soleil lui brûlant la nuque, Ron se laissait déconcentrer par l'agitation en contrebas. Il avait posé un gros livre de magie avancée sur la balustrade devant lui mais la foule qui ne cessait d'entrer et de sortir du magasin de farces et attrapes, quelques mètres plus loin dans la rue, attirait indéniablement son attention. Il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à regarder les passants sortir les bras chargés de paquets alors que lui-même profitait de ses vacances.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser qu'il n'avait ni l'esprit d'un grand créatif, ni l'âme d'un bon commerçant. C'était peut-être prétentieux cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être certain qu'il n'avait pas sa place derrière une caisse enregistreuse. Il se sentait beaucoup plus que ça. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années, il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer passant sa vie à vendre des crèmes canaris ou des baguettes farceuses. En vérité, il savait que ce n'était pas trop mal. Simplement, pour apprécier cette vie paisible, il aurait fallu qu'il n'ait jamais connu Harry Potter.

Mais ils s'étaient rencontrés et ils s'étaient trouvés. Ron avait soudain cessé d'être le sixième, condamné à vivre dans l'ombre de ses aînés, pour devenir le second. Il avait remporté une partie d'échecs mortelle, il avait échappé à des centaines d'araignées géantes et à un loup-garou. Il avait combattu des Mangemorts bien plus âgés que lui, il avait suivi Harry à travers l'Angleterre pour détruire les Horcruxes. En sept ans, il avait fait face à plus de dangers que la plupart des gens pendant toute leur vie. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il s'était beaucoup amusé toutefois il se souvenait du sentiment de puissance qui lui avait embrasé la poitrine à chaque victoire, de la fierté qu'il avait éprouvé en rentrant à la maison, conscient d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait cru avoir démontré sa valeur et son individualité. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il se retrouvait à vendre les inventions de Fred et George sous les ordres de Percy et de Bill. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à la case départ.

Pour tout le monde, la décision avait semblé logique. Il n'avait pas de diplôme – à peine une poignée de B.U.S.E.S – et il n'avait pas non plus émis de souhaits de carrière depuis ses quinze ans. Charlie avait eu l'excuse d'être déjà titulaire de son poste, en Roumanie, tandis que Bill et Percy s'étaient décidés par eux-mêmes à abandonner leurs carrières respectives pour reprendre la boutique. Rapidement, ils avaient réalisé que des bras supplémentaires pourraient être utiles. George avait disparu, Ginny s'était envolée avec les Harpies de Holyhead : il ne restait alors plus que ce brave Ron, sans projets, qui passait ses journées à faire la fête au 12, Square Grimmaurd, en compagnie de ses anciens camarades de classe. La solution s'était immédiatement imposée et Ron ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher.

Il n'avait pas osé refuser. Qu'aurait-il pu dire, d'ailleurs ? Qu'il envisageait, comme Harry alors, d'entrer à l'Ecole des Aurors, une formation réputée pour sa difficulté et, surtout, sa dangerosité ? Plusieurs fois, il avait envisagé de le dire à sa mère, ou à son père plutôt, mais le moment semblait toujours mal choisi. Il savait que cela leur causerait du souci. C'étaient des études pénibles, qui réclamaient une grande implication. Beaucoup d'élèves arrêtaient en milieu d'année. Dans ces conditions, il serait incapable d'aider au magasin, même pendant les week-ends. Et c'était risqué aussi. Il y avait de nombreux exercices pratiques ainsi que de l'apprentissage en temps réel, aux côtés de vrais Aurors. Pendant la guerre, Bill avait été défiguré par Greyback, Percy s'était pris un mauvais sort dans une jambe et Fred était mort. Il ne pouvait décemment pas leur annoncer son souhait de suivre les traces de Maugrey Fol Œil. Sa famille avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber.

Toutefois, il continuait de réviser en secret pour l'Examen d'entrée. Il voulait se tenir prêt, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. S'il s'arrêtait de rêver, il allait devenir fou.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas de boutique familiale à faire tourner et il avait pu entamer la formation. Kingsley lui avait même donné un coup de pouce pour qu'il puisse commencer les cours en octobre, car il s'était présenté trop tard aux inscriptions. Harry avait suivi les cours pendant quelques mois et il avait eu l'occasion de participer à deux missions avec des Aurors aguerris. Puis, petit à petit, il avait arrêté d'aller en classe et Ron ne savait pas pourquoi. Harry lui avait donné près d'un millier de raisons différentes mais aucune ne tenait la route. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait de ses journées depuis qu'il n'étudiait plus. Il prétendait juste être très occupé.

Le claquement familier de la porte tira Ron de ses souvenirs. Il s'empressa de sortir sa baguette magique et de réduire son gros manuel à la taille d'un post-it, qu'il glissa aisément dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas que Hermione découvre ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Comme elle-même poursuivait toujours ses objectifs avec acharnement, elle ne comprendrait sans doute pas sa logique et essayerait de le convaincre de démissioner de la boutique. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle y parvienne.

Il se retourna vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il l'entendait chantonner, en dépit de sa respiration haletante, le casque de son walkman visé sur les oreilles. Elle prit une petite bouteille dans le réfrigérateur et vint le rejoindre sur la terrasse tout en buvant. Ses cheveux étaient gonflés d'humidité, sa peau luisait de sueur sous le soleil. Elle était magnifique.

Ron lui ôta le casque des oreilles avec un air coquin tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas boire l'intégralité de la bouteille d'un seul coup. Il récupérait le walkman dans sa poche quand elle s'arrêta enfin.

« Il ne faisait pas trop chaud ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

— Non, il y a un peu de vent, ça va. »

Elle s'appuya à côté de lui sur la balustrade pour regarder l'agitation de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

— Je profitais de mes vacances. Tu as vu le monde à la boutique ?

— Oui. J'ai promis de donner un coup de main cet après-midi. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager comme si elle était complètement folle.

« Ah ouais ?

— Oui. La rentrée scolaire n'est que dans trois semaines mais il y a déjà plein de gens qui viennent faire leurs courses avant de partir en vacances… Et tous les gamins se précipitent chez Weasley dès que leurs parents ont le dos tourné, bien sûr.

— Et tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de leur vendre des boîtes à flemmes étant donné le rôle que tu vas tenir à Poudlard cette année ? »

Dans le cadre de ses études, Hermione avait accepté un stage à Poudlard pour la rentrée à venir.

« Peut-être qu'ils n'oseront pas les utiliser avec moi, du coup », supposa-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bon, d'accord, il y a peu de chances que ça fonctionne ! De toute façon, je suis sûre que ce cours sera un fiasco total…

— Ne dis pas ça. C'est important.

— C'est typiquement le genre de cours que Harry et toi auriez séché.

— C'était une autre époque », répondit Ron.

Il secoua la tête.

« Les gamins d'aujourd'hui ont besoin de ça et personne ne pourra le leur donner mieux que toi. »

Hermione rougit et il se sentit satisfait. Au fil des années, il avait beaucoup appris sur les compliments.

« Tu te souviens qu'on va déjeuner avec Neville ce midi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

— Harry ne vient pas ?

— Non… Apparemment, il a autre chose de prévu. »

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Harry l'évitait, c'était certain. Il avait refusé près d'une dizaine d'invitations rien qu'au cours des deux derniers mois et si Ron ne lui avait pas organisé une fête d'anniversaire la semaine précédente, ils ne se seraient probablement même pas vus à cette occasion. L'époque d'après guerre où les soirées s'étalaient sur plusieurs semaines, en une fête permanente, semblait aujourd'hui lointaine.

« C'est normal, Ron, reprit Hermione en remarquant son air abattu. On ne pourra pas continuer comme à Poudlard pour toujours. C'est normal qu'il rencontre d'autres gens, et nous aussi. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement mais Ron la connaissait trop bien et il savait qu'elle mentait comme une arracheuse de dents. Elle aussi se faisait du souci pour Harry.

Elle lui caressa le front, écartant quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

« Je vais me doucher », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Elle s'écarta de lui et retourna dans l'ombre de l'appartement. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle déboutonna son short pour le laisser glisser sur le sol. Il fut très vite suivi de sa petite culotte et Ron sourit malgré lui. Avant de la rejoindre dans la douche, il eut néanmoins une dernière pensée pour Harry. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il le tenait aussi occupé.

 **OoOoO**

Harry, debout sur le canapé, surplombait la mer de cartons du petit salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il se sentait un peu comme un navigateur à la proue de son vaisseau, cherchant à éviter les écueils. Mais, pour sa part, il essayait plutôt de planifier son travail de la journée dans tout ce désordre.

Aidé par Kreattur, il avait passé plusieurs mois à faire le tour de la maison pour récolter tout ce qui lui semblait intéressant. Il avait ensuite tout entassé dans cette pièce, d'abord avec ordre et méthode, puis, finalement, juste là où il y avait de la place. Il regrettait d'ailleurs plus ou moins cette décision depuis qu'il s'était mis à étudier une par une ses trouvailles. Une meilleure organisation préalable lui aurait certainement permis un plus grand rendement.

Toutefois, il n'était pas pressé. A vrai dire, il savait qu'il aurait bientôt terminé de tout examiner et cette perspective l'angoissait plus qu'elle ne soulageait. Cette fin, si elle n'était pas satisfaisante (et il craignait qu'elle ne le soit pas du tout), marquerait le début de d'autres recherches, plus aventureuses et bien moins paisibles. Il n'avait pas encore réellement prévu ce qu'il ferait si ses questions demeuraient sans réponse une fois qu'il aurait étudié toutes les affaires des Black. Pour l'instant, il préférait ne même pas y penser. Cette seule idée suffisait à lui retournait l'estomac.

Il lui restait encore cinq cartons. D'après ses calculs, c'était l'équivalent d'un petit mois de travail. Bien sûr, il pourrait ralentir la cadence mais si ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait juste là, dans le dernier carton, ce serait ridicule de s'en priver plus longtemps. Cependant, son côté pessimiste ne cessait de lui rétorquer qu'il ne trouverait rien et que s'il gardait la même vitesse, il allait se retrouver au pied du mur très bientôt.

Par habitude, Harry se frotta le front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, essayant de dégager le brouillard de ses pensées. Il décida d'arrêter de se torturer à ce propos et de se remettre à travailler. C'était la meilleure solution.

Il sauta du canapé pour s'installer près de la fenêtre, à côté des derniers cartons. En s'adossant au radiateur éteint, il pouvait profiter de la luminosité et de la chaleur du soleil presque comme s'il était à la terrasse d'un salon de thé du Chemin de Traverse. L'avantage du salon par rapport aux tables de chez Florian Fortarôme, c'était qu'ici, personne ne venait lui poser de questions et il pouvait avancer tranquillement. Une fois, il avait commis l'erreur d'amener un livre trouvé dans l'armoire de Mr Black à un déjeuner et Ron n'avait cessé de le harceler à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait car il savait que Ron n'aurait jamais compris. Il était bien mieux à travailler chez lui, tout seul avec le passé.

Il tira un carton vers lui et l'ouvrit rapidement. La première chose qu'il sortit fut un classeur rempli de la correspondance de Mrs Black. Au début, Harry avait été surpris de découvrir qu'elle était une grande épistolière mais, au fil du temps, il avait fini par comprendre que ça correspondait bien avec sa personnalité. Elle aimait s'écouter parler au point de garder les brouillons de ce qu'elle envoyait. Elle adorait le regard admirateur que lui portaient ses amis et sa famille, qui lui demandaient sans cesse conseil sur tous les sujets. Sans doute passait-elle des heures chaque jour à entretenir et à relire sa correspondance, vu qu'elle était sans emploi.

Le classeur qu'il venait de trouver regroupait toutes les lettres de la belle-sœur de Mrs Black, Druella. Cette découverte mit Harry un peu mal à l'aise. Au fil de ses lectures, il s'était familiarisé avec la généalogie des familles de sorciers et il savait bien qui était Druella Black, née Rosier : la mère de Narcissa Malefoy.

Comme toujours, dès qu'il était question de Mrs Malefoy, il sentit la honte le brûler de l'intérieur. Elle l'avait doublé. A chaque fois que son nom lui venait à l'esprit, il essayait d'effacer qu'il s'était passé mais c'était impossible. Il n'arriverait probablement jamais à se débarasser de la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de cette affaire, même si Hermione et Ron lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre.

Il avait simplement voulu les aider, elle et son fils, parce que Azkaban était un endroit horrible et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne méritait tout à fait d'y aller. Le Magenmagot s'était cependant montré intransigeant avec tous ceux qui portaient la marque, peu importait leur âge ou leur lâcheté, et en dépit des témoignages de Harry, Malefoy avait été condamné. Toutefois, il était parvenu à faire pencher la balance en faveur de Mrs Malefoy, qui ne faisait pas officiellement partie des Mangemorts. Elle avait échappé au pire et tout aurait dû s'arrêter là.

Mais elle était alors affaiblie par les procès ainsi que l'incarcération de ses proches. A la sortie de la salle d'audience, elle était tombée dans les bras de Harry. Ses sanglots l'avaient déchiré de part en part, il avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner. Il l'avait raccompagnée au Manoir et s'était occupé de ses affaires, le temps qu'elle aille mieux. Elle avait passé des mois à pleurer, enfermée dans sa chambre, mangeant à peine. Harry avait eu pitié d'elle. Il s'était montré très stupide.

Puis, un beau jour, elle avait séché ses larmes et lui avait annoncé qu'elle cédait le Manoir au Département de la Culture Magique pour qu'il devienne un musée, un endroit où les gens pourraient s'informer sur sa famille ainsi que sur la guerre. Il s'y était opposé parce qu'il trouvait l'idée malsaine. Il lui avait demandé de penser à Drago, à ce qu'il dirait, car c'était sa maison à lui aussi. Il trouvait également mesquin de sa part de ne pas lui avoir écrit la moindre lettre, même si elle souffrait. Mais Mrs Malefoy ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle avait prétendu avoir ses raisons et lui avait promis de tout expliquer à son fils. A sa façon, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait tenu parole.

En effet, avant de disparaître, elle avait écrit une lettre qu'elle avait laissée à Harry, accompagnée d'un petit mot : « _Harry, je ne sais comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne méritais pas ton aide et je n'en abuserai pas plus longtemps. Je vais m'en aller vers d'autres horizons, j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Je sais que tu n'approuveras pas mon départ, comme tu n'as pas approuvé mes dernières décisions, probablement parce que tu es une bien meilleure personne que je ne le suis. Nous sommes différents, il faut te rendre à l'évidence, et tu comprendras un jour que mes intentions sont nobles. Malgré tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi, je te supplie de m'accorder un dernier service : peux-tu, s'il te plaît, transmettre la lettre jointe à mon Drago ? Je pense qu'attendre qu'il sorte de prison serait plus avisé pour la lui donner ce n'est que mon conseil. J'aurais préféré demander une telle faveur à quelqu'un d'autre mais je n'ai plus personne. Fais-le pour mon Drago et non pour moi. Je sais que tu le feras, je sais que tu veilleras sur lui et je ne m'inquiète pas. Avec toute ma gratitude, Narcissa Black Malefoy_ ». Harry avait lu la lettre et il ne l'aurait envoyé à un prisonnier d'Azkaban sous aucun prétexte. C'était l'un des textes les plus horribles qu'il ait jamais lu de toute sa vie.

Il avait hésité à expliquer la situation à Malefoy par lui-même, en envoyant sa propre lettre. Il avait écrit des multitudes de brouillons, fait des centaines de ratures. Mais même s'il avait essayé d'ordonner ses phrases de la façon la plus douce possible, il avait toujours eu l'impression de dire : _Salut, Malefoy, c'est Harry, l'une des personnes que tu détestes probablement le plus au monde depuis toujours et encore plus maintenant, vu que j'ai échoué à te défendre à ton procès. Puisque tu n'étais plus là, je me suis occupé de ta mère et elle m'a bien eu. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas venue te rendre visite une seule fois mais je t'écris pour te dire qu'elle a autorisé le Ministère à faire du Manoir un musée. Après ça, elle est partie en Transylvanie rejoindre une amie et plus personne n'a de nouvelles depuis. Elle m'a quand même laissé une lettre pour toi où elle t'explique pourquoi elle a fait ça mais je ne te la donnerais que quand tu sortiras de prison, c'est mieux pour toi. J'espère que les Détraqueurs vont bien, à la prochaine._

De toute manière, Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas de bon moyen de raconter à Malefoy ce qu'il s'était passé, surtout sachant qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule de quelques mètres carré à peine, privé de tout souvenir heureux. Aussi avait-il jugé préférable d'attendre et de ne rien envoyer.

Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi Mrs Malefoy, qui aimait tant son fils, avait agi ainsi. Il se demandait également pourquoi elle lui avait confié la lourde tâche d'expliquer son départ à Malefoy. Il avait fait de son mieux avec elle et il considérait qu'il ne lui devait plus rien du tout. Leurs chemins auraient dû se séparer dès la fin des procès.

C'était trop tard pour les regrets désormais. Quoi qu'en dise Ron, il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner et laisser cette histoire en plan derrière lui. Ce serait injuste, cruel surtout, vis-à-vis de Malefoy. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis mais Harry était certain de ne plus le détester. En fouinant dans le Manoir, il avait découvert une autre image de son ancien camarade de classe. Il y avait un être humain dans l'armure de l'ennemi et Harry s'était mis à éprouver une pitié sincère pour lui. Il avait même essayé de protéger ses secrets du regard pervers de la foule ou des historiens. En vain.

Harry referma brutalement le classeur, dans l'espoir de pouvoir aussi refermer mentalement ce chapitre. Il ne voulait pas lire des lettres de Druella vantant les mérites de sa fille Narcissa, combien elle était intelligente, combien elle était maternelle avec les enfants des voisins. Mrs Malefoy n'était plus qu'un monstre sans cœur aujourd'hui. Harry avait voulu l'aider mais elle avait abandonné son fils au pire moment possible. Elle n'avait pas mérité sa seconde chance.

Il remit le classeur dans le carton et, à la place, sortit quatre manuels théoriques trouvés dans une bibliothèque du deuxième étage. Ils n'étaient pas en anglais cependant Harry avait appris à repérer ce qu'il cherchait dans la plupart des langues européennes.

Il feuilletta rapidement les trois premiers ouvrages sans que rien n'attire son attention, les sonorités étrangères glissant devant ses yeux comme un ruisseau d'eau tiède. Mais, dans l'introduction du dernier bouquin, deux mots, égarés au milieu d'un charabia français datant du XVème siècle, accrochèrent brusquement son regard. Sous les coups violents de son cœur dans sa poitrine, il s'arrêta de tourner les pages. C'était là. Peut-être pas grand-chose mais, au moins, les mots étaient là. Il les reconnaissait sans peine. Le nom, « âme », et le verbe, « rompre ».

* * *

 **Je sais que c'est court mais je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour démarrer. Dîtes-moi quand même ce que vous pensez ! A bientôt !  
**


	2. A la recherche des âmes perdues

**27.09.2015.** _J'ai le permis mais y a que ça qui roule._

 _Last night, I had a dream about tomorrow. Dressed in white, I went to your little house to sing "Happy Birthday" to you, my secrete Mr President. My only ambition in life is to be your Marylin._

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à la Warner. Je ne possède que cette intrigue.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour commencer, merci à tous et à toutes pour suivre cette histoire et, surtout, quand vous le faîtes, pour la commenter ! J'adore lire tous vos petits mots, critiques positives ou non, et j'essaie toujours de répondre individuellement, dans la mesure du possible.

Certain/e/s se sont inquiétés du sort des cheveux de Drago, ne paniquez pas ! Je l'aime trop pour lui arracher tous ses cheveux, il finira par aller mieux !

Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier, comme promis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'est pas trop « lourd » au niveau des explications.

 **RAR Anonymes :**

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère te retrouver dans ce nouveau chapitre et qu'il te plaira tout autant !

 **Citation du chapitre :**

"Would somebody help me out of my head  
I'm having trouble trying to figure myself  
I'm a lonely soul  
Just like you"

 **Lonely Soul** , The Nights

* * *

 **2**

 **A la recherche des âmes perdues**

« Par Merlin ! » s'écria Hermione en découvrant la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle peinait à croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Ron ! Ron ! Regarde ça ! »

Elle s'empressa de lui agiter le journal sous le nez et Ron abandonna son toast beurré à regret.

« Quoi ? » soupira-t-il en essuyant ses mains grasses sur la nappe.

Elle avait conscience d'avoir beaucoup d'énergie pour le petit-déjeuner mais elle ne se voyait pas attendre qu'il se réveille complètement.

« Regarde ! » insista-t-elle.

Elle posa le numéro entre eux pour qu'ils puissent le lire ensemble. Une des photos les plus célèbres de Drago Malefoy, prise le jour du verdict, s'étalait en couverture. La Gazette titrait, en grosses lettres, L'EX-MANGEMORT EN FUITE.

« Oh, non, ne me dis pas que ce crétin s'est échappé d'Azkaban !

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

Elle avait déjà ingéré le résumé de l'article.

« Il n'est pas vraiment en fuite, s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer devant l'air perplexe de Ron. Il a été libéré plus tôt, à cause de la surpopulation carcérale, mais il est censé se présenter au Ministère deux fois par semaine et il a déjà manqué tous ses rendez-vous avec son agent de probation. Personne ne sait où il est…

— Il a été libéré plus tôt ? Mais pourquoi on n'est même pas au courant ?

— Le Ministère voulait faire ça discrètement…

— Je savais que Harry aurait dû parler à Kingsley de la lettre, se renfrogna Ron. Maintenant, si Malefoy a disparu, comment veux-tu qu'il la lui donne ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ron, je ne crois pas que la lettre soit le plus urgent pour le moment… »

Elle ouvrit le journal pour se référer directement à l'article principal.

« Le Ministère a lancé un avis de recherche à travers toute l'Angleterre pour qu'il soit retrouvé aussi vite que possible. Apparemment, il a été libéré il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

— Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place quand les Aurors l'arrêteront, dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête ? Il venait d'être libéré, merde. »

Hermione regarda Ron anxieusement. Il avait raison, cette disparition n'avait pas de sens. Partir de cette façon était périlleux : Malefoy risquait un retour direct à Azkaban. Mais le savait-il vraiment ? Ses yeux retombèrent sur la photo. Il avait dû bien changé, après trois ans de prison. Peut-être même qu'il était devenu fou, comme elle savait que ça arrivait parfois. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de pitié pour lui.

« Mais comment ça se fait qu'ils ne sachent pas où il est ? demanda Ron d'un coup. Il n'y a pas une surveillance spéciale pour les anciens prisonniers ?

— Le protocole de sécurité numéro quatre devait être appliqué mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une erreur, lut-elle.

— Une erreur ? répéta Ron d'un ton dégoûté. Il y a eu une erreur dans le protocole de sécurité concernant _Malefoy_? »

Il semblait outré, comme si le Ministère lui faisait un affront personnel en laissant Malefoy sans surveillance. Hermione pinça les lèvres, agacée.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux.

— Probablement pas, mais ce n'est pas ce que les gens vont croire. Cet article va semer la panique partout. »

Ron marquait un point. En effet, les sorciers britanniques commençaient à peine à laisser la guerre derrière eux, à oublier la peur. Savoir que des Mangemorts pouvaient être libérés pour des raisons aussi inappropriées que la surpopulation carcérale risquait de fragiliser la tranquillité du monde magique, surtout si le Ministère se révélait incapable de garder un œil sur eux. Cette affaire sentait fort les ennuis et ce n'était pas le ton sensationnel de la Gazette des Sorciers qui allait rassurer les lecteurs.

« Harry devrait confier la lettre aux Aurors maintenant », reprit Ron, changeant d'un coup de sujet.

Elle soupira.

« Je ne crois pas que la lettre…

— Soit le plus urgent pour le moment ? compléta Ron avec une pointe d'ironie. J'ai compris, oui. Mais pour Harry, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite et que Malefoy la lise avant d'être renvoyé en prison. Parce que c'est ce qu'il va se passer, quand ils vont l'attraper. »

Hermione fit la grimace.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, dit-elle en respirant lentement.

— Et je sais ce que toi, tu penses », répliqua Ron.

Ils oubliaient complètement leur petit-déjeuner à présent.

« Harry ne doit rien à Malefoy, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Si on fait le compte sur les dix dernières années, Malefoy a un nombre de dettes incalculables envers nous. Il a été odieux avec nous d'un bout à l'autre mais on l'a toujours aidé autant qu'on pouvait. Harry a déjà fait beaucoup pour lui. Il n'est pas obligé de lui remettre cette lettre en personne. »

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion un bon million de fois et les arguments de chaque partie avaient eu le temps de mûrir, de s'organiser. Hermione connaissait l'avis de Ron par cœur. Il avait trop détesté Malefoy par le passé pour admettre que les choses avaient changé et il haïssait Mrs Malefoy pour avoir rendu Harry responsable de lui.

Hermione reconnaissait que le tour de psychologie avait été exécuté avec habilité. Harry était furieux qu'elle ait donné son manoir au Ministère et abandonné son fils. Sa colère contre la mère assurait une protection au fils car il était lui aussi une victime dans l'histoire. Elle s'était débrouillée pour qu'ils prennent Malefoy en pitié afin de pouvoir partir l'esprit tranquille. Maintenant, même s'ils avaient compris son plan, il était trop tard pour réagir et Harry se devait d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Malefoy.

Machinalement, Hermione se remit à la lecture de l'article. Elle le parcourait sans vraiment y penser, sous le regard irrité de Ron qui attendait encore une réponse, lorsqu'une nouvelle information la frappa de plein fouet :

« Oh, par Merlin ! » gémit-elle.

Elle releva la tête si vite qu'elle crut entendre quelque chose craquer dans sa nuque. Ron haussa un sourcil.

« Il est allé au Manoir. Avant de disparaître. Ils ont relevé des traces de passage là-bas, et ça ne peut être qu'un membre de la famille, étant donné les protections. Quelqu'un d'intimement lié au Manoir.

— Merde », dit Ron.

En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait contre Malefoy, Hermione savait qu'il estimait que la création d'un musée au Manoir était l'un des pires châtiments qu'on puisse lui infliger.

« Au moins, maintenant, on sait pourquoi il a disparu. A sa place aussi, j'éviterais le Ministère. »

Il avait pris un ton presque détaché pour parler mais ce n'était qu'un masque. Elle le connaissait par cœur. A la fin de la guerre, il aurait voulu ne plus jamais entendre parler de Malefoy, que le destin achève enfin de les séparer pour de bon, et tout le contraire était arrivé.

Harry avait fait un choix différent, un choix difficile à comprendre. Maintenant, Ron voulait absolument clore le chapitre Malefoy, comme si éjecter ce problème de leurs vies pouvait suffire à tout arranger. Elle comprenait que son attitude, plus virulente que jamais, n'était qu'une réaction aux tensions avec Harry. En fait, elle le soupçonnait presque d'éprouver même un peu de pitié pour Malefoy, au fond.

Ron la regardait et Hermione savait ce qu'il allait proposer avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

« Il faut qu'on parle de ça avec Harry sinon il va encore se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher la création du musée et il va prendre une décision stupide. Comme se lancer tout seul à la recherche de Malefoy, par exemple. Malefoy qui le déteste et qui pète un cable. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle imaginait mal Harry faire ça pour Malefoy. Mais ni Ron ni elle n'avait vu Harry depuis longtemps et ils avaient enfin un sujet de discussion important sous la main, comme du temps de Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser à Ron le plaisir de croire que tout pouvait encore revenir à la normale. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas la force de se le refuser à elle-même. Elle hocha la tête et Ron reprit son toast beurré avec un sourire.

 **OoOoO**

Harry était allongé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, les mains croisées derrière la tête, quand un bruit soudain rompit le silence confortable de la maison. Il coupa le fil de ses pensées aussi vite qu'il aurait refermé un robinet d'eau et attendit sans bouger. A nouveau, le grincement familier du parquet de la salle à manger se fit entendre. Harry se redressa dans son lit. Sa baguette magique, glissée sous son oreiller, lui sauta dans la main.

Il lui était déjà arrivé que des gens s'introduisent chez lui. Il avait installé quelques protections mais, parfois, les intrus avaient une telle motivation qu'ils arrivaient à passer outre. Il ne comprenait pas bien comment on pouvait avoir autant envie de le voir.

« Tu crois qu'il est sorti ? »

Malgré les murs qui les séparaient, il reconnut tout de suite la voix de Ron et il soupira en se laissant retomber contre ses oreillers. Il était très tenté de faire le mort, de les laisser croire qu'il était effectivement sorti afin qu'ils partent. Mais Hermione avait un sens de l'observation trop développé pour ça :

« Non, regarde, ses baskets sont encore là. »

Harry lâcha un nouveau soupir et se frotta le visage avec les deux mains. Après une nuit d'insomnie, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de se lever.

Il s'extirpa cependant de ses draps tirebouchonnés avant d'enfiler un short troué et un T-shirt défraîchi. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche puis sortit sur le pallier. Le parquet était agréablement frais sous ses pieds nus.

Ron et Hermione vérifiaient la cuisine quand il arriva des escaliers.

« Harry ! »

Ron se précipita vers lui, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à la main. Il s'interrompit en examinant sa tenue.

« Tu sors du lit ou quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il espérait à la fois qu'ils aient une bonne excuse pour débouler sans prévenir et qu'il ne se soit rien passé de trop grave. Il ne parvenait pas à décrypter leurs visages.

« Salut, Harry, comment ça va ? Bien et toi, Ron ? On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps ! Non, c'est vrai, mais tout va bien, tout va très bien… »

Harry retint une grimace et se força à sourire. Il se mit à gratter sa cicatrice pour déguiser son irritation. Il n'avait pas vu Ron depuis près de deux semaines mais à peine deux minutes en sa présence suffisaient à lui rappeler pourquoi il ne voulait plus le voir.

« Désolé, dit-il même s'il ne se sentait pas désolé le moins du monde. Vous allez bien ?

— Tu as lu la Gazette ce matin ? »

Hermione, au moins, allait droit au but.

« Non. Je viens d'être réveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta-t-il, de plus en plus anxieux.

— Malefoy a été libéré en avance, expliqua Ron en montrant le journal. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Surpopulation carcérale. Mais il ne se présente pas à ses rendez-vous avec son agent de probation. Il a disparu. »

L'information heurta Harry comme si Ron lui avait asséné un bon coup sur le crâne.

« Quoi ? Il a été libéré ? Pourquoi on n'est pas au courant ?

— Apparemment, le Ministère voulait faire ça discrètement vu que les raisons de sa libération ne sont pas très… Enfin, bref, c'est raté. Ils ont été obligés de lancer un avis de recherche.

— Je croyais qu'ils nous pistaient partout, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton méprisant, comment ça se fait qu'ils aient perdu sa trace ?

— Harry, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils nous pistaient pas partout, ce n'est pas possible. Seule la magie des mineurs et des criminels est suivie de près…

— Erreur humaine, coupa Ron pour répondre à la question de Harry. Le protocole quatre devait être appliqué. »

Harry soupira encore. Il avait l'impression que c'était l'une de ses activités principales ces derniers temps. Mais, cette fois, il se sentait plus inquiet qu'énervé. Il fallait cependant qu'il garde la tête froide.

« Je pense pas qu'ils auront trop de mal à le rattraper, dit-il. La première personne qui le verra le dénoncera immédiatement au Ministère. Sans baguette, il ne pourra pas leur échapper longtemps.

— Surtout que le Ministère surveille étroitement les transplanages vers l'étranger maintenant, précisa Hermione. En principe, il ne peut pas transplaner hors de l'Angleterre mais vu que le protocole n'a pas été appliqué correctement…

— Ouais, je comprends. »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et les regarda tour à tour. Ron roulait la Gazette entre ses paumes tandis que Hermione le fixait avec insistance.

« Harry, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer dès qu'ils l'auront retrouvé. »

Il hocha la tête. C'était évident. Le Magenmagot allait le renvoyer aussitôt à Azkaban, faute d'autres possibilités. L'erreur avait été trop importante et seule cette solution permettrait de rassurer la population.

« Ils risquent de faire ça très vite, fit Ron, il faut que tu confies la lettre aux Aurors tout de suite. Comme ça, ils la lui donneront avant qu'il ne retourne en prison pour, je ne sais pas, trois autres années ?

— Je ne vais pas la lui faire passer par les Aurors. Ce serait trop lâche. »

Harry ne parvint pas à masquer le dégoût que cette proposition lui inspirait. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu empêcher Mrs Malefoy d'agir comme elle l'avait fait mais il se doutait que Malefoy s'en ficherait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que maintenant, il n'avait plus rien tandis que Harry faisait un coupable idéal. Il se sentait d'ailleurs lui-même coupable.

Dans tous les cas, il se devait d'aller le voir et de lui expliquer la situation en face, même si sa réaction risquait fortement d'être désagréable.

« Et ce ne serait pas bien, approuva Hermione. Pas alors qu'il a été au Manoir…

— Il a été au Manoir ? »

Harry avait presque crié et il s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine en s'efforçant de rester calme.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été là-bas ?

— Il semblerait que personne n'ait eu la bonne idée de le prévenir. »

Harry n'osait pas imaginer comment Malefoy devait se sentir en ce moment. Sa disparition prenait un petit peu plus de sens.

« J'imagine qu'ils vont ajouter ça à son dossier. Effraction dans une propriété du Ministère, marmonna-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

— Ils vont lui mettre un maximum de charges sur le dos, oui, répondit Hermione. Peut-être que tu pourrais rééssayer de…

— Malefoy est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, l'interrompit Ron, et il s'y est mis tout seul. Il va retourner en prison, ce serait stupide de s'imaginer le contraire. Le tout, c'est de lui donner la lettre avant. Je sais que ce ne sont pas des choses très sympa à lire mais il a vu le Manoir maintenant, c'est trop tard. Le mieux que tu puisses faire, Harry, c'est de lui donner des explications. »

Harry voyait bien que, plus que les droits de Malefoy à la vérité, c'était l'envie d'en finir avec tout ça qui motivait Ron. Il voulait se débarasser de ce problème le plus rapidement possible, couper les ponts avec Malefoy. Par certains aspects, Harry était d'accord que le problème Malefoy était une épine de plus dans son pied déjà bien abîmé. Cependant, bien qu'elle soit en grande partie égocentrée, son inquiétude était réelle. Malefoy avait appris la nouvelle concernant le musée de la pire façon possible et Harry ne souhaitait ce genre de découverte à personne.

« Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait retrouver Malefoy avant le Ministère, lâcha-t-il finalement. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que les Aurors me préviennent dès qu'ils l'auront récupéré.

— Tu pourrais demander à Kingsley…

— Je ne veux rien demander à Kingsley. »

Harry se rendit trop tard du ton qu'il avait employé.

« Pardon, désolé. J'ai mal dormi. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air concerné et Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Couché tard ?

— Oui. Je suis sorti avec des amis hier, mentit-il.

— Avec qui ? » demanda Ron.

Harry se sentit encore plus irrité si c'était possible mais il réussit à se contenir.

« Des potes. Tu connais pas. Je les ai rencontrés à un match de Quidditch. »

Ron parut jaloux d'entendre que Harry se rendait à des matchs sans lui. Il prit cependant la bonne initiative de ne pas poser plus de questions.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas demander à Kingsley ? reprit Hermione comme si rien ne les avait interrompus.

— Je ne veux pas donner l'impression qu'il me favorise. Déjà qu'il m'avait permis de rejoindre les Aurors après la rentrée… Je ne veux pas lui demander trop de choses.

— Mais comment est-ce que tu veux savoir s'ils ont retrouvé Malefoy ? Tu ne peux pas attendre que la Gazette passe l'information, si ?

— Je vais demander directement au Bureau des Aurors. Ce sera plus simple, plus rapide. »

Ron le regarda en hochant la tête.

« Tu vas y aller aujourd'hui ?

— Tout de suite, répondit Harry.

— Et tu voudras venir déjeuner à la maison après ? »

Harry savait que Ron allait lui poser cette question à un moment ou à un autre et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à l'esquiver. C'était facile de mentir quand Ron l'invitait par hibou ou avec un Patronus. Quand ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, la tâche devenait plus ardue.

« Heu, bah… J'ai bien mangé hier. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais faim. »

Il espéra très fort que son ventre ne le trahirait pas.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste histoire de se voir », fit Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« On préparera quelque chose de simple.

— Euh bah je sais pas… J'ai un truc ou deux à faire… Mais bon… Euh, je vais aller au Ministère et je vous dirais après, d'accord ? »

Ils savaient tous les trois pertinemment que ça voulait dire « non » mais Ron garda malgré tout un peu d'espoir et il sourit :

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr. Comme tu veux. »

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire puis Harry fit la bise à Hermione, il serra la main de Ron, et il agita la main avec un faux sourire pendant qu'ils disparaissaient l'un après l'autre dans la cheminée. Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'entendre, il se précipita sous la douche en hurlant. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser sous la pression de tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il n'en revenait pas que l'agent de probation de Malefoy ait été assez bête pour ne pas l'avertir de la transformation du Manoir en musée et il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre comment Malefoy avait pu penser que c'était une bonne idée de mener une vie de fugitif, malgré tout. Qu'il ait été bouleversé sur le coup, d'accord, mais qu'il continue à faire le con pendant deux semaines… ?

« Putain ! »

Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, comme prêts à l'attaque. Il étouffait dans la cabine embuée et l'eau chaude ne suffisait pas à laver son esprit surchargé.

Même s'il ne se l'était jamais représenté clairement, car c'était un avenir trop incertain et trop étranger pour être imaginé, il avait toujours cru qu'une fois son foutu destin accompli, tout serait beaucoup plus facile. A présent, dans ses jours les plus misérables, il lui arrivait presque de regretter d'avoir été si prompt à achever sa mission. La guerre était quelque chose de pénible mais de simple : il y avait des ennemis, avec des noms et des visages, qu'il fallait abattre, pour le bien de tous.

Chacun des ouvrages qui prétendaient raconter sa vie se concluait le 2 mai 1998, juste après ce que les historiens avaient appelé la bataille finale. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était un hasard.

Tous les éléments nécessaires étaient réunis pour marquer ce jour du mot de la fin. Il y avait eu les grandes révélations de tout bon roman. Il y avait eu des torrents de sang, des flots de larmes. Il y avait eu un affrontement terrible, celui auquel il était destiné depuis toujours. Il y avait eu la fin de la guerre. En réalité, tout semblait s'être terminé ce jour-là.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Quand il s'était réveillé, après une longue nuit de sommeil, on était le 3 mai 1998 et ce n'était plus du tout la fin. Ce n'était même pas le milieu : il approchait seulement de ses dix-huit ans. Toute sa vie était encore devant lui et, pourtant, il s'était retrouvé au pied du mur, pétrifié d'angoisse. Son seul projet concret pour le futur avait toujours été de lutter contre les Mangemorts et de tuer Voldemort. C'était fait, coché de la liste. Et maintenant ?

Il sortit de la salle de bains et se prépara un mélange copieux pour le petit-déjeuner : des céréales et des fraises dans un bol rempli de yaourt. En dépit de ce qu'il avait raconté à Hermione et à Ron, il mourrait de faim. Il mangea en marchant, errant à travers la maison, incapable de rester assis seul avec ses idées, pendant que la cafetière remplissait magiquement sa tasse.

Il tâcha de se concentrer sur Malefoy. Entamer la résolution de ce problème-là ne changerait pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça à prendre. Il entrevit assez vite un plan d'action.

Il ne pouvait pas demander à Arsen de l'aider au sujet de Malefoy. Il savait aussi que la plupart des Aurors ne portaient pas les anciens Mangemorts dans leur cœur et qu'ils n'accepteraient sans doute pas de l'aide. Ils étaient plutôt avares quand il s'agissait de donner des informations. En général, ils préféraient recevoir. Ce qu'il fallait à Harry, c'était quelqu'un de plus de jeune, qui n'était pas encore complètement contaminé par le métier, avec des restes d'idéaux… En un éclair, il sut à qui s'adresser.

Quelques minutes de plus lui suffirent pour finir de se préparer et très vite, il fut prêt à transplaner au Ministère. Il prévint Kreattur, occupé à repasser ses T-shirts, avant de quitter la maison.

Il était désormais un habitué du siège du gouvernement magique et il franchit les différentes sécurités sans vraiment y penser. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'expliquer la situation et, surtout, il espérait qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Après tout, il n'était pas impossible que Malefoy ait déjà été retrouvé. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'histoires de portés disparus mais il se doutait que dans le monde magique, ils étaient plus faciles à retrouver que chez les moldus. La communauté était très réduite et les informations circulaient vite.

Son badge de visiteur épinglé à la poitrine, il se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir du niveau 2, s'avançant vers le Bureau des Aurors. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de revoir ses anciens camarades de classe. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les appréciait pas mais, surtout, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à entendre leurs questions sur son prochain retour à l'école ou ses nouvelles occupations.

« Hé, Harry ! »

Harry se retourna tout d'un coup. La journée n'avait pas très bien commencée cependant les choses s'amélioraient : Ian O'Neill se dirigeait vers lui, un carton sous le bras. Ian et lui étaient entrés à l'Ecole des Aurors en même temps. Toutefois, contrairement à lui, Ian avait poursuivi ses études avec acharnement. Harry ne lui avait jamais trouvé de talent particulier mais il travaillait dur et ses efforts payaient.

« Ian. »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Eh, bien, c'est… J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service », admit Harry.

Il n'aimait toujours pas beaucoup demander de l'aide, même si ce n'était pas directement pour lui.

« A propos de Malefoy, c'est ça ? »

Harry le regarda avec surprise et le sourire de Ian s'élargit.

« Dans ce cas, tu t'adresses à la bonne personne.

— Comment… Comment tu sais que c'est à propos de Malefoy ?

— Quoi d'autre ? rétorqua Ian. Quand on s'est rencontrés, tu venais tout juste de témoigner à son procès et, depuis, je sais que ça ne t'a pas lâché. Tout ce que tu as fait pour sa mère… Tu viens me voir pour la première fois depuis des mois et mon travail, c'est précisément les mages noirs. Pour ce que j'en sais, Malefoy est le seul Mangemort qui t'intéresse vraiment. Et, comme par hasard, c'est le seul qu'on traque encore à travers toute l'Angleterre. »

Harry ressentit soudain un vague malaise, une lointaine culpabilité, qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer bien vite.

« Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles, mentit-il.

— T'inquiète, moi non plus, fit Ian. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes amis en ce moment, avec les études, tout ça… Enfin… »

Il regarda Harry d'un air entendu.

« Quand je dis que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les amis, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas prêt à t'aider. En fait, j'avais prévu de te prévenir dès que j'aurais des infos depuis qu'on m'a remis le dossier. Je savais que ça t'intéresserait.

— Tu travailles sur l'affaire Malefoy ?

— Oui, je m'en occupe moi-même, avec deux autres apprentis, expliqua Ian sans trop de prétention. On lit tous les messages qui arrivent depuis le passage de l'avis de recherche. Si on voit quelque chose de sérieux, on doit immédiatement prévenir des Aurors.

— Et vous avez reçu beaucoup de hiboux ?

— Tu n'imagines même pas. C'est pour ça que le Ministère ne peut pas mettre des diplômés là-dessus… Ce serait une vraie perte de temps – et d'argent surtout. La plupart des messages ne mérite même pas une seconde d'attention. Et d'autres sont de vrais… Il y a des gens… »

Harry l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcil et Ian ne se fit pas prier :

« Tiens, par exemple, ce matin, j'ai vraiment failli t'avertir quand j'ai reçu le hibou d'une petite vieille affolée. En quelques mots à peine, écrits à la va-vite sur une page arrachée à un livre, elle racontait que Malefoy s'était introduit chez elle, qu'elle l'avait vu passer devant sa chambre et qu'elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la trouver.

— Tu as prévenu les Aurors ?

— Immédiatement. C'était la première histoire crédible qu'on recevait. La vieille était vraiment effrayée, sinon elle n'aurait jamais arrachée de page à un livre.

— Mais ce n'était pas Malefoy, devina Harry.

— Nope. C'était son mari qui faisait une crise de somnanbulisme suite à un changement de son traitement. Ils font chambre à part et il ne lui ait pas venu à l'idée que c'était lui. Apparemment, ce serait « les cheveux d'un blond presque blancs » qui l'auraient induite en erreur. »

Harry laissa échapper un sourire malgré lui. Ian avait beaucoup de talent pour raconter des anecdotes amusantes. Peut-être plus que pour les études d'Auror.

« En tous cas, merci de me tenir au courant.

— C'est une question de conviction surtout. Je sais que, sans toi, Malefoy va retourner en prison dès qu'on l'aura attrapé.

— Et tu ne veux pas ça.

— Pas plus que toi », répondit Ian.

Ils échangèrent un regard franc. Sur ce sujet, Harry se sentait beaucoup plus proche de Ian que de Ron. Ian était une personne d'opinion, qui avait des combats en tête, un peu comme Hermione. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont le monde magique anglais était gouverné. Il avait d'autres idées, d'autres inspirations. Il était irlandais d'origine et il avait étudié la magie dans la petite école de Waterford, située au bord de la mer d'Irlande. Même s'il avait vécu toute sa vie à Newcastle, en Irlande du Nord, son rêve était de travailler pour la République Magique d'Irlande. Il trouvait que le système britannique manquait de démocratie. Mais comme il n'arrivait pas à obtenir la nationalité irlandaise, pour l'instant, il devait se contenter du Ministère de la Magie de Londres.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire grand-chose mais, en tous cas, je lui dois des explications concernant le Manoir, admit Harry.

— Ce serait déjà ça », fit Ian.

Harry opina.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Il cherchait un moyen poli de prendre congé lorsque Ian lui proposa :

« On va prendre une pause d'ici une demi-heure avec Stebbins et Lisa, tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous ? Ce sera sympa. Il y a un parc pas très loin, on pourrait se prendre des sandwichs. »

Harry n'avait envie de revoir ni Stebbins ni Lisa. Il préférait Ian car celui-ci ne posait jamais beaucoup de questions. Il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il avait quitté la formation ou quand il comptait revenir. Harry savait que ce ne serait pas le cas pour Stebbins et Lisa et il se sentait fatigué d'avance à la pensée de devoir une nouvelle fois esquiver leurs interrogations.

« Ah, euh, désolé, j'ai déjà accepté l'invitation de Ron et Hermione, mentit-il. Une prochaine fois peut-être ? »

— Pas de problème. »

Ian jeta un coup d'œil au carton qu'il avait sous le bras.

« Bon, il faut que je tarde pas trop à apporter ça à Arsen si je veux pouvoir manger ce midi… Dis, tu savais qu'ils allaient ouvrir les archives au public ? »

Harry perdit immédiatement toute envie de s'en aller.

« C'est vrai ? Mais je croyais que le Magenmagot s'y refusait…

— La Chambre a réussi à faire pression, expliqua Ian. Les élections approchent, ils ne veulent pas passer pour des cachottiers. La plupart des documents seront accessibles à tous, comme les finances du Ministère, les rapports internes sur les prises de décision, ce genre de choses.

— Et la collection privée ? » demanda Harry, retenant son souffle.

La comptabilité du Ministère ne l'intéressait pas. A ses yeux, seuls comptaient les ouvrages uniques, les documents rares, que le Ministère avait emmagasiné au fil des siècles. Il savait que, dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, des pages entières de l'Histoire magique étaient rangées. Le Ministère avait la plus grande bibliothèque magique d'Angleterre et, pourtant, sa collection restait cachée, inaccessible, afin de garantir une protection parfaite à des livres qui possédaient une valeur inestimable. Depuis qu'il était au courant de cette partie des archives, Harry mourrait d'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Là-bas, ses questions trouveraient des réponses, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« La collection privée sera accessible à ceux qui le demandent, répondit Ian. Pour les sections les plus dangereuses, il faudra passer un entretien avec un psychomage pour vérifier les véritables motivations mais, en principe, tu pourras tout aller voir… Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui t'intéresse dans la collection privée ?

— Non, rien de précis… Simplement… Tous ces vieux bouquins. Ils ont sûrement encore des choses à nous apprendre », fit Harry en s'efforçant de prendre un ton détaché.

Ian hocha la tête.

« C'est sûr. »

Harry voyait bien qu'il ne le croyait qu'à moitié et que sa curiosité était piquée. Mais Ian n'était pas comme les autres. Ian savait quand il fallait s'arrêter.

« Bon, je vais te laisser alors. Je te préviens dès que j'ai du nouveau sur Malefoy.

— Merci, répéta Harry. A la prochaine. »

Ian s'éloigna avec son gros carton et Harry le regarda entrer dans le bureau des Aurors d'un pas assuré. Son cœur lui semblait un peu plus léger, même si le plus dur restait à faire. Les ennuis commenceraient vraiment quand les Aurors auraient retrouvé Malefoy.

Mais il n'était pas encore temps de se soucier de ça et pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'occupait, c'était cette histoire d'archives. Il avait perdu espoir de ce côté depuis longtemps. Kingsley avait été le premier à lui parler des secrets du Ministère. En dehors du Département des Mystères, le bâtiment comptait d'autres étages inconnus encore, dans lesquels étaient entreposés des milliers de trésors. Il y avait plusieurs bibliothèques magiques en Grande Bretagne mais à elles seules elles ne pouvaient contenir tous les ouvrages sorciers qui avaient été publiés depuis l'invention de l'écriture. Le Ministère constituait un entrepôt pour tout ce qui était trop ancien, trop abîmé ou trop dangereux pour être libre d'accès.

Dès sa nomination, Kingsley avait voulu rendre le Ministère plus transparent et l'accessibilité des archives et des finances était un point essentiel de son programme. Cependant, les membres du Magenmagot étaient pour la plupart de vieux conservateurs qui considéraient qu'il y avait des choses en politique que le peuple n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Pourtant, il était évident que très peu des sorciers allait véritablement se rendre aux archives quand elles seraient ouvertes. C'était plus une démonstration de bonne foi qu'un véritable changement. A part quelques journalistes et les chercheurs, sans doute que nul n'aurait vraiment l'envie d'aller creuser dans le passé des propositions de loi ou les détails de la finance magique. Ce n'était pas non plus ce qui intéressait Harry. Lui, il ne pensait qu'aux âmes.

Absorbé dans ses réflexions, il avait emprunté mécaniquement les escaliers et il se retrouva soudain dans l'atrium, juste derrière la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique. Il s'agissait de la même sculpture qu'auparavant mais Kingsley avait eu la bonne idée de faire rectifier les traits des personnages de manière à ce qu'ils affichent tous le même regard fier, braqué dans la même direction. Cependant la fontaine ne symbolisait qu'un espoir de faire bouger les mentalités. L'égalité des espèces magiques était encore bien loin et bousculer l'ordre établi s'avérait plus compliqué que de réparer une fontaine. La S.A.L.E, le projet de Hermione, avait encore du travail devant lui.

Harry reprit la cabine téléphonique pour sortir du Ministère et, dès qu'il fut de retour dans la rue, il transplana pour retrouver le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

A chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une course, il réalisait à quel point la vieille maison était sombre. Elle possédait pourtant quelques hautes fenêtres et cette obscurité permanente ne faisait pas sens. Harry avait bien essayé d'y remédier avec de nombreuses lampes mais même l'éclairage artificiel ne parvenait pas à arranger la situation. Même Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Dans tous leurs souvenirs, ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes de luminosité avant la fin de la guerre.

« Kreattur, je suis rentré. »

Kreattur apparut aussitôt à côté de lui.

« Vous voudrez déjeuner, Monsieur Harry ?

— Je me ferai un sandwich. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

Harry avait essayé de libérer Kreattur plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était revenu au Square Grimmaurd mais sans résultat. Hermione ne le croyait pas quand il le lui racontait et à chaque visite, elle s'horrifiait de voir l'elfe s'occuper des vêtements de Harry ou préparer le déjeuner. Pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité : Kreattur refusait de quitter Harry et la moindre mention de « libération » le rendait presque fou. Avec le temps, Harry était néanmoins parvenu à améliorer sa condition, petit à petit, pour ne pas trop le choquer d'un coup. Maintenant, Kreattur était payé et Harry lui donnait souvent des congé pendant lesquels l'elfe disparaissait complètement. Harry se demandait parfois où il allait. Les elfes avaient-ils des relations amicales, comme les humains ? Est-ce que Kreattur allait prendre le thé chez des amis à lui ? Peut-être même avait-il une copine…

Harry réprima un rire à cette pensée car, derrière le côté amusant de l'idée, elle soulevait une réalité : il ne savait presque rien des elfes de maison. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait entamé ses recherches, il avait pris conscience des limites de ses connaissances sur le monde magique. En farfouillant à la recherche d'informations sur les âmes, il avait touché du doigt des milliers d'autres sujets sur lesquels il était tout aussi ignorant. Ses lectures des vieux livres des Black lui avaient beaucoup appris au sujet des sociétés sorcières. Toutefois, en ce qui concernait son domaine d'étude initial, ses informations restaient limitées.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait savoir des âmes tout, probablement. Il aurait souhaité avoir un moyen d'insérer dans son crâne tout ce que l'humanité savait des âmes, comme on rentre un cd dans un ordinateur, afin de pouvoir raisonner avec toutes les données en tête. Pour l'instant, ce qu'il savait tenait sur une feuille de parchemin.

L'âme était le siège des émotions, des sentiments et de la personnalité. C'était un organe immatériel extrêmement puissant, capable de se développer ou de se transformer. Sans âme, avait dit Lupin, les humains n'étaient plus que des coquilles vides. Des zombies sans pensées, sans désirs. Harry savait aussi que l'âme pouvait être déchirée par des actes cruels, des actions effroyables. Le dernier ouvrage en date qu'il avait consulté (trouvé chez les Black, probablement possession de Regulus) traitait justement de l'avenir des morceaux d'âme déchirée, de la vie indépendante qu'ils menaient une fois détachés. Trois conséquences différentes étaient possibles : soit le possesseur de l'âme pouvait réaliser un horcruxe, soit le morceau d'âme restait bloqué dans le corps, avec le reste de l'âme, soit il disparaissait. Mais, dans tous les cas, le morceau se développait, grandissait, évoluait, indifféremment de l'ensemble d'origine. Et, au fil du temps, il gagnait en pouvoir.

Harry avait dévoré avec avidité ces renseignements cependant l'auteur n'avait pas poussé ses explications plus loin, laissant la question principale sans réponse. Si les âmes de deux personnes différentes étaient dans le même corps, que se passait-il ? Dans quelle mesure s'influençaient-elles l'une l'autre ?

Aujourd'hui, l'âme de Voldemort avait été détruite. Elle avait disparu du corps de Harry, pour toujours, laissant derrière seulement l'âme de Harry. Pendant dix-sept ans, elles avaient vécu côte à côte. Deux organes aussi puissants. C'était à cause de l'âme de Voldemort qu'une baguette similaire à celle du mage noir avait choisi Harry. C'était à cause de l'âme de Voldemort qu'il avait manqué d'aller à Serpentard. C'était à cause de l'âme de Voldemort s'il avait été capable de parler Fourchelangue. Quelles autres conséquences, passées inaperçues, la présence de Voldemort en lui avait-elle eu ? Sur combien de ses choix, combien de ses actions, l'âme de Voldemort avait-elle conseillée, influencée, la sienne ? Et restait-il des traces de cette influence ? Serait-il toujours partiellement Voldemort, leurs âmes s'étant développées ensemble ?

Il avait besoin de réponses à ces questions, sinon il ne pourrait pas avancer.

Pour ses amis, prendre un nouveau départ semblait si facile, si intuif. Il ne pouvait plus les voir tellement c'était injuste. Il était celui qui avait le plus donné et celui qui avait le plus perdu. La simple vue de Ron lui donnait envie de le ruer de coups de poing parce qu'il avait tout : Hermione, leurs amis, le magasin… Lui-même n'avait _rien_ parce qu'aucune vie ne l'avait attendu après la guerre. Il n'était même pas censé survivre, de base.

Toute sa vie n'avait été que Voldemort, d'un bout à l'autre. L'ombre de Voldemort planait sur son passé, son présent, son futur. Pendant longtemps, il avait été le seul horizon envisageable. Voldemort avait été derrière et devant lui en permanence. Il avait même été _en_ lui.

Pendant dix-sept ans, Harry avait été Harry et Voldemort en même temps. Maintenant, il était Harry, juste Harry. Harry tout seul. Et, même si personne ne pouvait pas comprendre ça, en un sens, la présence de Voldemort autour et à l'intérieur de lui était aussi effrayante que son absence.

 **OoOoO**

« Personne suivante. »

Luna releva la tête de ses dossiers. Un coup d'œil à la grande horloge lui apprit que, dans cinq minutes, elle pourrait enfin faire une pause. Il s'agissait de son dernier étudiant avant le déjeuner et elle réussit presque à afficher un sourire sincère.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme qui se tenait à présent devant elle ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans.

« C'est pour l'inscription, marmonna-t-il en posant tous ses papiers en vrac sur le comptoir.

— Bonjour », répondit Luna.

Elle ramassa tous les papiers et constata que l'inscription concernait bel et bien l'adolescent lui-même. Jeremy Gallagher. La photographie en première page du dossier correspondait, ainsi que la date de naissance. Il avait tout juste quatorze ans.

« Vous êtes encore mineur, fit-elle remarquer.

— J'ai l'autorisation parentale, rétorqua-t-il. Et mes A.S.P.I.C. »

Luna retourna les documents et trouva en effet la dite autorisation. Le diplôme indiquait que le jeune homme avait obtenu des Optimal dans presque toutes les matières.

« Waouh, vos résultats sont impressionnants, ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler.

— Donc vous pouvez vous dépêcher de m'inscrire ? »

Il la regarda d'un air glacial, presque méprisant.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle prit sa fiche et, d'une croix dans les cases correspondantes, indiqua la présence de chacun des documents demandés. Elle fit rapidement quelques duplicatas à l'aide de sa baguette magique avant de les glisser dans de grandes enveloppes qu'elle envoya directement à sa collègue. Elle rendit enfin son dossier à Jeremy Gallagher.

« Voilà, vous pouvez aller faire la queue au bureau sept maintenant. Vous allez payer votre année et on va vous délivrer un certificat d'inscription. »

Sans un mot, il récupéra ses affaires et quitta la pièce. A ce moment précis, la grande aiguille de l'horloge frappa le chiffre douze. Luna sauta instantanément de son tabouret. Elle ferma son guichet et moins d'une minute plus tard, elle était dans la cour du bâtiment administratif.

L'université magique d'Oxford était l'une des plus réputées au monde. Elle était adossée à son équivalent moldu au niveau d'un couloir ancien, le long d'une cour intérieure. Il y avait une entrée cachée dans l'un des murs et les étudiants rejoignaient leurs facultés par un système similaire à celui qui gardait secret le quai neuf trois quart. Des domaines d'études très variés y étaient enseignés et l'université accueillait de nombreux étudiants, de toutes les origines.

Luna s'apprêtait à rejoindre son banc habituel, au milieu d'un massif d'hortensias envoûteurs, quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. En se rapprochant, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du garçon dont elle venait tout juste de s'occuper à l'administration.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il s'amusait à former des pyramides de terre et des châteaux de feuilles. Il dessinait des mondes entiers en tissant des brins d'herbes et des fleurs. Il modifia même la forme d'un nuage qui passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Luna resta un instant à l'écart, à regarder le spectacle. Il semblait agir machinalement, il affichait presque une moue ennuyée. Au bout d'un moment, toute la pelouse devint d'un noir d'encre et il fit grandir tous les brins d'un seul coup, se retrouvant brusquement caché à la vue de Luna par une jungle obscure, les herbes s'entortillant les unes autour des autres. Ensuite, la pelouse reprit son aspect habituel, à l'exception d'un rosier qui devint une grappe de corbeaux. Ils s'envolèrent tous ensemble.

Luna se décida à rejoindre Jeremy. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de venir pique-niquer là.

« C'était de la belle magie », dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle aurait aussi bien pu ne pas exister. Toujours avec sa baguette, il creusait un petit trou dans la terre à ses pieds, de plus en plus profond.

« Mais les mineurs ne sont pas censés faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, ajouta-t-elle pour le pousser à répondre.

— Il y a tellement de magie ici que le Ministère ne peut pas le voir.

— Je sais. »

Luna sortit son sandwich de sa besace. Fromage de chèvre, miel et pomme, son préféré.

« Tu veux quelque chose à déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait aussi un paquet de biscuits à la cannelle et un sachet de suçacides. Mais, à nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit.

« Tu es allé au bureau sept ?

— Non, y avait trop de monde. J'irais après. »

Elle commença à manger son sandwich. Elle avait un sentiment étrange dans le creux du ventre. Elle savait que c'était Jeremy qui lui faisait cet effet-là. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez lui cependant elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi.

« J'ai vu que tu voulais étudier la Magie Pure et l'Histoire de la Magie, poursuivit-elle. Moi, je fais de la magiebiologie. J'entre en quatrième année.

— De la magiebiologie ? »

Jeremy Gallagher la regarda d'un air clairement dégoûté, de la même façon qu'il aurait considéré un cafard sur ses céréales du matin.

« Oui. Ça ne te plairait pas ?

— Non », répondit-il en conservant la même expression.

Luna prit une nouvelle bouchée de son sandwich. Elle mâcha lentement.

« Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi, toi, tu n'étudies pas la Magie Fondamentale ? »

C'était la matière principale qu'il avait choisie, elle s'en souvenait parce que ce n'était pas ordinaire. Elle plissa les yeux.

« Parce que… Parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ce n'est pas une matière qui fait sens, ce n'est pas un enseignement. C'est à peine un domaine de recherche.

— Et tu crois qu'il y a de nouveaux animaux à découvrir ? De nouvelles plantes ? »

Il avait employé un ton presque agressif. Elle choisit la prudence.

« Je crois qu'aux dernières statistiques, on était encore loin… Très loin de connaître toutes les espèces autour de nous.

— Et on est encore bien loin de percer tous les mystères du monde magique, dit Jeremy avec une certaine pertinence. Je ne vois pas en quoi chercher à comprendre la magie est une matière stérile. »

Luna le regarda.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était stérile. Tes études t'apporteront forcément des réponses. Mais la magie fondamentale n'est pas une science exacte. Tu ne trouveras rien d'absolu. La magie ne s'explique pas, sinon on appellerait cela de la science. Je te dis ça pour que tu ne sois pas déçu.

— Il y a une logique derrière chaque chose. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le voit pas encore qu'il faut baisser les bras. L'esprit humain est étroit, nous ne voyons le monde qu'avec des œillères. Il faut penser en dehors du cadre si nous voulons trouver. C'est juste une logique différente de la nôtre. »

Luna termina de manger son sandwich pour s'occuper la bouche, le temps de trouver une réponse appropriée. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré de sorcier voulant étudier la magie fondamentale, très peu d'étudiants suivaient ce cours. Elle savait cependant que, généralement, c'était une vision particulière du monde magique qui les amenait dans les amphithéâtres du professeur Setlov, un éminent chercheur d'Europe de l'Est. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans puisse avoir une vision aussi cynique du monde magique, à rechercher la raison derrière chaque chose. Ceux qui étudiaient la magie fondamentale étaient souvent des sceptiques. Des gens qui croyaient qu'appeler magie leurs pouvoirs était une grave erreur. Un nom qui venait d'un autre temps. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, hein ? la railla Jeremy. Ce ne sont pas des questions assez concrètes pour toi, non ? Toi, il te faut du palpable. Des animaux, des végétaux à étudier. Pas des théories ou des formules de calcul.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, l'interrompit-elle, un peu offensée. C'est juste que… Tu ne peux pas questionner la magie, plus maintenant. Si tu ne crois pas à la magie, tu ne seras jamais un grand sorcier. »

Il l'effrayait d'une certaine façon. Elle regarda sa montre. Sa pause était bientôt terminée et il fallait qu'elle passe aux toilettes avant de reprendre son travail à l'administration.

« Je dois y aller », dit-elle.

Elle voulut se lever mais ses jambes étaient soudain incapables de lui répondre. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça le contre-sort, sans succès. Jeremy la regarda d'un air glacial.

« Je ne suis pas un grand sorcier, hein ? J'ai six ans de moins que toi et je pourrais te briser maintenant sans le moindre problème. Je peux faire de toi tout ce que je veux, je peux faire du monde tout ce qu'il me plaît. »

Elle le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Puis elle demanda d'un ton très calme :

« Est-ce que je peux retourner travailler s'il te plaît ? »

Elle sentit la vie revenir dans ses jambes presque instantanément et elle se leva tout de suite, avant que l'envie de l'immobiliser ne lui reprenne.

« Tu devrais aller voir au bureau sept s'il y a encore la queue », dit-elle.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il lança :

« Tu ne te poses pas assez de questions pour croire vraiment à la magie. Si tu y croyais vraiment, t'en aurais plein. »

 **OoOoO**

« Putain, les mecs, grouillez-vous ! »

Seamus les attendait en piétinant de l'autre côté de la machine. Il jetait sans cesse des regards furtifs par-dessus son épaule.

« Le métro ne va pas tarder à arriver et il va monter dedans. »

Ron n'écoutait qu'à moitié mais le ton de Seamus suffisait à faire grimper la pression. Il s'acharna sur son bout de carton. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait de se glisser dans la fente.

« Essaye l'autre sens, suggéra Neville pour la millième fois au moins.

— J'ai essayé tous les sens, rétorqua Ron entre ses dents.

— Bon, moi, je descends, lança Seamus. De toute façon, tous les trois dans la même rame, on se ferait répérer direct. »

Quand Ron releva les yeux, il avait disparu. Ron soupira.

« T'as qu'à essayer. »

Il recula et céda la place à Neville. Heureusement, autour d'eux, la station de Holborn était déserte. Même l'agent des transports à qui ils avaient acheté leurs tickets s'était rendormi.

Comme pour l'embêter, Neville parvint du premier coup à ouvrir les portes et il fit passer Ron avec lui. Mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent le quai, il n'y avait plus personne.

« Merde, ils sont montés dans le train, jura Ron.

— On n'a plus qu'à attendre le suivant. »

Neville s'asseyait déjà sur les bancs en plastique jaune canari. Ron secoua la tête.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça comme des moldus ?

— Parce qu'on ne peut pas transplaner là où va Dean si on ne sait pas où il va », répondit Neville d'une voix lasse.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière et l'appuya contre le mur.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il n'était pas très tard mais Ron aussi commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Il se secoua.

« Parce que Seamus et Dean sont nos amis. Si Seamus pense que quelque chose ne va pas chez Dean, on doit l'aider. »

Pour Ron, Seamus était facile à comprendre. Il savait ce qu'il éprouvait parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Au fond, ils étaient exactement pareils : Seamus se faisait autant de soucis pour Dean qu'il s'en faisait pour Harry. Et si Seamus refusait de lâcher prise, s'il voulait continuer à essayer d'aider, même si Dean comme Harry refusait obstinément de se laisser faire ou même de lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas, Ron allait essayer aussi, de tout son possible.

« Le fait que Dean se coupe un peu de nous ne veut pas forcément dire que les choses vont mal, fit remarquer Neville. Après tout, on n'est plus à Poudlard… J'imagine que ça fait partie de la vie. Perdre contact avec ses vieux amis, commencer une nouvelle aventure, rencontrer d'autres gens… »

Il mentait encore plus mal que Hermione.

« Tu ne fais même pas semblant d'y croire », répliqua Ron d'un ton méprisant.

Il consulta l'heure suspendue au-dessus du quai. Le prochain train n'arriverait pas avant dix minutes. Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Seamus et Dean sont probablement déjà descendus à une station et on ne sait même pas laquelle.

— On pourrait essayer de contacter Seamus », suggéra Neville.

Il sortit de sa poche un des vieux gallions de l'AD et le fit sauter entre ses doigts pour attirer l'attention de Ron.

« Tu l'as encore ?

— On ne sait jamais. »

Ron secoua la tête, surpris. Il ne savait pas ce que Hermione avait fait de leurs gallions.

« Je crois qu'on ne partira plus à l'aventure comme avant », fit-il remarquer.

Il ne parvint pas à masquer l'amertume dans sa voix.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

Neville commençait à tapoter un message à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

« Je sais que certains s'en sont débarrassés, comme Dean ou… Ginny. Mais Seamus et Luna l'ont encore aussi. »

Il rangea son gallion dans sa poche et regarda Ron.

« On est des sorciers, Ron. On ne mènera jamais une petite vie paisible.

— C'est pas l'impression que j'ai », grogna Ron et il se détourna.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Neville reçut la réponse de Seamus.

« Hyde Park. »

Ron leva les yeux vers le panneau d'information. Le prochain métro était toujours annoncé dans dix minutes. Comme si le temps était bloqué.

« Viens, on transplane », décida-t-il.

Ce fut beaucoup plus rapide et il n'y avait pas besoin d'enfoncer des tickets dans des bouches de métal.

Ron n'avait pas souvenir d'être déjà venu de nuit à Hyde Park. Il avait l'impression de voir le jardin sous un angle complètement différent maintenant que le soleil avait disparu.

Ils retrouvèrent Seamus non loin du lac. De nombreux groupes de jeunes moldus, accompagnés de packs de bières et de paquets de chips, étaient assis au bord de l'eau.

« Tu crois qu'il est venu retrouver des gens ici ?

— J'en suis certain », répondit Seamus.

Il avait perdu Dean de vue depuis quelques minutes et ils passèrent en revue chaque bande qu'ils croisaient, à la recherche d'un visage familier.

Ils marchèrent un moment encore avant que Ron ne reconnaisse Dean, au milieu d'un groupe assis en cercle dans l'herbe, éclairé à la lueur des briquets et des lampes de poche. Dean les repéra immédiatement. Il se leva d'un bond.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Ron lui avait rarement entendu un ton aussi agressif.

« On se promène, mentit-il. Tu nous présentes à tes amis ? Salut, je m'appelle Ron. »

Il agita la main à l'intention de l'assemblée mais personne ne lui répondit. Les moldus avaient l'air méfiant, leurs sourcils froncés.

« Vous ne vous promenez pas, vous m'avez suivi. Je ne suis pas stupide.

— Hé, ho, ne t'énerve pas, intervint Neville. On voudrait juste te parler un peu.

— Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, là ? »

Dean désigna sa bande d'un large geste. Occupé. Il sonnait comme Harry.

« Tu discutes avec tes amis, fit remarquer Seamus. J'imagine que ça ne pose pas de problème si on t'emprunte cinq petites minutes ? »

Une fille aux cheveux crépus les regarda d'un œil mauvais.

« Qui sont ces gens, Dean ?

— Personne. »

Cependant, sa voix tremblait un peu.

« Je ne suis pas personne. Je suis ton pote. »

Seamus avait presque crié. Deux mecs de grande taille se levèrent du cercle.

« Apparemment pas. Vous feriez bien de vous trouver un autre endroit où vous promener maintenant. »

Ron vit que Seamus était sur le point de sortir sa baguette magique et il lui saisit rapidement le poignet.

« Moldus. N'en valent pas la peine. »

Dean était déjà en train de se rasseoir, à l'instar de ses amis. Il attrapa une cigarette qui traînait sur la pelouse et l'alluma.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? demanda Seamus.

— Depuis quand tu te prends pour ma mère ? rétorqua Dean.

— Depuis que tu fais n'importe quoi ! Je croyais qu'on était amis. »

Dean eut un sourire amer derrière la fumée de sa cigarette.

« On était amis, Seamus, mais il est temps de passer à autre chose, maintenant. Même Harry l'a compris, t'as bien vu comment il était à sa fête. Il est temps de grandir.

— N'importe quoi ! s'emporta Seamus. Ça ne veut rien dire ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

La fille aux cheveux crépus éclata de rire.

« Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ? répliqua Dean, avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable. C'est toi qui m'a suivi toute la soirée, c'est toi qui viens emmerder mes amis, et c'est toi qui me demande ça ? Tout va très bien chez moi, Seamus. Maintenant, dégage, je veux plus te voir. »

Seamus parut sur le point de répliquer mais Neville l'en empêcha d'un geste apaisant de la main. Finalement, ils se détournèrent du petit groupe et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Ron sentait Seamus trembler sur sa gauche. Au bout d'un moment, il osa jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Dean et ses amis étaient à présent réduits à des points lumineux dans l'obscurité, des rires dans le silence.

« Connard », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

 **Et c'est fini pour cette quinzaine ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, bon ou mauvais !**

 **Pour ma part, je travaille actuellement sur le chapitre 6, afin de garder une longueur d'avance confortable pour rectifier toute incohérence qui pourrait survenir au fil de mon écriture… Si jamais vous remarquez quoi que ce soit d'étrange, prévenez-moi pour que je puisse faire des modifs, si ce n'est dans le chapitre concerné, au moins par la suite !**


	3. Retrouvailles

**10.10.2015.** _Work hard, play hard, no time to write. Remember when we were kids in love._

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à la Warner. Je ne possède que cette intrigue.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Yop, yop, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Je vais peut-être changer mon jour de publication pour le samedi, je fais un essai cette semaine et on verra bien par la suite !

 **RAR :**

 _Guest :_ Les réponses à tes questions ne viendront pas tout de suite mais il y aura en effet des intrigues multiples. Elles se ressembleront par certains aspects, se différencieront par d'autres. Merci pour ta review.

 **Citation du chapitre :** « Des cartes et des labyrinthes. D'une chose qu'on ne pourrait pas refaire. Qu'on ne pourrait pas réparer. » **La route,** Cormac McCarthy. (Une citation issue d'un des meilleurs bouquins de tous les temps. Sérieusement. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, dépêchez-vous).

* * *

 **3**

 **Les retrouvailles**

Le visage dégoulinant d'eau glacée, Ginny osa lever les yeux sur le miroir. Pas de miracle pour aujourd'hui. De longues marques, dues au manque de sommeil, continuaient de traverser sa peau, depuis le coin de ses yeux jusqu'à ses pommettes. Face à son reflet, elle se sentait plus résignée que satisfaite. Elle attrapa un élastique qui traînait sur le rebord du lavabo pour s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval. Ces derniers temps, ils étaient rêches au toucher et perdaient même de leur couleur flamboyante.

« Ginny, tu es là ? »

Dans la glace, elle vit Emily apparaître derrière elle, déjà vêtue de sa robe de Quidditch d'un bleu limpide.

« Tu as vraiment une sale tête, commenta Emily en se rapprochant. C'est le match qui t'angoisse à ce point ? »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas angoissée, mentit-elle. J'ai juste un peu le trac, rien d'anormal. »

Emily fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

« Juste un peu le trac ? demanda-t-elle. Comme la dernière fois ? »

Ginny se redressa, brusquement méfiante. Une pointe d'ironie perçait dans la voix d'Emily et ce n'était sans doute pas un bon présage.

« Quoi, comme la dernière fois ?

— Pardon, comme à chaque fois. »

Ginny se crispa, pas certaine de comprendre de quoi il retournait. La bouche d'Emily s'adoucit.

« Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

— Je ne suis pas vexée. »

Maintenant, elle l'était presque.

« C'est juste que… Tu stresses pas mal, non ? »

Emily s'assit sur un banc du vestiaire. A présent, elle semblait réellement intéressée par la réponse de Ginny.

« Peut-être. La saison est dure.

— Je crois que, pour toi, ça fait un an que c'est dur, non ? »

Ginny eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait quelque chose dans la poitrine.

« Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit Emily. J'ai été dans plusieurs équipes et toutes les joueuses réagissent différemment avant et pendant un match. Mais je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu t'y habituerais… un peu plus, au moins. »

Ginny avait saisi le sous-entendu, bien sûr. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle savait où Emily voulait en venir, de quoi elle désirait lui parler, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pendant des années, elle n'avait pas été le genre de filles à vouloir se mettre la tête dans le sable ou à craquer à la moindre critique cependant les choses avaient changé. Sa situation avait changé.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup de stress, surtout vis-à-vis des autres joueuses. Si on perd parce que tu commets une erreur, c'est la côte de toute l'équipe qui baisse, le salaire de tout le monde prend un coup. A chaque geste, on peut se tromper. Le problème, c'est qu'à force de tout peser, d'avoir peur de jouer un mauvais coup, on cesse de prendre des risques, on n'est plus aussi présente sur le terrain. Et, là aussi, on perd.

— Tu es en train de me dire qu'à chaque fois qu'on perd, c'est de ma faute ? »

Ginny n'avait pas voulu se montrer aussi agressive mais Emily l'avait cherchée.

« Non. Si c'était ce que je disais, ces mots-là seraient sortis de ma bouche. Je dis simplement que tu es une excellente joueuse. L'une des meilleures que j'ai jamais rencontrées. Mais à l'entraînement seulement. En match, tu n'es qu'une bonne joueuse et ça ne suffit pas contre les meilleures équipes du monde.

— Comme les Licornes. »

Les Licornes étaient leur prochain adversaire. Elles les avaient complètement écrasées dans une compétition, l'an passée, avec un score final de quatre cent cinquante à cent soixante.

« Exactement, fit Emily en hochant la tête. Comme les Licornes. Et il n'y a pour nous qu'une seule façon de prendre notre revanche : avoir sept joueuses au meilleur de leur forme sur le terrain, tout à l'heure. La dernière fois, nous n'en avions que six.

— C'était l'un de mes tous premiers matchs, fit remarquer Ginny d'un ton amer.

— Mais c'est la même histoire à chaque fois, répondit Emily. Hier, nous avons gagné mais pas grâce à toi. Tu as fait quelques bons coups, rien d'exceptionnel. Ton jeu manque de magie et d'audace. Ce n'est pas l'esprit des Harpies. Tu le sais.

— Tu n'es pas la capitaine de l'équipe, Emily. »

En prononçant ces mots, Ginny avait conscience qu'elle rendait les armes. C'était son dernier argument, la seule carte qui lui restait. Emily la regarda sans rien dire. Il était inutile qu'elle lui réponde. Toutes deux savaient qu'elle avait raison et Emily n'était pas du genre à se pavaner.

« On se voit sur le terrain, lâcha-t-elle après un long silence. Essaye de faire mieux qu'hier. »

Elle quitta le vestiaire. Ginny se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentait misérable. Elle ne savait plus quand tout avait commencé à aller mal mais il lui semblait que ça ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais dû rejoindre les Harpies, après tout. Elle n'avait joué que dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école, elle n'avait jamais fait partie d'aucun autre club, contrairement à la plupart des joueuses professionnelles.

La seule chose qui la retenait de démissionner maintenant, c'était l'idée de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas retourner au Terrier, vide et froid, depuis que Fred et George n'y venaient plus. Elle ne voulait pas subir le regard déçu de Ron, quand il apprendrait qu'elle avait abandonné. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus revoir Harry.

Elle évita soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir et prit trois grandes inspirations. Il était bientôt l'heure. Elle alla chercher son balai dans le placard avant de rejoindre l'entrée du stade. La foule hurlait dans les gradins, déchaînée. Ginny ferma les yeux et attendit.

Trop vite, les annonces commençèrent. On applaudit poliment quelques personnalités politiques puis :

« Les licornes du Cap ! »

Ginny rouvrit les yeux pour les voir entrer sur le terrain. Elles apparurent sur la terre ferme, comme à leur habitude, et les spectateurs des premiers rangs purent constater qu'elles étaient toutes très grandes, élancées. Elles portaient des robes d'un noir profond et un dessin de licorne sauvage galopait sur chacune de leurs capes. Les sept joueuses s'arrêtèrent au milieu du terrain. Le public cessa de les acclamer et, toutes en cœur, elles hennirent. Sans les voir, on aurait cru entendre de véritables chevaux. Puis, d'un bond, elles sautèrent sur leurs balais et s'envolèrent avec une grâce incroyable, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ginny déglutit bruyamment.

« Les Harpies de Holyhead ! »

C'était à elle. Elle enfourcha son balai.

 **OoOoO**

Harry remontait le couloir familier du deuxième niveau du Ministère de la Magie à pas vifs. Il tenait encore la note envoyée par Ian et l'écrasait nerveusement contre sa paume.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau des Aurors mais personne ne lui répondit. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il la découvrit vide. Arsen avait calculé son coup et envoyé toute l'équiper s'occuper ailleurs. Harry réprima un grognement agacé. Se retrouver seul face à Arsen ne l'enthousiasmait pas beaucoup.

Arsen, en tant que chef des Aurors, avait son bureau privé et il lui fallut passer derrière les postes des stagiaires, absents pour le moment, pour y accéder. Une plaque argentée agrémentait la porte. Harry rangea le message de Ian dans sa poche et cogna le battant de trois coups secs. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il entra.

Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il suivait encore sa formation. C'était un bureau très simple, bien que de grande taille, sans ornements déplacés. Seuls des livres et quelques appareils de détection de magie noire étaient rangés sur les étagères. Une glace à l'ennemi, plus petite que celle de Maugrey, était accrochée à l'un des murs.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, trois personnes étaient installées au fond de la pièce, autour de la table de travail, et tous leurs regards convergèrent d'un coup vers lui. Son cœur fit un bond en reconnaissant Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul. Même si Arsen s'y refusait, Kingsley l'autoriserait probablement à rester et à parler. Ses cheveux avaient blanchi depuis sa prise de fonction et des rides nouvelles étaient apparues au coin de sa bouche. Sa position lui conférait de nombreuses obligations et Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il ait trouvé une place pour Malefoy dans son emploi du temps surchargé. Malefoy aurait dû se montrer reconnaissant d'une telle attention.

Mais, bien sûr, Malefoy avait l'air de s'en foutre. Malgré les menottes magiques qui lui liaient les poignets, il était assis bien droit sur sa chaise, les jambes élégamment croisées, comme s'il se trouvait dans un petit salon de thé en compagnie de charmantes vieilles dames, attendant d'être servi. Harry retint un soupir de soulagement. S'il était capable d'afficher cette expression méprisante, il devait être plutôt en bonne santé, même s'il paraissait anormalement maigre et pâle. Ses cheveux, bien que toujours aussi blonds, semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat.

« Potter. »

Jessica Arsen, directrice des Aurors, se leva de son fauteuil avec raideur. Elle le fixait en plissant les yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Harry se tourna vers Kingsley qui haussa discrètement un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai entendu dire que Malefoy avait été retrouvé. »

Malefoy sembla choqué à l'annonce de son nom. Sans doute n'avait-il pas pensé que Harry était venu pour lui.

« Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait, lâcha Arsen.

— On dirait, oui », fit Kingsley.

Il sourit et Harry se dandina sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Eh, bien, viens donc nous rejoindre, Harry, puisque tu es là. »

Harry se rapprocha aussitôt et se plaça aux côtés de Kinsgley.

« Merci, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Kingsley balaya sa politesse d'un revers de la main avant de se retourner vers Malefoy.

« J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, Mr Malefoy.

— Je crois que oui », répondit Malefoy d'un ton nonchalant.

Il tapota son avant-bras gauche de deux longs doigts osseux. Il continuait de fixer Harry, ne comprenant visiblement toujours pas ce qu'il venait faire dans l'histoire. A vrai dire, Harry lui-même avait des doutes, maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face. Peut-être devrait-il se contenter de lui donner la lettre, quelques explications, avant de partir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Mais il resta immobile.

« J'ai malheureusement oublié de vous prévenir que j'avais décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances, plaisanta Malefoy.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Mr Malefoy, gronda Arsen. Ne savez-vous donc pas ce que vous encourez ? »

Le sourire moqueur de Malefoy rétrécit mais ne disparut pas complètement lorsqu'il répondit, avec des airs de bon élève :

« Azkaban ?

— Malheureusement, oui, fit Kingsley. Nous avons été forcés de vous libérer mais il n'est pas possible que vous disparaissiez comme ça pendant plusieurs jours. Cela ne faisait pas partie des conditions, vous vous souvenez ? Vous avez signé un papier…

— Et vous êtes entrés par effraction dans un Musée national, propriété du Ministère », compléta Arsen.

Contrairement à Kingsley, elle s'adressait à lui d'un ton très sec, presque grossier.

« En effet, j'imagine que ça n'arrange pas mon cas », ironisa Malefoy.

Harry écoutait la conversation avec beaucoup d'attention. Il profita d'un bref silence pour s'immicer et poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

« Mais c'est l'été… Quand aura lieu l'audience du Magenmagot ?

— Le Magenmagot ne prend pas de vacances, même si les sessions sont plus espacées pendant les mois de juillet et août. J'imagine qu'une assemblée pourra être réunie d'ici deux-trois semaines. En attendant, Mr Malefoy sera renvoyé provisoirement à Azkaban. Dès aujourd'hui », expliqua Kingsley.

Sa propre réponse semblait lui plaire aussi peu qu'à Harry. De la pitié perçait dans le regard qu'il adressait à Malefoy. En ce sens, il rappelait Dumbledore.

« Je croyais que le protocole quatre devait être appliqué, fit remarquer Harry. Avec le protocole quatre…

— Le protocole quatre a été mal appliqué mais Mr Malefoy l'ignorait et il a cependant choisi de rompre sa parole, répliqua Arsen. Le bureau des Aurors n'est pas un distributeur de chances. »

Harry trouvait cette solution ni très juste ni très pratique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Il n'avait pas envie de lui donner la lettre tout en sachant qu'il serait de retour en cellule l'après-midi. Il ne voulait pas lui rendre les choses plus difficiles encore.

« Et le protocole… cinq ? » demanda-t-il, tentant le coup.

Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il n'était même pas certain de l'existence d'un protocole cinq.

« Le protocole cinq ? répéta Malefoy d'un ton dégoûté. Autant retourner directement à Azkaban.

— Le protocole cinq permettrait éventuellement d'éviter un retour à Azkaban, admit Kingsley sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

— Mais il faut un tuteur », intervint Arsen, tranchante.

Harry la dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Le protocole cinq met en place un système de surveillance permanente sur la personne désignée, expliqua-t-elle, mais, en plus, celle-ci doit vivre avec un tuteur ou une tutrice désignée. Généralement, ce sont leurs agents de probation. Petit problème : nos agents sont peu nombreux et débordés de travail. Et je sais que Natacha Brook, son agent, ne voudra pas le prendre chez elle. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle a envoyé un message disant qu'elle ne plaidrait pas en sa faveur à son audience.

— On dirait que ça ne se présente pas bien, fit Malefoy, sarcastique, avec une grimace. J'imagine que ça vous emmerde un peu, vu que vous manquez de place à Azkaban, tout ça, tout ça. »

L'idée de causer des problèmes au Ministère semblait lui donner autant de plaisir qu'un cadeau d'anniversaire arrivé en avance. Kingsley ne sourit pas, hochant la tête.

« Nous sommes effectivement en position délicate, Mr Malefoy. Vous riez peut-être mais, moi, je ne suis pas amusé. Je trouve vraiment dommage que vous ne soyez pas venu à vos rendez-vous avec Mrs Brook. C'est peut-être symbolique pour vous cependant je trouve qu'en agissant ainsi, vous n'essayez même pas de tourner la page. Si nous vous avons choisi parmi la multitude de prisonniers d'Azkaban, ce n'est pas par hasard. J'ai personnellement pensé que vous pourriez vouloir une deuxième chance.

— Oh, s'il vous plaît, monsieur le Ministre, épargnez-moi votre leçon de morale », jeta Malefoy.

Il fit semblant de vomir et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout ce cinéma était invraisemblable, même si Malefoy avait toujours eu tendance à exagérer. Cela cachait quelque chose et il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible : Malefoy était terrifié à l'idée de retourner à Azkaban. Et qui ne le serait pas ? songea Harry. Il se souvenait de l'expression de Hagrid, la folie de Sirius.

« Est-ce qu'un civil peut être tuteur ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Arsen fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

« Oui. Généralement la famille, s'ils n'ont pas d'antécédents. Pourquoi ?

— Toujours la famille ? Par exemple… Est-ce que, moi, je pourrais être le tuteur de Malefoy ? »

Les mots étaient sortis à toute vitesse de sa bouche, presque en bouillie. Cependant, de toute évidence, Kingsley, Arsen et Malefoy les avaient très bien entendus.

« Potter, t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes, merde ? J'ai vu ce que t'as fait au Manoir, ce que t'as fait à ma mère !

— Je n'ai rien fait, c'était…, commença Harry.

— Pas maintenant, Harry, pas maintenant, l'interrompit Kingsley. C'est très sérieux. Est-ce que tu te proposes sérieusement ? Tu as compris ce que ça implique ?

— Oui, je ne suis pas stupide, répliqua Harry en lançant des coups d'œil frénétiques à Malefoy. Vous allez fixer la résidence de Malefoy au Square Grimmaurd et il faudra que je vous aide à le surveiller, que je le traîne ici deux fois par semaine s'il le faut… C'est ça ? »

Arsen écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous êtes complètement fou.

— Je refuse d'aller vivre avec Potter ! s'écria Malefoy. Il n'en est pas question !

— Ah ouais, tu préfères Azkaban ? Vraiment ? »

Harry se rapprocha de lui d'un air provocateur.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je sais que tu ne veux pas retourner là-bas et, franchement, personne ne peut te traiter de lâche à cause de ça. Je connais des gens bien plus braves que toi qui se pisseraient dessus à la simple idée d'être enfermé là-bas. Il n'y a pas de honte à accepter mon aide.

— Ton aide ? Ton aide ? répéta Malefoy. Au moins, les Détraqueurs, je sais ce qu'ils font, je sais ce qu'ils me veulent. Je ne vais pas me rendre à l'ennemi.

— Comment ça ? » fit Harry.

Il oublia de crier tellement il était abasourdi. Est-ce que Malefoy avait _peur_ de lui ? Cette idée lui donna envie de rire mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il réalisa d'un coup que c'était compréhensible. S'il devenait le tuteur de Malefoy, s'ils étaient forcés de cohabiter, il aurait un certain pouvoir sur lui. Bien sûr, il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de l'utiliser à mauvais escient mais Malefoy le pensait capable d'une telle chose. Malefoy n'avait même pas la moitié des informations nécessaires à la bonne compréhension de la situation.

« Ecoute, Malefoy, je sais que c'est bizarre, reprit Harry, mais le monde a beaucoup changé en trois ans. Il faut qu'on parle, d'accord ? Ta mère m'a même laissé une lettre pour toi. J'ai plein de choses à t'expliquer. Les choses ont changé ici. Et tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Pas de mon plein gré. Et je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu me tuer non plus. »

Il regarda Malefoy droit dans les yeux et il espérait que le message passait. Même si Ron prétendait le contraire, il savait qu'il avait une dette envers Malefoy. Il devait la rembourser, aussi bien qu'il le pourrait.

Malefoy le fixait avec une expression dégoûtée, comme s'il était la goule pustuleuse qui vivait dans le grenier du Terrier. Finalement, il lâcha, du bout des lèvres :

« Donne moi la lettre d'abord. »

Harry se hâta de la sortir de sa poche et la posa sur ses genoux. Malefoy ne l'ouvrit pas mais il examina l'écriture sur l'enveloppe avec attention.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry.

Malefoy hocha brièvement la tête.

Ils durent remplir de nombreuses formalités avant de pouvoir partir. Harry signa tellement de papiers et remplit tellement de déclarations sur l'honneur qu'il avait mal à la main. Arsen appliqua elle-même la Trace sur Malefoy afin d'être sûre de pouvoir le suivre sans problème. Enfin, près d'une heure plus tard, ils purent transplaner ensemble au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Harry posa le contrat sur la table de la salle à manger afin de relire les différentes conditions de sa nouvelle position. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire mais le document entre ses mains était une preuve tangible. Malefoy était chez lui. Il était son tuteur. Mrs Malefoy lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui mais sans doute n'en aurait-elle jamais espéré autant de lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Les formalités avaient été longues mais il lui semblait à présent qu'il n'avait été qu'à moitié conscient, perdu dans le brouillard des mots latins et des formulations pompeuses. Les conséquences de ses actes étaient bien plus lourdes que son nom en bas d'une page. Il était le tuteur de Malefoy. _Malefoy_ , merde. Il avait presque envie de rire de l'absurdité de la situation, d'un rire nerveux.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. De toute façon, c'était, certes pas la seule, mais la meilleure solution. Il tâcha de se concentrer sur le contrat.

« Il faut que tu sois ici au moins deux heures par jour. Tu as le droit à une baguette magique mais chaque sortilège que tu utilises est enregistré par le Ministère. Je suis chargé de vérifier que tu te rends bien à tes rendez-vous avec ton agent de probation. Tu ne peux pas quitter l'Angleterre, par aucun moyen. Et tu ne peux pas rendre visite à des prisonniers d'Azkaban, récapitula-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas si terrible. J'imagine que ça pourrait être pire… Non ? »

Il attendit une réponse mais comme celle-ci ne vint pas, il finit par relever le nez de ses documents.

Malefoy s'était assis dans un fauteuil et, l'enveloppe vide posée sur l'accoudoir, il était maintenant occupé à lire la lettre laissée par sa mère. Harry déglutit bruyamment. Il s'appuya sur la table. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Malefoy pour savoir ce que lui disait sa mère. Il avait l'impression de connaître la lettre par cœur.

 _Drago,_

 _J'imagine que tu es furieux contre moi. Au moment où tu lis ces mots, plusieurs années se sont probablement écoulées depuis notre dernière rencontre. Tu dois penser que je t'ai abandonné alors que tu traversais la pire période de ta vie. Tu dois penser que je suis une mère horrible, et tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas mon départ qui doit te permettre de me juger ainsi. Partir loin de toi est le meilleur cadeau que je puisse te faire._

 _Ce n'est pas facile à lire, je m'en doute. Si cela peut te réconforter, sache que je t'aime. Cet amour est éternel et je ne saurais t'oublier. Tu es mon sang, ma chair, mon fils. Ton père t'aime aussi, tu n'es pas sans le savoir. Mais, parfois, l'amour n'est pas suffisant. Nous t'avons aimé et nous n'avons pas su te protéger pour autant. Nous avons voulu bien faire nous avons échoué sur toute la ligne. Nous n'avons pas su te protéger de la haine et du mal. Nous n'avons pas su préserver ton âme._

 _Ton père et moi, en dépit de nos cœurs aimants, avons commis de graves erreurs et tu es aujourd'hui le résultat de celles-ci. Nous t'avons étouffé d'amour et nous t'avons rendu orgueilleux, lâche et capricieux. Nous t'avons guidé sur les mauvais chemins, te demandant de te vouer à la mauvaise cause. La défaite était prévisible. Ta chute était inéluctable. Et, je t'en prie, ne t'en blâme pas – blâme-moi, blâme-moi toujours._

 _J'ai échoué dans ma mission d'éducatrice, d'un bout à l'autre. Je n'ai pas su faire de toi un homme, dans tous les sens du terme. Tu n'es ni brave ni responsable et j'ai découvert tes pêchés dans les profondeurs de tes placards. Cette tare innommable ne m'offre qu'une seule consolation : au moins, nul enfant n'aura le malheur de t'avoir pour père. Tu ne feras pas à d'autres les dommages que tu as subis par ma faute._

 _J'accepte les conséquences, je les prends sur moi. J'ai voulu te protéger à ma façon et je ne suis parvenue qu'à te rendre peureux, arriviste et efféminé, sans te préserver pour autant du Mal qui ronge aujourd'hui ton âme. Peut-être aurait-il mieux que ton père et moi restions, nous aussi, sans enfant. Je me sens si désolée quand je pense à toi que je perds les mots. Tu comprends que je ne puisse plus te voir. Tu es le résultat de mes erreurs et c'est si terrible à regarder. Même te rendre visite en prison pour te dire « adieu » en personne est au-delà de mes forces. Que deviens-tu au sein même de la noirceur, de la folie ? Un homme mauvais, je n'en doute pas, et ce par ma faute._

 _Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, pour étouffer mes regrets, c'est céder le Manoir au Ministère. Je ne pouvais plus y vivre, trop de souvenirs et trop de remords. Je suis sûre que toi non plus, tu ne voudrais plus dormir entre ces murs. J'ai confié le Manoir au Ministère pour qu'il devienne un musée. J'espère que nos erreurs serviront de leçon aux générations qui viendront le visiter._

 _Pendant la guerre, je croyais bien faire mais Harry Potter est quelqu'un de meilleur que nous, qui place la vie humaine au-dessus des batailles et de la notion d'ami, d'ennemi. Il n'est pas un tueur, contrairement à ton père et à toi. S'il y a chez lui des idéaux qui me rebutent toujours, je pense que, si j'étais sa mère, je serais tout de même très fière. C'est parce que j'ai confiance en lui que je lui ai demandé de te remettre cette lettre. Je t'en prie, ne t'en prends pas à lui, il n'y est pour rien. Il souhaitait que je garde le Manoir et il ignorait que j'allais partir. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à moi._

 _Tu dois trouver mes mots bien durs envers toi mais j'ai toujours été trop souple avec toi. Avant de partir, je me devais d'affronter la réalité, te dire ce que je pense de toi et m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras tout de même un peu de bonheur dans cette vie, sans faire trop de mal aux autres ou à toi-même, parce que je t'aime au-delà toutes mes forces. Jamais je ne t'oublierais, jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer, car l'amour d'une mère est inconditionnel. Adieu, mon chéri, mon bébé dragon,_

 _Maman._

Harry attendit patiemment que Malefoy ait fini de lire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il risquait de réagir et seule la pensée qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré de baguette magique retenait Harry de sortir la sienne, de se préparer à toute éventualité.

Mais Malefoy ne devint pas violent. Il resta un long moment à fixer la lettre, les lèvres serrées. Il réfléchissait. Seules ses mains tremblaient. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix très calme :

« Deux heures par jour, c'est ça ?

— Malefoy, je suis désolé… Je t'assure que… Il faut que je t'explique que…

— Deux heures par jour ? » répéta Malefoy.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

« Oui, deux heures par jour. Je vais lever les protections magiques pour toi, tu pourras venir comme tu veux. T'auras même pas à voir ma sale gueule à chaque fois.

— Génial. »

Malefoy rangea la lettre dans sa poche et déplia son long corps hors du fauteuil. Puis il quitta la pièce.

« Tu vas où ? demanda Harry.

— Va te faire foutre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entendit la porte claquer. Il se retrouva tout seul avec ses explications. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de demander ce que Malefoy avait fait pendant son évasion, ni même où il était allé.

 **OoOoO**

Malefoy n'était pas pressé de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, de subir les regards mauvais des passants. Mais il avait absolument besoin d'une baguette, surtout s'il devait passer deux heures par jour chez Potter. Il était presque sûr que Potter ne l'attaquerait pas cependant il se refusait à commettre la moindre imprudence. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Potter était son seul ennemi. Beaucoup d'autres gens voulaient sa peau et il n'était pas en sécurité. Sans baguette, il était vulnérable.

Tout en marchant, il n'arrêtait pas de mettre nerveusement la main à sa poche, là où se trouvait la lettre de sa mère. Il la sentait brûler à travers le tissu de sa robe de sorcier et cette impression l'empêchait de vider son esprit comme sa tante Bellatrix le lui avait appris. Le poids, pourtant léger, du parchemin le ramenait sans cesse vers la réalité. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se permettre d'y penser. Le danger était trop grand.

Il finit par arriver dans un quartier plus animé. A présent, de nombreux Moldus le dévisageaient avec curiosité, intrigués par sa tenue. Les enfants le pointaient du doigt et les adultes le surveillaient discrètement, méfiants. Il se décida à transplaner, avant que quelqu'un ne prévienne les autorités moldues (Malefoy oubliait leur nom à chaque fois), même s'il les redoutait moins que le regard des autres sorciers.

La rue principale du Chemin de Traverse grouillait de monde, de couleurs et de bruits. Malefoy avait le tournis et il prit appui contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle, retrouver son calme. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la boutique de Lewander, priant silencieusement pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Heureusement, tout le monde semblait trop occupé avec ses paquets pour se soucier d'un ex-Mangemort en probation.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu chez Lewander, sa famille ayant toujours préféré les baguettes de chez Ollivander. Après tout, c'était l'un des meilleurs fabricants au monde. Il n'avait cependant pas d'autre choix : il ne s'imaginait pas acheter une baguette à quelqu'un qui était resté prisonnier de la cave de son Manoir pendant des mois entiers. La seule idée de croiser à nouveau le regard pâle du vieil homme suffisait à le terrifier.

La boutique de Lewander était plus moderne que celle d'Ollivander. Spacieuse et lumineuse, il y avait toute la place qu'on pouvait souhaiter pour tester les différents modèles. Quand Malefoy entra, une jolie musique carillonna dans tout le magasin. L'endroit était désert et il attendit poliment que quelqu'un vienne, osant à peine quelques pas entre les rayonnages. Contrairement à chez Ollivander, les baguettes étaient à portée de main, il pouvait lire les étiquettes sur leurs boîtes.

« Bonjour… Oh, Mr Malefoy. »

La jeune vendeuse perdit son sourire commercial en le reconnaissant. Il reposa vite la boîte qu'il observait et leva les mains en signe de paix. C'était devenu un réflexe.

« Bonjour. J'ai besoin d'une baguette magique. »

Il se sentit ridicule dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des baguettes dans cette boutique.

« D'ac-d'accord », fit la vendeuse.

Mal à l'aise, elle cherchait de toute évidence une façon détournée de lui demander s'il avait une autorisation pour ça. Il eut pitié d'elle et lui jeta presque le papier remis par Brooks à la figure.

« Très bien… Très, très bien, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je vais chercher Mr Lewander. »

Elle disparut dans l'arrière boutique et moins d'une minute plus tard, Mr Lewander lui-même arrivait. C'était un homme de grande taille, d'âge moyen, et il regardait Malefoy avec méfiance, comme s'il était un garnement dans une confiserie.

« Mr Malefoy. Baguette de chez Ollivander, vingt-cinq centimètres, bois d'aupébine et crin de licorne. »

Malefoy leva des yeux surpris vers son interlocuteur.

« Ollivander m'a parlé de vous, expliqua celui-ci. Il m'a prévenu de l'éventualité d'une visite. Apparemment, votre baguette a été cassée pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

— C'est ce que Potter raconte. Il l'a oubliée quelque part, apparemment, et personne ne l'a revue.

— Et le Ministère a brisé celle de votre mère. Elle est venue s'en procurer une nouvelle dans cette boutique, elle aussi. Châtaignier, dix-huit centimètres, rigide. »

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer, belle et sérieuse, se tenant à l'endroit exact où il se tenait à présent. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il serra les poings.

« Vous avez ce qu'il me faut ?

— Je ne copie pas les baguettes d'Ollivander, Mr Malefoy. »

Lewander semblait offensé. Son ton était sec, cassant.

« Je vous demandais simplement si vous auriez une baguette à me proposer, rétorqua Malefoy. Sinon, je peux aller chez un autre marchand.

— Chez qui, par exemple ? Altharaz ? » ironisa Lewander.

Altharaz était connu pour avoir remporté trois fois le prix du plus mauvais fabricant de baguettes au monde.

Malefoy resta silencieux. Lewander soupira.

« J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas blâmer le vendeur, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si vous avez l'autorisation du Ministère… Vous êtes surveillé, si j'ai bien compris ? »

Malefoy hocha la tête. Lewander secoua la sienne en signe de renonciation.

« Bon. J'ai celle-ci. Elle ressemble à votre précédente baguette.

Il prit une boîte sur l'une des étagères et tendit une baguette à Malefoy.

« Bois d'aupébine et plume d'hippogriffe, vingt et un centimètres.

— Vingt et un centimètres ? » répéta Malefoy, scandalisé.

Il savait qu'une baguette de petite taille était généralement peu puissante. La perte de quatre centimètres pouvait sembler dérisoire mais ce n'était pas le cas. La majorité des baguettes mesurait entre vingt-deux et trente-trois centimètres. Cet homme voulait le ridiculiser.

« Essayez-la. »

Malefoy l'attrapa d'un geste agacé. A sa grande surprise, le contact avec la baguette ne fut pas aussi froid qu'il ne l'avait craint. Un mouvement du poignet lui vint naturellement et il fit apparaître de minces filets dorés dans l'air. Le bois était tiède entre ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas parfait, dit Lewander, mais cela semble convenir. »

Il semblait soulagé. De toute évidence, il voulait se débarasser de Malefoy le plus vite possible. Celui-ci ne se sentit pas la force de rester plus longtemps et d'argumenter pour une baguette plus grande. Il déposa huit gallions sur le comptoir du commerçant puis glissa sa nouvelle baguette dans sa poche.

Il avait à peine commencé à remonter la rue lorsque sa chance tourna.

« Hé, regardez, c'est Malefoy ! » cria quelqu'un sur le trottoir d'en face.

C'était un jeune garçon.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas montrer du doigt ? » rétorqua Malefoy.

Sa baguette était déjà de sortie, calée dans la paume de sa main.

« Il faut prévenir le Ministère !

— Le Ministère est prévenu, expliqua l'un des passants, d'une voix forte. Ils l'ont eu ce matin ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils le laissent se balader comme ça !

— Avec une baguette magique, surtout !

— Il a une baguette magique ? »

Les acheteurs le fixaient de tous leurs yeux écarquillés, s'immobilisant à bonne distance de lui. Les adultes eurent le réflexe de se placer devant les plus jeunes.

« C'est n'importe quoi, reprit une femme. Une baguette magique ! Et puis quoi encore ! »

Malefoy pressa le pas, concentré sur sa respiration. Un… Deux… Trois. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son calme. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, le plus vite possible. Sa baguette claquait nerveusement dans sa main. Il sentait les regards, les murmures dans son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de les comprendre pour savoir ce qu'on disait de lui. Assassin. Lâche. Mangemort.

Il arrivait dans la zone de transplanage sécurisée quand il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras. Il releva sa baguette magique vers son agresseur d'un geste vif avant de relâcher ses muscles d'un coup.

« Putain, Goyle.

— Cassons-nous avant que quelqu'un te casse, toi », fit Goyle d'un ton autoritaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il écrasa le poignet de Malefoy dans sa grosse main et l'emporta avec lui dans un tourbillon. Quand Malefoy rouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une petite rue déserte, du côté du monde moldu.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Vaut mieux rester de ce côté-ci de Londres. Sinon tu vas encore briser ta probation », marmonna Goyle.

Cette façon de parler lui correspondait bien plus et Malefoy se détendit un peu.

« On a été libérés et, pourtant, on ne peut pas se balader où on veut comme on veut ? On est obligés de traîner chez les _moldus_? » demanda-t-il.

Il trouvait ça répugnant. Et injuste aussi.

« Si, tu peux, répliqua Goyle, mais moi j'aime pas. J'aime pas comment les gens me regardent. Ici, si tu t'habilles comme eux, personne te regarde. »

Malefoy l'observa de travers. Il se demandait si Goyle avait trouvé cette idée tout seul ou si quelqu'un la lui avait soufflée.

« J'ai même trouvé un travail », ajouta Goyle alors qu'ils sortaient de la ruelle.

Malefoy crut qu'il allait s'évanouir sous le choc.

« Tu travailles pour des moldus ? »

Deviner comment Goyle avait fini par en arriver là n'était cependant pas très difficile, en réfléchissant un peu. Toute sa vie, Goyle avait obéï aux ordres. Que ce soit ceux de son père, de Malefoy ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A sa sortie de prison, il s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Ouais. Je suis _plombier_ », dit Goyle.

De la fierté pointait dans sa voix. Il devait être content de connaître au moins un mot moldu.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Malefoy aussi désagréablement que possible.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que Goyle soit en train de lui apprendre quelque chose, à lui.

« Je dois régler leurs problèmes de plomberie. Quand leurs éviers fuient ou qu'ils n'ont plus d'eau chaude. Mais ils sont bêtes. Ils pensent toujours que ça va prendre au moins une heure à réparer alors qu'un coup de baguette magique suffit… Je les laisse croire ça. Et puis j'empoche le fric de deux heures pour cinq secondes de travail. »

Cette révélation soulagea un peu Malefoy. Au moins, Goyle profitait de son poste pour arnaquer les moldus.

« Puisque tu as de l'argent, paie-moi un verre alors. Le truc le plus fort que font ces crétins de moldus. »

Goyle hocha la tête.

« Je connais un pub pas loin. »

Ils se remirent à marcher. Au bout d'un moment, Goyle dit :

« Je suis content de te revoir, Drago.

— Par pitié, Goyle, ferme ta gueule. »

 **OoOoO**

« Malicia, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faîtes dans la vie, s'il vous plaît ?

— Je suis guérisseuse.

— Guérisseuse, c'est un beau métier. Mais c'est difficile n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident tous les jours mais j'ai toujours voulu faire ça, aider les autres, les soigner. Même quand j'étais petite.

— Même quand vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez une sorcière ?

— Même avant mes onze ans, oui. Je voulais être médecin – c'est l'équivalent d'un guérisseur chez les moldus.

— C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir une vocation. Donc vous vouliez soigner les moldus ?

— Soigner les moldus, soigner les sorciers, c'est la même chose pour moi. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains.

— C'est une belle parole, très juste, très vraie. Magnifique. Et c'est pour cette raison que vous n'hésitez pas à donner, ni vu ni connu, un petit coup de pouce aux moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, à mes voisins, à ma famille, à des amis. Je leur donne des potions en les faisant passer pour des médicaments – ce sont les remèdes moldus. Mais je dois agir discrètement si je ne veux pas trahir le secret de notre monde. C'est très important pour moi. Je ne veux vraiment pas mettre les sorciers en péril. Ce monde représente tout pour moi.

— J'imagine que oui. Les études pour devenir guérisseur sont difficiles, non ? Vous devez être brillante. »

Ron coupa la radio au moment où Malicia laissait échapper un petit rire. Il détestait ce genre d'émissions et, ces derniers temps, elles envahissaient toutes les stations de radio magiques. L'idée de départ partait pourtant d'un bon sentiment : les journalistes brossaient des portraits de sorciers ou de créatures magiques, généralement talentueux, qui venaient de milieux variés, le but étant de souligner l'importance de la diversité magique. Cependant, ces émissions étaient rapidement devenues lourdes car, au final, elles insistaient surtout sur l'égalité entre les nés-moldus et les prétendus sang-purs. La culpabilité d'après-guerre était si forte qu'on ne pouvait pas ouvrir le journal ou se promener dans les rues sans tomber sur l'un de ces messages, dits de « démangemorisation », et si Ron comprenait bien l'objectif, il commençait à ne plus supporter toute cette propagande ainsi que tous les programmes de discrimination positive organisés en faveur des Nés-moldus. Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans qui le dérangeait même s'il avait du mal à expliquer quoi.

Il reposa son peigne dans le pot posé sur l'évier et sortit de la salle de bains. Hermione l'attendait dans la salle à manger, le petit-déjeuner déjà servi sur la table. Elle fixait l'une des pages du journal du matin. Ron sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ce ne devait pas être très grave, sinon la radio aurait probablement changé son programme pour s'attarder sur une événement de plus grande ampleur.

« Tu savais que Malefoy a été retrouvé hier ? »

Non, il ne le savait pas, mais il se doutait que Hermione ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Elle semblait sous le choc.

« Et ? Tu penses que Harry a réussi à le voir avant qu'il ne retourne en prison ?

— Un peu qu'il a réussi à le voir, fit Hermione avec un petit rire faux. Il s'est porté garant pour lui éviter un renvoi express à Azkaban.

— Ga… Garant ? répéta Ron.

— Son tuteur, si tu préfères. Malefoy a élu domicile chez lui. Apparemment, c'était la seule solution pour qu'il reste en liberté jusqu'à son audience. »

Ron resta un moment la bouche ouverte. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la compassion de Harry à l'égard de Malefoy puisse le mener aussi loin, jusqu'à lui offrir de vivre avec lui. L'idée d'une cohabitation entre ces deux-là lui procurait un sentiment d'irréalité. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans l'affaire. Au-delà du fait que Harry aidait _Malefoy_ , c'était aussi la première fois que Ron apprenait quelque chose concernant Harry dans les journaux. Le goût amer de cette pensée était, lui, bien présent. Harry lui avait toujours tout dit. Ron avait toujours eu sa version avant celle de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Cette fois, Harry avait pris l'importante décision d'être le putain de tuteur de Malefoy tout seul et il ne lui avait même pas dit.

Ron songea un instant que Harry avait peut-être craint sa réaction parce que Ron ne serait pas privé de le traiter de malade. Mais, dans ce cas, il aurait au moins parlé à Hermione et il était évident qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait l'air abasourdie.

A pas très lents, Ron alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et entreprit de remplir son assiette avec des gestes mécaniques. Il n'avait plus très faim mais il éprouvait un vide atroce qu'il lui fallait combler à tout prix. Pendant qu'il mangeait, il sentit que Hermione l'observait, douce et protectrice, et une vague d'irritation lui parcourut l'échine. Elle avait toujours cette attitude étrange quand Harry les rejetait, presque comme une mère inquiète de voir son petit garçon seul à la récréation. Ron engloutit ses œufs brouillés avant de lâcher :

« J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde à la boutique ce matin. »

Il ne voulait plus penser à Harry. Il fallait qu'il se détache de lui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : les choses avaient changé. Les nouvelles du jour n'étaient qu'une confirmation concrète de ce qu'il avait redouté. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la douleur.

« Sinon n'hésite pas à m'appeler, ça ne me dérange pas de venir donner un coup de main. »

Hermione semblait soulagée du changement de direction de la conversation, bien qu'elle n'ait pas osé l'initier d'elle-même.

« Je ne fais pas grand-chose de mes journées », ajouta-t-elle.

Bien entendu, c'était faux. Hermione était très active, même pendant ses vacances. Elle travaillait son piano, apprenait une nouvelle langue, révisait ses cours et s'était mise à la course à pied. Malgré tout ça, elle trouvait encore l'envie de s'impliquer dans la vie du magasin, de ranger les rayonnages ou de tenir la caisse. Par moments, c'était agaçant de la voir aussi volontaire alors qu'à sa place, Ron aurait sûrement passé l'été affalé sur la terrasse.

« Je pense pas qu'on aura besoin de toi mais je te tiendrais au courant. »

Ils finirent de manger en silence puis Ron retourna dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents. Il se lava les mains avant d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« Je vais y aller, dit-il en attrapant ses lunettes de soleil.

— On devrait rendre visite à Harry, dès que possible. »

Il s'arrêta net. Il s'était trompé. Hermione n'avait pas clos le sujet. Elle avait simplement réfléchi avant de prendre une décision.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

Ron hésitait. D'une part, revoir Harry le tentait beaucoup, même si lui rendre visite impliquait désormais un risque de croiser Malefoy. Mais, d'un autre côté, il craignait de se sentir encore plus mal. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir quelqu'un qui, visiblement, avait aussi peu envie de lui parler. Il craignait de lire à nouveau de l'agacement, de l'ennui, dans les yeux de Harry en le voyant débarquer chez lui.

« Après tout, il ne nous a rien dit. Il ne veut sans doute pas qu'on se mêle de ça. »

Il était parvenu à parler durement, comme s'il n'éprouvait rien alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'une lourde épée était enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Hermione le fixa. On aurait dit qu'il avait prononcé une flopée de terribles jurons.

« Ne dis pas ça, Ron. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Harry héberge Malefoy chez lui depuis hier seulement. Il a d'autres soucis en tête. Il doit chercher une solution pour lui éviter de retourner en prison. Il n'a probablement pas eu le temps de…

— Et il ne demande pas d'aide à sa meilleure amie, étudiante en droit ? »

Les mots lui brûlèrent la bouche comme de l'acide. Ils savaient très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. La situation durait depuis trop longtemps et ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour ne pas avoir compris. Aucun des deux n'avait pu cependant se résoudre à le dire à haute voix, par peur de rendre les choses réelles, définitives. Mais Ron ne pouvait plus supporter les excuses qu'inventait Hermione. Elles ne faisaient qu'empirer le problème.

« Deux minutes auraient suffi pour nous prévenir et ce temps « perdu » aurait été largement compensé par notre aide. Tu te souviens de sa tête quand on a déboulé dans son salon l'autre fois ? Tu veux la revoir ? Moi non. »

Il se détourna d'elle parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir si elle allait pleurer ou non. Lui-même avait une grosse boule dans la gorge mais il n'était pas en avance, il devait aller travailler. Il claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se vider la tête sur le trajet. Il vivait trop près du magasin. Il était encore tendu comme un arc lorsqu'il arriva à la boutique.

« Tu es en retard », fit remarquer Percy.

Il était en train de lever le rideau de fer. Ron haussa les épaules et prit sa place derrière la caisse pour attendre les premiers clients. Une fois que Percy fut monté dans son bureau, Ron plongea sous le comptoir pour récupérer un de ses livres d'études. Aujourd'hui, étudier lui semblait plus vain que jamais mais, au moins, les sortilèges complexes avaient le mérite de lui changer les idées, même s'il devait s'interrompre de temps en temps pour renseigner les acheteurs ou encaisser leurs gallions. La matinée s'écoula malgré tout avec une lenteur extrême, les minutes tombant au compte-gouttes.

A treize heures pile, il protégea son livre d'un charme avant de le retourner à sa cachette, afin de s'assurer que personne ne le trouverait. Il rentrait toujours pour déjeuner en compagnie de Hermione et, parfois, il se disait que c'était une erreur. Ils passaient déjà trop de temps ensemble. Il leur arrivait de ne plus savoir quoi se dire et ces silences-là étaient inconfortables. Ron se souvenait qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, leurs conversations avec Harry pouvaient durer jusqu'au bout de la nuit, sur n'importe quel sujet. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Ils avaient passé les premiers mois qui avaient suivi la guerre à s'éclater comme jamais puis, soudain, Harry s'était renfermé sur lui-même, sans donner d'explications.

« Ron, tu as une minute ? »

Percy se tenait sur le bord des marches qui menaient à son bureau. Ron était en train de faire pivoter la pancarte à l'entrée, d'un coup de baguette magique bien placée, pour qu'elle indique à présent « fermé » du côté de la rue.

« Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose. »

Ron soupira, pour la forme, avant de suivre lourdement Percy dans l'escalier. Percy avait installé un bureau au-dessus de la boutique pour gérer les commandes, payer les impôts et partager les bénéfices sans être dérangé. Il était plutôt doué pour administrer. Il avait une passion inexplicable pour la bureaucratie. Ron n'était pas expert en comptabilité, loin de là, mais il avait compris que les affaires étaient plus florissantes depuis que Bill et Percy étaient à la tête du magasin. Chaque mois, les rentrées d'argent battaient des records. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en réjouir cependant il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas ce qu'avaient voulu Fred et George. Bill et Percy n'étaient pas censés être les Weasley et Weasley du nom de la boutique. Ils n'auraient jamais dû le devenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ron s'affala contre un mur tandis que Percy s'asseyait de son côté du bureau.

« Ton comportement quand tu es à la caisse.

— Il a quoi, mon comportement quand je suis à la caisse ?

— Je suis descendu tout à l'heure et je t'ai vu lire. »

Ron le regarda d'un air interloqué.

« Et ? »

Percy prit une profonde inspiration.

« Et j'ai envoyé un hibou à Bill et il m'a dit qu'il t'avait déjà vu le faire à de nombreuses reprises. On s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était pas une très bonne habitude. Ça t'éloigne de la clientèle, je pense. D'un point de vue psychologique, c'est assez évident. Tu apparais distant, comme si tu ne t'intéressais pas vraiment à nos acheteurs. Du coup, ils ne vont pas te demander des renseignements ou te présenter leurs achats… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Nous devons être au service de nos clients. Les conseiller sur la marchandise, bavarder avec eux, essayer d'insuffler un peu de vie dans cette entreprise. Tu comprends ? Il faut les séduire sinon ils vont aller chez les concurrence. »

Au fond de lui, Ron savait que Percy avait raison. Dès le début, trois éléments avaient fait le succès de Weasley et Weasley. Le premier était leurs produits, innovants et d'excellente qualité. Le second était Fred. Le troisième était George. Leur humour ainsi que leur bonne humeur avaient grandement contribué au succès de la maison. Depuis que Percy, Bill et Ron les remplaçaient, le magasin se résumait aux farces et attrapes.

Mais Ron n'était pas un clown. Il n'était ni Fred, ni George, et encore moins les deux à la fois. Il ne voulait pas prendre leur place, il ne voulait pas les imiter juste pour faire plaisir à Percy. Et la vision que Percy avait de la boutique lui déplaisait. Rien que les mots qu'il employait : acheteur, marchandise, entreprise, concurrence… Percy parlait comme un patron. Fred ou George ne parlaient pas de cette façon. Ils pensaient à l'humain derrière le client, ils ne faisaient pas de psychologie de masse, et ils vendaient du rire, pas de la _marchandise._ Alors Ron maugréa entre ses dents :

« Tu n'as qu'à me virer si tu n'es pas content. »

Sa réponse déstabilisa Percy. Il se mit à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, très vite.

« Que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Si tu n'es pas satisfait de la qualité de mes services, tu peux me renvoyer », répéta Ron en moquant l'habituel ton professionnel de Percy.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, perturbé. Il conserva néanmoins son calme et son sérieux.

« Arrête de faire le gamin, Ron, dit-il d'un ton cassant. Bien sûr que tu vas continuer à travailler ici. Fred (Percy fit une longue pause douloureuse) et George (Il marqua un second arrêt) nous ont laissé cette boutique… Et nous nous devons de respecter leur travail. Ensemble, nous pouvons faire prospérer leur… héritage. Ce qu'ils nous ont laissé, c'est une belle entreprise familiale, riche et…

— N'importe quoi », l'interrompit brusquement Ron.

Il connaissait les beaux discours de Percy par cœur.

« Fred et George ont fait ça en équipe. C'est leur boutique, pas la boutique de la famille, et encore moins la tienne ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, pendant trois ans, tu voulais pas avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette famille. Et Fred et George n'ont pas ouvert ce magasin pour être super riches. Ils ne voulaient pas monter une multinationale ou je ne sais pas quoi. Ils l'ont fait parce que ça les amusait et qu'ils pouvaient faire rire les autres contre de quoi vivre ! Ouais, ils s'amusaient comme des fous ici. Mais maintenant, ils ne sont plus là et toi, tu ne sais pas t'amuser ! Tu ne sais même pas sourire ! T'en as rien à foutre des farces et attrapes ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est l'argent. T'as merdé au Ministère et maintenant, ta seule autre option pour obtenir le statut social dont tu rêves, c'est de l'acheter. En plus, tu as l'impression de te racheter auprès de Fred aussi parce qu'il est mort juste deux secondes après que tu aies décidé de lui reparler ! »

Ron s'arrêta de hurler, haletant. Percy était livide. Il y eut un long moment de silence.

« Sors de mon bureau, dit enfin Percy, d'une voix tremblante. Personne ne t'oblige à revenir cet après-midi. Tu peux rester chez toi à lire tes foutus livres ou faire ce que tu veux. »

 **OoOoO**

Harry enjamba une pile de bouquins afin de rejoindre l'étroite fenêtre. Bien entendu, c'étaient Ron et Hermione. Harry jura entre ses dents. Au moins, cette fois, pensa-t-il pour se consoler, ils attendaient sagement sur le perron au lieu de faire irruption dans son salon.

Il repoussa les rideaux d'un geste brusque mais, en retraversant la pièce, il renversa un carton rempli de vieux magazines.

« Et merde ! »

Une bouffée de haine à l'encontre de Ron et Hermione l'envahit. Ils débarquaient toujours au plus mauvais moment, alors qu'il était absorbé dans ses recherches. Il commença à remettre précipitamment les magazines dans leur boîte cependant plusieurs coups stridents de la sonnette le forcèrent à s'interrompre. Typique de Ron. S'il n'allait pas ouvrir maintenant, il allait lui faire le coup de laisser son doigt appuyé sur le bouton et, dans ces conditions, Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de garder son calme.

Il abandonna ses archives de _Potions Hebdo_ et courut presque jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il était content d'avoir enfin pu se débarrasser du portrait de Mrs Black : avec Ron, elle lui aurait rendu la vie infernale. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il vit tout de suite que Ron et Hermione étaient de mauvaise humeur. Harry décida de ne pas se forcer non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

Mais, en cinq secondes, il avait deviné : ils savaient. En dépit des précautions promises par Kingsley, l'info avait dû filtrer.

« Malefoy est là ? » répondit Ron en s'avançant dans le hall.

Gagné. Harry se recula avec une grimace pour laisser passer Hermione.

« Non. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie beaucoup ma présence », ironisa-t-il.

Ron entrait déjà dans le grand salon, comme si Harry lui avait donné l'autorisation de se comporter comme à la maison. Le temps que Harry referme la porte, Hermione et lui s'étaient assis sur le canapé.

« Il est ici depuis hier, c'est ça ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête. De toute évidence, l'interrogatoire était inéluctable. Autant faire de son mieux pour éviter qu'il ne s'éternise.

« Ouais, quelqu'un l'a aperçu. Une jeune femme, je crois. Elle l'a immédiatement signalé au Ministère et Ian – un ami à moi qui travaille pour les Aurors – m'a tout de suite prévenu de son arrestation.

— Et comment tu es passé de « Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle de ta mère » à « viens vivre chez moi » ? Tu as un béguin secret pour lui ou quoi ? »

Ron ricana. C'était sa blague du moment mais Harry ne la trouvait vraiment pas drôle. Hermione non plus d'ailleurs car elle s'empressa de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation :

« Ils voulaient le renvoyer en prison immédiatement, c'est pour ça ? »

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

« J'ai trouvé ça injuste, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il ne mérite pas une telle peine de prison.

— Tu as eu raison », dit Hermione.

Au moins, elle le soutenait.

« Tu as eu l'occasion de lui parler… Ou il était trop vexé que tu l'aies aidé ?

— Je lui ai donné la lettre de sa mère mais il n'était pas très enclin à la conversation. Il est parti presque aussitôt arrivé. On s'est à peine croisés depuis hier alors qu'il a dormi ici. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle trouvait probablement bizarre qu'en deux jours, leurs échanges aient été si limités. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Si Harry n'avait pas vu les draps défaits dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron, il n'aurait sans doute jamais su que Malefoy y avait dormi.

Ron et elle posèrent quelques questions supplémentaires et Harry se contenta de leur donner les informations qu'ils demandaient, d'un ton détaché, vide d'émotions. Il espérait qu'en n'ajoutant rien de superflu, ils comprendraient qu'il ne voulait pas d'eux ici. Ses recherches l'attendaient.

Cependant, même après que la question « Malefoy » ait été retournée dans tous les sens, ils se levèrent pas pour partir. Ils restèrent encore longtemps. Ron lui raconta sa dispute avec Percy. Hermione trouvait que Ron avait exagéré.

« Mais tu adores travailler à la boutique ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et tu es très bon avec les clients ! »

Harry savait que Ron était très nul avec les clients mais il ne prit pas la peine de relever. Ensuite, ils lui parlèrent de gens dont il avait oublié l'existence et d'anecdotes dont il ne garderait aucun souvenir. Il les écoutait à peine. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour les supporter pendant toutes ces années. Ils étaient stupides. Ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Ils savaient pour les horcruxes et, pourtant, pas un seul instant, ils ne s'étaient demandés ce que ça lui avait fait, de mourir et de perdre quelque chose qui était resté en lui pendant plus de seize ans. Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'après _ça_ , il avait quelque chose à foutre du magasin ou de la carrière d'actrice d'Eloïse Migdens ?

Ils restèrent si longtemps qu'il dût leur offrir le thé, puis l'apéritif. Ils parlaient pour lui et non pas avec lui. Il décrochait rarement plus de deux syllabes à la fois. L'envie de se retrouver seul devenait de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus difficile à réprimer, comme un besoin d'uriner.

Ils partirent à l'heure du dîner. Heureusement, ils avaient rendez-vous au Terrier, sinon Harry ne doutait pas qu'ils se seraient invités toute la nuit. A une autre époque, juste après la guerre, c'était habituel. Ils passaient la soirée à boire, jusqu'à même oublier que, quelques mois auparavant, ils se cachaient dans les bois, la peur comme seule nourriture, la mort planant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à retrouver un équilibre, une vie de sorciers ordinaires, alors que lui n'en était pas capable.

Il dîna simplement et fit la vaisselle grâce à quelques sorts ménagers qu'il avait fini par intégrer avant de retourner dans le petit salon où il menait ses recherches. Il n'avançait pas beaucoup et il se sentait assez angoissé à ce propos. Il n'y avait pas encore eu d'annonce pour l'ouverture des archives du Ministère. Il avait besoin de savoir. La situation ne serait pas tenable éternellement.

Il ne s'interrompit qu'une seule fois, pour réceptionner un hibou du Ministère qui cognait son bec contre la vitre. Il portait une convocation à une audience pour Malefoy, le sept septembre, et un formulaire à remplir pour Harry. Il n'était pas convoqué à l'audience personnellement, il devait juste remettre un compte-rendu sur la conduite de Malefoy avant la date butoir.

Il rangea ces papiers administratifs dans un coin et se reconcentra sur un ouvrage qui semblait pour le moment aussi ardu que inutile à ses recherches. Il préferait tout de même vérifier. Il n'avait rien à perdre, tout à gagner.

Il était presque minuit quand Malefoy rentra. Rien qu'en l'entendant dans le hall, Harry sut qu'il avait trop bu. Il était assez expérimenté en beuveries pour reconnaître le pas maladroit de celui qui rentre du bar.

Il se redressa et rangea rapidement quelques papiers avant que Malefoy ne passe devant la pièce. Il sentait fort l'alcool et la sueur. A la grande surprise de Harry, il portait des vêtements moldus.

Malefoy s'appuya contre le mur, sur le pas de la porte, visiblement incapable de se tenir debout, et observa le désordre qui régnait d'un air clairement réprobateur. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en silence.

« Tu as reçu ta convocation, dit enfin Harry. Pour l'audience. »

Il se leva et lui remit la lettre directement entre les mains. Malefoy la glissa dans sa poche sans même lui accorder un coup d'œil. Puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Harry entendit les marches craquer et ce fut tout. Malefoy n'avait pas dit un mot.

En ce sens, il promettait d'être beaucoup plus facile à vivre que Ron ou Hermione.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit avant de se lever, incapable de tenir plus longtemps en place. Etouffée par l'angoisse, elle vérifiait compulsivement son sac dans la clarté du petit matin, assise sur le bord du matelas.

« Hermione… Il est à peine six heures. »

Ron, enfin réveillé, se redressa. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son dos, sa main baladeuse qui errait déjà sur ses épaules.

« Je ne peux pas dormir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. »

Elle continua de fouiller le sac. Dans son esprit, la liste de ce dont elle avait besoin défilait trop vite, elle n'arrivait plus à la lire.

« Tu n'as rien oublié, lui assura Ron. Je le sais, et tu le sais aussi. On a fait ton sac ensemble hier soir. On a tout vérifié. De toute façon, tu n'as besoin de rien.

— Mes fiches de cours ! »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et renversa tout le contenu du sac sur le sol. Les fameuses fiches s'éparpillèrent sur le parquet. Elle poussa un soupir soulagé. Maintenant, il fallait tout ranger dans le sac. Proprement, à la main, pour être sûre de ne rien oublier, une fois encore.

Elle commençait à reclasser ses affaires quand Ron tendit le bras et lui vola sa baguette magique. D'un geste précis, il remit tout dans le petit sac en perles. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Maintenant, tu te recouches », dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai plein de choses à faire. »

Mais d'une main ferme, il la força à se rallonger sur lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse nu, sa peau était douce. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du front.

« Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ron ne s'était pas rendu à la boutique depuis sa dispute avec Percy, près d'une semaine plus tôt. Il refusait de s'excuser cependant elle savait qu'il culpabilisait beaucoup. Sa famille avait besoin de lui. Mrs Weasley lui avait fait un petit sermon quand ils s'étaient rendus chez elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la sale gueule de Percy.

— Tu n'as pas envie de rester fâché avec ton frère », fit-elle remarquer.

Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Fred était mort, George avait disparu, Ginny courait le monde et Charlie était retourné auprès de ses dragons. Bill, Percy et Ron devaient être solidaires.

« C'est de ta famille. Et tu sais qu'il veut bien faire. Peut-être que si tu lui parlais calmement, il écouterait ton avis… »

Il pinça les lèvres et laissa retomber sa tête contre ses oreillers.

« J'irai lui parler. »

Il se frotta le visage.

« Je vais voir Seamus et Neville aujourd'hui. Ils ont leur pré-rentrée demain. »

Les cours à l'université commençaient un peu après Poudlard.

« Tu les salueras de ma part. »

Ron hocha la tête et elle n'insista pas. Ils aimaient beaucoup Seamus et Neville mais ils n'étaient pas Harry.

Ils n'avaient pas revu celui-ci depuis leur dernière visite au sujet de Malefoy et ils ne lui manquaient probablement pas. Ils n'étaient pas fâchés, en tous cas pas au sens commun du terme, mais c'était pire encore. Des fois, elle avait juste envie de pleurer parce que lui, il lui manquait. Beaucoup.

Ron s'était d'abord violemment opposé à cette visite et peut-être avait-il eu raison, peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter les dégâts… Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner aussi facilement. Harry avait encore besoin de leur aide, sans doute plus que jamais, et même s'il se refusait à se confier, ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser tomber. Il était leur meilleur ami.

Elle se redressa à nouveau. Ron avait refermé les yeux. Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas endormi. Il pensait sûrement à Harry aussi.

« Je vais me préparer », dit-elle.

Sa routine matinale l'apaisa quelque peu. Elle fit tout plus lentement qu'à l'ordinaire, découpant chaque geste et respirant fort.

A sept heures cinquante-cinq, elle retourna dans la chambre. Ron jouait machinalement avec une baguette farceuse. A chaque coup, elle se transformait en quelque chose de différent. Quand Hermione arriva, il tenait un canard jaune en plastique dans sa main droite.

« Je vais y aller, dit-elle en attrapant son sac.

— Bon courage. »

Il agita la baguette et se retrouva avec un gros cœur en plastique rouge. Il lui lança à travers la pièce. Toutefois, une fois qu'elle l'eut réceptionné, il se métamorphosa en une peluche de poulet. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Elle agita la main et rejoignit la cheminée du salon. Un peu de poudre de cheminette plus tard, elle débarqua dans le bureau qu'elle partagerait avec le professeur Flitwick.

« Vous n'êtes pas en avance, Miss Granger. »

Elle ne le voyait même pas derrière son bureau, déjà planqué derrière une pile de livres. Elle épousseta sa robe et regarda sa montre.

« Sept heures cinquante-sept, lut-elle. Je serai à l'heure, professeur. »

Elle quitta la pièce et, en effet, la cloche sonnait huit heures quand elle arriva devant sa salle de classe. Des rires provenaient de l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle s'était promis d'être ferme dès le départ, pour ne pas se laisser dépasser. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer.

Le silence tomba aussitôt dans la salle. Une trentaine d'élèves s'y trouvait pourtant, les quatre maisons représentées. Chaque semaine, ils auraient ce cours en même temps. C'était un point essentiel du programme. Elle monta sur l'estrade et regarda sa classe. Elle avait l'impression d'être du mauvais côté du bureau, comme si elle s'était trompée de place.

« Granger », lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle fut ravie de se retourner pour prendre une craie et l'écrire sur le tableau.

« Je suis... le Professeur Granger. »

Elle avait du mal à y croire.

« J'imagine que vous savez quel est ce cours ? »

Aucune main ne se leva.

« Cours d'Education Magique. Mais je ne trouve pas le nom très approprié. »

Elle les regarda. Ils étaient tous très jeunes. C'était effrayant. Un jour, elle avait eu leur âge, elle s'était assise à ces tables, comme eux. Pour son premier jour de classe, elle se rappelait avoir été encore plus terrifiée qu'aujourd'hui. Elle sortit ses notes pour se rassurer, même si elle savait ce qu'elle avait à dire par cœur.

« Savez-vous pourquoi ce cours a été ajouté au programme des premières années depuis trois ans ? »

C'était son introduction. Elle avait mis des semaines à la trouver et était bien résolue à ne pas s'en écarter.

Une seule main se leva, tremblante. Un petit garçon aux cheveux ternes, à la bouille de bébé inquiète.

« Oui,… Mr… ? »

Elle se rappela à la dernière seconde qu'elle devait les appeler par leur nom de famille, précédé d'un « mister » ou « miss » probablement un peu trop solennel et intimidant pour des enfants de onze ans.

« Adam Jones, Professeur.

— Nous vous écoutons, Mr Jones. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« C'est à cause de la guerre, Professeur.

— Pouvez-vous être un plus précis, Mr Jones ? »

Elle s'efforçait de parler très doucement. Elle ne voulait pas sembler aussi sèche que McGonagall.

« La deuxième guerre des sorciers, Professeur. Celle qui a opposé Voldemort à l'Ordre du Phénix. Remportée par Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et… »

Il hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter :

« Et vous-même, Professeur. »

Les autres élèves hochèrent la tête, approbateurs. Hermione se sentit rougir encore. Elle avait déjà vu leurs regards admiratifs à l'annonce de son nom dans la Grande Salle, le soir du festin, mais elle n'était pas seule ce jour-là, elle était accompagnée des autres professeurs.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai gagné la guerre, corrigea-t-elle. Tous les professeurs de cette école ont également accompli de grandes choses pour nous assurer la victoire. Et Harry… Sans Harry Potter, nous ne serions pas là pour parler de cette histoire.

— Vous allez nous parler de lui ? »

Une petite fille de Gryffondor s'était dressée dans le fond de la classe. Hermione se souvenait d'elle. A sa répartition, le chapeau avait à peine frôlé son crâne qu'il criait déjà le nom de sa maison.

« Nous allons surtout parler de vous mais… Oui. Nous parlerons probablement de Harry Potter à quelques occasions. »

Elle les scruta les uns après les autres. Ils l'écoutaient avec attention. Visiblement, l'envie d'en savoir plus sur Harry les tenait tranquilles. Elle se promit de garder cette information à l'esprit.

« Nous allons parler de la guerre mais pas seulement. Ce cours a en fait pour but de vous apprendre le fonctionnement du monde magique. J'imagine que, parmi vous, certains sont déjà au courant d'un grand nombre d'élements mais je vais m'efforcer de faire en sorte que personne ne s'ennuie ni ne soit à la traîne. Nous allons parler de la magie et du gouvernement magique, des cultures et traditions magiques, des différentes espèces qui cohabitent sur cette planète. Mon rôle est de vous donner les clefs pour comprendre ce monde – notre monde, de façon à ce que nous puissions y vivre tous ensemble, dans la tolérance et l'entente…

— Avec les Nés-Moldus. »

Une nouvelle voix s'était élevée parmi l'assemblée. Une seconde fille, plus grande que la première, l'air plus farouche encore. Elle avait de très longs cheveux et une cravate aux couleurs de Poufsouffle autour du cou.

« C'est parti de là, non ? L'idée de ce cours ? Comme tous ces messages à la radio, comme tous ces articles dans les journaux. Nous apprendre à respecter les Moldus, les Nés de Moldus et les Cracmols. »

Au mot de « cracmol », plusieurs rires s'élevèrent, en particulier du côté des Serpentards. D'autres élèves froncèrent les sourcils en signe de perplexité. Hermione les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Les Moldus et les Nés de Moldus, comme vous dîtes, Miss…

— Parker. Lena Parker », répondit la jeune fille.

Elle avait une assurance que Hermione redoutait de ne jamais connaître, même à cent ans passés. La façon dont elle disait son nom, avec un telle fierté, lui fit immédiatement pensé à Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Elle décida aussitôt de veiller sur elle, de lui prêter une attention particulière.

« Miss Parker, les Moldus, les Nés de Moldus et les Cracmols ont en effet beaucoup souffert durant la dernière guerre. Mais ils n'ont pas été les seuls. Il n'y a pas une catégorie de population qui n'ait souffert des agissements de Voldemort. Et, de tous les temps, de nombreuses espèces ont été asservies, blessées, brisées, détruites même par les sorciers. Ce cours va vous enseigner des faits historiques et scientifiques mais mon but est également de vous amener à réfléchir, par vous-même, pour que vous vous fassiez votre propre idée de notre monde. »

Elle croisa les mains, attendit un peu. Lena Parker s'était déjà rassise, la moue boudeuse.

« Pour commencer, je suggère que chacun d'entre vous écrive une question qu'il se pose sur le monde magique sur un morceau de parchemin. Cet exercice est anonyme, vous pouvez écrire ce que voulez. Il n'y a pas de question stupide. Je serais la seule à lire vos questions et je tâcherais de répondre à toutes dans les prochains cours. »

Etrangement, tout le monde obtempéra sans émettre la moindre objection. Elle leur laissa une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour écrire puis, après s'être assurée que tout le monde avait fini, elle fit venir à elle les morceaux de parchemin. Ils formèrent une pile bien droite sur le bord de son bureau. Elle termina son cours en leur expliquant son programme. Ils disposaient d'une heure et demie par semaine. Elle comptait utiliser la moitié pour enseigner, l'autre moitié pour débattre. Ensuite, elle les libéra.

Les cours d'Education Magique n'étaient dispensés que de la première à la troisième année. Son nombre d'heures était donc limité mais c'était pour lui permettre de continuer à étudier à la faculté magique d'Oxford en parallèle. Elle devait également rendre un dossier à la fin de l'année, une étude en lien avec son expérience professionnelle. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de son sujet.

Elle n'avait plus cours de la journée et elle alla étudier à la bibliothèque. En tant que professeur, elle avait un accès illimité à la Réserve et elle était décidée à s'en servir. Elle passa une bonne partie de la journée à regarder les livres avant de se mettre réellement au travail. Absorbée par son étude, elle ne descendit pas déjeuner à la Grande Salle, se contentant d'un paquet de gâteaux secs qu'elle avait dans son sac.

Elle rentra tard à son appartement du Chemin de Traverse mais Ron n'était pas encore là. Un mot épinglé sur le frigo à l'aide d'un magnet en forme de citrouille l'informa qu'il était reparti boire un verre avec Seamus et Neville. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de cuisiner, surtout si elle était toute seule. Elle se prépara néanmoins un plateau de légumes froids avant de prendre une douche rafraîchissante et d'enfiler son pyjama. Elle s'installa sur leur immense lit avec son plateau et ses copies, un CD de musique classique en fond sonore.

Les questions se révélèrent à la fois intéressantes et classiques. Le fonctionnement du Ministère de la Magie, la façon dont Harry était venu à bout de Voldemort, la scolarité à Poudlard. Un ou une élève demandait même l'origine de la théorie du sang et Hermione se sentait assez instruite sur le sujet depuis qu'elle avait consulté, grâce à Harry, la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy. Elle prit le temps de recopier chaque question en les reliant à son programme de sujets afin de trouver le cours le plus adapté pour y revenir. Elle avait de nombreuses idées, elle se sentait étrangement sereine concernant l'année à venir.

Ron rentra vers vingt-trois heures, alors qu'elle atteignait la fin de la pile.

« Tu pique-niques ? » sourit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et son haleine empestait la bière. Elle le repoussa gentiment en croquant dans un bout de carotte.

« J'ai demandé à chacun de mes jeunes élèves de me poser une question sur le monde magique. Tiens, l'auteur de celle-ci a sûrement été élevé par les moldus : à quelle école vont les jeunes sorciers avant Poudlard ? »

En lisant la question, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle savait que Mrs Weasley avait appris à lire et à compter à chacun de ses enfants mais ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner ainsi dans toutes les familles. Il était courant que les deux parents travaillent.

Ron sourit d'un air faussement supérieur en constatant son ignorance.

« Il n'y a pas d'école magique avant Poudlard, expliqua-t-il, mais il y a un programme minimum à connaître. Certains jeunes sorciers vont à l'école moldue mais d'autres, comme moi, ont classe à la maison. Dans ce cas, le Ministère de la Magie fait passer un test de niveau à l'âge de dix ans pour s'assurer qu'on a bien le niveau minimal pour aller à Poudlard. C'est super facile, il suffit de savoir lire, écrire et faire quelques calculs simples. Presque tous les enfants de sorciers apprennent tout ça avec leur famille ou alors avec d'autres enfants dans des associations magiques spéciales, si les parents n'ont pas le temps. C'est comme des écoles moldues : les enfants de sorciers d'une même ville ou région sont réunis pour apprendre ensemble. Enfin, les riches, comme Malefoy, ont des précepteurs particuliers qui viennent leur enseigner le latin et la géométrie et d'autres trucs du genre. »

Hermione hocha la tête en finissant de prendre des notes. Ron allait sûrement se révéler assez utile dans la préparation des cours.

« Tu as été au magasin aujourd'hui ?

— Non. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient besoin de moi en ce moment. Tous nos clients sont de retour à Poudlard. C'est surtout de la préparation de commandes. »

Il avait répondu d'un ton beaucoup plus sec qu'à l'ordinaire. Le sujet était sensible et Hermione lui caressa doucement la main.

« C'est à toi de voir », dit-elle.

Mais elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Si Ron ne travaillait pas au magasin, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de ses journées ? Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir traîner à l'appartement en permanence. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Elle prit une nouvelle question sur la pile. Elle arrivait près de la fin : il n'en restait plus que deux ou trois. Le train de ses pensées dérailla cependant lorsqu'elle déchiffra les mots inscrits sur le parchemin. Visiblement peu habituée à écrire à la plume, l'auteur avait trempé sa plume dans l'encre trop longtemps et chaque lettre faisait un petit pâté. Mais c'était tout de même là, lisible avec un petit effort.

Hermione croyait s'être attendue à tout, préparée à de nombreuses éventualités. Elle s'était trompée. Cette question la prenait au dépourvu, la laissait muette. Elle passa le parchemin à Ron, sans un mot.

« Quel est l'intérêt de la magie ? » lut-il en fronçant les sourcils.


	4. Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit

**24.10.2015.** _"This is our lives on holiday!" Boum, boum, boum, everybody loves me._

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à la Warner. Je ne possède que cette intrigue. Le titre de ce chapitre vient d'un livre de Delphine De Vigan. J'aime bien cette auteur et même si je ne suis pas une fan absolue de ce roman en question, j'ai toujours adoré ce titre !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour les reviews ! Voici les réponses aux anonymes, je vais essayer de répondre à tout le monde dans le week-end ! Je suis en vacances et je vais essayer de continuer à avancer dans l'écriture, même si j'ai pris un peu de retard de mon côté. Je promets de faire de mon mieux !

 _Guest :_ J'aime beaucoup ton analyse et Harry me fait de la peine aussi. Sa relation avec Ron et Hermione dans cette histoire sera très compliquée… A vrai dire, les relations entre tous les personnages seront assez complexes, j'essaye réellement d'imaginer quelles conséquences peut avoir une guerre semblable sur des adolescents-soldats. En tous cas, merci pour les commentaires suivis, c'est très agréable !

 _Adenoide :_ tes reviews me font super plaisir, merci !

 **Citation du chapitre :**

"Understand? (Can't you see I'm sick of fighting?)

Understand? (Can't you tell I've lost my way?)

Understand? (Look at me, there's no denying)

Understand? (I won't last another day)"

 **A Million Little Pieces** , Placebo

* * *

 **4**

 **Rien ne s'oppose à la nuit**

Harry s'agitait nerveusement sur son siège. Il regarda sa montre pour la dizième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes mais il avait déjà oublié l'heure quand il releva les yeux sur la salle d'audience.

A l'exception d'une vingtaine de journalistes matinaux, dispersés sur les bancs en gradins, les tribunes étaient désertes. Harry avait déjà repéré Rita Skeeter au premier rang. Elle buvait le café d'un thermos fushia tandis que sa plume à papote préparait l'introduction de son article. Juste au-dessus d'elle, les hauts fauteuils réservés aux membres du Magenmagot demeuraient également vides, surplombant le centre de la pièce.

Personne n'avait réclamé la présence de Harry et, pourtant, sans l'avoir prévu, il s'était retrouvé au Ministère un quart d'heure avant l'audience de Malefoy. Il avait passé les derniers jours à esquiver le problème mais, en réfléchissant bien, il comprenait qu'il ne s'était pas laissé le choix. A la dernière minute, il s'était enregistré comme témoin.

Soudain, les larges portes de métal, au sommet des tribunes, s'ouvrirent. Les membres du Magenmagot entrèrent en file indienne. Seul le froissement léger de leurs robes prune faisait obstacle à un silence sérieux, presque solennel. Ils arboraient tous la même expression sévère, décalquée avec exactitude sur chacun de leurs visages. Harry se concentra pendant qu'ils s'installaient à leurs places respectives. Lady Chatwin alla se placer au pupitre et un dossier de carton apparut devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, un tintement de cloche cristallin retentit.

« Qu'on fasse venir le prévenu », réclama alors Lady Chatwin.

Guidé par un officiel du Ministère, Malefoy arriva dans l'arène de pierres sombres. Sa démarche était discrète, sa robe d'une rare sobriété. Il posa les mains sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Audience pénale du 4 septembre, ayant pour objet d'examiner les manquements aux mesures restrictives de liberté reprochées au dénommé Drago Lucius Malefoy, actuellement domicilié au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres, sous la tutelle de Harry Potter. L'interrogatoire sera mené par Mélisandre Endora Chatwin, directrice du Département de la justice magique. Avocat de la défense : Richard Octave Howink. »

L'avocat de Malefoy apparut auprès de lui. Harry l'avait rencontré aux procès d'Aberdeen et il le détestait tout autant qu'il l'admirait. Encore séduisant malgré le fait qu'il se rapprochait de la cinquantaine, Howink était un avocat réputé pour ne défendre que les hommes d'affaires véreux. D'une impertinence rare, il avait l'esprit vif et une mémoire impressionnante. Il était par conséquent très imbu de lui-même et aussi sympathique qu'un chaudron en acier.

« Mr Malefoy, veuillez prendre place. »

Malefoy s'installa sur la chaise, suivi par tous les regards. Il prit cependant tout son temps, cherchant une position confortable, avant de finalement croiser les mains et les jambes avec distinction.

« Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : en la parfaite connaissance de la gravité de ses actes, après avoir obtenu une remise en liberté anticipée du Ministre de la Magie Shacklebolt en personne suite à une condamnation pour multiples tentatives de meurtre, appartenance à l'organisation criminelle connue sous le nom de Mangemorts et complicité de séquestration, il s'est introduit dans un musée national propriété du Ministère de la Magie et a manqué ses rendez-vous avec son agent de probation alors que ceux-ci étaient une condition sine qua non de sa liberté en vertu de la loi de prévention de la récidive magique du 11 décembre 1937. Confirmez-vous être Drago Lucius Malefoy, provisoirement domicilié au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres ? interrogea Lady Chatwin par-dessus son pupitre.

— Oui, dit Malefoy.

— Confirmez-vous avoir été reconnu coupable de tentatives de meurtre, de complicité de séquestration et appartenance à l'organisation des Mangemorts le 8 septembre 1998 devant les tribunaux d'Aberdeen ?

— Oui, répéta Malefoy.

— Reconnaissez-vous que la signature magique figurant sur votre contrat de probation et identifiée comme étant la vôtre a effectivement été déposée par vous-même ?

— Je le reconnais, fit Malefoy.

— Aviez-vous remarqué le panneau indiquant que le Manoir Malefoy est désormais propriété du Ministère de la Magie avant de pénétrer sur les lieux ?

— Oui.

— Pourtant, vous avez choisi d'en franchir l'enceinte. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer la raison de votre geste ?

— Le Manoir Malefoy, comme son nom l'indique, est la propriété de ma famille depuis des décennies. J'y ai vécu toute mon enfance. A ma sortie de prison, je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller. J'ai été… déstabilisé. »

Il parlait d'une voix froide, égale, comme s'il énonçait simplement la météo.

« Vous dîtes que nul ne vous avait averti de la décision de votre mère de le céder à la communauté magique ?

— Je n'étais pas au courant avant d'y être.

— Mon client souhaitait simplement rentrer chez lui », intervint Howink.

Il passa devant Malefoy à grands pas pour se rapprocher de la tribune du Magenmagot.

« Je vous accorde que les faits sont contre Mr Malefoy, poursuivit-il. Nous ne nions ni l'entrée illicite dans le musée Malefoy ni la fuite. »

Il fixait Lady Chatwin droit dans les yeux.

« Mais, il y a tout juste un mois, le Ministère a choisi de lui offrir une seconde chance. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'une décision réfléchie. Après tout, le Ministère ne libère pas d'élements si ceux-ci risquent de compromettre la sécurité de notre communauté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut un sourire carnassier à l'adresse des journalistes.

« Ce serait terrible que le Ministère libère des Mangemorts au hasard simplement parce que nous manquons de place dans notre prison. Je suppose donc que Mr Malefoy a été estimé suffisamment digne de confiance pour être soumis au protocole de sécurité numéro quatre.

— Vous supposez bien, Maitre Howink, répliqua sèchement Lady Chatwin. Aujourd'hui, nous cherchons désormais à déterminer à quel point cette confiance était mal placée.

— Mon client ne paiera pas pour les erreurs de procédure du Ministère – s'il y a erreur, ce dont je doute fortement. »

Howink se recula de quelques pas pour mieux s'adresser à l'ensemble du Magenmagot.

« J'ai une simple question pour vous, Messieurs-dames. Avez-vous déjà visité la prison d'Azkaban ? »

Il ne marqua pas le temps nécessaire à la réponse, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas interroger les membres du Magenmagot.

« Bien sûr que vous l'avez fait, puisque c'est obligatoire avant que vous puissiez accéder à votre poste. Vous avez été à Azkaban et vous avez rencontré les Détraqueurs. Vous vous souvenez certainement très bien de ce jour nul ne peut l'oublier. »

Son regard perçant était braqué sur eux comme la lumière d'un projecteur. Harry comprenait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas sûr du résultat parce que le Magenmagot ne se laissait pas émouvoir facilement mais il admettait qu'une tentative valait le coup.

« Reprenons les faits. Mon client, âgé de vingt et un ans, a été libéré de prison le six août après trois ans passés en détention. N'ayant pas été informé par son agent de probation des donations de sa mère, il s'est rendu à la demeure familiale pour apprendre, sur place, que celle-ci a été transformée en musée. Cette découverte l'a pris au dépourvu et Mr Malefoy n'a su comment réagir. Il désirait simplement rentrer chez lui et le Manoir l'a accueilli comme le digne héritier qu'il est. Il s'agit de vieille magie, d'une alchimie ancienne entre le maître et son domaine, contre laquelle les contrats n'ont pas d'emprise. »

Howink prit une profonde inspiration.

« En ce sens, Mr Malefoy n'est pas entré par effraction dans le Manoir. Les murs ont reconnu leur propriétaire légitime et l'ont laissé entrer. Certes, il a ensuite disparu pendant une longue semaine mais imaginez… Imaginez seulement ce qu'a pu ressentir mon client en découvrant sa triste histoire affichée aux yeux de tous, sa chambre d'adolescent visitée par les touristes curieux. Ce musée est une atteinte à sa vie privée et ce musée est un fardeau qui gêne mon client dans sa recherche de la rédemption. C'est pour cette raison que je vous demande votre clémence quant à sa parole brisée et que je réclame réparation pour l'atteinte aux libertés fondamentales de mon client qu'est le musée Malefoy. »

Juste derrière Harry, un journaliste ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise. Au premier rang, la plume à papote de Rita Skeeter volait sur les pages à toute vitesse. Le visage de la journaliste était illuminée comme au jour de Noël. Elle se délectait de ce rebondissement imprévu, de ce nouveau scandale.

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que Howink cherchait à faire en lançant une telle offensive à l'encontre du Ministère. C'était un plan risqué. Malefoy se trouvait déjà dans une posture délicate, il n'avait pas besoin qu'en plus, son avocat vienne froisser le Magenmagot en l'accusant de violations des droits de l'homme.

Lady Chatwin sembla déstabilisée. Derrière elle, les autres membres s'étaient mis à chuchoter furieusement. Elle resta un instant à fixer Howink. De l'admiration pointait, probablement malgré elle, dans son regard. L'avocat osa un sourire en coin. Elle frappa son pupitre d'un petit marteau.

« De l'ordre, s'il vous plaît, de l'ordre ! »

Les murmures s'éteignirent mais elle ne se retourna pas, même pour une seconde. Elle continuait d'observer Howink et Malefoy, seuls au centre de la pièce. De sa place, ils devaient lui sembler petits, insignifiants.

« Vous portez plainte contre le Ministère ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

— J'aimerais mieux ne pas aller jusque là, Lady Chatwin, mais le dossier est constitué. »

Harry frottait nerveusement ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Howink avait fait apparaître une fine pochette pour appuyer ses dires.

« Mon client et moi-même l'avons rempli ensemble. Nous sommes prêts, ma Lady, à obtenir justice. »

C'était du pur chantage. Howink exigeait réparation pour le Musée Malefoy et il n'accepterait que deux choses : ou Malefoy n'allait pas en prison, ou le Ministère payait. L'affaire du musée était complexe. Le Ministère avait obtenu l'autorisation de Mrs Malefoy pour l'ouvrir mais certains des panneaux, et notamment l'exposition des magazines coquins, étaient extrêmement limites dans le respect de la vie privée. En laissant Howink aller jusqu'au procès, le Magenmagot prenait un risque qui engageait tout le Ministère.

Tout le problème de notre système réside là, pensa Harry avec une force de conviction inhabituelle. Il y a trop de liens entre le Ministère et la Justice. Une attaque contre le Ministère, c'est une attaque contre le Magenmagot lui-même. Les juges ne sont pas impartials, ils sont soumis à l'arbitraire de leur double position. C'était la grande faille, celle que Kingsley, en dépit de ses efforts, n'avait pas réussi à combler. En effet, le Magenmagot votait les lois et rendait la justice. Séparer les deux revenaient à ôter la moitié de leurs pouvoirs à ses membres – l'une ou l'autre, peu importait. Ils n'allaient certainement pas accepter une telle chose. Ils avaient apposé leur véto à toutes les propositions de Kingsley qui prenaient cette direction.

Howink savait très bien cela et il était retors. Il avait appuyé exactement là où il fallait. Les élections approchaient. Chacun des membres du Ministère était à présent obsédé par l'idée de garder sa place ou d'en trouver une meilleure. Un scandale d'atteinte aux droits de l'homme méconterait Kingsley. Il avait trouvé le musée difficile à accepter et s'y était opposé dans la mesure de ses droits. Un scandale sur le Ministère revenait à un scandale sur Kingsley même si celui-ci, dès le début, avait marqué son désaccord.

A son pupitre, Lady Chatwin semblait partagée. Elle pouvait accuser Howink de chantage à la cour et dissoudre l'assemblée. Elle pouvait déclarer conflit d'intérêts et demander à tous de quitter la salle. Mais, Harry le devinait à ses yeux francs, elle n'aimait pas voir des dossiers traîner et reconnaître la menace qui planait désormais au-dessus de sa tête ne coïnciderait pas avec son caractère.

« Nous sommes ici pour rendre justice », déclara-t-elle.

Elle baissa enfin la tête sur son pupitre et prit une nouvelle page.

« Ces dernières semaines, Mr Malefoy a vécu sous la supervision de Harry Potter. Nous avons demandé à celui-ci de nous remplir un compte rendu détaillé. Il a déclaré le prévenu apte à la vie civile. Il ne présente, selon lui, aucun danger pour notre monde.

— Et si nous ne pouvons faire confiance à Harry Potter, à qui pourrions-nous ? » s'écria Howink avec malice.

Il était retourné s'appuyer contre le dossier de Malefoy, ses mains jointes au-dessus de son crâne blond. Malefoy restait, lui, de glace et de silence.

« Mr Potter n'est pas neutre, fit remarquer un sorcier grisonnant assis juste derrière Lady Chatwin. Il a déjà plaidé en faveur de Mr Malefoy aux procès d'Aberdeen et c'est lui-même qui s'est proposé pour être son tuteur.

— Parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'être ! »

Les mots avaient franchi les lèvres de Harry avant qu'ils n'aient pu les retenir. Toute l'assemblée se retourna vers lui. Malefoy le regardait d'un air las, sans surprise, comme s'il pensait « Oh, vraiment, Potter, il fallait que tu sois là, bien sûr ».

« Vous n'avez pas été appelé à la barre, Mr Potter, fit remarquer Lady Chatwin. Votre tour viendra.

— Potter est témoin ? »

Malefoy roula des yeux. Harry savait qu'il n'avait prévu d'appeler aucun témoin. Après tout, tous ceux qui le connaissaient ne pourraient que le desservir. A part Harry, bien entendu, mais Malefoy avait beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour lui demander le moindre service.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis encore le tuteur de Malefoy, d'ailleurs, répliqua Harry sans prêter attention à Malefoy. Je ne vais pas dire que ça m'enchante mais c'est comme ça.

— Personne ne vous a forcé, Mr Potter, dit Lady Chatwin.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Lady Chatwin soupira et rajusta ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez.

« Je demande à Harry James Potter de bien vouloir venir déposer à la barre, selon le protocole requis. »

Harry se leva. Les regards pesaient lourds et le silence lui étreignait la poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être un clown avec ses chaussures de villes neuves qui lui donnaient des pieds démesurés et sa veste flottante aux épaules, comme si elle avait été taillée pour un nageur olympique. Il n'avait pas porté cet ensemble depuis les procès d'Aberdeen et, soudain, il lui sembla que le tissu portait encore l'odeur salée des larmes de Mrs Malefoy. Il se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir acheté un autre costume : celui-ci puait la défaite.

Il quitta sa rangée pour emprunter les marches de marbre sombre. Chacun de ses gestes était suivi par les yeux avides des journalistes et ceux, plus sages, plus inquiets, des membres du Magenmagot. Sa descente lui parut interminable. Quand il arriva finalement au centre de la pièce, il alla se placer à la barre de déposition, juste en dessous du pupitre de Lady Chatwin. Il se sentait écrasé par le balcon de bois massif.

« Mr Potter, vous nous avez remis le formulaire réservé aux tuteurs. La procédure n'exige pas des tuteurs provisoires qu'ils fassent plus ce que cela. Le Magenmagot sait que vous vous sentiez redevable des Malefoy mais, croyez-nous, vous avez fait bien plus que rembourser cette dette.

— Je ne crois pas que mon sens moral soit du ressort du Ministère, Lady Chatwin, répondit Harry en levant la tête pour ne pas paraître intimidé. Et je pense qu'il s'avère que ma présence ici est nécessaire puisque le Magenmagot se permet de mal interpréter mon témoignage écrit.

— Vous vous estimez donc être pleinement objectif quant à l'évaluation de Mr Malefoy ?

— Sans doute plus que certains membres du Magenmagot, rétorqua Harry. Vous étiez tous aux procès d'Aberdeen et il y en avait parmi vous qui voulaient voir Malefoy recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. J'ai juste rempli un questionnaire en décrivant ce que j'avais vu.

— Mr Potter, êtes-vous en train d'accuser le Magenmagot de s'acharner sur Mr Malefoy ? »

Il déglutit bruyamment et choisit d'éviter la question. Répondre oui serait aussi faux que de répondre non. Le Magenmagot s'acharnait sur les Mangemorts de manière générale. Si cette cour avait été seule à juger à Aberdeen, il n'y aurait plus eu personne de vivant pour porter la marque de Voldemort.

« J'ai décrit ce que j'ai vu, répéta-t-il. Tout est dans le formulaire. Malefoy vient tous les jours, il dort au Square Grimmaurd, et il ne fait rien de mal. Il va à tous ses rendez-vous avec son agent de probation. Tout est bien, il faut lui rendre sa liberté.

— Tout est bien mais pour combien de temps ? demanda Lady Chatwin. Si nous laissons Malefoy libre, qui nous assure qu'il ne va pas à nouveau tenter d'échapper au contrôle du Ministère ?

— Le protocole de sécurité, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec. A moins qu'il ne soit toujours pas correctement en application ? »

Lady Chatwin pinça les lèvres.

« Mr Potter, je vous prie de vous souvenir que nous sommes ici dans une salle d'audience…

— Et ce n'est pas une audience ordinaire. Vous avez déjà manqué à tous les protocoles en me donnant des leçons de justice. On perd notre temps. Vous pensez que Malefoy est assez stupide pour avoir envie de retourner à Azkaban ? Il sait que vous le tenez, qu'un seul pas de côté peut le ramener directement à la case prison.

— Justement, je crois que nous avons eu notre pas de côté quand il a…

— Nous savons tous ce qu'il a fait, coupa Harry. Mais nous savons aussi tous ce que le Ministère n'a _pas_ fait. Le Ministère n'a pas appliqué le protocole de sécurité correctement à la libération de Malefoy, le Ministère ne l'a pas averti qu'il n'était plus en droit de se rendre dans son ancienne propriétaire hors des horaires d'ouverture et le Ministère a laissé des historiens dévoiler toute sa vie privée au public sans se préoccuper de ses droits fondamentaux. Il y a eu des erreurs des deux côtés.

— Nous ne jugeons pas le Ministère ici, Mr Potter. Une chose à la fois.

— Mais… »

Lady Chatwin lui fit signe de se taire.

« Nous avons entendu ce que vous aviez à dire, Mr Potter, je crois que c'est très clair pour tout le monde. Je n'ai qu'une dernière question à vous poser : accepteriez-vous de rester tuteur de Mr Malefoy pour le restant de la durée de sa probation si le Magenmagot venait à décider de ne pas le condamner ?

— J'imagine que personne d'autre ne va jaillir d'un gâteau surprise pour le faire, rétorqua Harry d'un ton lourd. On m'a bien fait comprendre la dernière fois que si je n'y mettais pas du mien, Malefoy pouvait faire une croix sur sa liberté.

— Ce n'est pas exact. Un autre tuteur peut éventuellement être trouvé si le Magenmagot vote en ce sens malgré votre désistement…

— J'accepte », l'interrompit Harry.

Il savait que sans sa promesse, les indécis du Magenmagot retireraient leur vote. Il était Harry Potter et il était la seule personne à pouvoir sauver Malefoy d'Azkaban. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez donné pour lui.

« Très bien. Si personne n'a rien d'autre à ajouter, nous allons procéder au vote. »

Harry s'écarta à reculons de la barre de déposition. Il se retourna vers Malefoy et celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir.

« Que ceux qui sont pour une condamnation lèvent la main. »

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta. Ils étaient nombreux. Quelques jeunes mais surtout des personnes âgés, sévères, qui avaient une vision de la guerre bien précise. Pas de Mangemorts en liberté. S'ils avaient été seuls maître de la décision, jamais Malefoy ne serait sorti de prison en premier lieu. Son nom leur suffisait. Face à eux, son nom seul suffisait à le flinguer.

« Que ceux qui sont pour un maintien en liberté conditionnelle tel qu'il a été négocié au six août. **»**

Au soulagement de Harry, ils l'emportaient – de justesse mais la victoire était tout ce qui importait. Il expira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Lady Chatwin baissa son bras.

« De par la décision du Magenmagot, Mr Malefoy est rendu à la tutelle de Mr Potter pour la durée fixée par la loi d'un an et sept mois. Il est soumis au protocole de sécurité numéro cinq qui lui interdit tout déplacement en dehors de l'Angleterre et le contraint à deux rendez-vous par semaine avec son agent de probation. Toute modification demandée devra être portée à l'examen de cette cour. »

Elle conclut l'affaire d'un coup de marteau et tout le monde se leva d'un coup. Harry resta un moment sans rien faire. Il venait de s'engager vis-à-vis de Malefoy, son vieil ennemi, et pour plus d'un an. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça en venant ici. Une fois encore, tout était allé trop vite et il s'était laissé dicter sa conduite par ses émotions. Il se retrouvait avec Malefoy sur les bras, merde. Ron aurait dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. En fait, c'était sûrement le cas mais l'avis de Ron ne comptait plus maintenant.

Il se résolut et se retourna vers Malefoy.

« Hé, Malefoy… »

Mais sa robe noire franchissait déjà la porte, à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait eu le diable à ses trousses.

 **OoOoO**

Au fond de la salle, Luna gardait les yeux rivés sur son dossier fermé. Son tour approchait lentement. Elle se sentait tendue. Elle avait bien préparé son sujet. La semaine précédente, elle avait remis une copie de son sommaire et de son planning à son professeur, comme il l'avait exigé. Elle avait suivi chaque consigne. Il n'y aurait pas dû avoir de raison de s'inquiéter. Pourtant, une possibilité de problème existait bel et bien.

Pour l'instant, son classeur ne contenait que des notes préliminaires et les documents déjà renseignés auprès de ses tuteurs mais elle avait encore deux ans pour le remplir. Deux ans pour faire ses preuves.

« Miss Lewis, à votre tour maintenant. J'ai bien lu vos notes et, sincèrement… »

Marianna Lewis était assise juste devant elle. Elle était la prochaine sur la liste.

Le professeur faisait des suggestions à Marianna, donnait son avis sur son sujet, cependant Luna choisit de ne rien écouter. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que les autres avaient choisi d'étudier. Dans sa vision parfaite de l'éducation, même les professeurs n'auraient pas à connaître les sujets de recherche de leurs élèves. Ils pouvaient avoir envie de leur voler la vedette ou de s'inspirer de leurs travaux. Luna travaillait pour elle seule, et pour personne d'autre. Elle aurait voulu ne pas se sentir concernée par l'avis de ses professeurs, même si leurs appréciations finissaient toujours par avoir un impact sur elle.

Elle inspira avec calme. Elle était parvenue à créer une bulle de silence autour d'elle. Ce sera très bref, se dit-elle pour se rassurer. A peine une poignée de minutes.

« Miss Lovegood, à nous. »

La voix du professeur fit éclater la bulle. Elle ouvrit son dossier, juste pour s'occuper les mains et le regard. Elle connaissait son contenu presque par cœur.

« Miss Lovegood, répéta le professeur.

— Oui, professeur ? »

Elle leva le menton vers lui. Il tenait le dossier qu'elle lui avait remis serré contre sa poitrine. Il avait de tout petits yeux, très durs et froids, comme des pierres sombres incrustées dans ses orbites.

« Miss Lovegood, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup qu'on se moque de moi.

— Pardon, Professeur ? Je ne comprends pas…

— Ne faîtes pas l'innocente. Je ne sais pas si vous avez choisi ce… Ce « sujet » pour gâcher vos études ou me faire perdre mon temps mais je n'accepte pas cette attitude.

— Je… Je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher mes études, professeur, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Je prends mon sujet très à cœur, très au sérieux.

— Les Jonsh-Jonche… Joncheruines ? »

Des rires secouèrent la classe. Luna savait qu'il avait fait exprès de buter sur le mot, simplement pour la tourner en ridicule.

« Les joncheruines, professeur, corrigea-t-elle avec douceur. Oui, ils seront bien mon sujet d'études.

— Oh, vraiment ? »

Son ton suintait le dédain.

« Miss Lovegood… Pouvez-vous me rappeler la majeure que vous avez choisie pour cette année ?

— La magibiologie, professeur.

— La magibiologie, exact. Pouvez-vous rappeler à la classe ce qu'est la magibiologie, Miss Lovegood ?

— La biologie est la science du vivant. La magibiologie s'intéresse en particulier aux espèces magiques. Mais je crois que tout le monde dans cette classe sait cela, dit-elle.

— Je le croyais aussi, Miss Lovegood, jusqu'à ce que je lise votre plan de mémoire. Pensez-vous que l'étude des Jonchemachins s'apparente à la biologie, Miss Lovegood ?

— Bien sûr que…

— Non, l'interrompit le professeur. J'ai mené des recherches, Miss Lovegood, et personne n'a jamais prouvé l'existence de telles créatures. Tous les articles écrits sur le sujet l'ont été par votre père ou ses amis. Ils ont plusieurs fois interpellé la communauté des magiciens à ce sujet mais personne d'autre qu'eux n'a jamais observé le moindre signe que les Jonchebidules existent.

— Moi, je les…

— Vous les sentez ? Dans votre cerveau ? Comme de minuscules fourmis qui viendraient parasiter vos pensées ? Ou peut-être comme des voix qui vous soufflent des choses à l'oreille ? »

Le professeur affichait un sourire narquois à présent. Il faisait le clown, pour amuser la galerie, et il y arrivait très bien. Les élèves riaient à chacun de ses mots.

« Il y a des moyens de les voir. Avec des lunettes…

— Avec des lunettes comme le Chicaneur en distribue ? Ce que vous voyez illuminé dans l'air, ce n'est que de la poussière, Miss Lovegood, rien d'autre. Les Joncheruines sont une métaphore, une jolie métaphore je n'en doute pas, mais ils ne sont pas réels.

— Arrêtez de dire ça. »

Elle se leva brusquement. Le professeur s'immobilisa mais son sourire ne disparut pas.

« Vous dîtes ça mais un bon scientifique ne réfléchit pas comme ça ! Les Joncheruines n'ont pas d'existence reconnue pour le moment, je le sais, mais c'était le cas de tout au départ ! On a bien commencé par imaginer les modèles avant de pouvoir les prouver ! La théorie des atomes existe depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que les premières observations, les premières preuves ! C'est comme ça que fonctionne la science ! Avec vous, on resterait sur place et on ne découvrirait jamais d'autres choses ! »

Il hocha la tête d'un air condescendant.

« Vous vous prenez pour quelqu'un, Miss Lovegood. Je vous dis que de nombreux magiciens se sont arrachés les cheveux sur les recherches envoyés par votre père et que la plupart de ces résultats sont faussés, inexacts, voire même falsifiés. Je ne dirais jamais qu'il faut abandonner toute recherche à ce propos. Je dis simplement qu'on ne demande pas aux étudiants de quatrième année de prouver l'existence du Monstre du Loch Ness. Cela ne menerait à rien, parce que vous n'avez pas encore la maturité d'esprit de conduire une telle étude. Laissez les croyances aux croyances, et la science à la science. »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ramassa ses affaires et les jeta dans son sac. Elle quitta la salle sans ajouter une parole. Les recherches dont il parlait, envoyés par son père à tous les grands chercheurs de ce monde, avaient été menées par sa mère, l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes de son époque.

 **OoOoO**

Harry s'était retrouvé tout seul et un peu bête dans la salle d'audience. Il se sentait irrité par l'attitude de Malefoy, même s'il la comprenait. Il ne savait pas très bien lui-même ce qu'il en était. Ils avaient vécu près de trois semaines dans la même maison sans s'adresser la parole, ou presque. C'était à peine si Malefoy marmonnait un « bonjour » lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Harry avait de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il dormait au Square Grimmaurd mais ne pouvait même pas être complètement sûr car, le plus souvent, soit il ne le voyait pas arriver le soir, soit il ne le voyait pas partir le matin – et parfois même aucun des deux.

La seule chose qui lui garantissait que Malefoy respectait les règles était le compte rendu hebdomadaire que lui adressait Natacha Brooks. Ses commentaires aussi courts que secs montraient qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout Malefoy mais elle faisait des efforts évidents pour l'assister. Elle écrivait à Harry la liste des questions qu'elle avait posées durant l'entretien et inscrivait les informations que Malefoy avait consenti à donner – en général, celles-ci tenaient en deux ou trois lignes. Il avait reconnu avoir repris contact avec Goyle bien que celui-ci soit également un ancien Mangemort. Le Ministère avait choisi de ne pas s'en alarmer immédiatement car, selon son agent de probation, Goyle ne représentait pas le moindre danger. Ils espéraient simplement que Malefoy n'aurait pas l'idée de reprendre un rôle de leader et de recréer les Mangemorts mais, à deux, même aux yeux paranoïaques du Ministère, ils semblaient peu dangereux. Brooks disait même que traîner avec Goyle, qui s'était parfaitement intégré dans le monde moldu, ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à Malefoy.

C'était tout ce que savait Harry de la vie de Malefoy : celui-ci dormait au Square Grimmaurd, rencontrait son agent de probation et voyait Goyle. Cela faisait bien peu pour remplir des journées entières, des semaines entières. Il aurait voulu qu'ils puissent se parler, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui expliquer dans le détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mrs Malefoy et la raison pour laquelle il tenait à l'aider malgré tout mais Malefoy l'évitait comme s'il avait été porteur du virus de la dragoncelle. Harry trouvait qu'après tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour lui, ce n'était pas très juste cependant c'était du Malefoy tout craché. Il se disait qu'à sa place, il aurait sûrement été beaucoup plus reconnaissant.

Tout en réfléchissant, il retourna au Square Grimmaurd pour manger un rapide sandwich avant de se rendre dans le petit salon. Ses recherches étaient telles qu'il les avait laissées la veille, c'est-à-dire presque achevées. Aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour et il n'avait encore rien trouvé d'utile. Il se sentit brusquement très las. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se frotta le visage.

Quand il avait commencé, il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il cherchait. Maintenant, il avait un nombre défini de questions auxquelles il fallait des réponses, des angoisses que seul le savoir pourrait combattre. C'était devenu une obsession, un besoin.

Il releva les yeux sur le salon. Il était beaucoup plus ordonné qu'un mois auparavant et cela signifiait qu'il était temps de changer d'air.

Il glissa sa main entre les coussins du canapé et ressortit la liste des bibliothèques magiques du Royaume qu'il avait préparées, tout en espérant ne jamais en avoir besoin. Il songea qu'il était incroyable que cette maison regorge d'informations sur la magie noire mais qu'aucun ouvrage, ou presque, ne mentionne les Horcruxes.

Il finit par se relever. Il mémorisa sa première destination et rangea le papier dans sa poche avant de transplaner.

Il s'agissait du plus important centre de documentation magique de Grande Bretagne. Situé en Ecosse, il était relié aux grandes universités magiques par de nombreux portoloins et de cheminées afin de garantir un accès facile et rapide.

D'inspiration antique, il était bien plus large que profond. Une longue rangée de colonnes garnissaient sa devanture. Harry grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'entrée, sans prendre la peine d'admirer plus longtemps le plafond peint ou les dalles colorées. Un tourniquet de verre régulait les visites mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas foule à la bibliothèque.

Un bureau d'accueil en bois se dressait entre les deux escaliers courbes et symétriques. Deux jeunes sorciers discutaient entre eux mais leurs chuchotements s'interrompirent à la vue de Harry. Ils se redressèrent sur leurs sièges quand il s'appuya sur le comptoir. Ils avaient de beaux sourires commerciaux.

« Bonjour Monsieur, dit le jeune homme.

— Bonjour, répéta la jeune fille en écho. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Elle semblait désappointée. Sans doute était-elle agacée d'avoir dû interrompre sa conversation avec son collègue : bien que petit, il était plutôt séduisant.

« Heu… Je viens juste… Heu… Regarder… Je veux dire, j'ai des recherches à faire. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant. Elle prit un dépliant sur la pile devant elle et le lui tendit.

« Voici un plan de notre bibliothèque, avec les différentes sections, les grandes thématiques, tout ça, dit-elle très vite. Si jamais vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à revenir vers nous.

— Bonnes recherches, Mr Potter », ajouta le jeune homme.

Harry prit son dépliant. Alors qu'il détournait les talons et commençait à monter, il entendit la jeune fille s'exclamer à voix basse :

« Par Merlin, c'est Harry Potter ? Tu es sûr ?

— Absolument, répondit le jeune sorcier d'un ton catégorique. Il avait la cicatrice et tout.

— Waouh…

— Eh ouais. Donc… Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, avant d'être interrompus ? »

La jeune fille gloussa doucement. Puis Harry ne les entendit plus du tout : il était arrivé au premier étage et un silence artificiel s'étendait sur toutes les salles de recherches.

Il n'avait jamais vu un espace aussi grand rempli uniquement de livres. Le plafond culminait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de sa tête et les étagères montaient jusqu'au sommet. Des échelles solidement accrochés permettaient d'accéder à tous les ouvrages. Harry ouvrit son plan.

Il ne savait pas exactement où trouver des informations sur les âmes mais il procéda par élimination et finit par ne retenir que trois sections : corps & magie, magie obscure et créatures magiques. Il remonta d'un pas vif les allées, suivant les indications des panneaux fléchés. Il ne croisa personne, comme s'il était le seul visiteur de toute la bibliothèque.

Le système de classement était précis et facile à assimiler. Au pied de chaque étagère, un pupitre trônait, toujours surmonté d'un gros livre. Une plume était mise à disposition. En écrivant des mots clefs sur les pages de parchemin vierges du livre, une liste d'ouvrages à consulter apparaissait en dessous. Plus il ajoutait de mots clefs, plus la liste était concise et proche de ce qu'il recherchait. Les trouver dans les rayonnages s'avéra également beaucoup plus drôle qu'il ne l'aurait cru : il suffisait de monter sur l'échelle et de la diriger vers la droite ou la gauche. Elle répondait avec précision à chacun de ses gestes et l'emmenait sans trop de difficultés vers l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait. On aurait dit qu'elle lisait dans son esprit, un peu comme un bon balai. Très vite, il réunit une petite pile de livres pertinents.

Malheureusement, la partie fructueuse de ses recherches s'arrêta là. Aucun des ouvrages sélectionnés pour lui par la bibliothèque ne répondait à ses interrogations sur les âmes comme pouvaient le laisser entendre leurs résumés ou parfois même leurs titres. Sur ce sujet, les auteurs restaient toujours très vagues, comme s'ils craignaient d'en dire trop. Le terme « âme » était manié avec précaution, il était d'ailleurs le plus souvent enfermé entre des guillemets ou des parenthèses. Harry avait l'impression que tous les mémoires qui nécessitaient une partie sur ce sujet s'étaient contentés de copier les uns sur les autres les mêmes banalités, les mêmes vérités générales.

Au bout de deux heures, il commença à voir flou et il se sentait de plus en plus agacé de voir ses efforts sans récompense. Quand il s'était plongé dans les théories ardues des plus grands sorciers, il s'était attendu à lire autre chose que ce qu'il avait appris des âmes de la bouche de Dumbledore ou de Lupin. Il lui fallut une demi-heure supplémentaire avant de trouver enfin un passage qui nécessitait d'être retenu et noté :

« _Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine mais sont également capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne à travers l'acte abject connu sous le nom de « baiser du Détraqueur ». Les âmes sont le siège des sentiments et comme toute partie du corps, elles peuvent être blessées, endommagées ou mêmes malades. Des études montrent que si un Détraqueur aura un impact terrible sur une personne traumatisée ou disposant déjà de peu de souvenirs heureux, une créature livrée à elle-même préférera dévorer l'âme de l'homme heureux à celle de l'homme malheureux. En bon prédateur, le Détraqueur sait rapidement quelle proie lui apportera le plus de satisfaction. Les âmes malades ou abîmées l'intriguent cependant et le sens dont il dispose pour les identifier a pu être évalué. Le docteur Kolohov, éminent chercheur russe du XIXeme siècle, écrivit, dans son journal, en 1876 avoir fabriqué une machine capable d'examiner les âmes à la façon d'un Détraqueur. Toutefois, si l'article qu'il a publié à ce sujet présente un plan complet d'un tel instrument, nul n'est encore parvenu à en réaliser une version utilisable. »_

Harry referma brusquement le livre. Son cœur battait comme s'il venait de piquer un sprint. Une analyse médicale de l'âme. Un appareil qui la scannerait pour percer à jour ses secrets. Peut-être qu'une telle machine lui permettait de discerner, comme une radio, l'influence de Voldemort, l'endroit où son âme avait résidé dans son corps, ce genre d'information. Qu'avait dit Dumbledore ? _La magie laisse toujours des traces._ Il eut une représentation mentale de masses noires entre ses organes, comme des ruines de cancer, et il frissonna. Il nota le nom de Kolohov dans la paume de sa main et sans prendre la peine de ranger aucun des livres, il alla l'écrire directement dans le livre au pied de l'étagère consacrée aux créatures des ténèbres, la plus proche de lui. Un titre apparut aussitôt sous ses yeux : _Des analyses de l'homme,_ Nikolaï Kolohov.

Harry enregistra immédiatement la cote du livre dans sa mémoire (KOL425) et s'empressa de grimper sur l'échelle la plus proche. Il la guida tout le long de l'étagère tandis que les numéros défilaient devant lui. KOL423, KOL424… KOL426. Harry stoppa l'échelle tout net. Il promena son doigt le long du dos des livres. Il vérifia un peu plus loin, sans plus de résultats. Une vague d'agacement gronda dans sa poitrine : dans toute cette fichue bibliothèque, il n'y avait qu'un seul livre qui l'intéressait et il fallait que ce soit précisément celui-là que quelqu'un ait emprunté.

Il redescendit de l'échelle sans entrain. Il résolut de demander à l'accueil si l'ouvrage reviendrait bientôt mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Il avait raison.

« Des analyses de l'homme ? » répéta la jeune fille.

Elle avait sorti un gros annuaire et tournait les pages frénétiquement.

« De qui, vous avez dit, Monsieur ?

— Kolohov. Nikolaï Kolohov.

— Vous pouvez me l'épeler s'il vous plaît ? »

Il ânonna les lettres une à une. Elle continua de fouiller, l'air de plus en plus paniqué.

« Quelle côte s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle revenait sans cesse aux mêmes pages, elle écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de mieux voir.

« KOL425 », dit Harry.

Il soupira et commença à tapoter des doigts sur le comptoir. La fille semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle était pâle comme Nosferatu.

« Je… Je vais demander à mon collègue. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise pivotante si vite que celle-ci valsa sur elle-même, emportée par le poids des affaires posées dessus. La fille se mit à courir presque jusqu'aux bureaux de la bibliothèque, la section privée cachée derrière les grands escaliers.

« Eliot… Eliot ? Je peux te déranger, s'il te plaît ? »

Harry entendit son ton suppliant et se surprit à sourire malgré lui quand le dit Eliot répondit d'un seul grognement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour tous les deux.

« Rebonjour », fit Eliot.

C'était le jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il passa derrière le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je ne trouve pas le livre que Monsieur veut… Il n'est pas dans l'annuaire. Côte KOL425. Des analyses de l'homme, Kolov.

— Kolohov, rectifia Harry.

— Oui… Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cherché. Mais il n'est pas dans l'annuaire. »

— Ce n'est pas possible », expliqua Eliot d'un ton assuré pour la réconforter.

Il attrapa l'annuaire et se remit à chercher. Il s'arrêta cependant très vite, perplexe.

« Vous êtes sûr du nom de l'auteur ? Ou de la côte ?

— Je suis tout à fait sûr. C'était indiqué dans le registre. »

Eliot le fixa d'un air perturbé. Il laissa sa main trainer sur le bureau et il eut un frisson perceptible lorsque la fille essaya de récupérer l'annuaire, ses doigts frôlant les siens.

« Dans le registre, vraiment ? Parce qu'il n'est pas dans l'annuaire.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ironisa Harry. Donc vous avez un trou ? Entre KOL424 et KOL426 ?

— Heu, oui », reconnut Eliot.

Il semblait très embêté.

« Si vous nous laissez une adresse, on pourra vous recontacter si on le retrouve… »

Harry soupira très fort pendant qu'il donnait les renseignements demandés à la fille. Elle les nota avec rigueur dans un agenda. Il était presque surpris de ne pas voir pointer sa langue entre ses dents tant elle semblait concentrée.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque avec une sensation d'inachevé particulièrement désagréable dans la bouche, semblable à un goût de plomb liquide. Il était certain de ne pas avoir commis d'erreur sur le nom de livre ou même la côte. Il l'avait clairement vu dans le registre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis le pied dans des eaux troubles.

 **OoOoO**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Il est tard… »

Ron venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte du séjour, vêtu de son bas de pyjama et d'un T-shirt trop grand, sa brosse à dents dans la main. Sa bouche était barbouillée de dentifrice.

Pour sa part, Hermione était encore toute habillée, maquillée et coiffée. Elle se tenait debout pour garder une vie d'ensemble sur tous les prospectus magiques qu'elle avait étalés devant elle, sur toute la surface de la table.

« Tu vois tout ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle en les désignant du doigt.

Soudain, après une soirée entière d'investigations muettes, elle éprouvait le besoin de communiquer sa frustration.

« Ouais, fit Ron.

— Ce sont les manifestes de chaque parti qui se présente aux prochaines élections. »

Il la fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Puis il sourit :

« Tu veux dire que tu les as tous pris ? Tous ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Sa brosse toujours à la main, il se rapprocha de la table et ouvrit un dépliant au hasard.

« Même celui de Jack Smockstack ? Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas celui dont le projet est de coloniser Mars ?

— Si. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire fatigué.

« C'est parce que j'ai prévu plusieurs cours sur la politique, expliqua-t-elle. Je voudrais leur enseigner le fonctionnement du Ministère, les différentes institutions, mais on pourrait aussi profiter de ces séances pour débattre un peu… On pourrait parler des élections, des partis et de leurs programmes… »

Elle s'interrompit et soupira. Elle se passa les mains sur le front. Sa peau était grasse de la sueur de la journée. Elle se dégouta elle-même.

« Mais quoi ? demanda Ron d'un air soucieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Je ne sais pas… J'aimerais pouvoir leur donner le goût de la démocratie, l'envie d'être un citoyen actif. Mais, franchement, Ron, quand je lis ça, j'ai juste envie de tout jeter à la poubelle et de m'abstenir.

— Comment… Comment ça ?

— Ce ne sont que des promesses, des engagements. Rien que des mots, sans vraiment de mesures concrètes pour les appuyer. Je n'ai pas envie de voter juste pour un beau parleur. Il n'y a pas de solution dans leurs programmes. Aucune solution, Ron, rien que de vagues suggestions…

— Même dans celui de Kingsley ? »

L'aggressivité perçait la voix de Ron et elle se sentit encore plus lasse. Il fallait qu'il rende sa critique personnelle, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, bien sûr. Mr Weasley, ainsi que plusieurs de ses fils, appartenaient au P.P.M, le Parti Populaire des Magiciens fondé par Kingsley Shacklebolt à la fin de la guerre.

« J'aime beaucoup Kingsley, Ron. Il est sympa, c'est un homme brillant. Je le connais et je sais qu'il a plein de bonnes idées. Il a déjà lancé quelques réformes intéressantes. Mais il y a des trous dans son programme et ce serait stupide de faire l'autruche juste parce qu'on le connait. Certaines des mesures qu'il propose vont coûter énormément d'argent, de l'argent que la Grande-Bretagne n'a pas. Et la réfome de l'éducation risque de se casser la gueule s'il veut la mettre en application aussi vite. Et il ne propose rien pour rectifier les erreurs qu'il a commises pendant son mandat.

— Personne n'est parfait, rétorqua Ron, sur la défensive.

— Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que… Tu sais, la loi sur la protection des créatures magiques, par exemple. Ou celle sur l'emploi. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce ne sont que des bouts de papier, sans aucun impact sur le monde réel.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Le P.P.M fait du bon travail. Tu sais qu'avec eux, on est sur la bonne voie. »

Elle baissa les yeux

« Non, Ron… Je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas. Le P.P.M est seulement le meilleur parti qui existe pour l'instant dans ce pays. Ses partisans sont certes un plus honnêtes que ceux de l'Union Conservatrice et…

— Bien sûr qu'ils sont plus honnêtes !

— Et leurs idées sont beaucoup plus proches des miennes que celles du Front de la Sorcellerie Indépendante. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime tout ce qu'ils font. Ça ne veut pas dire que je crois réellement en eux. »

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Elle voyait l'incompréhension grandir dans les pupilles de Ron. Elle se remit à regarder les dépliants, les mains pressées contre le dossier d'une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez eux ? C'est quoi, le problème ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est juste… La politique, tu comprends. Je n'aime pas notre système d'élections, je n'aime pas ces jeux. Je trouve ça dégoûtant. Tous nos politiciens sont des professionnels, entraînés pour la conquête, formés à l'exercice du pouvoir.

— En même temps, on ne va pas élire le premier troll venu. Diriger une nation, ce n'est pas comme élever des poules ou vendre des chaudrons.

— Et je n'aime pas non plus nos institutions, poursuivit-elle. Je les trouve anti-démocratiques. Le Magenmagot a beaucoup trop d'influence pour ne pas être élu.

— Le Magenmagot est composé de hauts fonctionnaires et de membres prestigieux de notre monde, fit remarquer Ron. Ce sont comme, euh, je ne sais pas, des sages.

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y a des gens assez sages sur toute la planète pour qu'on les laisse valider nos lois, s'assurer de leur application et rendre la justice en même temps, répondit-elle d'un ton amer. Alors confier toutes ces missions à un petit groupe de sorciers blancs et riches, dont la moyenne d'âge est de soixante ans, nommés arbitrairement…

— Il y a des femmes au Magenmagot, dit Ron.

— Peu. Et il n'y a personne qui ne soit pas humain. On pourrait faire une place aux elfes ou aux centaures. C'est le Ministère de la Magie, pas des Sorciers. »

Elle soutint le regard de Ron. Il soupira et releva sa brosse à dents.

« Pense comme tu veux mais, je t'en prie, ne dis pas à tes élèves que le monde magique n'est pas une démocratie. Ce n'est pas vrai. Le Ministère de la Magie existait bien avant que le roi des moldus perde de son autorité. Et puis je suis sûr que tout n'est pas rose chez les moldus, non plus.

— Je n'ai jamais fait de comparaison avec les moldus. »

Sa voix était froide. Ron se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Il se remit à se brosser les dents et retourna dans la salle de bains, la laissant toute seule dans le séjour. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à ramasser tous les dépliants.

Au collège, elle repoussa longtemps la question de la politique magique et le rôle du Ministère de la Magie. Après tout, il restait encore plusieurs mois avant que la campagne électorale ne commence réellement, sans parler du vote. Elle aurait bien le temps de préparer le déroulement de son cours. Pour l'instant, elle préférait faire travailler ses élèves sur les connexions étroites entre le monde de la magie et celui des moldus. Toutefois, un mercredi matin, elle se retrouva au pied du mur.

Sa classe de première année était particulièrement agitée lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de cours.

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, disait Lena Parker, debout devant son banc, ses bras croisés sous sa menue poitrine. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire ou même ce qu'on pourrait faire maintenant…

— Tu ne vois pas parce que tu es méchante et que tu te fiches des Moldus ! » s'écria Westerferld, une fillette minuscule de Serdaigle.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Ce n'est pas seulement une question de ça, répliqua Lena. Vous êtes stupides. Vous ne voyez pas que c'est beaucoup plus large que ça…

— Miss Parker. »

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge en la rappellant à l'ordre. Un semblant de calme s'installa.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

— Lena s'en fout de ce qui s'est passé hier ! cria Vangott, un gros garçon de Gryffondor. Elle dit que la magie n'aurait servi à rien !

— Que… Comment ? Que s'est-il passé hier ? »

Elle traversa la salle et alla poser ses affaires sur son bureau. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que personne ne levait la main, ce qui n'était pas si courant.

« Personne ne peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? Que s'est-il passé hier ?

— Vous… Vous ne savez pas », dit Westerfeld.

Cette constatation semblait la déboussoler complètement.

« Je ne sais pas tout, Miss Westerfeld.

— Vous ne savez pas ? » répéta un garçon de Serpentard.

Il se leva de son siège. MacGregor était grand pour son âge.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? »

Son ton autoritaire et accusateur fit frissonner Hermione.

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

— Non, Mr MacGregor, je le répète…

— Mais vous êtes moldue ! cria Westerfeld. Vous êtes moldue vous aussi ! »

Elle semblait au bord de l'hystérie.

« J'ai un journal d'hier soir, intervint Vangott. Mes parents me l'ont envoyé par hibou… »

Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit un exemplaire d'un quotidien moldu que Hermione lisait souvent quand elle vivait encore chez ses parents.

L'image en première page ne bougeait pas mais son immobilité ne retirait rien à son horreur. On y voyait deux énormes tours. De la fumée s'échappait du sommet de l'une tandis qu'un avion se dirigeait tout droit vers la seconde.

« C'est arrivé hier, dit MacGregor d'une voix tremblante. Aux Etats-Unis. C'est le World Trade Center. Des centaines de moldus sont morts. Et il y a eu d'autres endroits aussi ! Le Pentagone ! Et un avion qui s'est écrasé ailleurs !

— Des milliers de moldus, Paul, des milliers de moldus sont morts ! »

Hermione s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Vous êtes moldue et vous ne saviez pas ! cria Westerfeld. Comment vous pouvez nous dire que les sorciers se soucient des moldus et ne même pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde ? Comment ? Je suis sûre que des sorciers auraient pu empêcher ça ! Je croyais qu'il y avait des voyantes ou je ne sais quoi ! On a la magie, on devrait s'en saisir pour évitder des choses comme ça, sinon ça sert à quoi ? Hein ? »

Elle pleurait vraiment maintenant, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et de la morve coulait de ses narines.

« Sa tata était là-bas, expliqua Vangott. Elle est morte, ajouta-t-il inutilement.

— Elle est trop impliquée émotionnellement, dit Parker. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. Les sorciers n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu faire ? »

Mais Hermione ne se sentait pas capable de lui répondre. Elle avait une grosse boule dans la gorge, comme si elle aussi allait fondre en larmes. Plus que la tragédie, c'était son ignorance des événements qui la bouleversait et cette pensée rendait sa culpabilité plus écrasante encore. A quel moment avait-elle cessé de lire les journaux moldus ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rendu visite à ses parents dans leur quartier résidentiel de la banlieue de Londres ? A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'étaient eux qui faisaient le déplacement sur le Chemin de Traverse…

« Je suis sûr que si les sorciers s'intéressaient vraiment aux histoires des Moldus, ils pourraient les aider, lança MacGregor d'une voix forte. Ils nous laisseraient tous crever pour protéger leur putain de secret de merde. »

Hermione ne le reprit pas. Elle ravala sa salive. Elle retrouva juste assez de force pour dire :

« Le cours est annulé. On discutera de tout ça la semaine prochaine. »

Quand le dernier élève eut quitté la salle, elle s'effondra sur son bureau et se mit à pleurer. Elle aurait voulu que Ron et Harry soient là, près d'elle, comme avant. Elle voulait qu'ils la prennent dans leurs bras de héros et qu'ils lui assurent que tout allait s'arranger. Qu'ensemble, ils allaient vaincre le mal. Que tout irait bien. Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai. Des humains étaient morts par centaines, un drame terrible s'était produit, et elle n'en avait rien su.

La question posée par Westerfeld à la fin de sa tirade continuait de tourner dans sa tête. Elle se rappelait l'avoir déjà lue, suite au premier cours, et elle se demandait si c'était Westerfeld qui l'avait posée. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement interrogée sur l'utilité de la magie avant. Elle avait cherché à la comprendre, à savoir comment elle fonctionnait. Mais le « pourquoi » s'était peu manifesté, et jamais avec l'intensité qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

A quoi servait la magie si elle ne pouvait protéger les innocents ? Tout ce que Hermione avait connu de la magie, jusqu'ici, c'était la haine entre les différentes classes de sorciers, c'était la guerre sanglante, c'était l'inégalité des espèces magiques. On retrouvait les mêmes politiciens ambitieux et arrivistes que dans le monde moldu les mêmes maux partout.

De magie, la magie n'en portait que le nom.

Hermione finit par se relever, chancelante sous le poids de ses pensées. Elle regarda sa montre. En principe, Ron devait être rentré à la maison pour déjeuner avec elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle. Elle éprouvait un besoin d'un désespoir violent de lui raconter ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Mais leur appartement était vide lorsqu'elle arriva. Il était passé en coup de vent, laissant juste un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine :

 _Seamus est venu me voir pour me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier chez les moldus. Dean ne va pas bien, on va essayer de lui parler. A ce soir, bon appétit._

 **OoOoO**

A l'intérieur du bar, la fin de soirée commençait à se faire sentir. Une odeur crasse de friture, âcre de sueur, aux pesants relents d'alcool. De nombreux clients avaient déjà quitté les lieux, ne laissant derrière eux que des tables sales, recouvertes d'assiettes suintantes et de serviettes en papier roulées en boule.

Installé au comptoir, Malefoy tournait le dos à ce triste décor. Sa vision était si trouble qu'il avait l'impression de porter un masque de plongée et la voix de Goyle, pourtant assis juste à côté, lui semblait venir de très loin.

« … et celle-là, là-bas, t'en penses quoi ? Pas mal, hein ? »

Depuis près d'un quart d'heure, il dressait l'inventaire de toutes les filles de la salle, leur attribuant des notes longuement réfléchies.

Malefoy ne releva pas tout de suite la question : il avait perdu le fil une bière plus tôt et il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de rester à la surface. Faire rouler sa monnaie moldue entre ses doigts maladroits accaparait l'essentiel de son attention. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à la taille des pièces, même si, désormais, Goyle lui échangeait souvent des _livres_ contre ses bons vieux Gallions. C'était un arrangement pratique pour tous les deux, qui leur permettait de garder leurs distances avec Gringotts et ses commissions exorbitantes.

« Malefoy… Malefoy ?

— Mhm ? »

Il prit une gorgée. Le liquide amer lui brûla la gorge.

« Combien, Malefoy ? Combien pour celle-là ? »

Malefoy se retourna. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui Goyle parlait.

« Quatre, lâcha-t-il à tout hasard.

— Quatre ? répéta Goyle. Quatre ? »

Il regarda Malefoy avec des yeux comme des souaffles.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es trop difficile ? dit-il avec une pointe d'admiration.

— Non », répondit Malefoy.

Il reposa son verre devant lui. La vitesse à laquelle il l'avait fini le surprenait. Il fit rouler ses pièces devant lui.

« On recommande ? suggéra-t-il.

— Ouais, bien sûr. »

Goyle frappa le comptoir de son énorme poing et un serveur courut presque pour leur apporter satisfaction.

« Tu devrais venir travailler avec moi », fit Goyle.

Malefoy réussit à hausser un sourcil amusé.

« Pourquoi ?

— Tu dépenses beaucoup d'argent et j'ai pas besoin d'autant de gallions. J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop. »

Malefoy le dévisagea, un rictus d'incompréhension lui déformant le visage.

« Goyle, on n'a jamais trop de gallions.

— Je préfère cet argent-là. »

Il fit tourner une pièce moldue entre ses gros doigts et la grimace de Malefoy s'accentua.

« Cet argent-là ne vaut rien, Goyle. C'est une blague, de la monnaie de singe. A part des bières et des déguisements, qu'est-ce que tu veux t'acheter avec ça ?

— Je sais pas mais je paye mon loyer en livres aussi. J'ai l'élekricité et j'ai acheté une télé.

— Une télé ? »

Malefoy n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. La tête lui tournait. Une télévision. Il crut qu'il allait vomir de dégoût, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne la vie de Goyle en main.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais d'une télé ?

— Bah je la regarde. Tu devrais avoir une télé aussi. Ça occupe et comme tu ne fais rien de tes journées…

— Je préfère ne rien faire que d'être un traitre à mon sang », coupa Malefoy d'un ton tranchant.

La simple idée de regarder la télévision lui donnait des hauts-le-cœur, sans parler d'en posséder une. A ses yeux, c'était une insulte, dont le seul mérite était de le tirer de sa torpeur alcoolisée.

« Je ne suis pas un traitre à mon sang, protesta Goyle, mais la télé, c'est intéressant. Je sais pas comment tu supportes de rester tout seul toute la journée. Tu pourrais au moins parler à Potter.

— Potter ? »

Malefoy eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je ne suis jamais seul quand je suis avec moi-même, de toute façon.

— Mon agent dit que c'est pas bon de rester tout seul. Il dit qu'il faut pas que je continue à mâcher le passé ou qu'que chose comme ça… Faut avancer et…

— Ton agent de probation, il peut se faire enculer, ok ? »

Même s'il avait parlé très bas, la voix de Malefoy claqua entre eux. Tous ses muscles s'étaient brusquement contractés. Un spasme tordit ses traits. Goyle le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Hé, t'énerve pas, mec.

— Je m'énerve pas, rétorqua Malefoy, les mots lui coupant la langue comme des lames de rasoir. Je dis juste que je ne veux pas recevoir de conseils, surtout venant de quelqu'un qui a acheté une télévision. Je sais me gérer. Je sais gérer mes pensées tout seul. »

Il avait une technique pour ça. Sa tante Bellatrix lui avait enseigné les rudiments de cette magie quand il était encore un adolescent mais, très vite, il avait su développer son pouvoir par lui-même. Il s'était révélé naturellement doué : à ce petit jeu, il était même parvenu à impressionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait aussi que la façon dont il avait utilisé ses capacités pour lutter contre les Détraqueurs pendant trois ans était aussi impressionnante qu'inédite. Il éprouvait une certaine fierté à cette idée.

L'exercice pouvait être comparé à une marche périlleuse à la surface d'un lac gelé. Chaque pensée s'assimilait à un pas et impliquait un effort constant, une maîtrise de soi parfaite. A la moindre erreur, la glace trop fine pouvait se briser, révélant des eaux froides et noires, prêtes à l'engloutir.

« Okay, dit Goyle. Mais si jamais tu veux travailler aussi, je te trouverais des clients.

— Je ne vais pas réparer les robinets entartrés des moldus, répliqua Malefoy. Et j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas avoir à travailler. »

Il frotta ses cuisses recouvertes d'un jean. Il commençait à s'habituer au tissu, et même à le trouver agréable, mais il aurait préféré manger sa baguette plutôt que de l'admettre. Il reprit une gorgée de bière.

« Et celle-là ? » fit Goyle.

Il désignait probablement une autre fille de son gros doigt. Cette fois, Malefoy ne prit pas la peine de faire semblant de regarder. Sa tête lui semblait trop lourde pour arriver à la tourner.

« Trois.

— Tu sais pas de qui je parle.

— Si.

— Tu regardes dans la mauvaise direction.

— Ah bon », ironisa Malefoy.

Il avait épuisé ses dernières réserves dans cette conversation. Maintenant, il fallait que Goyle se taise. Assembler ses pensées devenait de plus en plus douloureux.

« Il faudrait qu'on trouve une fille pour nous servir d'échelle, décida Goyle. A partir d'elle, je saurais ce qui te plaît ou pas. »

Malefoy arrêta de l'écouter et continua à boire. Il avait vaguement conscience de jouer avec le feu. Il commençait à perdre de son équilibre spirituel. Un verre de trop, et il passerait au travers de la glace.

« Whisky, ordonna-t-il cependant au serveur lorsque celui-ci passa devant lui.

— Deux, dit Goyle. T'es sûr ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Malefoy. En principe, pendant les premiers mois après Azka…

— Je m'en fous, l'interrompit Malefoy d'un ton sec. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça, d'accord ? »

Il se frotta le visage pendant que le serveur déposait devant eux de nouveaux verres. Goyle le regardait fixement, l'air presque inquiet.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Je te dis que ça va. »

Il se mentait à lui-même. Une sensation d'oppression commençait à lui écraser la poitrine. Il rejeta la faute sur Goyle et ses remarques stupides. Il contrôlait. Il avait toujours le contrôle.

« Regarde, même mes cheveux vont mieux », ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il désigna son crâne de l'index. C'était vrai : il n'avait plus rien perdu depuis qu'il avait laissé Azkaban derrière lui et, à l'aide de potions, sa chevelure avait repris de l'épaisseur.

« J'ai vu, Blondie, lui dit Goyle avec un sourire goguenard. Je t'avais dit que ça repousserait. On devrait prendre un point de repère, répéta-t-il. Une fille qui nous servirait d'échelle.

— Mhm. »

Il but une longue gorgée de whisky. Aussitôt, sa lucidité se remit à vaciller, semblable à la flamme d'une bougie prise dans un courant d'air. Le monde tournait anormalement vite autour de lui.

« Dis… Pansy, par exemple. Tu lui donnais combien ? »

Pansy. A son seul nom, Malefoy entendit la glace craquer bruyamment. Le visage de pékinois apparut avec clarté devant lui.

« Pansy, dit-il toutefois d'une voix froide, comme s'il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un portant ce nom.

— Ouais, quand tu couchais avec elle. Combien, Pansy ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle cache des tares sous ses robes… »

Goyle partit d'un gros rire. Malefoy voulut sourire mais il avait l'impression d'avoir de la pâte à modeler en guise de bouche. A sa grande honte, il n'avait jamais couché avec Pansy. Ils avaient seulement laissé tout le monde croire qu'ils l'avaient fait. Il se rappelait bien son air renfermé, presque triste, tandis qu'elle remettait sa petite culotte d'un rouge écarlate. Ils avaient passé un marché à ce sujet. De toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'intérêt à raconter qu'il n'avait pas bandé pour elle.

Il l'avait regardée s'en aller, humiliée, ses propres entrailles tordues d'embarras. Oh, Pansy, combien valait Pansy ? Depuis la première fois où il l'avait vue, il l'avait toujours trouvée franchement laide… A l'époque, ils avaient un peu moins d'une dizaine d'années. Ses parents l'avaient invitée, ainsi que sa famille, pour un déjeuner au Manoir et sa mère, sa mère…

Il ferma les yeux, trop tard. D'autres souvenirs remontaient des profondeurs de sa mémoire. Il voyait leurs ombres se découper avec de plus en plus de netteté sous la glace. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il avait l'impression qu'un magma sombre et visqueux lui engluait soudain les poumons. Il se mit à compter. Un, et deux, et trois. Vide ton esprit. _Vide ton esprit._ Mais il revoyait sa mère, douce et belle, se pencher vers Pansy, lui baiser le front, caresser ses boucles brunes. « Bonjour, jolie Pansy. Voici mon fils Drago. Il a le même âge que toi. Je suis sûre que vous serez très bons amis ».

Après le départ des Parkinson, son père l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Il l'avait installé sur ses genoux, comme quand il était petit, et il lui avait tout expliqué. Un garçon, Drago, et une fille, Pansy, tous deux de Sang-Pur, suffisamment éloignés génétiquement pour assurer une descendance saine. Un jour, ils se marieraient et ils consommeraient cette union pour offrir aux Malefoy des héritiers, mâles de préférence.

Et rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Malefoy, père comme fils, avaient perdu la guerre et s'étaient retrouvés en prison. Pansy ne faisait pas partie des Mangemorts mais chacun à Poudlard se souvenait de son doigt accusateur ainsi que de son cri sorti tout droit du cœur : « Mais il est là ! Potter est ici ! ». Pour sa sécurité, elle avait fait croire qu'elle était folle. Depuis, elle vivait recluse dans un pavillon de Sainte-Mangouste, où son argent lui garantissait un traitement de faveur. Peu de ses anciens amis avaient obtenu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite et Malefoy n'en faisait pas partie.

« Alors ? Combien, Pansy ? »

Malefoy rouvrit les yeux. La grosse tête de Goyle se tenait seulement à quelques centimètres de la sienne, les yeux emplis d'une curiosité perverse.

« Huit… Huit et demi », expira Malefoy.

Il ferma les poings pour maîtriser ses tremblements. Vide ton esprit, lui répétait la voix de Bellatrix, sifflante comme celle d'un serpent, mais il n'y arrivait plus. Il finit son verre de whisky d'un trait. Grave erreur. Des visions de Pansy, toute seule dans sa cellule luxueuse, lui envahissaient l'esprit. Il pensait à ce mariage qui n'aurait jamais lieu, et à la lettre laissée par sa mère.

A côté, Goyle dissertait sur la note de Pansy :

« Moi j'irais p'têtre bien jusqu'à neuf, quand même. Tu te souviens de comment ils étaient sans rien par-dessus ? »

Il mima quelque chose au niveau de son torse, comme s'il tenait deux gros ballons entre ses mains, tout en riant. Un, et deux, et trois, se dit Malefoy. Il essayait de respirer par le nez. Mais les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer. Tels des hydres, ils brisaient de leurs têtes multiples la barrière de glace censée les retenir, jaillissant du lac dans de grandes et bruyantes éclaboussures. Plus il s'efforçait de les maintenir sous l'eau et plus leur nombre augmentait. Au final, il était le seul à s'asphyxier.

Il se leva brusquement, incapable d'en contenir plus. Il manqua de tomber et se retint au comptoir. Les images crépitaient trop vite devant ses yeux, comme dans une hallucination.

« Toilettes », articula-t-il à l'intention de Goyle.

Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il n'avait plus de voix.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler pendant qu'il traversait la salle. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le fixait, que tout le monde pouvait lire sa faiblesse. Que chacun des moldus dégueulasses encore présents dans le bar savait qui il était. Il pressa sa main contre son avant-bras. Malgré sa manche de chemise, il sentait la marque pulser sous sa peau.

Sa vision était brouillée par l'alcool et il manqua plusieurs fois de se prendre les pieds dans des chaises qui traînaient. Il avait l'impression d'être à plusieurs kilomètres dans les profondeurs, prisonnier d'un scaphandrier. Tous les sons étaient étouffés. Il essayait de compter mais les chiffres s'emmêlaient dans son cerveau. _Vide ton esprit. Vide ton esprit._

Il atteignit les cabinets juste à temps et il vomit longuement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais que pour le moment, j'apporte plus de questions que de réponses mais j'ai un plan en tête et j'ai une idée assez précise de là où on va, ne vous inquiétez pas ! N'hésitez pas à commenter surtout !**


	5. Discussions

**7.11.2015.** _I wanted to quote Adele but, after, I decided to get better. Yes, I've called a thousand times but I've wait enough. Honey, I'm leaving home and I'm going on an adventure. One last choice, one last word and I'll finally be free.  
_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à la Warner. Je ne possède que cette intrigue.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai perdu beaucoup de l'avance que j'avais au début à cause de mes études qui, ces derniers temps, m'occupent un peu trop à mon goût… Je viens de passer une heure à attendre un prof pour un cours en ligne, un dimanche après-midi, et il ne s'est jamais connecté. Je vais tout de même essayer de tenir le rythme mais je ne garantis rien. En tous cas, tous ceux et toutes celles qui commentent, vous êtes adorables, vous me donnez la force de continuer malgré tout ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Et un big up pour Monster et Lila, mes amies et correctrices !

 **Max132 :** Bienvenue à bord J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !

 **Guest :** Merci une fois de plus pour ton commentaire complet ! J'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants apporteront petit à petit des réponses à tes questions !

 **Citation du chapitre :** "Everyone knows how to talk, and no one knows what to say." **A long way down,** Nick Hornby.

* * *

 **5**

 **Discussions**

Le soleil brillait sur Brisbane. Selon les locaux, le printemps s'installait doucement. Pour Ginny, qui pensait toujours comme une Anglaise, c'était déjà le plein été. En deux jours, elle avait pris ses marques sur la plage et son bikini était vite devenu son vêtement fétiche.

Elle sortait tout juste de l'eau quand un ballon de volley lui heurta l'arrière du crâne.

« Aïe ! »

Elle manqua de trébucher dans le sable en se retournant rapidement. Un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, se précipitait pour ramasser la balle à ses pieds. Il se redressa ave un sourire d'excuse.

« Hé, je suis désolé… Tu vas bien ?

Il avait un fort accent américain. Ginny grimaça en se massant la tête.

« Ouais, ça va… »

Comme il continuait de la regarder d'un air inquiet, elle arrêta de toucher l'emplacement douloureux pour insister :

« Tout va très bien, merci. »

Elle recommença à avancer, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable chaud et épais. Le jeune homme, sa balle à la main, repartait en courant vers un groupe de gens en maillots, un peu plus loin sur la plage.

« Ils ne sont pas très doués, non ? »

Un autre jeune homme venait de l'interpeller. Il était assis sous un parasol jaune canari, un livre à la main. Elle se rapprocha de lui, peinant un peu à progresser dans les dunes.

« Tu les connais ? lui demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux sous le soleil.

— Mes amis.

— Tu ne joues pas au volley ?

— Je ne suis pas très volley. Je trouve que ça manque un peu… Un peu de hauteur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et il sourit.

« Je t'ai vu ranger ta baguette dans ton sac quand tu es partie nager. Je suis un sorcier aussi.

— Ah, euh, oh. »

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup un peu stupide.

« J'essaye d'être discrète pourtant.

— Tu l'étais, tu l'étais, t'inquiète. Un moldu n'aurait pas compris ce que c'était. »

Il finit par poser son livre et lui tendre la main.

« Moi, c'est Vincent.

— Ginny. »

Sa peau était douce, agréable au toucher.

« Je… Je peux m'asseoir là ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais, bien sûr. Pas de problème. »

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, sous son parasol. L'ombre lui fit du bien. Elle avait l'impression d'irradier.

« Tu es américain, c'est bien ça ?

— Ouais…, rigola-t-il. Tu l'entends vraiment ?

— On dirait que tu agites la bannière étoilée dès que tu ouvres la bouche.

— Ok, merci », dit-il d'un air faussement vexé.

Elle rit un peu et frotta le sable sur ses jambes.

« Enfin, j'imagine que c'est pareil pour moi…

— Bah, je sais pas trop… Tu n'es pas Australienne ?

— Anglaise.

— Ah ouais ? Je suis nul pour reconnaître les accents. Mais, euh, et… Et ça va, chez toi ? »

Il avait pris un air soudain beaucoup plus sérieux. Il avait visiblement entendu parler de Voldemort. Elle baissa la tête.

« De mieux en mieux, j'imagine. Ça fait un moment que je voyage. Je ne suis plus trop là-bas.

— Tu es ici pour tes études ?

— Non, je fais partie d'une équipe de Quidditch. En ce moment, on a pas mal de rencontres et d'entraînements à l'étranger.

— Oh putain, c'est trop cool ! Moi et les autres, on s'est connus à l'Institut de Sorcellerie de Salem, je ne sais pas si tu connais, mais maintenant, on est à l'Université d'Alchimie de Chicago. Enfin, là, on fait une pause dans nos études pour visiter le monde. Et, oui, je sais, que c'est un gros _cliché_ de gosses américains. »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

« Mais, au moins, c'est vraiment cool, je suppose.

— J'imagine qu'il y a un peu moins de pression de mon côté, c'est sûr. Du coup, t'es en Australie pour combien de temps ?

— Notre coach est amie avec l'ancien coach d'une équipe d'ici, on s'entraîne sur un de leurs terrains… Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps ça va durer. Des fois, c'est le coach australien qui nous enseigne de nouvelles techniques de vol, ce genre de truc.

— Pas très compétitif, non ? Je croyais que les stratégies étaient gardées secrètes…

— Oh non, on n'échange pas de stratégies… Juste des techniques de vol, des trucs comme ça. »

Vincent acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? demanda-t-il soudain.

— Rien, j'imagine.

— Mauvaise réponse. Ce soir, tu viens avec nous. »

Elle rit et ils restèrent encore un moment rien que tous les deux, à discuter de tout et de rien. C'était facile de parler avec lui. Elle ne le connaissait pas et la conversation n'en était que plus aisée. Elle avait le sentiment de tout pouvoir lui dire, sans honte, sans malaise. Il n'y avait pas d'enjeu.

Puis les amis de Vincent les rejoignirent. Ils s'appelaient Nick, Benjamin, Kim et Sarah. Dans le soleil, ils lui semblèrent extraordinaires, heureux et bronzés. Ils ne lui posèrent aucune question, se contentant de la prendre avec eux comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de leur bande.

Ils se rhabillèrent joyeusement et ensuite, ils l'emmenèrent faire un tour, visiter les principales attractions touristiques. Ils étaient là depuis une semaine déjà et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup à jouer les guides, faisant rire Ginny aux éclats en empruntant des tons sérieux. Vers vingt et une heures, ils rejoignirent un quartier très animé pour s'acheter à dîner dans de petites échoppes de rue. De bonnes odeurs envahissaient la ville toute entière.

Ginny terminait sa glace quand Kim déclara qu'elle voulait faire la fête. Pour Ginny, l'après-midi toute entière avait été une fête mais elle se laissa tout de même entraîner par le groupe.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue, Vincent lui expliqua que c'était une boîte de nuit secrète à l'origine, cachée dans la cave d'une librairie poussiéreuse. Aujourd'hui, la librairie s'était modernisée, devenant l'une des boutiques les plus en vogue de Brisbane, et la boîte de nuit se remplissait chaque soir sans aucun problème. En effet, lorsqu'ils purent enfin rentrer, Ginny put constater que tous les jeunes sorciers branchés de Brisbane se trouvaient là, eux aussi, dans la salle magiquement agrandie.

C'était le genre d'endroit où plus personne n'existait vraiment. Dès qu'elle eut franchi la dernière arcade, tous les os de Ginny se mirent à vibrer, entrant en résonnance avec le boum-boum assourdissant des derniers tubes. Les lumières crépitaient comme des flashs de photographes, éclaboussant les visages de couleurs multiples, d'or et de sang, d'azur et d'émeraude. De temps à autre, un brouillard artificiel tombait sur la pièce, enveloppant les danseurs de son étreinte psychédélique, avant de disparaître pour laisser chacun avec un partenaire différent de celui qu'il croyait avoir. Des bulles de savon énormes volaient à travers la pièce, porteuses de boissons multicolores aux parfums enivrants, et des feux d'artifices magiques ne cessaient de claquer au-dessus de la foule, des boules de feu ou des dragons d'étincelles.

A côté d'elle, Vincent lui dit quelque chose mais Ginny ne l'entendit pas. La musique lui fracassait les côtes, comme si elle était possédée par un démon qui cherchait à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, elle se lança, déchaînée sur la piste.

Ils burent et dansèrent toute la nuit, des fous dans l'obscurité, ivres, complètement ivres de vivre et pourtant encore assoiffés d'existence, ils n'en avaient jamais assez, ils n'en auraient jamais assez. Ils commandèrent du champagne qu'ils accueillirent à même la bouteille, renversant la moitié du liquide doré sur le sol mais ils s'en foutaient tellement, et ils chantaient à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

A cinq heures, la boîte ferma ses portes et abandonna toute sa faune sur le trottoir. Ginny eut l'impression de s'éveiller seulement, comme si tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'avait pas existé ou avait eu lieu dans un autre monde.

Ils retraversèrent la ville endormie, riant fort, les filles titubant sur leurs talons hauts et les garçons pissant dans les caniveaux, avant de s'échouer à la terrasse d'un café désert, au bord de la mer. Kim avait un peu froid alors Ginny lui prêta sa veste. Elle s'était installée face à l'océan, dont les flux et reflux s'harmonisaient avec le sang battant dans ses tempes. Au loin, le bourdonnement de la circulation reprenait, les premiers travailleurs partant pour le bureau.

« Avec ton équipe, vous ne sortez pas toutes ensemble parfois ? lui demanda Nick après avoir vidé la moitié d'une grande tasse de café. Profiter de vos voyages pour voir du pays…

— Non… Enfin, pas vraiment. J'imagine que elles, oui, peut-être… »

Elle se concentra sur sa boisson chaude, la porcelaine brûlante entre ses doigts. Pendant quelques heures, elle avait oublié l'existence même de son équipe.

« Tu ne traînes pas avec elles ? » fit Sarah d'un ton très doux.

Les yeux fermés, enfoncée dans son siège, elle paraissait dormir.

« Non, enfin… C'est compliqué.

— Raconte. »

Kim sortit un paquet de cigarette de son sac à main et s'en alluma une. L'odeur sucrée du tabac embauma leur table, se mêla au parfum salé de l'air marin. Nick et Benjamin tendirent la main vers le paquet pour se servir à leur tour.

« C'est juste que ça ne se passe pas très bien.

— Y a pas mal de pression, devina Vincent.

— Ouais, même à l'intérieur de l'équipe. Ça me fait flipper de me dire que si je fais une connerie, ce sera de ma faute si on perd, si l'équipe toute entière est déclassée, si nos salaires baissent… Les autres me détesteraient. Enfin, remarque, elles me détestent déjà… »

Ginny soupira. Elle avait une grosse boule dans la gorge. Avec l'alcool, ses émotions s'amplifiaient, échappant à tout contrôle. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur son café.

« Pourquoi elles te détestent ?

— Elles ne me trouvent pas assez bonne… Elles se demandent pourquoi le coach m'a engagée moi. Elles pensent que je n'apporte rien à l'équipe, que je… »

Elle s'interrompit, sentant sa voix sur le point de se briser. Nick posa soudain sa main sur la sienne.

« Hé, hé. Elles t'ont dit ça en face ?

— Plus ou moins, enfin ouais… Ouais. »

Elle revoyait ses co-équipières murmurer sur son passage dans les vestiaires. Elle entendait encore leurs reproches, sentait leurs regards lourds contre ses épaules. Et c'était douloureux. Vraiment douloureux.

« Sérieusement ? Quelle bande de pétasses… , dit Kim en exhalant de la fumée.

— C'est sûr que c'est pas en mettant la pression aux gens et en créant des tensions au sein de l'équipe qu'on gagne des matchs, sérieux », marmonna Benjamin.

Ils la regardaient tous d'un air profondément désolé. Elle ravala ses larmes.

« Excusez-moi… C'est juste que…

— Ne t'excuse pas, l'arrêta Nick avec un geste de la main. Juste, ne pleure pas. Ces filles n'en valent pas la peine.

— Je suis sûre que tu voles super bien », fit Sarah d'une petite voix toute douce.

Elle avait rouvert les yeux. Ils étaient immenses, d'une couleur chocolat intense.

« C'est obligé parce que sinon personne ne t'aurait prise dans l'équipe pour commencer », lâcha Kim.

Elle échangea un regard avec Benjamin, tout en secouant sa cigarette avec élégance.

« Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire par elles. Tu n'as rien à leur prouver. Sois juste aussi bonne que tu peux l'être, aussi douée que tu as envie de l'être », fit Vincent.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas intervenu. Sa voix était rauque mais rassurante. Elle se retourna vers Nick et remarqua qu'il lui tenait toujours la main. Brusquement, elle fut mal à l'aise. Cependant, quand elle voulut retirer ses doigts, il augmenta la pression.

« Promets-nous que tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par ces pétasses. »

Elle rit d'abord, un peu nerveuse. Il continua toutefois de la fixer, avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Ginny… S'il te plaît. Promets-nous que tu ne laisseras personne te rendre malheureuse. Surtout ces filles de ton équipe. Elles n'en valent pas la peine. Promets, s'il te plaît.

— Je promets », dit-elle alors.

Ils sourirent tous et elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une rencontre qui allait changer sa vie. Leurs paroles la réchauffaient de l'intérieur. Avec eux, elle se sentait comme à la maison. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose de semblable.

 **OoOoO**

Cette fois, il n'avait commandé qu'une pinte de bière, décidé à la faire durer toute la soirée. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre la face comme la dernière fois. L'alcool était trop chaud et brûlait les murailles de glace qui protégeaient son esprit.

« J'ai vu mon agent, aujourd'hui », dit Goyle.

Il disait toujours « mon agent » tout court, sans doute parce qu'il s'imaginait que si jamais ses paroles tombaient dans l'oreille d'une jolie fille, elle penserait qu'il était une star ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Ah, fit Malefoy.

— Apparemment, il va… »

Il réfléchit un moment, pour mieux se remémorer les paroles en question.

« Il va re-né-go-cier mes conditions.

— Ah ouais ? Super. »

Malefoy ne prit pas la peine d'avoir l'air enthousiaste. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir ses propres conditions renégociées et se débarrasser de Potter. Même s'il ne pouvait pas dire que Potter était encombrant vu qu'il passait toutes ses journées enfermé dans une seule pièce de son immense propriété. C'était juste une question de principe.

« Ouais, dit Goyle fièrement. Je vais avoir plus de libertés. Je pourrais aller à l'étranger, par exemple. Ce serait bien pour des vacances. J'emmenerai une fille.

— Emmener une fille à l'étranger ? Autant apporter son repas au restaurant… »

Malefoy trempa les lèvres dans sa bière. Celle-ci avait un goût désagréable. Il aurait fallu qu'il se souvienne du nom, pour ne plus jamais la recommander, cependant il avait du mal à retenir tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le monde moldu. Il supposait que c'était une réminicence de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, un écho de son passé. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce que son père dirait s'il le voyait, accoudé au comptoir d'un bar de moldus, à boire leurs bières et à regarder leurs filles.

« Mais du coup, je vais devoir aller à une audience. C'est comme un procès, c'est ça ?

— Pas vraiment. C'est moins qu'un procès, expliqua Malefoy machinalement. Il y aura juste le Magenmagot, aucun Ministre ou chef de département, et tu n'es pas obligé d'apporter ton avocat. Même si je ne te le conseille pas.

— Ah. Ok. »

Goyle vida la moitié de sa pinte de bière d'une traite. Il supportait l'alcool avec une vigueur incroyable. Malefoy n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu ne serait-ce qu'un peu bourré.

« Aux procès, mon… Mon avocat, c'était le tien ?

— Ouais. Mon père l'avait conseillé au tien.

— Tu peux me le prêter à nouveau ? »

Malefoy se surprit à sourire.

« Ouais. Tu voudras que je t'aide avec tout ça ?

— Si… Si ça te dérange pas, Malefoy. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non. Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

— Merci. »

Malefoy ne répondit rien et se retourna vers le reste du bar. C'était la première fois qu'ils visitaient celui-là. Ils changeaient souvent de repaire.

« Y a vraiment besoin d'un avocat pour une audience ? » reprit soudain Goyle.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

« Pour nous, oui, insista Malefoy.

— Parce que je me souviens de l'histoire avec Potter…

— Ton père croyait que le Magenmagot allait nous débarrasser de lui. Ils étaient tellement bêtes, à manger dans la main de Fudge. »

Goyle le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Ouais, je connais cette histoire, fit Malefoy avec détachement. Mais ton père est… Il n'est pas très clairvoyant. Mon père… Mon père, lui, a tout de suite su ce qu'il allait se passer. Potter avait Dumbledore. Témoin de la défense. C'est le nom que le Ministère donne aux avocats lors des audiences du Magenmagot parce qu'ils n'ont pas forcément le diplôme. Ils peuvent être… Eh bien, de simples témoins de la défense. Même s'ils n'ont rien vu de ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Donc même Potter avait un avocat, au fond ?

— A partir du moment où le Ministère te déteste, il te faut un avocat. Potter était stupide de vouloir y aller seul. Il croyait que son nom le protégerait. Mais un nom… Un nom, ce n'est pas un bouclier très sûr. Ton nom peut rapidement se transformer en arme fatale.

— Il me faut un avocat, grogna Goyle. Nos noms, à tous les deux, …

— Nos noms, notre histoire et… »

Il tira sur la longue manche gauche de sa chemise.

« Bref. On n'a pas beaucoup d'options. Maintenant, tu travailles pour les moldus et je me retrouve à vivre chez Potter. Le vent a tourné. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. »

Goyle soupira.

« Est-ce qu'on a le droit à deux avocats ? » demanda-t-il naïvement.

Malefoy éclata de rire. D'un rire amer.

« Je voudrais aller voir mon père », dit Goyle.

Un, deux, trois, compta Malefoy. Cette conversation tournait un peu trop autour des pères. La berge était glissante. Il pouvait presque voir la silhouette obscure d'Azkaban se dresser devant lui, derrière la muraille de glace.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois ans.

— Tu…

— Non, on n'était pas dans la même section. Je veux voir mon père et me casser de cet endroit. Je veux retourner vivre dans le monde magique. Tant pis si ce n'est pas l'Angleterre. Il y a d'autres pays.

— Je croyais que tu étais heureux parmi les moldus. »

Goyle le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« C'est trop différent. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Je veux rejoindre Zabini et Nott.

— Tu sais où ils sont ? »

Malefoy sentit brusquement la jalousie l'envahir. Comment Goyle pouvait-il être au courant alors que lui-même était tenu à l'écart ? Tous les hiboux qu'il avait envoyé à Zabini n'étaient jamais revenus, et il s'agissait là de dizaines de courriers sans réponses. Zabini était la seule personne sur Terre qu'il avait cru pouvoir appeler son meilleur ami.

« En Afrique. Zabini a des terres là-bas, de son père ou je sais pas quoi. Sa mère s'est encore remariée. Son nouveau mec a plus d'argent que tous ses ex réunis.

— Je dé-teste ce type », déclara Malefoy en se crispant autour de sa pinte de bière.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Blaise l'ait abandonné. Que lui et Nott soient partis d'un pays aussi décadent que l'Angleterre, il le comprenait bien : Blaise était incapable de tendre la main aux crétins qui dirigeaient à présent le pays. Mais que tous les deux aient décidé de l'ignorer volontairement… C'était un vrai coup de pute, du Zabini tout craché, quand on y réfléchissait. Blaise avait toujours fait très attention à ses fréquentations et Malefoy, à la fin de la guerre, avait dû basculer dans sa mauvaise colonne. Il avait vu Blaise écarter des gens de sa liste de connaissances du jour au lendemain, pour un mot de travers, une idée déplacée, et il avait toujours admiré sa maturité d'esprit, son absence d'attachement. Il n'avait juste jamais pensé qu'un jour, il serait éliminé à son tour.

« Si tu pouvais, tu n'irais pas le retrouver ? demanda Goyle sans comprendre. Apparemment, ils ont un immense palace là-bas…

— Tu as souvent des nouvelles d'eux ? » l'interrompit Malefoy d'un ton sec.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer Zabini se pavaner dans un grand château, un verre à la main, jouant aux heureux propriétaires.

Goyle se renfrogna.

« Non. Pas vraiment. Je les ai croisés une fois sur le chemin de Traverse.

— Ils reviennent de temps en temps ?

— Ouais. Zabini rend visite à Pansy. »

Goyle ricana et Malefoy détourna les yeux. Il se sentait remué à l'intérieur parce qu'il était le chef de la bande. Si Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Goyle avaient passé autant de temps ensemble à Poudlard, c'était en grande partie grâce à lui. Il les avait soudés. Leur amitié était fondée sur celle qu'ils lui portaient tous. Et maintenant… Maintenant, ils l'avaient tous oublié. Pansy était à Sainte-Mangouste mais Blaise et Théodore n'avaient jamais été condamnés. Ils avaient eu trois années entières pour refaire leur vie tandis que lui et Goyle…

Il se mordit le poing.

« Apparemment, Zabini mène des affaires là-bas, reprit Goyle.

— Blaise a toujours eu le don de savoir se débrouiller, marmonna Malefoy entre ses dents.

— Dans la drogue », souffla Goyle.

Il avait l'air de trouver ça très impressionnant mais Malefoy ne voulait plus entendre parler de Zabini.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

— Si, dit Goyle.

— Viens, on commande fish & chips. »

 **OoOoO  
**

Luna essayait de se faire discrète.

Depuis que son directeur de recherches l'avait ridiculisée devant toute la classe, sa scolarité s'était compliquée.

Elle ne s'était pas fait vraiment d'amis à la fac mais tout le monde l'avait toujours traitée avec plus ou moins de respect. Les autres élèves savaient qu'elle connaissait bien Harry et qu'elle l'avait aidé pendant la guerre. Certains croyaient même qu'ils avaient entretenu une relation amoureuse. Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Elle avait toujours été célibataire et si jamais elle était sortie avec quelqu'un, elle n'aurait pas choisi Harry. Harry était gentil et courageux mais c'était une personne incroyablement compliquée. Il avait toujours des tas de sentiments alambiqués qu'elle n'aurait pas su gérer comme le faisaient Hermione ou Ron.

Cependant, les souvenirs de la guerre s'éloignaient et maintenant, un professeur l'avait ridiculisée devant une classe entière. Elle aurait voulu s'en moquer, ne même pas y penser. Cependant, cette fois, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en dépétrer par sa seule volonté. Le ton condescendant du directeur de recherches et les rires bruyants de ses camarades de classe venaient la hanter la nuit.

Ses cauchemars lui rappelaient ses premières années à Poudlard quand elle avait découvert à quel point le monde était différent hors du cocon où elle et son père s'étaient réfugiés après la mort de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait du mal à s'adapter à l'école de magie. Après tout, elle était née dans une famille de sorciers.

Mais, finalement, elle avait passé toute son enfance en compagnie d'adultes, surtout avec son père et les autres journalistes du Chicaneur. Pendant que les autres enfants allaient jouer au Quidditch, elle aidait à la maison. Quand, le soir venu, leurs parents leur lisaient des contes pour qu'ils s'endorment, elle se lovait comme un chat dans le gros fauteuil du salon et écoutait son père discuter avec ses amis. Ils parlaient jusqu'au bout de la nuit, de toutes ces créatures fantastiques qu'il fallait encore découvrir ou de tous ces dangereux complots auxquels on refusait de prêter l'oreille. Elle s'était nourrie de leurs rêves, de leurs convictions et de leurs croyances.

Durant ces longues années, elle avait acquis une bonne compréhension du monde des adultes et avait appris à se mêler aux conversations sérieuses, à son petit niveau. Mais elle ignorait alors tout des autres enfants de son âge. D'un seul coup, elle s'était retrouvée en terrain hostile, sans y avoir été préparée. Elle ne connaissait rien des centres d'intérêt des autres élèves, ne savait même pas comment se comporter avec eux. Tout de suite, elle avait été cataloguée comme différente, anormale. Pendant de longs mois, à part Ginny Weasley, personne ne lui avait jamais témoigné la moindre gentillesse.

« Hé Loufoca ! Loufoca ! »

On l'interpellait depuis le bout du couloir.

« Loufoca, est-ce que j'ai des Joncheruines autour de la tête ? »

Des rires forts et mauvais accompagnèrent cette réflexion spirituelle d'une des filles de sa promo. Luna n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir leurs noms.

Elle poursuivit son chemin. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas courber l'échine mais elle ne parvint pas à garder son regard fixe. Elle se mit à avancer plus vite, malgré elle.

L'A.D avait rendu les moqueries supportables mais aujourd'hui l'A.D n'existait plus. Elle était à nouveau toute seule et avoir connu la joie qu'apportait le sentiment d'appartenance ou l'amitié ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles encore.

« Non parce que moi, je ne peux pas les voir alors du coup je ne sais pas… Si ça se trouve, ils sont en train de me dévorer le cerveau.

— Argh, dégueu…

— A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent, Loufoca ? A des mouches ou plutôt à des sortes d'araignées ? »

Elle traça sa route. De plus en plus rapide. Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle serrait ses parchemins contre elle avec force.

Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans l'escalier, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle maudissait intérieurement la personne qui avait interdit le transplanage à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Dès qu'elle fut dans la cour, elle s'empressa de disparaître en direction de sa chambre universitaire.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce de bonne taille, en comparaison de ce qu'on lui avait raconté de l'équivalent moldu, de l'autre côté de la barrière magique qui les séparait d'Oxford. Il y avait un coin cuisine, un coin bureau - salon et une petite salle de bains attenante. Le lit était suspendu en hauteur, flottant au dessus de la pièce. Un cordon magique permettait de s'envoler pour le rejoindre.

Elle lâcha ses cours sur la table. Elle respirait bruyamment. Elle enlevait son gilet pour le poser sur la chaise quand on frappa à la porte.

« C'est Neville ! »

Elle hésita un moment. Elle avait envie d'être seule, d'être enfin un peu tranquille, loin des regards moqueurs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rompre le contact avec l'un de ses seuls amis, aussi difficile que cela puisse être ce jour-là.

« J'arrive. »

Elle alla ouvrir en dépit de sa fatigue. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, comme après une éprouvante journée de sport. Au contraire, Neville semblait en pleine forme, le visage rayonnant et le teint frais.

« Je l'ai reçue ! »

Il entra dans la pièce sans lui demander son avis et elle referma le battant. Il lui faisait penser à un gamin au matin de Noël.

« Je l'ai reçue ! Ce matin ! J'ai découpé quelques feuilles pour te montrer. »

Il sortit de sa poche de pantalon un petit sachet rempli de feuilles d'un rouge sanglant.

« Oh », fit Luna.

Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire semblant d'être heureuse. Elle afficha néanmoins un sourire forcé. Elle baissa les yeux sur les feuilles, un peu inquiète.

« Et tu as eu le temps…

— Non. Non, pas encore, bien sûr. Mais j'ai tout prévu, j'ai réfléchi à tout. »

Il bondissait sur place.

« Je sais exactement dans quel sens mener mes recherches. Je sais par où commencer. »

Il la regarda avec des yeux brillants avant d'observer à nouveau ses feuilles comme si elles étaient le nouvel amour de sa vie. Mais Luna, elle, les considérait avec une pointe de peur.

« Luna, tu te rends compte que, dans ces quelques feuilles, se cache un remède potentiel contre nos plus grandes souffrances ? C'est juste une poignée de feuilles et elles vont faire tellement pour nous…

— Neville, il faut que tu fasses très attention. »

Il s'arrêta, surpris de son ton inhabituellement grave.

« Attention à quoi ?

— Cette plante n'est pas nouvelle. Tu ne l'as pas inventée.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour les brevets ? J'ai tout vérifié, apparemment personne ne s'y est intéressé plus que ça…

— Neville… Une plante pareille… Le gouvernement a forcément mis la main dessus. »

Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Et même si c'est le cas, ils n'ont pas déposé de brevets, rétorqua-t-il. Je vais l'étudier pour mon mémoire et si je trouve quelque chose, je serais dans mon bon droit de l'exploiter.

— Peut-être que le gouvernement a trouvé quelque chose. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient juste pas envie de le faire partager.

— Luna, je sais ce que tu penses du Ministère et des Langues de Plomb. Et c'est ton droit, d'accord ? Je respecte ça. Je l'ai toujours respecté. »

Il ne souriait plus du tout maintenant. Il n'avait rien d'un enfant, finalement. Sa voix était devenue froide comme de la glace à la menthe.

« Mais moi, je ne crois pas aux conspirations. Je ne crois pas qu'il y a de complots du Ministère pour diffuser la fièvre elfique l'hiver afin de droguer la population avec des vaccins ou même qu'il existe une confrérie des vampires qui récupèrent l'argent de nos impôts ou que…

— Ne te moque pas de moi ! » s'écria-t-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Elle sentait les sanglots monter dans sa poitrine, ses poumons se gorger d'eau.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, dit Neville en laissant échapper un soupir agacé. Simplement, j'essaye de te parler de mes recherches…

— Et moi, j'essaye simplement de te protéger », l'interrompit-elle vivement.

Ils avaient déjà parlé de ses recherches, de nombreuses fois, et à chacune d'elles, elle s'était retenue de le prévenir, de l'embêter avec ses mises en garde. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Il était excité par les découvertes à venir et il risquait de s'embarquer dans quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros pour lui, sans même le savoir.

« Cette recherche signifie beaucoup pour moi aussi et c'est justement pour ça que tu dois…

— Luna, arrête, s'il te plaît. »

Il avait levé la main devant lui, comme pour se protéger d'elle et de ses idées.

« J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt…, regretta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça maintenant…

— Je n'aurais pas eu envie de l'entendre plus tôt, tu sais. »

Il soupira et se passa la main sur le front.

« Je ne tiens pas à détruire tes croyances, d'accord ? Elles font partie de ce que tu es. Mais, s'il te plaît, là, ça n'a pas de sens. Tout va bien. C'est… _Magique_ , d'accord ? Je vais pouvoir sauver pleins de gens. »

Il regarda à nouveau les feuilles avec émerveillement.

« Je sais ce que je suis sur le point de prouver. Je sais ce que je vais trouver. Laisse-moi en profiter.

— Ce n'est pas le problème, Neville, c'est le Minist…

— Le Ministère ? la coupa-t-il. S'il te plaît, Luna, arrête de vouloir plus, toujours plus. On dirait qu'il n'y a pas assez de magie pour toi dans le monde, ou pas assez de mystère, je ne sais pas. On a déjà beaucoup de chance avec ce qui existe. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'inventer plus ? Il faut toujours que tu inventes des choses, tout le temps… Et moi, là, je veux qu'on célèbre quelque chose d'important, de réel. J'ai réussi à obtenir cette plante et je sais ce que je vais faire avec, je sais ce qu'on peut construire… C'est magique et c'est réel…

— Est-ce que tu sous-entends que mes recherches ne sont pas réelles ? »

Elle s'était écriée, malgré elle. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement. Il pesait très lourd dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient.

« Luna, je n'ai pas dit… Et puis merde, quoi ! »

Neville se frotta furieusement le visage.

« Je viens avec une bonne nouvelle et je me retrouve à devoir t'expliquer que tu ne devrais pas prendre les Joncheruines comme sujet d'études, ça n'a aucun sens bordel !

— Je ne devrais pas, répéta Luna d'une voix blanche.

— Non, tu ne devrais vraiment pas, insista Neville. Ne va pas inventer des sujets d'études, il y a suffisamment de choses à voir dans le monde pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en inventer. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas chez toi. On a gagné la guerre. Tout va bien. Pourquoi tu continues de te réfugier dans des mondes imaginaires ? »

Elle baissa la tête, incapable de formuler une réponse à haute voix. Les joncheruines n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination, elle en était certaine. Sa mère, qui était si intelligente, menait des recherches sur les joncheruines. Elle avait récupéré ses papiers pour son mémoire. A partir de là, elle pourrait trouver des preuves et montrer à Neville, montrer au monde entier…

« Le Ministère, Neville, murmura-t-elle soudain. Pour ta plante…

— Il ne m'arrivera rien, d'accord ? Je suis un étudiant et j'étudie une plante qui a un grand potentiel médical. Personne ne va me couper la langue pour ça, tu comprends ? »

C'était lui qui ne comprenait pas, de toute évidence. Elle frissonnait à la seule pensée de ce que les Langues de Plomb pourraient lui faire. Leur nom n'était pas dû au hasard. Elle avait entendu des histoires où ils avaient _réellement_ transformé la langue des gens en morceau de métal afin qu'ils n'aillent pas raconter ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Cette plante était trop importante, trop risquée, pour un simple sujet de mémoire.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail, reprit-il. J'imagine que toi aussi », ajouta-t-il d'un ton lourd de sarcasme.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil moqueur à son dossier sur les joncheruines avant de quitter la pièce. Dès qu'il fut parti, elle ressentit un immense vide à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Neville ne croyait pas à ses recherches. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Elle réalisait qu'il lui avait menti. Pendant des années, il l'avait regardée avec condescendance, lui aussi, comme on regarde un enfant qui imagine des formes dans les nuages ou qui bâtit des châteaux dans le ciel. Sans doute avait-il trouvé ça amusant, au départ.

Mais ils étaient des adultes à présent et la guerre était finie. Ils devaient vivre dans la nouvelle et belle réalité qui s'offrait à eux. Elle tremblait. Les joncheruines étaient réels, elle n'avait pas de doute là-dessus… Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si la vérité valait la peine de son sacrifice.

 **OoOoO**

Sa tasse de thé du soir posée devant lui sur la table du salon, Harry pensait à Nikolaï Kolohov.

Toutes ses tentatives de renseignements sur le chercheur russe s'étaient heurtées à un mur compact. Il avait fait le tour de toutes les bibliothèques et s'était même rendu à Fleury & Bott, prêt à acheter l'ouvrage s'il le fallait. Mais il restait plongé dans l'obscurité. _Des analyses de l'homme_ n'existait pas ou, en tous cas, ne figurait sur aucun registre. Il se souvenait pourtant de ce qu'il avait lu. Il revoyait nettement les mots manuscrits briller dans l'annuaire, juste sous ses yeux, tracés de cette écriture ronde et dorée. Ils revenaient même le hanter la nuit, se glissant dans la trame de ses cauchemars habituels.

Il avait soif de réponses. Son ignorance était comme un poids permanent dans sa poitrine. Le besoin de savoir semblait s'intensifier chaque jour, son cerveau réclamait avec l'avidité d'un estomac vide. Harry savait que c'était le seul remède. Le seul moyen de rejoindre le monde des vivants. Il traînait avec les fantômes de Kings'Cross depuis trop longtemps.

Soudain, un crac ! retentissant brisa la quiétude de la maison. Une respiration haletante lui parvint du vestibule.

« Et puis merde ! »

Harry se tendit. Malefoy et lui ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis l'audience. Ils avaient mené des vies séparées sous le même toit, vivant à contre-temps l'un de l'autre. Harry l'entendait souvent monter les escaliers ou marcher à l'étage. Leurs ombres se frôlaient parfois. Ils apercevaient leurs silhouettes respectives, des ombres fuyantes dans les angles et les recoins. Mais jamais ils ne se voyaient réellement. La maison était grande.

Ce soir, ils étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'à l'ordinaire. Un seul mur les séparait. Harry pouvait entendre le pas désespéré de Malefoy sur le carrelage, son souffle bruyant. Il avait envie de se lever et d'aller voir. Il voulait lui demander ce qui avait causé ce juron. Toutefois, il resta immobile, redressé, les mains posés sur le rebord du canapé.

Puis, à sa grande surprise, Malefoy surgit dans le salon. Il était pâle, l'air hagard et les cheveux hérissés sur le crâne. Harry se retrouva pris au dépourvu. Il attendait ce moment, l'occasion de se parler enfin, depuis des mois. Mais Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

« L'heure, Potter.

— Hein, quoi… ?

— Tu as quelle heure, Potter ? »

Malefoy semblait inquiet. Harry comprit d'un seul coup. Il regarda sa montre.

« Vingt-deux heures six.

— Et merde… »

Malefoy enfouit son visage entre ses paumes, laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses joues. Il regarda Harry comme s'il était responsable du temps et qu'il avait failli à sa mission.

« Combien ? osa finalement demander Harry.

— Trente et une minute.

— J'imagine que…

— C'est trop court. Une journée, c'est trop court. Je suis parti d'ici hier soir. J'ai rejoint Goyle. On a passé de bons moments, on s'est couchés tard. On vient de rentrer d'un dîner rapide. Et il est vingt-deux heures six. »

Harry soupira devant l'agitation de Malefoy.

« Ça arrive », dit-il.

Il savait de quoi il parlait. Pendant les cinq mois qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre, il avait vécu de la même façon. Les heures étaient des jours, les jours des semaines. Une fête perpétuelle qui ne s'arrêtait que pour quelques moments de sommeil épars. Ils n'avaient trouvé que ce moyen-là pour échapper à l'horreur du deuil et des cérémonies de célébration. Il comprenait que Malefoy et Goyle vivaient plus ou moins la même chose, maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis de prison.

« Je ne peux pas dire ça à Brooks, rétorqua Malefoy. Elle va me manger.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'être injurieux, fit remarquer Harry. Et puis, je peux parler avec elle s'il le faut.

— Je sais me défendre tout seul. »

Harry soupira.

« Je sais. J'essaye simplement de te…

— De m'aider ? le coupa Malefoy. Oui, merci, j'avais compris. »

Harry se frotta nerveusement les mains.

« Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il.

— Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi, Potter. D'ailleurs, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire.

— Ah bon ? »

Malefoy s'appuya contre le mur. Harry remarqua soudain qu'il portait encore des vêtements de moldus, une chemise blanche et un jean clair. De toute évidence, lui et Goyle continuaient d'éviter la société magique. Ils se rendaient uniquement dans des endroits où leurs visages n'évoquaient ni la terreur ni la mort.

« Tu as _pitié_ de moi, répondit Malefoy d'un ton méprisant. C'est Dumbledore qui t'a enseigné ça, la pitié. »

Harry resta un instant sans répondre.

« Je ne dirais pas de la pitié, fit-il enfin. Plutôt de la… compassion.

— Sérieusement, Potter ? »

Harry frotta ses mains sur son pantalon. Pendant un autre long moment, il ne trouva rien à dire. Bizarrement, après tout ce temps à réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait expliquer à Malefoy, à s'imaginer mille fois leur conversation, il avait le syndrome de la page blanche.

« Hé, ho, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on parle. Je fais un effort, là, je te parle. Tu penses bien que j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester dans ton foutoir. »

Harry se rappela brusquement la présence de ses recherches étalées tout autour de lui et il eut le réflexe stupide de jeter un coussin sur une pile de parchemins, comme si Malefoy avait eu le pouvoir de lire d'aussi loin.

« Si tu crois que ça m'intéresse… », jeta d'ailleurs celui-ci d'un ton blasé.

Harry pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, vaguement irrité. Il devait profiter d'avoir Malefoy sous la main, peut-être que ça ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Il désirait cette conversation depuis les procès d'Aberdeen et maintenant, il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Il se sentait ridicule. L'idée même de vouloir s'expliquer lui sembla stupide. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à comprendre…

« C'est juste que… »

Il essayait de se donner un air beaucoup plus décontracté qu'il ne l'était, cherchant ses mots.

« C'est juste que j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas vraiment avec les Mangemorts.

— Oh, vraiment ? »

Malefoy le jaugea d'un air délibérement provocateur.

« J'y étais, tu sais, dit enfin Harry. Ce soir-là. En haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Il marchait sur des œufs mais Malefoy resta imperturbable, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Et ? Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné. Il faut toujours que tu sois en travers de mon chemin.

— Mais du coup, je t'ai vu avec Dumbledore et je savais que tu ne voulais pas ça… Comme quand au Manoir, ton père t'a demandé de confirmer mon identité…

— En clair, tu essayes de me dire qu'on était du même côté ? »

Harry ignora le ton railleur de Malefoy.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

— J'ai menti, au procès, tu sais », le coupa net Malefoy.

Il avait l'allure fière d'un gosse qui a réussi à duper ses parents pour la première fois.

« Quand tu as dit que je t'avais reconnu et que malgré ça, j'avais gardé le silence. J'ai laissé tout le monde croire, ou plutôt ne pas s'intéresser, à ta jolie version. J'espérais que ça influence les juges. Mais, la vérité, Potter, c'est que je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Si j'avais été sûr que ça avait été toi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il regardait Harry d'un air de défiance en parlant. Harry songea que c'était incroyable. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait été stupide de penser qu'on pouvait jouer cartes sur table avec Malefoy. Tout ce qui animait celui-ci, c'était la volonté de lui démontrer qu'il avait tort, juste parce qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. C'est tellement évident. Ecoute, je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, ne te fatigue pas à mentir, d'accord ? Je sais que tu dis ça juste parce que si jamais tu reconnaissais que, pendant deux ans, tu n'as fait qu'enchaîner les mauvaises décisions, ça voudrait dire que tu es allé en prison pour rien, pour une cause à laquelle tu ne croyais même pas complètement. Ça voudrait dire que tu as gâché ta vie pour que dalle. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? C'est la vérité. La marque sur ton bras, on ne te laissera jamais oublier d'où elle vient, et personne ne te fera jamais de cadeau, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour _rien_. Ne me fais pas le coup de « je t'aurais livré à mon maître absolu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans la moindre hésitation » parce que moi, je t'en fais des cadeaux, peut-être plus que tu n'en mérites, et tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'être sincère avec moi. »

Malefoy laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

« Je suis _très_ sincère, tu sais. Mais, apparemment, tu sais mieux que moi ce que je pense. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'on est plus ou moins des meilleurs amis, tout ça, on se connaît par cœur.

— Je pense que je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois », rétorqua Harry.

Malefoy ne réagit pas.

« C'est pour ça que j'essaye de t'aider depuis le début. On était encore des ados et tout le monde sait bien que t'as fait les mauvais choix. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de place pour les ados à Azkaban.

— Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas témoigné pour Goyle ? »

L'argument fut implacable, prononcé par la voix froide et solide. Harry sentit son assurance vaciller sous le regard de Malefoy qui pesait sur lui comme une accusation.

« C'est… Différent.

— Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi.

— Goyle risquait une peine beaucoup moins importante. Il ne m'a pas aidé à…

— Je ne t'ai pas aidé. Je voulais seulement être sûr de ne pas livrer un imposteur au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Et je me sentais moins concerné par son sort, ajouta Harry.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que… »

Harry hésita une seconde. Ils entraient dans la zone la plus délicate.

« Parce que la mère de Goyle ne m'a pas sauvé la vie. »

Malefoy releva la tête d'un air satisfait, presque triomphant.

« Très bien. C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire dire depuis le début. Tout ça, c'est juste à cause d'elle.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, je t'ai dit que toi aussi, tu…

— Elle t'a sauvé la vie alors tu t'es cru obligé de la sauver de la prison, pour la remercier, j'ai compris. »

Harry n'appréciait pas la manière sèche de Malefoy de lui adresser la parole. Quelque part, il aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve.

« Je voulais protéger votre famille, insista-t-il. Parce que même si c'était à votre façon, même si c'était juste pour servir vos propres intérêts, vous m'avez permis de survivre jusqu'à la fin. Quand elle a menti à Voldemort, en lui disant que j'étais mort, alors que j'étais vivant, elle voulait juste que je lui dise que tu étais vivant, toi aussi. »

Malefoy sembla se figer, pendant quelques secondes, à cette annonce. Harry se demanda s'il était au courant. Cependant, Malefoy revint très vite à ses sarcasmes habituels :

« Ah oui, et comme elle m'aimait tellement, il fallait que je reste avec Maman, c'est ça ? »

Au fond de lui, Harry eut envie de répondre que oui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais avec Papa. »

Malefoy afficha un sourire moqueur et Harry sentit tous ses muscles se tendre à nouveau. Il se força à desserrer les doigts.

« Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

— Mais ce qu'il se passe maintenant, c'est de ta faute. »

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Il était trop tard pour réagir : Malefoy s'était tout d'un coup décidé à lui faire son procès.

« Tu ne t'es pas contenté de la sauver de la prison. Il a fallu que tu continues à aller la voir après ça. Saint Potter, le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

— Elle ne faisait que pleurer…

— Oui, c'est ça, elle était tellement misérable, lâcha Malefoy d'un ton égal, sans aucune compassion.

— Elle l'était vraiment, répliqua Harry. J'ai passé plein de temps au Manoir pour essayer de l'aider, on a discuté… Elle me parlait tout le temps de toi, ajouta-t-il, sans être trop certain de ce qu'il espérait susciter comme réaction.

— Comme c'est suprenant... J'imagine que vous vous êtes assez vite mis d'accord pour décreter que j'étais un méchant garçon, non ? Et de là, il n'y avait plus qu'un pas avant de réaliser que le meilleur moyen pour empêcher que quelqu'un d'autre devienne un aussi grand méchant pas beau que moi, c'était de raconter toutes mes histoires à tout le monde, en faisant un superbe musée pour montrer à quel point mon père et moi formions une belle équipe de tordus. »

Le ton calme de Malefoy était à la limite du supportable. Il débitait ces horreurs comme s'il avait raconté le conte de Babilla la Babille et sa queue qui caquetait. Harry ne le supporta pas. Il se leva du canapé d'un bond.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai essayé de…

— Oh, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien ! l'interrompit Malefoy en levant les mains devant lui. Je sais que le musée était une idée de ma mère. Bien sûr que Saint Potter notre héros chéri ne ferait pas un coup aussi bas. »

Ses paroles n'empêchaient pas Malefoy de le considérer d'un air chargé de dégoût.

« Mais ce n'est pas très difficile de comprendre comment elle est passée de « Pitié, Potter, fais que mon fils soit vivant » à « Je vais quitter ce pays pour ne plus jamais revoir mon monstre de fils », non ? poursuivit Malefoy sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer une seule phrase. On a tous les deux lu la lettre, non ? Tu devrais être fier, Potter, parce qu'elle marche vers la rédemption. Tu es son nouveau héros et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir comme fils !

— Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas…

— Arrête d'être désolé. Parce que ça ne change rien. Tout ça ne te regardait pas, à l'origine. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te mêler de ça. C'est de ta faute.

— Et j'aurais dû laisser ta mère toute seule ?

— Sérieusement, Potter, est-ce que tu penses que je t'en aurais voulu si tu ne t'étais pas occupée d'elle ? On ne se devait rien – on ne se doit rien. C'était pas tes affaires et je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de comptes là-dessus, tu le sais très bien. »

Il ajouta, de toute évidence à contre-cœur :

« Je… Et mon père… Nous étions déjà soulagés qu'elle ne soit pas condamnée.

— Comme je l'ai dit, bon gré mal gré, elle m'a sauvé la vie.

— Et tu l'as sauvée de la prison, j'ai compris, merci. Finalement, tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser croupir dans une cellule à perpétuité. Elle m'y aurait causé moins d'emmerdes. »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Malefoy s'était détourné de lui. Les mains rangées dans les poches, il regardait par la fenêtre.

« Ce qu'elle a fait était horrible, réussit à reprendre Harry. Je voudrais vraiment avoir pu l'en empêcher.

— N'exagère pas. Je l'ai bien mérité, après tout, non ? »

Sarcasmes, troisième volet : l'éternel retour.

« Je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais. J'ai été chez toi, j'ai découvert… J'ai découvert des choses sur toi, là-bas. Une autre idée de toi. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de t'aider.

— Et je ne veux pas de ton aide. »

La voix de Malefoy claqua comme un fouet, bien qu'il n'ait pas élevé le ton.

« Tu devrais faire ce que ton avocat a dit. Leur faire fermer le musée…

— Arrête. Garde ta pitié pour les morts. »

Parler à Malefoy revenait à se heurter à un iceberg. Dans la collision, des réponses tranchantes et glacées se détachaient mais la conversation finissait toujours par sombrer.

Harry se rassit sur le canapé. Il tremblait légèrement.

« Ce qu'elle a fait était dégueulasse.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » gronda Malefoy.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation de l'écran obscur de la vitre et prit le chemin de la sortie.

« J'ai vraiment essayé d'empêcher le musée, tu sais, répéta Harry. Surtout dans ta chambre… »

A ces mots, Malefoy se raidit légèrement. Il s'arrêta de marcher.

« J'étais et… Hermione aussi… Elle était furieuse qu'ils se soient servis de ton… euh… pour t'enfoncer encore plus. Qu'ils ajoutent ça comme si c'était euh… un crime. »

Harry avait conscience de ne pas être très clair. Il savait qu'il rougissait mais il s'était promis d'au moins essayer d'aborder le sujet, même si c'était très gênant.

La découverte de l'homosexualité de Malefoy l'avait paniqué, au début. Pour dire la vérité, Harry ne l'avait jamais imaginé attiré par qui que ce soit, même s'il avait vaguement cru qu'il entretenait une relation avec Pansy Parkinson. En fait, il ne s'y était jamais intéressé et il avait eu l'impression de mettre les mains sur une information qui ne le concernait pas du tout. Mais, quelque part, cette révélation avait contribué aux sentiments d'empathie qu'il éprouvait pour lui, surtout après les réactions affreuses qu'elle avait engendrées chez Mrs Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué de deviner pourquoi Malefoy avait choisi de cacher ses préférences à ses parents, étant donné leurs orientations politiques. Harry le comprenait bien parce que si quelqu'un savait ce que ça faisait d'être rejeté par sa famille pour quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas choisi, c'était bien lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Malefoy s'était lentement retourné vers lui. Son visage avait changé de couleur. Il n'aurait pas eu une autre expression si Harry lui avait jeté un maléfice dans le dos.

« Hermione », corrigea Harry, agacé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait mentionné son nom. C'était la première fois depuis la fin des procès qu'il était à nouveau confronté à ce mot. Il lui semblait revenir d'une autre vie.

« La sang-de-bourbe, donc, répéta Malefoy avec un malin plaisir. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Des magazines… Y a pas de problème avec ça… D'accord ? Etre gay… »

Il avait parlé vite et il se sentit ridicule en entendant le son de sa voix. Malefoy n'avait cependant pas envie de rire de lui. Il était plus pâle que jamais.

« Je ne suis pas pédé.

— Je t'ai que ce n'était pas gra… »

Malefoy s'était rapproché avec une rapidité surnaturelle. Il avait déjà sorti sa baguette. Il la pointait à présent droit sur la poitrine de Harry.

« Est-ce que tu écoutes, quand je te parle ? Je ne suis pas pédé. Quelqu'un a dû… Quelqu'un a dû mettre ces putains de magazines de pédales là. Pour… Pour m'incriminer.

— De toute évidence », marmonna Harry.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse. Il essaya de baisser la baguette de Malefoy, sans succès. Même s'il n'avait pas peur de lui, il trouvait la menace assez déplaisante. Surtout venant de quelqu'un qu'il essayait seulement d'aider.

« Range ta baguette maintenant. Je te rappelle que c'est encore chez moi ici. »

Malefoy lui adressa un regard hautain.

« C'est toi qui a choisi de m'y installer.

— Ouais, eh bien, je commence de plus en plus à croire que je n'aurais pas dû », répliqua Harry.

Son sentiment d'agacement s'accentuait.

« Je ne suis pas pédé, insista Malefoy une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi menaçant. D'accord ? »

Harry hocha finalement la tête et Malefoy quitta la pièce. Leur discussion s'achevait là, et les probablités pour qu'ils se reparlent un jour après ça venaient de chuter drastiquement.

Harry se retrouva seul avec une impression désagréable. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas se remettre à haïr Malefoy, mais celui-ci ne faisait rien pour l'aider à maintenir ce cap.

 **OoOoO**

Ron contemplait la recette avec inquiétude. Au Terrier, il avait toujours réussi à échapper à la corvée de cuisine en prétendant qu'il ne savait même pas faire cuire des pâtes. Sa mère le traitait d'incapable avant de soupirer et de prendre les choses en main. Avec Hermione, cette excuse ne tenait plus. Il était même probablement meilleur cuisinier qu'elle.

Elle avait toutefois fait beaucoup de progrès en achetant des livres et depuis, elle ne cessait de répéter que « la cuisine, c'est facile, il suffit de savoir lire ! ». Ron n'en était pas persuadé. En dépit des instructions précises de la recette, il ne comprenait pas comment on passait de la liste d'ingrédients à quelque chose de potentiellement mangeable.

Il soupira et reposa le livre devant lui. Il fallait au moins essayer. Cette année, Hermione allait avoir une charge de travail au-delà du raisonnable. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé clairement mais Ron avait compris que l'idéal serait que, quand elle rentrait, l'appartement soit propre, le linge repassé et le dîner servi. Ses horaires à la boutique étaient assez cools – surtout depuis qu'il s'était fâché puis réconcilié avec Percy. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de s'excuser pour reprendre son travail : c'était Percy qui était venu vers lui. La famille, c'était devenu trop important pour qu'il soit capable d'abandonner son petit frère pour de vrai.

La seule raison qu'avait Ron de ne pas vouloir arranger Hermione en s'occupant de la maison seul, c'était le fait que les tâches ménagères étaient beaucoup plus drôles à deux. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse valable.

Il finit par casser son chocolat en petits morceaux au-dessus de la casserole. La recette était pour six et il avait divisé toutes les quantités par deux. Il avait peur qu'à cause de son calcul, tout se casse la gueule. Il incorpora le beurre avec la même méfiance que lorsqu'il ajoutait un ingrédient aux potions qu'il fabriquait sous la houlette de Rogue, quelques années plus tôt.

Il commençait à faire chauffer le tout, rien ne brûlait encore, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« C'est toi ? » s'écria-t-il, surpris.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais reconnut le pas de Hermione sur le parquet.

« Tu rentres déjà ?

— Dis-le si ça te gêne…, plaisanta-t-elle depuis le salon. Heu, ça sent… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle sembla soudain beaucoup plus inquiète et vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine, les sourcils froncés, son sac encore suspendu à son épaule.

« Un gâteau au chocolat.

— Vraiment ? C'est super ! »

Elle laissa tomber son sac et se plaça derrière lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il frissonna au contact de ses lèvres chaudes.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en se reculant.

— Mhm ?

— Le mieux est d'attendre le dîner, je pense. C'est assez sérieux. Mais rien de grave », le rassura-t-elle.

Il la regarda néanmoins ramasser son sac et quitter la cuisine. Malgré ses paroles de réconfort, il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de lui jeter une lourde pierre dans l'estomac. Il se sentait frustré qu'elle n'ait rien dit de plus.

Il l'entendit se doucher pendant qu'il préparait les pâtes. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à table pour les déguster, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour meubler le silence en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de Harry ? » finit-il par demander.

Elle baissa la tête et la secoua doucement.

« Non. Ce n'est pas à propos de Harry. Tu n'es pas retourné le voir ?

— J'ai essayé mais il ne m'a pas laissé entrer.

— Je suis désolée. »

Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça. J'ai… J'ai décidé de me présenter aux élections.

— Pardon ? »

Il lâcha ses couverts de stupeur.

« Comment… Comment ça ?

— J'ai décidé d'être candidate dans notre circonscription. »

Ron ramassa ses couverts. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles.

« Pour quoi faire ?

— Pour faire entendre mes idées. Pour montrer qu'il n'y a pas que le P.P.M ou les Conservateurs. A chaque élection, c'est soit l'un soit l'autre et ils ne l'emportent qu'à quelques voix près. Tu parles d'une alternance. Les gens choissisent entre deux maux parce qu'ils savent que c'est ce qui passe à chaque élection. Mais si tout le monde vote pour la personne qu'il a vraiment envie de voir au Ministère…

— Mais tu ne vas pas…

— Non, c'est sûr qu'à moi seule, je ne vais pas faire changer le résultat de l'élection. Mais il y a toujours une poignée de députés indépendants dans la chambre et je voudrais en être. Je veux montrer les failles du système aux gens. On oublie tout le temps de nous expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent réellement et je veux dénoncer notre gouvernement. Je veux appuyer là où ça fait mal pour que les choses évoluent. Pas aujourd'hui mais demain, dans dix ans peut-être. »

Elle parlait haut, le menton relevé, et Ron avait envie d'éclater de rire.

« De toute façon, c'est un ministre P.P.M ou conservateur qui sera élu. C'est toujours comme ça, dit-il. Et après, ils n'écoutent jamais les minorités politiques. Parce que ce sont des minorités. Tout le monde s'en contrefout des trois-quatre députés indépendants qui font un peu le bordel dans la chambre, de temps en temps.

— Crois-moi que si j'en suis, je ferais un peu plus que le bordel une fois de temps en temps, affirma-t-elle sauvagement.

— Mais tu n'en seras pas », rétorqua Ron.

Il se remit à manger ses raviolis, agacé. D'où lui venait cette idée ridicule ?

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? »

Elle avait employé son affreux petit ton supérieur et il sentit ses poils se hérisser d'irritation.

« Tu veux te présenter dans le comté de Londres face à Kingsley et à je ne sais quelle grosse pointure des Conservateurs. Certains voteront conservateurs et d'autres voteront Kingsley, et ce même s'ils ne sont pas entièrement d'accord avec eux. Ils vont voter prudemment pour celui qu'ils détestent le moins entre les deux car ils savent que ça va se jouer entre eux et ils ne vont sûrement pas prendre le risque de voter pour des indépendants. Les gens font un pari sur le résultat de l'élection avant de voter.

— Ils ne devraient pas. Le vote, ça ne devrait pas être une histoire de stratégie. On devrait voter pour la personne en qui on a le plus confiance.

— Si tu te présentes et que tu voles quelques voix à Kingsley, tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est mettre en péril son élection, rétorqua Ron. Je te jure que si le conservateur est élu à cause de toi et de tes amis indépendantistes, tu vas te retrouver dans une sale position. Se diviser, c'est diviser les votes et favoriser le risque qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit élu. Si tu veux tellement faire de la politique, tu n'as qu'à adhérer au P.P.M. Peut-être que Kingsley pourra te nommer à un poste qui t'intéresse au Ministère !

— Il n'est pas question que j'adhère au P.P.M ! C'est un parti d'ambitieux et de menteurs, tout comme l'Union des Sorciers, comme tous les autres ! »

Elle s'était levée. Pour faire bonne mesure, il se leva aussi.

« Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, dit-il. De toute façon, je devais aller voir Seamus ce soir. Dean ne va pas très bien depuis le onze.

— Comme c'est surprenant ! jeta Hermione. Des milliers d'hommes et de femmes sont morts, des milliers de civils ! Des milliers de gens comme toi et moi ! Tu sais combien de moldus meurent chaque jour sans qu'on lève le petit doigt pour les aider ? Tu le sais ? »

Elle ouvrit les bras et il préfera ne rien répondre.

« On préfère protéger notre secret et on laisse tout le monde crever ! A quoi ça sert d'être des sorciers si on ne peut rien faire pour protéger l'humanité, hein ? On est sortis victorieux de notre guerre, ce n'est pas pour laisser d'autres horreurs recommencer ! »

Ron ne l'écoutait plus. Il attrapa sa veste et transplana dans un tourbillon. Il bouillonnait.

Il frappa plusieurs coups à l'appartement de Seamus avant que celui-ci ne vienne lui ouvrir. Il portait encore son blouson et ses chaussures.

« Désolé mais j'avais besoin de parler, commença Ron. Je t'ai pris comme prétexte…

— Dean a abandonné la fac, le coupa Seamus. Il a été voir l'administration et il n'est plus inscrit nulle part, j'ai vérifié avec eux. Il a rendu sa chambre étudiante. Je ne sais pas où il est passé. J'ai essayé de transplaner mais il a dû se jeter un sortilège d'intraçabilité. »

Ron resta un moment à le fixer, la bouche entrouverte. Il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette fois ! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**


	6. Les héros de guerre

**29.11.2015.** _Me, myself and I._

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à la Warner. Je ne possède que cette intrigue.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je sais que j'aurais dû poster la semaine dernière mais j'ai préféré essayer d'avancer dans la suite de l'histoire. Le rythme risque d'être un peu chaotique jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Entre le monde, ma vie personnelle et mon wi-fi qui déraillent tous ensemble, j'ai un peu de mal à conduire mon voyage jusqu'au bout de ma nuit. Je n'abandonne toutefois pas du tout ce projet et je vous promets au moins le chapitre 7 d'ici deux-trois semaines grand maximum.

En tous cas, un grand merci pour vos encouragements, c'est un réel plaisir de vous lire.

 **Citation du chapitre :** J'ai découvert ce roman il y a quelques temps et ce fut l'un de mes gros coups de cœur de l'année. Il m'a même partiellement inspiré cette histoire, puisqu'il parle beaucoup, dans un premier temps, des marques que laissent les guerres à leurs protagonistes. Je sais que c'est la deuxième fois que je le cite mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Voici un extrait un peu plus long :

« — Vous n'étiez que des gosses, lâcha-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

— Vous étiez des bébés pendant la guerre, comme ceux qui sont à l'étage ! »

J'approuvai du chef. Nous étions alors indubitablement des puceaux, à peine sortis de l'enfance.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous raconterez, bien sûr. »

Elle ne questionnait pas. Elle accusait.

« Je ne sais pas trop.

— Eh bien, moi, je sais. Vous allez faire croire que vous étiez des hommes, pas des morveux, et au cinéma vos rôles seront tenus par Frank Sinatra et John Wayne ou un de ces sales vieux bonshommes prestigieux à l'allure martiale. La guerre sera tout simplement magnifique et nous en aurons beaucoup d'autres. Dans lesquelles on enrôlera des mioches comme ceux d'en haut. »

 **Abattoir 5, ou La Croisade des Enfants,** Kurt Vonnegut Jr.

* * *

 **6**

 **Les Héros de Guerre**

Harry rouvrit alors les yeux aussi brutalement que si quelqu'un lui avait arraché les paupières et se retrouva dans son lit du 12, Square Grimmaurd, la respiration bruyante.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Une chaleur insoutenable l'écrasait. Il se dépêtra rapidement de son pyjama gorgé de sueur et l'envoya de l'autre côté du matelas. Tremblant, il regarda ses mains, ses mains habituelles, avant de les passer dans ses cheveux trempés. Il avait le souffle court, comme s'il venait de courir. Il prit appui sur son oreiller pour se redresser.

Les cauchemars faisaient plus ou moins partie de son quotidien. Pendant les premiers mois qui avaient suivi la guerre, quand il allait se coucher, il sombrait plus dans le coma qu'il ne s'endormait et ses terreurs se noyaient dans les vapeurs de l'alcool avant de l'atteindre. Désormais, la fête était finie et la guerre le rattrapait dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il se frotta le visage. Ginny était un personnage récurrent de ses rêves, même si leur rupture remontait à plusieurs années. Il était parti tout de suite après la victoire, incapable de continuer après avoir découvert qu'un morceau de Voldemort avait vécu en lui pendant dix-sept ans. Il n'avait pas pu écarter de son esprit l'attirance étrange, presque malsaine, que Ginny avait éprouvé pour le Tom Jedusor du journal intime, un horcruxe lui aussi.

Il pensait que le fait qu'elle les ait aimés tous les deux, au même moment, ne tenait pas du hasard. En Harry, elle avait aimé Voldemort et, en Jedusor, elle avait aimé Harry.

Après tout, ils avaient été presque la même personne. Dumbledore n'avait pas cessé de le sous-entendre. Il lui avait donné de nombreux indices dans ce sens, allant jusqu'à lui expliquer que, cette nuit-là, Voldemort lui avait transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs. Toutefois, Harry n'avait pas soupçonné un seul instant qu'un morceau de Voldemort, un morceau réel et vivant, puisse faire partie intégrante de sa personne.

Il suivit le fil de ses souvenirs jusqu'au jour de la bataille finale, quand il avait raconté toute l'histoire à Ron et à Hermione. Il ne leur avait pas laissé l'occasion de parler parce qu'il était épuisé. Il n'éprouvait alors aucun désir de discuter ça, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, et il avait coupé court à toute discussion.

Mais, plus tard, lorsqu'il avait éprouvé le besoin de se confier, c'étaient eux qui avaient esquivé la question.

Il comprenait pourquoi. Il savait que cette révélation les avait effrayé, au moins autant que lui, et qu'ils ignoraient comment réagir. A chaque tentative de discussion, ils s'étaient forcés à prononcer quelques paroles vaguement réconfortantes, concluant toujours sur des variations du type « c'est fini, tout est bien maintenant, tout est revenu à la normale maintenant », avant de l'amener à un autre sujet ou vers une fête quelconque.

Le problème était que Harry n'avait jamais été _normal_. Il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il était tout de même _mort_ pendant la guerre et n'était pas revenu entier de son voyage dans les limbes, le bout de Voldemort étant resté là-bas. Et ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni personne, ne pouvait imaginer ce que ça faisait d'aller droit vers la mort, de se suicider, de se sacrifier, et de, finalement, devoir continuer de se réveiller tous les matins avec l'impression d'être un étranger dans sa propre vie.

Il ne se connaissait plus. Beaucoup trop de choses avaient changé : il ne pouvait plus parler aux serpents et sa magie était moins puissante.

Harry se redressa encore en sentant la colère monter en lui, comme s'il pouvait s'en débarrasser en changeant de position. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était inutile de s'énerver mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Il avait conscience de ressasser toujours les mêmes idées. Il savait qu'il vivait dans le passé. Il était toujours en train de tout analyser, la moindre impression, le moindre geste. Il s'emprisonnait lui-même derrière une muraille de souvenirs, se cherchant à travers le bordel de sa vie écoulée. Il éprouvait parfois une envie de violente de changer, de se secouer et d'avancer malgré tout, mais, la plupart du temps, il se complaisait presque dans son état inerte. Il ne voyait pas bien comment il aurait pu être autrement, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et cette idée lui offrait des excuses sur un plateau d'argent.

Il avait une bonne raison d'être comme il était. Son passé était responsable ce qu'il était devenu. Sa vie avait été bousillée. Il était détruit de partout. C'était la faute de tout le monde, de personne, peu importait. En tous cas, ce n'était pas de la sienne et il n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Il se massa le front, de plus en plus tendu. Se lever aurait le mérite de dissiper un peu son attention mais il n'avait absolument aucun motif pour le faire. La veille, il avait complètement achevé ses recherches.

Il se laissa retomber contre le matelas, les bras en croix, et reprit d'autres réflexions.

La présence de Malefoy dans son rêve avait été plus surprenante que celle de Ginny, ou même de Ron. Même depuis qu'il avait emmenagé, Harry n'avait pas vraiment souvenir de l'avoir déjà croisé dans un autre de ses songes. L'explication de son apparition soudaine était évidente.

Harry s'était vaguement imaginé que la nuit lui permettrait d'éclaircir un peu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais il restait très confus. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Il avait juste le sentiment que Malefoy lui posait trop de problèmes alors qu'il avait suffisamment de choses à régler de son propre côté et que…

Ses ruminations l'agaçaient lui-même. Il tournait en rond dans son crâne comme un dragon dans sa cage. Il n'avait rien à faire mais rester là, à être lui, commençait à ne plus être tenable. Il se tira hors de son lit et prit une douche brûlante. Des fois, il aurait voulu pouvoir se noyer. Il ressortit néanmoins de la salle de bains et descendit à la cuisine.

Il fut stupéfait de tomber sur Malefoy, installé auprès du grille-pain, feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier d'un air désintéressé. Il s'arrêta net.

« Je vais m'en aller, dit aussitôt Malefoy, sans le regarder. J'attends mes tartines et je m'en vais. »

Comme s'ils avaient conscience qu'il fallait se dépêcher, les toasts sautèrent du grille-pain à l'instant même, s'empilant à la perfection dans une assiette. Malefoy la ramassa et prit la direction de l'escalier.

Harry serra les poings, mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il, ta vie privée ne me regarde pas et je…

— Arrête de faire l'hypocrite, le coupa net Malefoy. Tu peux retourner t'amuser au musée à fouiner dans mes affaires, puisque ça te plaît. Comme ça, tu pourras aller inventer d'autres trucs faux sur moi, que tu pourras raconter à tout le monde. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ma vie m'appartenait encore. »

Malefoy quitta la pièce et Harry souffla bruyamment. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de manger. Il se contenta de se faire couler un café noir. En attendant que sa tasse soit remplie, il attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle titrait, en lettres capitales, « Malefoy Fils attaque le Ministère de la Magie pour atteinte à la vie privée ».

« Quoi ? »

Harry tourna fébrilement les pages jusqu'à l'article désigné. Malefoy et son avocat avaient finalement décidé de déposer plainte contre le musée. Sur le banc des accusés figuraient le Département de la Culture Magique, Mrs Malefoy et… lui-même.

Harry referma la Gazette brusquement, abasourdi. En soi, il était d'accord depuis le début que le musée était une violation des droits de l'homme les plus élémentaires. Mais le timing était trop parfait. Malefoy avait dû prendre sa décision dans la nuit et prévenir son avocat aux premières heures du jour. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait touché un point si sensible qu'il puisse pousser Malefoy à l'attaquer en justice. Il ne voyait cependant pas d'autre explication possible.

« Putain, Malefoy ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il claqua le journal sur le comptoir et, oubliant complètement son café, il se précipita dans l'escaliers. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre de Malefoy.

« Malefoy ! »

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans prendre la peine de frapper, et trouva Malefoy en train de déguster son petit-déjeuner, assis sur le rebord de son lit, l'air distingué.

« Quoi, Potter ? demanda celui-ci avec un sourire carnassier. Est-ce que tu viens me dire que tu respectes ma vie privée ? Parce que, vu la façon dont tu es entré dans ma chambre, je ne dirais pas que c'est le cas.

— Je ne comprends pas. Tu as reconnu hier que je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai reconnu hier ? » fit Malefoy d'un ton innocent.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et décida de changer d'angle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Pourquoi est-ce que, tout d'un coup, tu veux porter plainte ? Et surtout contre moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était de ta faute si c'était arrivé.

— Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Harry.

La seule idée que quelqu'un dans le monde puisse croire qu'il avait cautionné le musée ou qu'il était à l'origine de l'abandon de son fils par Mrs Malefoy, suffisait à le blesser. La probabilité qu'il ait pu, malgré lui, l'influencer dans cette direction rendait la situation plus terrible encore.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

— Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter.

— Ecoute, je suis d'accord avec ta décision, tu comprends ça ? Tu sais que j'ai essayé d'empêcher le musée, tu sais que Kingsley a essayé de l'empêcher ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était mal de faire ça, et si tu m'avais fait part de tes intentions de poursuivre le Ministère, bien sûr que je t'aurais soutenu ! _Je_ t'ai même suggéré de le faire !

— D'accord », lâcha Malefoy.

Il semblait se désintéresser totalement de ce que Harry avait à dire. Harry referma la porte derrière lui, bien qu'ils fussent seuls dans toute la maison.

« Je t'ai évité un retour en prison et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire pour me remercier, c'est de m'attaquer en justice ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que ça, c'était ton choix, ta pitié. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. On peut arrêter de répéter tout le temps la même chose ? C'est lassant, à force… »

Malefoy fit mine de bailler, pour appuyer son propos, avant de se lever. Il alla poser son plateau de petit-déjeuner sur la commode. Son attitude glaciale ne faisait qu'échauffer Harry encore plus.

« Est-ce que, juste une fois, on pourrait avoir une conversation sérieuse ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de te lancer dans un procès maintenant ? »

Malefoy se retourna vers lui mais ne prononça pas un mot.

« Hier, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas le faire, insista Harry.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça », fit remarquer Malefoy.

Il ouvrit la penderie et sortit deux vestes différentes qu'il étala sur le lit. Il se mit à les étudier attentivement tandis que Harry restait immobile devant la porte. Il se sentait de plus en plus énervé alors que Malefoy faisait tranquillement son petit ménage.

« Tu as dit…

— Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te mêler de ça. Je veux que tu arrêtes d'essayer de m'aider ou de me défendre ou même de parler avec moi.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Harry, de plus en plus agressif.

— Parce que tu fais tout ça pour de mauvaises raisons. »

Malefoy ramassa l'une des vestes et la rangea dans la penderie.

« Comment ça ?

— Tu fais tout ça juste pour toi.

— Comment ça ? aboya Harry.

— Tu joues à Harry Potter le superhéros avec moi. Harry paie toujours ses dettes, Harry pardonne à l'ennemi, Harry lui donne une chance de se racheter… Mais tout ça, tu le fais pour toi », asséna Malefoy.

Harry écoutait, incapable de penser en même temps. Il éprouvait seulement un violent sentiment d'injustice. Comment est-ce que Malefoy pouvait lui dire un truc pareil ?

« On n'a jamais été amis et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, subitement, tu as voulu m'aider plus que nécessaire. Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est empirer la situation. Tu as tout foutu en l'air avec ma mère. Tu es allé déterrer ma vie privée. C'est juste ta conscience de Harry le superhéros qui t'a incité à me prendre chez toi. Parce que, au fond de toi, tu sais que tu as tout gâché. Tu as gâché ma vie, et même le peu qu'il me restait, il a fallu que tu le gâches aussi. Même toi tu sais que tout est de ta faute. Et, s'il te plaît, arrête d'essayer de te racheter parce que tu ne fais qu'aggraver la situation. Ma mère est partie et c'est de ta faute le musée, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est aussi de ta faute.

— Justement, j'essaye de t'aider ! J'essaye de réparer ça ! »

Harry avait finalement retrouvé l'usage de la parole et il avait crié. Quand le son de sa voix résonna dans la pièce étroite, il réalisa qu'il avait été le premier des deux à vraiment hausser le ton. Malefoy n'avait même pas l'air en colère. Il se contentait seulement de l'attaquer avec des phrases glacées.

« Il est trop tard maintenant, d'accord ? Démerde-toi avec ta conscience et fous-moi la paix. Arrête de jouer au gentil et arrête de te mêler de mes affaires. Ce que tu as cru qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre aurait dû rester là-bas. Alors arrête. Arrête tout ça.

— Quoi, arrête ? cria Harry. Que j'arrête de me faire chier pour toi ? C'est ça que tu me dis ?

— Oui. »

Malefoy enfila la veste restante sur le lit.

« Bon, je dois partir, ajouta-t-il, imperturbable. Je dois aller voir Brook et lui expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas respecté son couvre-feu.

— Ok. Ok, très bien, décida Harry. Si c'est ce que tu veux tellement, tu n'as qu'à aller te faire foutre. Et dis à Brook que tu vas encore briser beaucoup de couvre-feu parce que tu ne remettras plus les pieds ici. »

Malefoy eut à nouveau un faux sourire très large, toutes dents sorties, comme le chat du Cheshire, et il transplana. Son sourire ne resta toutefois pas derrière lui mais Harry continua de voir son visage narquois un long moment avant de se secouer et de redescendre à la cuisine.

Il était fébrile. Il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux, les dressant sur son crâne, et récupéra sa tasse de café dans la machine, se rappelant subitement son existence. Il était cependant beaucoup trop préoccupé pour la boire.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Malefoy la veille, la pitié qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui ces dernières années ou même sa compassion vis-à-vis de son homosexualité, tout ça lui semblait à présent très loin. En vérité, il se rendait compte que la situation n'avait pas tant changé durant ces quelques heures et, pourtant, ses sentiments, eux, avaient bien basculé. La veille, il aurait peut-être encore pu se battre pour son vieil ennemi mais cette affaire de procès, c'était tout simplement trop.

Harry ne savait pas bien où il en était. Il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre ce que Malefoy lui reprochait vraiment. D'avoir touché à sa fierté ? D'avoir fait partir sa mère ? Ou, tout bêtement, ne se contentait-il pas de lui mettre sur le dos tous les remords qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre à son compte ?

La seule chose dont Harry était certain, c'était qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de Malefoy, à tout prix. Avec un bon avocat, il trouverait sûrement une solution.

Tout à sa colère, il vida sa tasse pleine dans l'évier et retourna dans le petit salon. La vue de l'ensemble de ses documents, soigneusement rangés dans des boîtes étiquetés, ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. La maison était terriblement silencieuse.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, croisant ses mains tremblantes devant lui. Il essayait de se rappeler des noms d'avocats ou même d'inventer par lui-même des solutions juridiques à son engagement. Il espérait qu'il existait une loi qui permettait à un tuteur de se désolidariser si l'autre partie l'attaquait en justice.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Plus tard, en se souvenant de cet instant, il éprouverait deux sentiments contradictoires. D'une part, il aurait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs parce qu'il s'était promis de limiter tous ses contacts avec ses anciens amis ; d'autre part, cette entrevue avait eu le mérite de clore le problème une bonne fois pour toutes.

Toujours était-il qu'il se leva et qu'il alla ouvrir.

« Oh, Harry ! »

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu as vu la Gazette ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu as lu ce qu'il a fait ? »

Sa déception se lisait sur son visage : on aurait dit une institutrice qui, après avoir accordé sa confiance à l'un de ses élèves, le surprend à nouveau en train de tirer les cheveux de la première de la classe. Derrière elle, Ron avait un petit air de « je-vous-l'avais-bien-dit ». Harry le détesta pour ça.

« Oui, j'ai lu. »

Il était divisé entre son envie de partager avec quelqu'un la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Malefoy et le fait qu'il avait plus ou moins décidé d'éviter Hermione et Ron autant que possible.

« Et ? fit Hermione. Tu as pu lui parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Pourquoi il a décidé de t'attaquer alors que tu n'as rien fait ? Est-ce qu'il est là ? »

Ron leva brusquement les yeux vers l'escalier derrière eux, comme si cette dernière question venait de le frapper de la possibilité que Malefoy puisse être juste là, posté en haut des marches. Il n'avait pas revu Malefoy depuis la fin de la guerre et ne semblait pas vraiment partant pour une petite rencontre.

« Non, répondit lentement Harry. Il a transplané il y a… »

Il regarda sa montre avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune conscience du temps depuis le début de la matinée. Il laissa retomber son bras et improvisa :

« Cinq – dix minutes.

— Tu l'as vu il y a cinq minutes ? réagit aussitôt Hermione. Mais… Vous avez parlé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Rien. Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je vais engager un avocat.

— Pour te défendre au procès ? répéta Ron d'un air horrifié. Ça va aller jusque là ? Il n'y a pas moyen d'arranger ça autrement ? Quel fils de pute !

— Ron !

— Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il attaque Harry en justice alors qu'il n'a rien fait d'autre que l'aider depuis le début ! Malefoy vit carrément ici, vous l'avez oublié ou quoi ?

— Plus pour longtemps », rétorqua Harry en grinçant des dents.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches tandis que sa réponse suscitait la surprise sur le visage de Hermione.

« Harry, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu es son tuteur…

— Plus pour longtemps, répéta Harry. Je ne vais pas rester son tuteur alors qu'il m'attaque en justice ! expliqua-t-il d'une voix forte alors qu'elle demeurait incrédule. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des lois pour ça ! »

Hermione le regarda sans rien dire un long moment. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de parler : son air méprisant s'exprimait pour elle.

« Tu vois une autre solution ? dit Harry, répliquant à ses pensées. Malefoy n'a jamais voulu que je sois son tuteur et il fait tout pour que je ne le sois plus. Pourquoi ne pas lui apporter satisfaction ?

— Mais parce que… Parce que… »

Hermione referma la bouche. Elle se reprit cependant très vite.

« Parce qu'il vient de déclarer la guerre au Ministère. Il va avoir besoin de notre aide s'il veut gagner.

— Oh oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais proposé et qu'il m'avait renvoyé mes propositions dans la gueule, ironisa Harry.

— Je te l'avais dit depuis le début, fit remarquer Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais l'aider, d'ailleurs, hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire genre vous êtes surpris alors qu'il se comporte pareil depuis toujours ! Il ne peut pas vous décevoir, il n'a jamais fait le moindre pas vers vous. »

Ron avait raison et cette simple constatation augmenta la colère de Harry d'un cran supplémentaire. Il considérait depuis le début que Ron était égoïste de ne pas vouloir aider Malefoy étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa mère mais maintenant, il réalisait que Hermione et lui avaient commis une erreur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était senti responsable alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Seule Hermione était assez obtuse pour toujours refuser de voir la situation en face.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment déçue, mentit-elle, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il cesse d'agir comme si Harry était son ennemi. Mais, justement, on savait à quoi s'en tenir avec Malefoy, on l'a toujours su, et on ne l'a jamais laissé tomber. Jamais, insista-t-elle. Je sais que ça peut sembler dingue mais c'est la vérité, depuis notre premier jour d'école jusqu'à ce matin.

— Eh bien, on a eu tort, décréta Harry. Maintenant, on arrête les frais. Enfin, vous, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez mais moi, je laisse tomber.

— Moi, je n'ai _jamais_ soutenu Malefoy, fit remarquer Ron.

— Et c'est une source de fierté ? »

Hermione pinça les narines en le regardant et Harry ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi vis-à-vis de Ron. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ils étaient venus tous les deux pour lui mais, de toute évidence, ils n'étaient déjà pas sur la même fréquence avant d'entrer dans la maison. En réalité, ils lui avaient parlé à lui mais n'avaient pas communiqué entre eux, en tous cas, pas avant ce moment.

« Non, bien sûr que non, rétorqua Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Je dis simplement que si j'étais Harry, j'aurais arrêté les frais bien plus tôt et… »

Harry arrêta de les écouter. De toute façon, ils se détournaient de lui. La dispute avait viré de bord et son avis ne comptait plus : c'était lui contre elle à présent. Ils s'en fichaient de ce que Harry voulait et peu leur importait qu'il était fatigué d'aider Malefoy alors qu'il avait ses propres problèmes à régler.

Après tout, il était probablement l'unique personne au monde à avoir grandi avec un morceau de l'âme de quelqu'un accrochée à la sienne. Peut-être même que la seule théorie de cette magie était trop horrible pour que quelqu'un y ait seulement pensé. Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas songé que Harry puisse avoir un morceau de lui prisonnier de son corps et il était pourtant un expert en matière d'horcruxe.

Du coup, il n'avait rien et Ron et Hermione étaient déconnectés. Il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait avec eux, rien que le passé et justement, s'ils étaient le passé, ils n'avaient plus de place dans le présent. Son présent où il était une personne complétement différente de celle qu'il avait toujours été.

L'envie d'être seul lui brûlait les poumons comme un besoin de respirer. D'un coup, il se sentit étouffer et il hurla :

« Stop ! »

Hermione et Ron interrompirent net leur débat. Peut-être que, maintenant, ils parlaient de tout autre chose que de Malefoy. Peut-être qu'ils avaient carrément oublié qu'il était là, lui aussi.

« Harry ? fit Hermione, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que c'était lui.

— Vos gueules, putain, vos gueules ! »

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur pour appuyer son cri. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

« J'ai décidé, d'accord, et ça n'appartient qu'à moi, ok ? J'ai déjà donné, d'accord ? J'ai déjà trop donné, j'ai tout donné, et je ne peux plus rien faire, d'accord ? Si Malefoy veut m'attaquer en justice, il n'a qu'à le faire, j'en ai plus rien à faire, mais personne ne peut me demander de m'occuper de lui pendant encore un an. J'ai d'autres choses à régler.

— Comment quoi par exemple ? s'écria Ron d'un ton furieux.

— Je suis venue t'aider, fit remarquer Hermione d'une voix glaciale, alors que moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à faire. Je suis venue t'apporter des conseils alors que je vais me présenter…

— Je m'en fous de tes conseils ! Je m'en fous ! »

Le fait qu'elle osa mettre ses prétendus problèmes à elle sur le même plan que les siens achevait de le mettre hors de lui. Qu'est-ce que Ron ou elle pouvait avoir comme souci ? Comment noter une copie d'un élève très gentil mais très stupide ? Où ranger le nouveau modèle de baguette farceuse ?

Ils étaient tous les deux. Ils menaient leur parfaite petite vie de couple. Lui, il était Voldemort, ou justement il ne l'était plus, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus…

« Je m'en fous ! répéta-t-il une dernière fois, avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

— C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre », dit froidement Hermione.

Elle rajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit de la maison, sans rien ajouter de plus. Harry se retrouva seul avec Ron. Il massa sa gorge douloureuse. Il sentait le sang pulser dans ses tempes. Sa colère le brûlait vif de l'intérieur et la présence de Ron était insupportable.

« Dégage, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

— Je suis de ton côté, fit remarquer Ron. Laisse tomber Malefoy, ce mec te rend fou.

— Toi, tu me rends fou, cracha Harry en relevant la tête vers lui. J'ai pas de côté et même si j'en avais un, je ne voudrais pas de toi à proximité. Je suis sûr que t'as même pas d'avis sur la question, tu veux simplement partager le mien, comme d'habitude, parce que tu as besoin de moi. Mais, moi, Ronald, j'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Il éprouva un plaisir violent à voir Ron pâlir, devenir blanc comme un fantôme.

« Qu'est-ce qui… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Harry ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il resta courbé en deux, haletant, appuyé contre le mur. Il n'osa se redresser qu'une fois qu'il eut entendu la porte claquer.

Alors il se rendit dans le petit salon et la vue de ses recherches achevées, parfaitement ordonnées, lui déchira les entrailles. Il n'avait rien. Il n'avait absolument rien, même plus d'espoir. Les archives n'ouvriraient pas aujourd'hui et _De l'analyse des hommes_ n'allait pas revenir brusquement de nulle part. Il était désoeuvré, seul avec ses questions, et il ne pouvait rien faire, il était impuissant, seul, faible. De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans un carton entièrement rempli de parchemins.

« Putain ! Putain ! »

Son geste lui avait apporté quelque chose, un sentiment nouveau qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Il se mit alors à attraper les cartons et à les renverser sur le sol, les uns après les autres, les feuilles s'envolèrent à travers la pièce, les classeurs se brisèrent à grands fracas, libérant les lettres et les journaux partout. Il arracha les couvertures des livres et les dépouilla de toutes leurs pages, une à une, et il piétina la correspondance de Mrs Black et il déchira toutes les photos qu'il avait ramassée, et il cassa les portes-plumes et il balança les serres-livres en verre les uns à la suite des autres, les fracassant sur le rebord de la cheminée et il fit exploser les coussins du canapé.

Il s'arrêta enfin, épuisé et en nage. Son sang battait dans ses tempes, un tambour assourdissant, et ses mains tremblaient. Il se retourna soudain vers la porte, éprouvant une présence.

Kreattur était sur le pas, ses yeux gros comme des souaffles.

« Maître…, commença-t-il.

— Dégage ! Dégage ! » cria Harry.

Il agita les bras et la minuscule créature disparut aussitôt. Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé dépouillé. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux après la guerre, et encore plus une fois le deuil passé. Il aurait dû être heureux d'être débarassé d'un fardeau qu'il avait traîné toute son adolescence. Il pouvait enfin être, ou presque, un adolescent ordinaire. Il s'était débarrassé de tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, de tous ceux qui avaient voulu lui en faire. Il aurait dû vouloir en profiter.

Il aurait dû avoir envie de sortir et de se faire de nouveaux amis. Il aurait dû aller voir toutes les filles, et pourquoi pas les garçons aussi, qui lui plaisaient un peu pour leur demander si elles ou ils voulaient bien coucher avec lui. Après tout, ça aurait été le meilleur moyen de laisser Ginny, et le passé qu'elle représentait, derrière lui. Il aurait dû saisir chaque occasion qui se présentait, même la plus minuscule, pour enfin vivre l'adolescence qu'il n'avait pas eu. Il aurait dû boire jusqu'à oublier sa propre image de héros ; fumer jusqu'à s'endormir d'un sommeil parfait, peuplé de rêves merveilleux ; transplaner au hasard pour voir tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans le monde. Il aurait dû baiser derrière des buissons, danser tout nu sous la pluie et dévorer des pizzas géantes.

Mais, à la place, il était sorti de la guerre avec des plaies béantes et le visage encore sanguinolant. Il avait eu l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment fini, qu'il y avait toujours des choses à résoudre même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi, et il avait vécu toutes les fêtes comme s'il n'avait pas tout à fait le droit d'être là. Le moment de vivre complètement ne lui semblait pas encore venu. D'un coup, la possibilité d'accomplir tous les clichés stupides de l'adolescence stupide et insouciante s'ouvrait à lui et ça lui avait paru irréel, improbable.

Il était sorti tout de même et il avait touché les seins qu'il fallait toucher, bu ce qu'il fallait boire, fumé ce qu'il fallait fumer. Seulement, il s'était contenté d'imiter le reste du monde et il n'y avait rien de naturel là-dedans. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans les soirées. Quelque part, son comportement pouvait s'apparenter à celui d'un spectacteur soudain autorisé à participer à la pièce qu'il vient regarder tous les jours. Il avait agi comme s'il ne méritait pas ça, ou du moins pas encore.

Par moments, son comportement attirait à nouveau la pitié. On l'avait plaint parce qu'il était le héros destiné à combattre ; puis on l'avait plaint parce qu'il était ce pauvre garçon qui avait eu une vie compliquée, tellement difficile et tragique, et que maintenant, il méritait de s'amuser, même s'il n'avait pas l'air de savoir très bien comment faire. Ils avaient tous essayé de lui offrir l'adolescence insouciante qu'ils auraient tous dû avoir. C'était facile à présent de sortir et de s'amuser. L'école était finie, la guerre était gagnée. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Plus aucune responsabilité de vie ou de mort à supporter.

Le problème était que rien de tout ça ne lui avait plu. Boire était plutôt agréable mais, parfois, il avait juste eu envie d'être un peu seul et de réfléchir à tout ça. Il s'extasiait sur ce qu'il vivait mais juste parce qu'il avait cru ne jamais avoir le droit de connaître ça. Il se regardait de l'extérieur et c'était le changement qui lui plaisait, non pas le contenu matériel de ce changement. En réalité, il éprouvait du plaisir à faire les choses simplement parce qu'il pouvait les faire et non pas parce qu'elles lui étaient véritablement agréables. Il pouvait enfin être un jeune presque ordinaire et c'était tout ce qui avait réellement compté à ses yeux.

Et puis la fête s'était arrêté et il s'était inscrit à l'Ecole des Aurors et… Et il connaissait la suite par cœur, pour se l'être raconté tellement de fois. Il avait finalement compris ce qui manquait à toutes les fêtes : lui-même. Mais se retrouver était, de toute évidence, impossible.

 **OoOoO**

Il faisait froid et sombre comme au premier jour. Le soleil est fatigué, pensait Luna. Peut-être qu'il a décidé de rester dans son lit, enfoui sous la couette, et de ne plus voir personne. Il laisse le brouillard régner. Aujourd'hui, il pense à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Elle avait hésité à se lever, ce matin-là. Elle avait tenu le réveil dans une main, juste au-dessus de ses yeux, et elle avait regardé fixement les aiguilles effectuer, en bonnes sentinelles du temps, leur ronde monotone autour du cadran. Les secondes avaient passé, les minutes s'étaient envolées. Parfois, Luna aurait voulu être un objet, elle aussi. Quelque chose de rassurant et de régulier, une tasse ou une horloge par exemple. En ce moment, elle se sentait plutôt œuf de Pâques : colorée à l'extérieur, vide à l'intérieur.

Elle se rendait en cours et elle n'y allait pas. Elle était sur une route pleine de détours et d'arrêts imprévus. Elle essayait d'imaginer le monde, par-delà le brouillard. Elle se représentait le paysage de l'université, avec ses hauts collèges et ses massifs de fleurs, mais, dans sa mémoire, tout prenait d'artificielles teintes grises, inquiétantes. Elle n'était plus très loin du terrain de Quidditch maintenant, les herbes folles remplaçaient les sentiers caillouteux. Elle sentait les brins encore humides lui frotter les jambes, tout contre son pantalon.

Avant, elle adorait marcher pieds nus, quand la terre noire se glisse entre les orteils et que chaque aspérité du sol est éprouvée à travers tout le corps. A Poudlard, on lui cachait souvent ses affaires (voler, aurait dit Neville) mais ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment d'errer sans chaussures dans tout le château, que ce soit par le printemps le plus ensoleillé ou l'hiver le plus rude. Maintenant, elle ne se voyait plus faire ça. Elle portait des baskets, comme tout le monde, et elle avait trop peur de les retirer. Elle craignait le vent, les pierres coupantes, la sensation de glace et, plus que jamais, le regard des autres.

Elle arriva finalement à sa destination, avec près d'une heure de retard. Le cours allait bientôt se terminer alors elle décida de laisser tomber et s'assit sur les marches d'un escalier, à l'intérieur de la fac. L'administration n'avait pas encore allumé les grands feux, même si l'automne était presque là, et elle se serra contre le mur, le col de son blouson remonté jusque sous son menton. Sa respiration dessinait des vapeurs dans l'air, des cercles de vie et des volutes d'espoir.

Les élèves défilaient devant elle, traversant le hall, et elle comptait qu'ils n'étaient jamais seuls, toujours en groupe. Ils avaient des amis, des amants. A croire parfois que la solitude était sa spécificité.

Ils n'étaient pas encore trop déprimés car les examens étaient encore loin, et il y avait quelque chose de positif à les voir parader devant elle. Sa génération, les plus grands esprits de tous les temps. Même si elle n'était pas proche d'eux, ils appartenaient au même groupe et cette idée lui donnait chaud, dans sa poitrine. Leur existence, à chacun, tenait du miracle.

Puis, dans le flot, elle reconnut Jeremy Gallagher.

Elle n'avait pas oublié son visage. Elle avait même souvent ressassé leur courte conversation, en particulier ces derniers jours, quand, à la nuit tombée, elle se couchait et pleurait. Elle comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu dire maintenant. La magie était réelle, ils le savaient tous et, du coup, il n'y avait plus personne pour y croire vraiment.

Elle se leva et elle osa, parce qu'il était seul, lui aussi. Il avait des allures d'enfant perdu dans une ville trop grande.

« Hé, Jeremy ! »

Il s'arrêta avant de la voir. Il sembla hésiter à l'ignorer mais, finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux.

« Ce n'est pas ton bâtiment ici, dit-elle. C'est le bâtiment des sciences exactes.

— Non, répondit-il. Tu t'es trompée, ajouta-t-il d'un air satisfait. Tu es à la faculté d'humanités. Je sors d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

— Oh. »

Sa première pensée fut qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas essayer d'aller en cours, tout compte fait. Elle se serait ridiculisée devant une classe de parfaits inconnus.

« Et c'est bien alors ? Tu aimes ? »

Il la jaugea de haut en bas comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un de plus grand qu'elle. Mais il était petit. Il n'avait pas fini de grandir encore.

« Ce sont des _cours_ », fit-il remarquer.

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Il y a des gens qui aiment les cours.

— Tu aimes tes cours, toi ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant et réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas.

« Je crois que ce que j'y suis un peu indifférente. Je crois qu'avant, j'aimais bien, mais maintenant… »

Maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre d'en voir l'utilité. Poursuivre les études de sa mère avait été son objectif d'après-guerre mais peut-être que, comme le pensaient ses professeurs et ses amis, ça n'avait pas d'intérêt. Sa mère avait cru aveuglément à la magie et ça ne lui avait servi à rien. Ça l'avait même tuée.

« Je devrais changer de spécialisation, dit-elle.

— Je pense que c'est un peu tard pour ça, non ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

« Tu avais raison, dit-elle enfin, parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

— J'ai toujours raison », rétorqua-t-il.

Elle rit discrètement. Elle avait deux rires. Son rire sincère, qui ressemblait à un hululement, et son rire discret, qui se confondait avec les rires de toutes les autres filles de la planète.

« Peut-être que je vais avoir besoin d'un autre sujet d'études, reprit-elle. Mon professeur n'a pas aimé le thème de mon mémoire.

— Ah. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est embêtant. »

Etrangement, le fait de l'entendre dire rendait le problème moins gros. Ce n'était pas si embêtant, après tout.

« Tu penses que je devrais changer ? » lui demanda-t-elle, prise d'une inspiration soudaine.

Elle remettait son destin entre les mains d'un presque inconnu. C'était plus facile comme ça, un peu comme jouer à pile ou face.

« Oui. Même quand les professeurs sont des cons, il faut les écouter et faire ce qu'ils disent. C'est se simplifier la vie. »

Se simplifier la vie. C'était ce qu'elle pensait parfois. S'habiller comme les autres, penser comme tout le monde, c'était se simplifier les choses.

« Je dois finir un devoir à la bibliothèque, dit-il. Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner. Tu pourras commencer tes recherches comme ça. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, je veux. »

Elle le suivit hors du bâtiment, à travers les allées de l'université, et jusqu'à la vieille bibliothèque. Elle respira à pleins poumons. Elle devait accepter un changement d'air si elle voulait survivre.

 **OoOoO**

Ils s'étaient trouvés un salon de thé sympa pour discuter. Ron retira sa veste trempée en entrant et Seamus essaya de déposer son parapluie dans le pot prévu à cet effet, sans grand succès. Il était déjà plein, en particulier à cause d'un énorme machin rouge à pois blancs.

« C'est le mien, désolée. »

L'une des serveuses accourait, rouge et contrite. Elle l'attrapa maladroitement du mauvais côté, serrant entre ses mains la partie humide. Sa petite robe noire se retrouva trempée et elle devint plus écarlate encore.

« Voilà, dit-elle, comme si de rien n'était, pendant que Seamus rangeait son parapluie. Il y a une table libre à côté du radiateur », ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Ron.

Ils hochèrent la tête et la laissèrent se débrouiller. L'ambiance était chaude et confortable. Ron s'installa sur la banquette tandis que Seamus préférait un gros fauteuil rouge.

« Elle n'a pas une tête à avoir des parapluies comme ça, fit Seamus.

— Elle n'a pas une tête à parapluie tout court, rétorqua Ron. Elle a plutôt l'air du genre de filles qui courent sous la pluie en relevant le col de leurs blousons. »

Seamus le regarda avec étonnement et Ron répondit avec un haussement d'épaules :

« Elle me fait un peu penser à Hermione. En moins jolie, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

— En beaucoup moins jolie, dit Seamus en ouvrant la carte. J'ai envie d'un thé complet. Avec assortiments de petits gâteaux et tout ça.

— Quinze livres, quand même », fit Ron.

Seamus regarda de tous les côtés.

« Combien ça vaut une livre, déjà ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— J'oublie à chaque fois mais j'en ai piqué trente dans le porte-monnaie d'Hermione. Ses parents continuent de lui donner de l'argent moldu parfois. Elle le fait changer à Gringotts quand elle a le temps. »

Seamus soupira et referma le livret.

« On devrait plutôt rester chez les sorciers. C'est plus simple.

— J'en ai assez d'être reconnu partout, maugréa Ron. Comment va Harry ? Comment vont tes frères ? Comment va Hermione ? Tout le monde s'en fiche de comment je vais, moi. »

Seamus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas. Sans toi, Harry et Hermione n'auraient été nulle part. Harry n'aurait pas affronté Voldemort comme il l'a fait. »

Ron secoua la tête.

« Ils étaient sans moi pendant un moment et ça fonctionnait très bien. Je n'étais pas essentiel, et tout le monde a l'air de l'avoir très bien compris. Ils savent que je suis le héros de seconde zone, celui qui a aidé un peu mais qui, après la guerre, a repris son chemin ordinaire pour devenir commerçant.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, fit Seamus. Harry ne fait rien de très palpitant non plus…

— A part nous traiter comme des merdes, tu veux dire », ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ron.

Le regard intrigué de Seamus lui fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

La serveuse revint vers eux, lui offrant un léger répit, le temps de passer commande. Mais, dès son départ, Seamus l'interrogea :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? Tu l'as vu récemment ? »

Ron se passa les mains sur le visage, sans pouvoir retenir un profond soupir. Il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge.

A sa grande surprise, Seamus lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à se découvrir d'un geste brusque.

« Raconte. »

C'était presque un ordre et Ron obtempéra. Il parla longuement, il s'absorba tout entier dans son récit, remarquant à peine l'arrivée de leur thé complet.

« En clair, c'était une catastrophe, conclut-il enfin. Même Hermione était d'accord là-dessus… »

La pensée de Hermione lui arracha une nouvelle grimace, qui n'échappa pas à Seamus.

« Il s'est passé un truc avec Hermione ? releva-t-il aussitôt. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que tout se casse la gueule ? » ajouta-t-il suite au regard éloquent que lui avait renvoyé Ron.

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi tout se cassait la gueule mais il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, et que Seamus non plus. Il soupira, se frotta nerveusement les mains.

« Elle se présente comme députée.

— Quoi ? »

Seamus le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est sérieux ? »

Ron ricana avec amertume.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

— Mais que… Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est ce qui s'est passé chez les moldus. »

Seamus baissa les yeux et se mit à jouer avec sa petite cuillère. Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il venait brusquement de se rappeler de Dean.

« Ce n'est pas notre guerre, dit-il.

— Je ne sais pas. »

Seamus garda la tête baissée.

« Je ne suis plus sûr de savoir quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Dean ? demanda Ron.

— Non.

— Mais, pourtant, la dernière fois, il ne… Enfin, il ne semblait pas vraiment fâché. Juste… Perturbé.

— Sérieusement, Ron, je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de recontacter tout le monde, j'ai même été voir son cousin moldu, tu sais celui qui m'avait prévenu le onze, mais il ne sait rien… Personne ne sait rien. Il a disparu. »

Ron était mal à l'aise et il se tortilla sur la banquette. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire. Mais c'était plus difficile que jamais.

« Comment elle va gérer ça, Hermione ? Entre les cours à Poudlard, ses études, tout… ? demanda finalement Seamus.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, quel programme elle a en tête, et… J'évite ce sujet, tu vois ? Parce que ça me met hors de moi.

— Pourquoi ? »

Ron secoua la tête. Au fond, il savait très bien pourquoi. Il avait des dizaines de raisons. Certaines étaient politiques : il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se présenter face à Kingsley, de lutter contre le P.P.M. Il aimait bien le P.P.M. Toute sa famille, ou presque, était membre du parti. Il fallait rester solidaires s'ils voulaient garder le Ministère.

Cependant, une autre de ses raisons était beaucoup plus personnelle. Hermione faisait tant de choses – trop de choses. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle courait d'un projet à un autre, passant des examens, levant des fonds pour des organisations de bienfaisance et travaillant avec ardeur. Elle utilisait toutes ses capacités, répondait à la moindre de ses envies : dès qu'elle avait une idée, elle la mettait aussitôt en application. Elle était plus motivée, plus passionnée, plus ambitieuse que jamais, et, même si tout le monde la trouvait géniale, Ron s'agaçait de cette façon d'être.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être toujours aussi active, toujours prête à livrer bataille. Elle était infatiguable alors que, des fois, après une longue semaine au magasin, il voulait juste qu'ils restent au lit, rien que tous les deux, toute la journée. Mais ils ne pouvaient jamais. Il y avait trop d'agitation dehors pour qu'elle supporte de rester enfermée, même avec lui. Même pour un dimanche, elle était incapable de se plier à la petite vie simple et ordinaire dans laquelle il était enfermé malgré lui.

« Elle veut qu'on se mêle des affaires des moldus, j'imagine, reprit Seamus, sans insister.

— On n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant. C'est une tragédie mais, pour le moment, nous devons nous concentrer sur nous-mêmes. Tant que le territoire n'est pas en jeu, ce n'est pas utile de s'inquiéter. Il faut garder un œil sur les événements mais les Etats-Unis, ce n'est pas nous. »

Ron paraphrasait la déclaration de Kingsley, lue quelques jours plus tôt. Il était d'accord avec lui et c'était un point de vue défini, rassurant.

« Le Moyen Orient est proche, fit remarquer Seamus. Le Ministre moldu a déjà manifesté un soutien absolu avec les Etats-Unis.

— Ce n'est pas notre guerre », répéta Ron.

Il ne voulait plus la guerre. Il aurait certes souhaité un peu plus d'action dans son quotidien monotone mais plus de guerre. Plus jamais de guerre.

Il but une gorgée de son thé et avala tout rond un autre scone.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre. Harry… Dean… Et maintenant, Hermione… »

Seamus le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Ils reviendront vite à la raison, j'en suis sûr », mentit Ron pour le rassurer.

Ils finirent leur thé sur des sujets un peu plus légers, comme les études de Seamus ou les affaires des Weasley, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ron n'arrêtait pas de penser à Dean, à la façon dont il s'était comporté, juste après les attentats. Il avait semblé atonisé par la nouvelle, pétrifié. Au contraire, Hermione avait sûrement beaucoup pensé. La mécanique de son esprit s'était immédiatement mise en route, les questions s'enchaînant les unes aux autres comme des rouages. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, elle s'était réveillée avec une réponse, une solution : elle avait décidé de se lancer en politique, de changer les choses par elle-même. Elle était une battante et entre elle qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et Harry qui ne faisait rien de tout ce qu'il avait reçu, Ron ne savait pas quel extrême il préférait. Les deux situations lui étaient également incompréhensibles et enviables.

La serveuse vint récupérer leurs plateaux vers dix-huit heures trente, quand ils eurent fini de dévorer chacune des pâtisseries.

« C'était bon ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ron n'avait pas vraiment savouré son goûter. Chaque bouchée avait eu le goût de plastique. Cependant, l'air sincèrement soucieux de la serveuse le força à sourire :

« J'ai adoré les _cinnamon rolls_ , dit-il.

— Ce sont mes préférés aussi ! »

Elle empila les petites assiettes et les soucoupes avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Elle s'arrêta cependant rapidement.

« Il y a quelque chose au pied de votre banquette », dit-elle à Ron.

Elle revint vers eux, reposa la vaisselle sur la table et s'agenouilla sur le sol à ses pieds. Seamus avait une vue imprenable sur son large postérieur et il adressa un clin d'œil à Ron. Elle se releva vite, toute rouge, le souffle un peu plus bruyant.

« Ce n'était qu'un morceau de bois, dit-elle en agitant la baguette de Ron devant eux. J'imagine que ça s'est décroché des boiseries… Je ne sais pas où est-ce que ça se recolle… »

Elle eut le geste de la glisser dans la poche de sa robe.

« Non, c'est à moi ! » s'écria Ron.

Il tendit la main vers elle et elle sembla plus gênée encore.

« Oh, excusez-moi… Comme ce n'est qu'un bout de bois… »

Elle lui glissa la baguette dans la paume. Ses doigts étaient glacés. Ron se sentit très stupide en vérifiant que sa baguette n'avait pas d'éraflures, sous son regard surpris. Pour une moldue, il devait avoir l'air d'un fou et il n'aima pas cette idée.

« Ce n'est pas qu'un bout de bois, dit-il.

— Ah ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non, c'est une baguette magique », lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Heureusement, elle tournait le dos à Seamus dont le visage se décomposa d'un coup. Elle continua de le regarder de travers alors, d'un petit coup léger de baguette, il fit voleter les tasses sur le plateau avant de les reposer délicatement.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? »

Les yeux de la serveuse semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, se rapprocher au plus près du petit miracle qui venait de se dérouler juste devant eux. Au contraire, Seamus semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

« Je suis un peu magicien, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

— C'est génial ! Vous… Vous pouvez le refaire ?

— Je peux faire mieux que ça, si vous voulez. Approchez-vous. »

Elle rougit mais obtempéra. Il glissa la main derrière son oreille et fit apparaître un billet de dix livres entre ses doigts. Il le ramena promptement.

« Voici votre pourboire.

— Oh ! »

Elle gloussa.

« C'est beaucoup, je ne peux pas accepter.

— Je l'ai trouvé dans votre oreille, c'est sûrement à vous, Mademoiselle…

— Antonia. Juste Antonia. »

Elle rougit encore et accepta finalement le billet. Elle reprit son plateau et s'éloigna.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? grogna Seamus. T'as déjà entendu parler d'un truc qui s'appelle le secret magique ?

— Calme-toi, rétorqua Ron à voix basse. Elle avait vu la baguette, il fallait que je trouve une explication logique, sinon elle m'aurait pris pour un fou.

— Tu aurais pu dire que tu fais des réparations chez toi ou je ne sais pas quoi ! »

Ron le regarda avec agacement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait agi comme il venait de le faire mais, en tous cas, l'effet qu'il avait produit sur cette Antonia lui avait apporté une certaine satisfaction, dont il avait bien besoin, et Seamus ne pensait qu'à tout gâcher.

« Elle ne m'aurait pas cru et tu le sais très bien. De toute façon, Hermione m'a dit pleins de choses sur les moldus et il y a des tas de magiciens qui font des trucs comme ça. Ils ont des baguettes parfois, pour le côté théâtral. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

— Tu vas recevoir une lettre du Ministère de la Magie quand même. »

Ron haussa les épaules. Le regard impressionné d'Antonia lui avait apporté une sensation de chaleur dans le creux de l'estomac qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Ce sentiment valait bien une lettre. De toute façon, avec son statut de héros de guerre (il avait même une carte Chocogrenouille à son effigie), ce n'était plus aussi effrayant qu'auparavant.

Ils payèrent à la caisse, séparément, et ressortirent dans la rue. Ils marchèrent un peu à travers le quartier. La nuit était tombée sur la ville. L'automne commençait mais, par certains aspects, c'était presque déjà l'hiver.

Au détour d'un trottoir, Ron aperçut deux hommes en tenue militaire discuter devant un bar avec deux jolies filles. Toutefois, en dépit de leurs déguisements, il les reconnut aussitôt. Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier ces deux visages. Il n'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire les traits de l'ennemi : les deux militaires étaient Malefoy et Goyle.

 **OoOoO**

Malefoy la précéda dans la chambre d'amis.

« Oh, on se croirait dans un magazine ! » s'exclama Lea.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et elle eut une moue d'excuse.

« Désolée… C'est juste que ça ne fait pas très _home sweet home._ Cette pièce sort tout droit d'un catalogue de mobilier suédois ! »

Malefoy n'avait jamais entendu parler de meubles suédois mais c'était bien le genre de Goyle de se contenter de reproduire des intérieurs moldus piqués dans des magazines pour organiser son appartement. Il s'imaginait probablement passer inaperçu de la sorte.

« Je viens tout juste d'emménager chez mon ami, en attendant un vrai chez-moi, dit-il. On revient d'une mission à l'étranger. »

Il tira machinalement sur la veste kaki de son uniforme.

Le déguisement militaire était une technique de Goyle et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle fonctionnait. La grosse brute stupide avait beaucoup appris, dans sa solitude. Il avait compris que sa nature sèche, brutale, pouvait s'avérer un atout auprès des demoiselles, s'il se parait du bon costume.

Ce soir, lui et Malefoy revenaient d'une mission délicate en Afrique. Ils préféraient ne pas en parler. Ils avaient vu des enfants mourir de faim, des femmes s'écrouler sous les tirs des milices locales. Ils avaient suivi les commandements et ils étaient revenus vivants mais, parfois, ils avaient craint le pire. Maintenant, ils souhaitaient simplement un peu de compagnie parce qu'ils se sentaient seuls et tout cassés à l'intérieur.

Malefoy s'était chargé d'élaborer ce scénario un peu plus complexe à partir de l'idée de Goyle. Il ne savait pas du tout s'il y avait la guerre en Afrique ou même si les Anglais avaient quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Sa connaissance des actualités moldues était extrêmement limité. Il était probablement l'une des dernières personnes sur la Terre entière à avoir appris la chute des Twin Towers. Par chance, les jeunes filles qu'ils avaient ramassées dans le bar n'étaient pas très cultivées. Aucune d'elles n'était une experte en actions militaires. Tout ce qu'elles voyaient, c'étaient deux jeunes hommes dont la force leur assurait une protection mais qui cachaient de profondes blessures mentales. A leurs yeux, c'était le combo idéal : un être rassurant qui avait besoin d'elles.

« Je sais, je sais… Mon héros… », soupira Lea en se pressant contre lui.

Elle le fixait de ses yeux bruns. L'alcool lui embuait le regard. Elle lui caressa le torse, glissant ses mains sur sa tunique.

« Je connais une décoratrice, si tu veux, reprit-elle d'une voix très douce.

— Ouais… »

Il retira sa veste et la laissa tomber avec élégance sur le couvre-lit. Il commençait à se lasser de devoir faire la conversation. Il était pressé d'en finir.

« Elle est géniale. Elle discute un peu avec toi avant et, sans que tu saches vraiment comment elle a fait, tu te retrouves avec une pièce qui te ressemble. Elle a… Elle a peint ton toi intérieur sur les murs, en quelque sorte.

— C'est dégueulasse, fit remarquer Malefoy. Je n'ai pas envie de saloper cette jolie chambre en la laissant suspendre mes entrailles un peu partout. Surtout que c'est l'appart' de Gregory, à la base.

— Oh, beurk, tu es immonde ! »

Elle gloussa et il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser avec impatience.

« T'as envie de moi ou pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ignora superbement la question.

« Je pense que c'est important pour toi. D'avoir un endroit qui te ressemble. Un havre de paix, hors du monde si terrible que tu as vu… »

Elle frissonna. Elle l'admirait.

« D'accord, dit-il. Je l'appellerais. Maintenant, _couchez avec moi, mademoiselle_. »

La petite phrase en français produisait toujours des effets, en dépit de sa prononciation approximative. Lea ne comprit sans doute pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle parut cependant deviner le sens et rougit légèrement.

« Tu me fais un caprice ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Mais elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe et le vêtement tomba à ses pieds, une pluie de dentelles noires sur le sol. Malefoy l'évalua de haut en bas, d'un rapide coup d'œil. Elle était d'une beauté classique, mince et bronzée. A cette vision, Malefoy sentit sa peau le gratter comme un pull en laine.

Lea s'assit sur le lit, confiante.

« Alors ? dit-elle. T'as envie de moi ou pas ? Ou tu préfères me réciter ta leçon ? Où est-ce que tu as appris le français, d'ailleurs ?

— Afrique. Tu sais, on se la partageait avec eux, avant…

— Donne-moi un cours, professeur… »

Elle leva la jambe et lui donna un petit coup contre le torse du bout du pied. Il déglutit avant de lui décocher un sourire charmeur.

« Je vais chercher des capotes. »

Elle rit doucement et retira ses escarpins pour s'étendre sur le lit.

« Dépêche-toi. »

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. En passant devant la chambre de Goyle, il entendit des respirations bruyantes et de petits cris. Il jeta rapidement un sort d'isolation avant d'entendre la copine de Lea jouir. La simple idée de Goyle en train de baiser le dégoûtait. Il rejoignit très vite la salle de bains.

Il transpirait anormalement. La nervosité lui retournait l'estomac. Dans le miroir, il avait les yeux éteints et la peau salie par la poussière de la grande ville. Il se jeta de l'eau glacée sur le visage, à pleines mains. Il respira fort, essaya de compter. Il ne devait pas penser à Pansy et à sa petite culotte rouge. Il n'était plus un ado maintenant. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n'avait pas peur il était un homme et les hommes n'ont pas peur d'une femme. Il lui fallait juste un tout petit peu d'aide, juste pour cette fois.

Il ouvrit le placard caché derrière le miroir et retrouva bien vite la potion qu'il avait rangée là, en prévision, quelques jours plus tôt. Une cuillère suffit, prétendait la notice. Par sécurité, il remplit un demi-verre qu'il vida d'une traite.

La potion lui arracha la gorge comme un alcool fort. Il crut qu'il allait vomir sur le coup. Il toussa et cracha partout. Il bava dans le lavabo tandis qu'une sensation de chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Quand il redressa la tête, il s'aperçut qu'un flot de sang lui coulait du nez. Il se saisit d'un morceau de papier toilette pour éviter de tâcher son uniforme. Il l'avait acheté une petite fortune.

Tout en maintenant un index pressé contre ses narines, il se remit à farfouiller dans la pharmacie. Il trouva bien vite des pastilles de chez Weasley pour stopper l'hémorragie. Ensuite, il ouvrit un tiroir ou deux avant de réaliser que les capotes étaient exposées sur un présentoir, joliment alignées, classées par parfum, comme s'il s'agissait d'une collection d'objets précieux. Il attrapa le modèle le plus basique avec un ricanement moqueur. Goyle était un crétin.

Enfin, après avoir adressé un regard encourageant à son reflet, qui le lui rendit bien, il retourna dans la chambre pour s'occuper de Lea comme un homme.


	7. Envers et contre tout

**28.12.2015.** _Don't panic, I got you right. I know you're not mean, you're just too bright. You taught me that there is no good side and no bad side. But both of us are worst than that._

 _Now, please, please, tell me you love me too. Tell me you love me too. Tell me, please, because I love you so much that it hurts._

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à la Warner. Je ne possède que cette intrigue.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que ça fait longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais je suis toujours là. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews depuis un moment, je vais essayer de le faire dans la semaine, promis !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest :** C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire, surtout que tu as pleins de questions ! J'espère que tu trouveras des réponses en poursuivant ta lecture !

 **Citation du chapitre :** « L'homme instruit doit être capable non seulement d'aimer ses ennemis mais aussi de haïr ses amis » **Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

 **7**

 **Envers et contre tout**

Hermione inspira et posa délicatement ses mains sur son dossier fermé. A son poignet, sa montre indiquait quinze heures vingt-deux. Elle avait terminé de remplir chacune des quatre-vingt-onze questions du formulaire et joint tous les documents demandés. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à prendre la décision finale, celle qui n'autoriserait pas de retour en arrière. Devait-elle déposer son dossier au Ministère ou le jeter dans un placard ?

Elle entendait Ron et Seamus discuter dans le salon. Malgré les murs et les portes closes, des chuchotis incompréhensibles ainsi que quelques éclats de rire lui parvenaient. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à imaginer leur conversation. Elle se doutait qu'ils parlaient d'elle, de Harry ou de Dean. En tous cas, ils les mettaient à coup sûr tous dans le même panier, celui des « gens-qui-font-n'importe quoi ».

Ron avait toutefois, vis-à-vis d'elle, une attitude très différente de celle qu'il semblait réserver à Harry. Il était évident que le comportement de Harry le bouleversait, tandis que ses ambitions à elle ne faisaient que l'énerver : alors qu'il s'était obstiné à essayer de communiquer avec Harry pendant plusieurs mois, il l'ignorait tout bonnement dès qu'elle voulait lui parler de son programme ou de l'avancement de ses préparatifs. Si jamais la thématique des élections, ou même de la politique, s'approchait un peu trop près de leur conversation, il s'empressait de changer de sujet. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas discuter de ça. Il allait jusqu'à faire comme si elle ne lui avait pas annoncé son projet.

Hermione savait bien que Ron n'était pas du genre à apporter un soutien trop prononcé. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider à développer la S.A.L.E. Il les avait même abandonnés, Harry et elle, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. En fait, il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui s'impliquaient beaucoup. Elle n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher d'en attendre un peu plus de lui cette fois, parce qu'ils formaient un couple maintenant. Elle aurait apprécié qu'il la soutienne, au moins sur un point. Mais, au contraire, plus le temps passait et plus les sujets de désaccords se démultipliaient (Malefoy, Harry, la politique, sa candidature), à croire qu'ils procrééaient, et Ron les évitait tous avec une rigueur boudhiste.

Elle essayait de le comprendre, comme elle essayait de comprendre Harry ou Dean ou ses élèves ou même Malefoy. Toutefois, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être déconnectée de la réalité. Quand elle fouillait le regard d'autrui, elle n'y trouvait plus qu'un reflet pur et simple d'elle-même, comme dans un miroir, et des pensées et de l'âme qui vivaient derrière ces yeux, elle ne savait rien. C'était comme essayer de sonder le Lac Noir de Poudlard depuis la berge : on pouvait imaginer toutes les vies qui se déroulaient sous la surface de toutes ses forces mais savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans les eaux sombres était impossible.

Hermione n'avait jamais éprouvé un sentiment d'autrui aussi puissant. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été déjà aussi désemparée devant les mystères de ses semblables. Elle avait dû l'être mais le temps avait tout effacé. Elle multipliait les questions silencieuses, inventait mille réponses, tout en restant incapable de démêler le vrai du faux. C'était terrifiant de se tenir là, face au néant, devant un casse-tête qu'elle ne savait pas résoudre et de ne pas pouvoir agir là-dessus.

Elle se leva soudain et, sur la pointe des pieds, se colla tout contre la porte du bureau. Les murs étaient froids, bientôt il serait temps d'allumer le chauffage.

« … Je n'irais plus voir Harry, disait Ron. C'est aussi simple que ça. A chaque fois, je le dis, et puis j'y retourne, mais je ne peux plus. Il ne veut clairement pas nous voir. Je ne peux pas insister comme ça. C'est trop gênant.

— Je comprends, répondit Seamus. Je comprends.

— Mais toi, tu ne feras pas ça.

— Nope. Moi, je continue à chercher.

— Comment est-ce qu'il a pu disparaître comme ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. »

Hermione retint son souffle mais le silence s'installa quelques instants.

« Je crois que je vais prévenir les autorités, dit Seamus.

— Tu as essayé de retourner dans Hyde Park ? Là où on l'a vu avec tous ses potes moldus…

— J'ai retourné toute cette putain de ville. Je vais aller au Ministère et je vais remplir un avis de recherche. »

Ron ne répondit rien.

« Tu devrais continuer, avec Harry, mec. Il a besoin de notre aide. Il a besoin de _ton_ aide, surtout si Malefoy est décidé à le poursuivre en justice. Clairement, il est perdu.

— Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il nous a dit, rétorqua Ron d'un ton sec. Hermione est _partie_ après ce qu'il a dit, alors qu'elle est toujours la première à vouloir le soutenir.

— Du coup, vous l'abandonnez tous les deux ?

— Hermione ne l'abandonne pas. Elle considère qu'il a tort de vouloir éjecter Malefoy de sa vie. Elle veut les aider _tous les deux._ »

Cette réflexion de Ron sembla trancher la question mais pas de la façon dont Hermione avait l'habitude. Ron semblait vouloir dire par là que ses idées n'avaient aucun sens et que ce n'était pas la peine d'y accorder le moindre crédit. Elle l'avait rarement entendu parler ainsi d'elle.

Elle s'écarta de la porte et détacha sa main du battant, tremblante. Elle revint vers son bureau, trouva le dossier clos. Aucune réponse à son problème n'était apparue sur la couverture de carton.

Elle le ramassa. Elle hésitait encore. Puis elle ferma les yeux et transplana.

Le Ministère était calme. Elle descendit des escaliers, en monta d'autres, comme dans un rêve tranquille. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Elle arriva ensuite devant le bureau de dépôt des candidatures. Elle frappa à la porte avant d'exercer une pression sur la poignée. Sans succès. C'était fermé.

Elle expira de soulagement. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle avait espéré depuis le début… Peut-être que Ron avait raison, peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle s'appuya sur le mur d'en face. Elle avait le souffle court.

Elle avait du mal à penser. Tout était très confus dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas sûre que cette décision ait un sens. Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de s'intéresser seulement à Harry, ou à Malefoy, ou à Ron.

Mais, soudain, elle pensa à Lena Parker. Elle se souvint de ses autres élèves, au jour du 11 septembre.

« A quoi sert la magie ? » demanda-t-elle à haute voix dans le couloir désert.

Elle se redressa. La réponse à cette question était entre ses mains tremblantes. Alors elle scella son destin en glissant le document sous la porte. Etrangement, ce geste lui apporta en premier du réconfort. Finalement, c'était rassurant d'agir, parce qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Granger et que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. C'était ce que Harry lui avait enseigné, pendant toutes ces années. Il fallait agir. Parfois, c'était une erreur et d'autres non, mais il fallait tout de même le faire. Elle était peut-être la seule membre du groupe à avoir retenu la leçon et c'était à elle de la mettre en pratique maintenant.

Elle rentra à l'appartement en apparaissant directement dans le salon. Ron et Seamus traînaient encore sur le canapé, jouant aux échecs.

« Tu étais sortie ? demanda Ron.

— Je suis allée déposer ma candidature. Je me présente comme députée. »

Elle ne souriait pas en fournissant sa réponse mais elle sentait de la fierté irradier dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se répandait dans tout son corps, qu'elle formait même un halo autour d'elle.

Seamus écarquilla les yeux.

« Sérieux ? Tu l'as vraiment fait ?

— Oui. »

Elle dressa la tête et attendit une réaction de Ron.

« D'accord », dit-il.

Il fit un signe à sa reine et elle étripa violemment un cavalier de Seamus.

« Tu me soutiens ? demanda Hermione.

— Je te soutiens toujours, mon amour, rétorqua Ron d'un ton chargé d'ironie.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas. Je suis prête à l'entendre, tu sais ? On peut discuter, comme des adultes responsables.

— A quoi bon ? répliqua Ron. C'est trop tard maintenant, tu t'es engagée là-dedans. »

Seamus se tortilla d'un air gêné sur le canapé. Il regardait fixement son cavalier aux pattes coupées.

« Bon, tu joues ou pas ? » lui demanda Ron.

Hermione détourna les talons pour rejoindre le bureau. Elle avait des cours à préparer, un gouvernement à renverser, un monde à reconstruire.

 **OoOoO**

Hypnotisée, Ginny regardait les longues mains de Kim rouler avec dextérité. Elle avait étalée tout son matériel devant elle et les morceaux choisis de la racine, rangés proprement dans un petit pot en plastique, dégageaient un parfum enivrant. Ginny trouvait que ça sentait les fleurs séchées et la cannelle.

« C'est réellement ta première fois ? » lui demanda Vincent, pour au moins la centième fois de la soirée.

Assis au pied du lit, à côté d'elle, une jambe repliée contre son torse, il affichait une expression à la fois moqueuse et paternelle. D'ailleurs, tout le monde autour de la petite table la regardait plus ou moins avec des airs de Maman poule.

« Oui », répéta Ginny, un peu moins honteuse que les fois précédentes.

Elle s'assumait de plus en plus. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu une adolescence différente des leurs, moins de drogue, moins d'alcool, mais les choses évoluaient.

Elle continua d'observer Kim tandis que celle-ci léchait le papier transparent d'un air concentré.

« Vous êtes tous super silencieux, fit soudain remarquer Nick.

— On est tous en admiration devant Kim, notre déesse du roulage de joint, répliqua Vincent en la désignant de la main. Respecte un peu l'artiste. »

Ils s'étaient retirés dans la chambre de Kim et Sarah, dans le grand hôtel où la bande logeait. Ginny s'était chargée de jeter un sortilège à l'alarme incendie, en prévision de la soirée fumette qui se préparait.

Kim, short en jean et débardeur en dentelle, travaillait sur la table basse depuis quelques courtes minutes, avec l'application d'un élève de première année de maternelle qui apprend à écrire son prénom. Ginny était assise au pied du lit, entre Vincent et Sarah, sages et silencieux. Son épaule nue touchait celle de Vincent et, par moments, elle avait juste envie d'incliner la tête, de s'appuyer tout contre lui.

Nick et Benjamin, quant à eux, étaient entassés l'un sur l'autre dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. Nick s'était installé sur les genoux de Benjamin en plaisantant mais finalement, en dépit des allusions graveleuses qu'il égrenait, il y était resté. Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver touchante la façon dont ils se tenaient, presque enlacés, la tête de Nick appuyée contre la poitrine de Benjamin, son bras eroulé autour de son cou. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à tenir comme ça, elle aussi. Quelqu'un comme Vincent, par exemple, pensait-elle en rougissant.

« Allons-y », dit Kim en se redressant enfin.

Elle tapota le joint sur la table pour s'assurer un équilibre parfait des composantes, entre la racine brute et les feuilles moulues de la plante magique.

« Chaudron, Chapeau, commença-t-elle à chantonner.

— CRAPAUD ! » brailla Vincent en bondissant sur place.

Il lui prit le joint d'entre les mains et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette magique. Sa première bouffée lui donna immédiatement le sourire.

« Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, là ? demanda Ginny, perplexe.

— T'occupe, on verra ça plus tard, répondit Kim. Après, Vince, tu passes à Ginny, je veux la voir essayer.

— On devrait commencer à en rouler un autre, en attendant », fit Benjamin.

Il semblait s'éveiller d'un rêve et il se laissa glisser du fauteuil comme sur un tobbogan, manquant de faire tomber Nick. Il s'installa sur le tapis à côté de Kim.

« Tu as déjà fumé un joint moldu ou même une cigarette ? demanda Sarah.

— Non, fit Ginny, à nouveau gênée. Non, rien du tout. »

Elle crut bon de se justifier.

« Mes amis sont des gens plutôt sages. »

Ou, du moins, ils avaient arrêté de l'inviter quand ils s'étaient mis à dégénérer. La décision provenait probablement de Ron et Harry qui, pour une fois, n'avaient sans doute pas eu trop de difficultés à s'accorder sur son compte. L'un ne voulait pas participer aux mêmes orgies que sa sœur l'autre avait trop peur de la revoir. C'était incroyable d'ailleurs, de la part d'un garçon aussi courageux. Mais Harry avait toujours eu des problèmes dans ses rapports aux autres.

« Pff, fit Vincent en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu savais le nombre de gens qui fument…

— Tes amis ? Au moins la moitié d'entre eux fume, dit Kim.

— La première de classe ? Elle fume aussi, compléta Sarah.

— Tes profs ? Ils fument, ajouta Vincent.

— Et le pire… Le pire, intervint Nick. Tes parents ? Ils fument aussi.

— Oh, ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup », rit Ginny.

Nick haussa un sourcil.

« Je sais repérer les fumeurs d'un seul coup d'œil. Un jour, tu me montreras une photo de ta mère, de ton père et ton frère et je te dirais s'ils fument.

— Oh, mes frères fument certainement mais ma mère… »

Cette idée lui donna une envie irresistible de rire. Elle s'imaginait sa Maman et son Papa en train de se rouler des joints en secret dans le garage et c'était… C'était tellement ridicule.

« Allez, Vince, ne fume pas tout, passe à Ginny, dit Kim.

— Arrête de faire l'arbitre de la Mandragore, grommela Vincent. Et puis je viens de l'avoir ! »

Il montra le joint à peine consumé et prit une bouffée provocatrice. Il agita le joint devant sa bouche, le pinçant entre ses doigts comme une actrice des années cinquante, et Ginny éclata de rire. Vincent retrouva son air sérieux.

« Mets la playlist, alors », dit Sarah à Nick.

Ils avaient un petit lecteur de disques et des millions de CDs qu'ils avaient fait eux-mêmes, à partir de leurs chansons préférées.

« Fais-le toi-même.

— Tu es plus près, fit remarquer Kim.

— Si Maman Kim le dit, grinça Nick.

— C'est pour la bonne cause », dit Benjamin et il leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour regarder Nick.

Nick céda et il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'appareil. Il farfouilla un moment parmi les disques étalés à même le sol avant d'en trouver un. Il le glissa dans la bouche du lecteur, vérifia que les enceintes étaient correctement branchées et retourna s'asseoir.

Ginny reconnut la chanson au son des vagues. Elle sourit quand les guitares entamèrent la mélodie.

Elle avait découvert la musique moldue avec ses nouveaux amis et elle aimait tout particulièrement Oasis. Vincent disait en rigolant qu'elle faisait juste preuve d'une fierté anglaise mal placée. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le groupe et se plaisait à moquer les musiciens. En vérité, Ginny avait bien compris qu'il se contentait de suivre le mouvement général des critiques qui descendaient en flèche le dernier album. Elle saisissait l'envie des moldus d'en finir avec la Oasismania et de passer à autre chose mais elle, elle venait de découvrir le groupe et elle n'allait pas les abandonner maintenant.

« A toi », dit finalement Vincent.

Elle arrêta de se balancer au rythme de la musique et prit le joint d'une main tremblante. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Il avait des mains douces et chaudes. Elle glissa délicatement le joint à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire alors elle fit le geste le plus naturel qu'elle put. Elle avait un peu peur de le casser, ou de mordre dedans comme quelqu'un de vraiment stupide. Elle ne sentit aucun goût particulier mais Vincent rugit immédiatement, brisant l'atmosphère paisible d'un seul coup :

« Oh, putain, comment t'as fait ça ?

— Putain, c'était trop cool !

— Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi ? » demanda Ginny, soudain inquiète.

Elle resta là, le joint pincé entre les doigts. Kim le lui prit gentiment.

« Tu as fait ça », dit-elle.

Elle glissa le joint dans sa bouche et quand elle expira, la fumée dessina un véritable dragon devant ses lèvres légèrement courbées.

« Sérieux ? fit Ginny en écarquillant tout grand les yeux.

— Ouais, c'était trop cool, fit Vincent. Moi, j'arrive jamais à le faire.

— En même temps, ça sert à rien, remarqua Nick.

— C'est juste super stylé, rétorqua Sarah. Allez, Kim, tu peux repasser à Ginny, maintenant, partage un peu ! »

Ginny récupéra le joint avec un petit sourire maladroit. Tout le monde portait sur elle un regard attentionné.

« _Where were you while we were going high ?_ » chantonnait Noel Gallagher et elle se sentait tellement bien.

Elle se réveilla tout d'un coup le lendemain matin. Elle était encore toute habillée et sa tête reposait sur le torse de Vincent qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Puis, soudain, elle se rappela : il y avait entraînement.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, écrasa les doigts de Nick et sauta par-dessus les corps endormis d'un mouvement preste. Elle ôta la main de Sarah de devant sa bouche, releva son poignet à la hauteur de ses yeux. Dix heures douze. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle était en retard. Elle récupéra sa baguette qui traînait dans un coin, perdue entre quelques bouteilles de bière, et transplana.

Elle fit tout très vite. Une douche d'une minute, ou moins. Tant pis pour les poils, elle se raserait les jambes un autre jour. Elle mâcha des feuilles de menthe pendant qu'elle enfilait sa tenue avant de transplaner à nouveau, directement sur le terrain, son balai à la main.

L'équipe l'attendait au sol, assise sur les bancs tout autour du terrain, leurs balais entre les jambes. La coach, une petite femme blonde, s'avançait en pointant un doigt menaçant vers elle. Ellie Jones avait beau mesurer un mètre soixante les bras levés et pesé quarante kilos toute mouillée, Ginny la redoutait malgré elle.

« Toi ! aboya-t-elle. Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Oh, ne me dis pas, je le vois. »

Ginny referma la bouche mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air surprise. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui, je comprends bien que ça te suprenne, répondit Jones d'un ton si lourd de sarcasmes qu'il aurait dû s'effondrer sous son propre poids. Mais je ne suis pas sortie du chaudron hier, tu sais, et quand tu passes la nuit à faire la fête, je le vois, tout est écrit là ! »

Elle fit le tour du visage du Ginny d'un geste rapide de la main et Ginny sentit l'agacement lui irriter les entrailles.

D'ordinaire, elle supportait les reproches sans rien dire. Elle baissait la tête, remontait sur son balai et attendait le soir pour retrouver ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. C'était difficile de savoir pourquoi. Simplement, elle se souvenait de l'excitation qu'elle avait éprouvée en allant chercher les produits dérivés de la mandragore dans le quartier chaud de Brisbane. Elle se souvenait de Sarah et de ses encouragements. Elle se souvenait des doigts de Vincent, quand ils avaient effleuré les siens.

Alors elle releva fièrement le menton.

« Et ? Vous allez m'enfermer dans le stade tous les soirs, avant de partir ?

— On t'attendait, figure-toi, s'écria Emily depuis les bancs. Tu nous fais perdre et, en plus, tu nous empêches de nous entraîner correctement.

— Si tu le dis », rétorqua Ginny.

Elle se retourna vers son entraîneuse avec toute la hauteur dont elle était capable.

« Si j'ai bien compris, on commence maintenant, c'est ça ? »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et monta sur son balai, attrapant le souaffle au passage et fonçant droit vers les buts. La gardienne s'envola aussitôt et arriva devant les cercles de métal juste avant que Ginny n'ait le temps de viser. Mais Ginny fit une pirouette. La balle passa au travers. Aujourd'hui, Ginny était décidée à tout casser.

 **OoOoO**

Ron remonta le col de son blouson sous l'assaut d'un nouveau courant d'air froid, tirant de toutes ses forces sur la fermeture éclair. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles et il ne sentait plus son nez. Il replongea rapidement ses mains dans les profondeurs chaudes et moelleuses de ses poches. Sa baguette glissait entre ses doigts. Dans cette situation, les contours pourtant familiers de l'objet éveillaient une sensation de gêne dans sa poitrine.

Il avait conscience de mal agir. Pour se rassurer, il essayait de se convaincre que c'était l'envie de thé et de petits gâteaux qui l'avaient guidé dans le dédale de la capitale. Mais, si tel était le cas, pourquoi était-il encore dehors, posté sur le trottoir d'en face, à épier Antonia tandis qu'elle s'agitait de table en table ? Pourquoi n'entrait-il pas pour se réchauffer et passer commande ?

Il connaissait la réponse à ces questions, même s'il n'osait même pas la penser. Elle se résumait au regard admiratif, émerveillé, de la jeune fille devant ses sortilèges, la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé là. C'était juste pour elle qu'il était revenu et c'était à cause d'elle qu'il restait debout dans le vent glacial. Ron était malin et il savait que s'il allait jusqu'au bout de son envie, s'il retournait dans le salon de thé pour lui parler, il allait franchir une ligne dangereuse.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi ce regard l'avait autant impressionné mais il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser ces derniers jours. Il savait que quand il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans l'univers étroit du chemin de Traverse, entre l'appartement avec Hermione et le magasin de ses frères, le souvenir du regard l'aidait à se sentir beaucoup mieux.

Soudain, Antonia se figea devant la vitrine et Ron se raidit. Un bus à deux étages, couleur camion de pompier, les sépara pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent à nouveau. Une large rivière de voitures les séparait mais il savait que c'était pour lui qu'elle s'était arrêté, qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Il aurait voulu trouver le courage de s'en aller. Il était pétrifié.

Puis elle reprit son mouvement, naturellement, comme si le monde avait juste été sur pause pendant quelques secondes. Elle servit le thé et remplit les assiettes. Cependant, après ça, elle disparut à la vue de Ron. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle réapparut sur le trottoir, après le passage d'un gros camion. Elle frissonnait dans sa petite robe courte, faisant quelques pas devant l'entrée du salon de thé pour se réchauffer. Elle n'osait pas regarder dans la même direction trop longtemps, elle bougeait sans cesse la tête, mais, à plusieurs reprises, elle leva les yeux vers Ron. Il se sentait transpercé à chaque fois et il finissait toujours par baisser la tête. Puis, finalement, sans réaliser vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il profita d'un moment où elle regardait d'un autre côté pour transplaner.

Il se matérialisa à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et il se rapprocha lentement et elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise.

« Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? Vous… Vous…

— Je suis un peu magicien », répéta Ron.

Il eut un sourire un peu malicieux et le visage d'Antonia s'éclaira comme un sapin de Noël. Elle se remit ensuite à frissonner et à claquer des dents.

« Rentrons », dit-il.

Il hésita à poser une main sur son épaule mais se retint à temps. Il ne connaissait rien de cette fille, à part son prénom et son métier. Pourtant, il se sentait déjà en confiance avec elle.

« Mon service se termine dans une demi-heure, dit Antonia d'un air désolé tandis qu'il la suivait à l'intérieur.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Ron, j'attendrais.

— Je vais vous offrir un thé. On me le retiendra sur mon salaire.

— C'est inutile, vraiment », dit Ron.

Il sentait, au fond de ses poches, un billet moldu tout froissé, le dernier donné par les parents de Hermione.

« Et on pourrait se tutoyer, non ? » ajouta-t-il.

Antonia gloussa, rougissante.

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr. »

Il alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Seamus passe par-là et le reconnaisse. Seamus saurait aussi bien que lui que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais Ron ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il allait essayer aussi loin qu'il le pourrait, envers et contre sa conscience, parce qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi excité, aussi vivant, depuis longtemps.

 **OoOoO**

Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors depuis plusieurs jours quand Andromeda lui annonça sa visite par voie de hibou.

La nouvelle avait manqué de se perdre dans tous les hiboux qu'il recevait du Ministère chaque matin. En effet, il s'était empressé de leur faire part de sa volonté de se désolidariser de Malefoy toutefois sa requête n'avait pas encore été prise en compte. Cela n'aurait pas sans doute pas posé de problème au Ministère si, décidé à ne pas flancher, il n'avait pas déjà placé sur sa maison des protections empêchant Malefoy d'y revenir.

Cependant, il l'avait fait et, par conséquent, Brooks l'agent de probation mais aussi Jessica Arsen, la directrice des Aurors, et Petronella Thundel, la remplaçante de Mafalda Hopkrik, lui envoyaient quotidiennement des lettres. Elles lui signalaient respectivement les manquements de Malefoy à son contrat, son obligation de lui autoriser l'accès au domicile et l'évolution de son dossier. Un parchemin aurait probablement suffi pour lui manifester la position du Ministère mais, depuis quelques années, Harry avait fini par comprendre qu'il était inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit de la bureaucratie. Chaque service menait indépendamment ses affaires et leur demander de communiquer un peu plus serait aussi malvenu que de demander à un dragon de se brosser les dents.

Toujours était-il qu'Andromeda lui avait écrit aussi.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de la voir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait envie de voir personne. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ron et Hermione, il savait que tout le monde n'avait plus que des reproches à lui faire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien de tes journées ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as traité Ron et Hermione de cette façon ? Tu sais qu'ils n'y sont pour rien ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi tu as aidé Malefoy au début ? Pourquoi as-tu fini par le mettre dehors quand même ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère comme ça ? Pourquoi tu restes enfermé chez toi ?

Il ne voulait pas entendre ces questions. Il en connaissait les réponses, puisque c'était plus ou moins les sujets qu'il ruminait intérieurement depuis des mois, mais elles ne concernaient personne d'autre que lui. C'était enfin sa vie après tout, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas quitté le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il passait l'essentiel de son temps étendu sous sa couette, les bras en croix, ses pensées bourdonnant dans sa tête comme de gros insectes. Il avait tout essayé pour se distraire : il avait regardé les trois épisodes de Star Wars* à la suite, il avait commencé à lire une série de romans d'aventure, il avait essayé de se mettre à la peinture, au piano, au français… Mais, à chaque fois, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il se remettait à réfléchir. Il était devenu beaucoup trop égocentrique pour être capable de s'intéresser à quelque chose d'autre que sa personne, même pour une heure ou deux.

Le principal problème était qu'il avait beau retourné la situation dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucune solution pour lui. En soi, il n'y avait pas de problème soluble, juste une situation de fait qui était devenue intenable. Le simple fait d'être lui, en quelque sorte, lui était insupportable.

Il n'avait envie d'absolument rien. Rien ne lui donnait envie de se lever. Rester coucher à retourner son passé dans son esprit lui était affreux mais il était physiquement et mentalement incapable de faire autre chose que rester chez lui, triste et en colère parce qu'il était foutu et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était impuissant.

Une seule chose l'avait empêché de répondre immédiatement non à la requête d'Andromeda. Ce n'était rien. Juste une phrase : « Teddy a hâte de te revoir ». Il y avait même un gribouillage du petit garçon en bas du parchemin. Peut-être qu'Andromeda le manipulait mais toujours était-il qu'il avait été pris par les sentiments.

Il n'avait donc pris aucune décision. Il était resté à traîner dans sa chambre puis dans toute la maison, traînant ses chaussettes sur le vieux parquet, comme la veille. Comme tous les autres jours depuis qu'il avait réalisé l'ampleur de l'obscurité qui régnait sur la question des âmes. Il était au pied du mur et il restait à faire les cent pas devant, à ruminer et à ronchonner.

Andromeda et Teddy arrivèrent à quinze heures, pour le thé. Sans s'en apercevoir, il les avait attendus. Il avait même sorti des scones au bord de la péremption d'un fond de placard.

Il alla leur ouvrir.

Teddy était un enfant à présent, et non plus un bébé. Il avait un visage rond rieur et des cheveux d'un rose épatant.

« Oncle Harry ! »

Harry fit un effort. Il le souleva de terre et le fit voler au-dessus de sa tête.

« Hé, Teddy ! Comment ça va ? »

Il chatouilla le petit garçon, le faisant rire aux éclats, avant de le reposer sur le sol (il commençait déjà à avoir des crampes aux bras) et de se retourner vers Andromeda.

Elle avait noué sa chevelure argentée en un chignon qui tirait ses traits, lui donnant un air très respectable, presque inquiétant. Elle portait une élégante robe de sorcière d'un joli vert. Elle le regardait fixement et Harry comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Il se força à élargir son sourire déjà peu sincère.

« Tu vas bien ?

— Ce que tu es pâle », dit-elle d'un ton clairement désapprobateur.

Harry se plaça aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Je vais bien. Entrez, tous les deux, on va boire le thé. »

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le grand salon, autour du plateau de petits gâteaux et de la théière. Harry s'occupa de remplir les tasses une à une. Il sentait le regard d'Andromeda peser contre sa nuque mais il décida de l'ignorer. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et sourit à Teddy.

« Viens là, Teddy. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir, hein ? »

Il attrapa le petit garçon par la taille et le fit venir juste devant lui. Il ne savait jamais très bien comment se comporter avec lui, ni quoi lui dire, mais il compensait cette ignorance en jouant comme un enfant.

« Très longtemps ! acquiesça le gamin en riant pendant que Harry le faisait sauter sur ses genoux.

— Tu as drôlement grandi ! ajouta Harry. C'est la soupe de Mamie Andromeda qui te fait grandir comme ça ?

— J'aime pas trop la soupe, dit Teddy avec un grand sérieux.

— Tu as raison, moi non plus, fit Harry. Tu vas à l'école ? »

Andromeda semblait légèrement agacée par l'intérêt que Harry portait à Teddy et elle répondit à sa place :

« Non, il ne contrôle pas encore son don. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'il change la couleur de ses cheveux ou la forme de ses oreilles par inadvertance. Je pense qu'il devrait l'être pour l'année prochaine ou l'école primaire, au moins. J'ai instruite Nymphadora par moi-même jusqu'à Poudlard mais je ne me sens plus capable de recommencer. Il y a une école moldue très sympa à quelques rues de chez nous.

— Oh, bah c'est super ça ! » s'écria Harry avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Il reposa Teddy à terre pour qu'il puisse piocher dans l'assiette de scones.

« Oui, c'est super », répondit Andromeda avec un sourire forcé.

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé pendant que Teddy s'amusait à ramper sous la table pour la rejoindre sur le canapé.

« J'étais chez Molly Weasley l'autre jour, déclara-t-elle enfin.

— Ah. »

Harry prit un ton encore plus méfiant. L'air sérieux d'Andromeda ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

« Ron est passé et nous avons parlé… Nous avons pas mal parlé de toi, à vrai dire, et nous devons…

— Je suis désolé, Andromeda, mais je ne veux pas discuter de ça avec toi », l'interrompit Harry un peu sèchement.

Teddy, qui était en train de farfouiller dans le sac à main de sa grand-mère, s'arrêta aussitôt pour relever la tête vers lui.

Harry avait l'impression d'être assis sur un buisson d'épines. Il imaginait parfaitement la scène, Ron faisant son Ron et se confiant à sa mère et à Andromeda dans la cuisine du Terrier, autour d'un gros plat de cookies. _Harry a été méchant avec moi._ C'était pathétique.

Andromeda soupira et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

« Harry, on se fait tous beaucoup de soucis pour toi… Et tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, tu sais ? Tu as maigri, non ?

— Tout va très bien. »

Andromeda soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Arrête de mentir, Harry. De toute évidence, rien ne va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tout seul ici, dans cette grande maison ? »

Elle leva les yeux sur la pièce, comme si elle espérait trouver une explication suspendue sur l'un des murs.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter », répondit Harry sans changer de ton.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait des centaines de raison de s'inquiéter. Mais elle ne le comprendrait pas, ou elle serait horrifiée, et, dans tous les cas, elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Personne ne pouvait l'aider.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû dire à Ron ce que…

— Si tu es venue ici uniquement pour me faire la morale, tu peux partir, l'arrêta à nouveau Harry. Je croyais que tu étais venue pour que je puisse voir Teddy. »

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter, se contenta de changer de sujet :

« Est-ce que Drago est là ? demanda-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

— Non. Il ne sera plus ici, si jamais tu le cherches.

— Je voulais te parler de ça aussi.

— Eh bien, vas-y, puisque, visiblement, je ne peux pas y échapper…

— Il n'aurait pas dû t'attaquer en justice.

— N'est-ce pas ? grinça Harry.

— Mais tu avais toi-même choisi de l'aider… J'avais été surprise en lisant les journaux et je pensais, je pensais que c'était plutôt bon signe. Que tu tu voulais revenir dans le monde. Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin de ça, de lui pardonner ou je ne sais pas…

— Je lui avais déjà pardonné. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le pardon.

— En tous cas, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait preuve d'altruisme et te voir l'aider, ça me…

— Quoi ? »

Harry sentit sa colère, jusque-là ronronnante dans son ventre, se réveiller vraiment et bondir telle un animal familier.

« Que je quoi ? Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je suis égoïste ?

— Bien sûr que non mais… »

Elle s'interrompit avec un air exaspéré. Teddy se démenait pour sortir son balai miniature de son sac et elle s'arrêta de fixer Harry pour l'aider.

« Désolée, mon chou, je sais que ce n'est pas très amusant, murmura-t-elle en embrassant le petit garçon sur le front. Joue un peu et après je t'emmenerais au parc, d'accord ? »

Teddy bondit sur son petit balai et se mit à courir hors du salon avant de s'envoler de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez tous, au juste ? reprit Harry d'un ton mordant. De ne pas être dehors à venger la veuve, sauver l'orphelin ? Sérieusement, on a bien vu ce que ça a donné avec les Malefoy. Je ne vais pas non plus passer ma vie à me sacrifier pour tout le monde. »

Andromeda se raidit brusquement dans son siège.

« Il n'est pas question de ça.

— De quoi alors ? rétorqua Harry en croisant les jambes d'un air hautain.

— Ecoute, je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de temps pour toi après la guerre, je pense que c'est assez clair pour chacun d'entre nous. Je comprends que tu aies voulu être seul. Mais trois ans ont passé maintenant. Tu devrais commencer à revenir, pas à te couper de plus en plus de tout le monde…

— Qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste ? Ma mère ? »

Harry cala ses épaules contre le dossier du siège. Andromeda soupira.

« Harry… Harry, s'il te plaît. »

Elle pressa ses mains devant elle.

« Je pense que tu devrais parler à quelqu'un. Pas forcément à moi. Peut-être même pas à Ron…

— Surtout pas à Ron.

— Mais tu devrais t'interroger sur ce que tu ressens.

— Je sais très bien ce que je ressens », répliqua Harry.

Il avait la bouche en feu. Il se sentait sur le point de déverser sur elle tous les sentiments qui lui déchiraient la poitrine depuis des mois, tout ce qui le bouffait de l'intérieur depuis des années. Mais, en même temps, une envie farouche de défendre ses secrets et de se protéger l'en empêchait. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Tout ce qu'elle serait capable de faire, ce serait de le regarder avec encore plus de pitié ou avec horreur.

« Pour revenir à Drago… Tu n'as vraiment pas une idée de l'endroit où je pourrais le joindre ?

— Auprès de son agent de probation j'imagine. Pourquoi ? Tu changes de camp ?

— Il n'y a plus de camp, Harry. La guerre est finie.

— Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, parfois. »

Il se leva, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps.

« C'est ce qu'il me semble aussi, parfois, quand je te regarde, Harry », murmura Andromeda.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Malefoy ? demanda Harry malgré lui, piqué par la curiosité.

— Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne veux plus être son tuteur.

— Quelle surprise, lâcha Harry, méprisant.

— On ne peut pas le laisser retourner en prison.

— Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. »

Andromeda soupira de nouveau. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle semblait se fatiguer de minute en minute.

« J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs, Harry. Tu sais, Narcissa m'aimait tellement… Elle m'admirait, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, et même après… Même après ma « trahison »… »

Andromeda secoua à nouveau la tête à ce mot. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

« Elle était prête à m'accepter quand même. Elle était prête à m'aimer quand même. Elle m'a invitée à prendre le thé plusieurs fois. Elle m'a invitée à son mariage, malgré la tâche que j'aurais été là-bas… Elle m'a envoyée un faire-part quand Drago est né. Elle a essayé. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'est jamais devenue un Mangemort à part entière, je suppose. Elle aimait beaucoup trop pour ça.

— Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas capable d'aimer », la coupa net Harry.

Il se retourna vivement vers elle.

« C'était une mère terrible. Elle a livré son fils aux pires monstres qui existent. Elle a ouvert sa porte aux horreurs du monde et elle n'a pas su protéger son enfant de ça. Et après, après quand elle a été confrontée à ce qu'il était devenu, elle l'a abandonné. Alors peut-être qu'on aurait dit qu'elle aimait, ou peut-être qu'elle aimait à sa façon, mais elle n'a fait que tout détruire.

— Toi aussi, tu as abandonné Drago.

— Mais je ne suis pas sa mère. Et, sérieusement, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. »

Andromeda se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu as raison. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te faire de reproches. Moi, je n'ai même pas essayé. Je ne suis jamais allée la voir même si je suis certaine qu'on aurait pu se rencontrer un jour, rien que toutes les deux, avec les enfants, sans nos maris. J'aurais dû essayer aussi, au moins. Pour elle et pour son fils. »

Elle releva soudain la tête.

« C'est pour ça que je veux me racheter. J'aurais dû venir bien plus tôt. Venir aux procès. Venir à l'audience. Je veux être la tutrice de Drago, puisque tu n'es visiblement pas capable de l'autre.

— Pas question. »

Harry ne s'y attendait pas mais sa position n'était pas difficile à déterminer.

« Tu as Teddy avec toi. On ne met pas un enfant et un ex-Mangemort dans la même maison. »

En entendant son nom, le petit garçon revint en volant vers eux, depuis la pièce voisine. Il atterrit juste à côté d'eux, ouvrant tout grands ses yeux inquiets. Harry lui attrapa la main.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait de la folie. Ton mari. Nymphadora. Remus. Leur enfant représente tout ce que Malefoy déteste.

— Tu penses que ce serait de la folie ? » répéta Andromeda.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et essaya de lui reprendre Teddy des bras. Son ton était glacial. Mais Harry serra plus fort le petit garçon contre lui, lui pressant les épaules. Sa chaleur lui faisait un bien fou et le protégeait des critiques cinglantes d'Andromeda.

« Oui. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de qui il est.

— Je crois que je sais très bien qui il est.

— Tu ne peux pas élever Teddy dans les parages d'un homme pareil.

— Ah bon ? Je l'ai bien emmené te voir. »

Elle profita de sa surprise pour récupérer Teddy. Celui-ci ne se débattit pas mais il regarda Harry d'un air grave.

« Est-ce que tu me compares à Malefoy ? demanda Harry d'une voix très forte.

— Malefoy est peut-être même moins dangereux », rétorqua Andromeda.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester cependant elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot :

« Regarde-toi avant de parler. Harry, je suis désolée mais personne n'aime la personne que tu es en train de devenir. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé exactement pour que tu sois comme ça. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il s'est passé. Ron m'a dit qu'au début, tu faisais la fête, tu allais en cours… Je ne sais pas. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu te laisses dévorer comme ça par je ne sais quoi, tu vas le regretter. Vraiment, Harry. Alors, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Harry, essaye de te réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, d'accord ? »

D'abord sec, son ton devenait plus en plus suppliant. De plus en plus irritant, du point de vue de Harry.

« La guerre vous a salement amoché, je vois ça, surtout toi et Drago, j'imagine… Je comprends pourquoi c'est difficile pour toi de l'aider et… Et d'accord, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas rester son tuteur, que tu ne sois pas assez solide pour ça. Mais toi et lui, vous devez apprendre à accepter qu'on vous aide, d'accord ?

— Arrête de me comparer à Malefoy, d'abord, et peut-être qu'on en reparlera », jeta Harry avec un air mauvais.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air incrédule et commença à détourner les talons mais il lui attrapa vivement le poignet. Andromeda laissa échapper un petit cri, entre la douleur et la surprise.

« Promets-moi que tu ne deviendras pas la tutrice de Malefoy, exigea Harry. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Teddy est mon filleul et j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus. Je l'éleverai moi-même s'il le faut. »

Andromeda se dégagea de sa poigne d'un geste brusque et le considéra de haut en bas d'un air dégoûté.

« Arrête, Harry. A partir du moment où tu t'es enfermé ici pour commencer à traiter les gens comme ça, tu as perdu ton droit de dire quoi que ce soit. »

Elle ramassa son sac et, prenant Teddy par la main, elle s'en alla. Harry resta dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte claquer. Il était à bout de nerfs. Il donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil avant de s'y laisser lourdement retomber.

 **OoOoO**

Luna feuilletait une étude sur les dragons, lovée dans son fauteuil, tout en sirotant une infusion de Ravegourde, quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se redressa, intriguée. Elle n'attendait personne.

Elle se dégagea de sa couverture brodée et, pieds nus sur le parquet, se dirigea à petits pas vers l'entrée de sa chambre universitaire.

« Oui ? Qui est là ?

— C'est moi. Neville », ajouta-t-il, un peu stupidement.

Luna baissa la tête. Bien que Neville ne puisse pas la voir, il réagit comme si c'était le cas.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. »

Elle hésita encore un peu puis se décida. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'un rapide coup de baguette magique et Neville entra. Il portait une grande cape noire pour se protéger du froid ainsi qu'un gros bonnet gris. Il avait un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Désolé pour la dernière fois. C'est pour toi. »

Il lui tendit le bouquet mais elle ne le prit pas. Elle resta silencieuse, à l'observer entre les mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

« Luna… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, d'accord ? Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

« Tu pensais ce que tu disais. Tu le penses depuis toujours. »

Neville soupira. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et posa le bouquet sur le bureau.

« D'accord. Je pense ce que j'ai dit. Je suis désolé quand même. Si ce sujet est important pour toi et que t'y crois, je le respecte. A partir du moment où tu me laisses aussi mener mon étude, où tu m'encourages aussi dans la voie que j'ai choisi, sans essayer de me mettre en garde contre je ne sais pas trop quel…

— C'est trop tard maintenant, l'interrompit-elle.

— Pourquoi ? »

Luna releva la tête vers lui.

« J'ai changé mon sujet d'études. J'ai toujours été fascinée par les dragons. Et ils existent, _eux_ , non ? »

Neville nota son insistance presque sarcastique mais il ne la releva pas à haute voix.

« Tu as changé à cause de moi ?

— J'ai changé à cause de la majorité. Et ne dis pas que c'est dommage, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que tu ne le penses pas. Je fais ce que tu voulais : je deviens enfin raisonnable et j'arrête de risquer mon diplôme pour des croyances stupides.

— Ce ne sont pas des croyances stupides. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Simplement que tu n'aurais pas dû les mêler à tes études…

— Tu as sous-entendu qu'elles étaient stupides quand tu as dit qu'il fallait que je revienne à la réalité. Que j'avais un besoin de toujours inventer des choses.

— Ce n'est pas stupide d'inventer des choses, dit Neville, un peu bêtement. C'est juste que… euh… Il faut faire la part des choses… Mais tu peux continuer à croire à tout… Aux joncheruines, par exemple et je… »

Il s'interrompit de lui-même cette fois-ci, conscient d'empirer la situation.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce en quoi tu dois croire ou pas. Personne n'a le droit de te dire ça.

— C'est pourtant ce que vous faîtes tous depuis le début.

— J'en avais pas l'intention… Luna, je sais pas quoi te dire. »

Neville se passa la main sur le front avant de soupirer de nouveau, mal à l'aise.

« Au revoir, peut-être », suggéra-t-elle.

Elle reprit son livre sur les dragons et cessa de s'intéresser à lui. Il resta quelques instants immobile en face d'elle.

« Avant, t'en avais rien à faire de ce que je pensais, de ce que tout le monde pensait… Si cette histoire de joncheruines te tenait vraiment à cœur, tu aurais continué à les étudier, envers et contre tout le monde. Je pense que toi-même tu te rends compte que notre enfance est terminée, au fond. Mais c'est pas de ma faute, Luna, et ça sert à rien de tout me rejeter dessus… »

Il attendit un peu qu'elle réponde mais elle ne répondit rien et il finit par partir. Quand il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, elle se mit à pleurer.

 **OoOoO**

« Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »

Malefoy prit un air dédaigneux pour regarder Brooks. Un éclat odieux dans ses yeux montrait clairement la répugnance qu'elle lui inspirait. Il savait que c'était réciproque.

« Vraiment rien ? »

Malefoy soupira. Converser avec Brooks était épuisant parce qu'elle essayait toujours de creuser ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir lui-même. Il lui fallait être d'autant plus méfiant.

« J'ai vu Goyle hier soir. Il m'a à nouveau proposé de travailler avec lui. Je pense de plus en plus à accepter. »

Cette dernière partie n'était pas vraie. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne plombier, même un faux. Mais il savait que ça plairait à Brooks. Malefoy n'aimait pas particulièrement faire plaisir cependant, avec Brooks, c'était différent. Il espérait qu'en lui faisant plaisir, elle le laisserait partir plus tôt.

Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas assez pour cette fois car Brooks avait autre chose en tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur votre tante ? » demanda-t-elle.

La question le prit au dépourvu.

« Quelle tante ?

— Mrs Andromeda Black, épouse Tonks. La sœur de votre…

— Je vois, oui », l'interrompit Malefoy.

Il avait la bouche sèche soudain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Mrs Tonks ?

— C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, Mr Malefoy. C'est à vous de me dire ce qu'il se passe avec elle. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre ce que Brooks voulait.

« Il ne se passe… rien, répondit-il enfin, avec prudence.

— Et ceci… Est-ce que c'est rien ? »

Brooks ouvrit son dossier et sortit une lettre manuscrite, écrite sur un parchemin de qualité. Elle la posa devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Votre tante se propose d'être votre tutrice, en remplacement de Mr Potter. Une solution toute trouvée à notre problème.

— Comment ça, ma… Et quel problème ?

— Pardon, mon problème. Quand j'essaie de vous garder loin d'Azkaban, alors que, parfois, j'ai l'impression que vous faîtes tout votre possible pour y retourner. »

Malefoy pinça les lèvres et ses sourcils se rejoignirent, formant une ligne bien droite sur le bas de son front.

« Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à croire qu'autant de personnes aient envie de vous avoir comme colocataire. »

Brooks se permettait de plaisanter, parfois. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était très agaçant, ou simplement agaçant.

Il se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Il était mentalement épuisé. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à consolider la barrière qui coupait son cerveau en deux, même s'il estimait s'être bien sorti de ses affrontements avec Potter. L'esprit a ses limites et le sien, sans doute possible, se rapprochait des siennes.

L'occlumancie était une magie complexe et Malefoy pouvait dire sans trop de prétention qu'il était un expert dans ce domaine. Toutefois, il commençait à avoir conscience de ce que sa situation avait de précaire. Trois ans qu'il maintenait un contrôle constant à l'intérieur de son propre crâne, empêchant toute peur, tout remord, tout sentiment dangereux de s'implanter trop longuement. Il triait les souvenirs, repoussant la plupart dans les limbes de sa mémoire. Et si l'exercice était amusant du temps de Poudlard, Malefoy ressentait à présent la fatigue de plein fouet.

Chaque jour qui passait rendait le risque de perdre pied à la fois plus grand et plus terrible. Il connaissait mal les conséquences que pouvait avoir sa pratique mais, d'instinct, il comprenait qu'il jouait en terrain dangereux. En magie, les règles étaient simples : tout excès pouvait devenir dramatique. Il savait ce principe par cœur mais il avait tout de même fait le choix de lutter. La terreur de se voir partir l'avait emporté sur toutes les autres.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez eu très peu de contacts avec Mrs Tonks ? Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle avait déposé cette demande ? »

Merlin merci, il n'avait eu _aucun_ contact avec Andromeda _Tonks_. Il savait tout de son histoire scandaleuse, de son époux moldu à son loup-garou de beau-fils en passant par le bâtard d'orphelin qu'elle élevait désormais, et il espérait ne jamais avoir aucun contact avec elle.

« Non, répondit-il, voyant que Brooks attendait qu'il parle.

— C'est surprenant qu'elle veuille reprendre contact maintenant.

— Très. »

Brooks soupira.

« Personnellement, tout ce que j'en pense, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une chance inespérée pour nous. Je vous ai déjà expliqué que rien ne peut retenir Mr Potter à sa fonction de tuteur maintenant que vous l'avez attaqué en justice… »

Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais suite à ce rappel. En effet, Malefoy avait appris qu'en tant qu'agent de probation, sa prime annuelle était fondée sur la récidive des criminels qu'elle assistait et le pourcentage d'entre eux qui retournait en prison.

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines avant le retour à Azkaban. Mais la proposition de Mrs Tonks permettrait d'éviter cela. »

Elle le fixa avec insistance.

« Ce serait déraisonnable de refuser. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Même pour un agent du Ministère, elle restait incontestablement la personne la moins capable de comprendre ce qu'il était, ce qu'il éprouvait. Son sourire poli lui donnait envie de lui arracher les lèvres mais il était trop fatigué pour ça.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très raisonnable, dit-il enfin, séparant chaque syllabe avec le plus grand soin.

— C'est ce que j'avais compris », répondit Brooks.

Elle tapota le dossier devant elle. Malefoy reconnut, parmi les nombreux papiers, son dépôt de plainte contre le Ministère.

« Il vous sera plus difficile de poursuivre votre action depuis une cellule d'Azkaban.

— Je m'en accommoderai. »

 _Tu sais bien que non_ , fit la petite voix sifflante de sa conscience, celle qu'il enfermait généralement sous la glace, avec tout le reste. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner à Azkaban. Il savait qu'il allait céder s'il retournait là-bas. Mais accepter de vivre chez Potter avait été une grave erreur. Une erreur de plus, commise dans un état de faiblesse. A sa sortie de prison, il avait fait n'importe quoi.

Maintenant, il devait résoudre ça. Il avait trouvé une technique efficace pour se débarrasser de Potter. Il allait faire fermer ce putain de musée – sans problème, lui avait assuré Howink. Le tout était de réussir à rester hors de prison jusqu'au procès. Cette seule pensée suffisait à lui donner envie de tout abandonner mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir se battre.

Il ne voulait pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Accepter la proposition de Mrs Tonks serait comme revenir à la case départ. Même si elle n'était pas Potter. Qui était le pire des deux ?

Il inspira profondément avant de redresser la tête.

« Vous êtes prêt à y retourner ? demanda Brooks.

— J'ose espérer que le procès du Ministère aura lieu avant.

— La justice n'est pas rapide.

— Sur les questions de droits de l'Homme, quand le Ministère est impliqué, elle saura l'être. »

C'était ce que Howink lui avait dit. C'était son seul espoir.

« Au contraire, sur la désolidarisation de Potter, je sais que ce sera un peu plus long.

— Vous comptez donc sur une synchronisation parfaite des dates ?

— Oui.

— C'est beaucoup plus risqué que de, simplement, laisser votre tante remplacer Mr Potter. »

Malefoy serra nerveusement les poings, avant de les détendre à nouveau.

« Si j'obtiens ce que je veux de la justice, je n'aurais plus besoin de tuteur.

— Ne vous bercez pas trop d'illusions.

— Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda-t-il alors, agacé.

Brooks soupira de nouveau.

« J'ai lu vos réclamations. Je connais la situation, dit-elle. J'ai vu le musée.

— Très bien pour vous.

— Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Et sur le principe… Sur le principe, vous avez des droits et… Et peut-être qu'ils ont été violés, je ne sais pas, c'est possible. »

Malefoy manqua de tomber de sa chaise sous la surprise. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais pas à cette réponse.

« Donc vous êtes de mon côté en fait ?

— Non. Enfin… »

Brooks leva les yeux au plafond et baissa la voix, bien qu'un sortilège soit chargé de protéger le secret de leurs conversations.

« Enfin, je suppose que vous allez réussir à faire fermer le musée. »

Malefoy se força à afficher un sourire satisfait, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

« Mais vous ne serez pas libre pour autant. Je ne les laisserai pas faire cela personne ne les laissera, et les juges ne le voudront pas, de toute façon. »

Elle avait prononcé ces dernières paroles presque comme une menace et Malefoy sentit son assurance s'évanouir brusquement.

« Comment ça ?

— On ne vous rendra jamais votre liberté.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

Sa voix trembla, imperceptiblement, mais ce n'était pas bon signe. Cette conversation lui prenait trop d'énergie.

« Mr Malefoy, on va jouer franc jeu. »

Brooks croisa les bras sur son bureau et se pencha vers lui.

« Beaucoup d'autres anciens prisonniers se sont assis à votre place. Je connais le crime, je connais les criminels, et, vraiment, je n'aime pas avoir des préjugés sur les gens que je rencontre ici. Mais vous… Je n'ai absolument aucune sympathie pour vous. J'ai lu tout votre dossier, je connais toute votre histoire, et tout ce que vous m'inspirez, c'est du dégoût.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait », lâcha Malefoy en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Il jouait encore. Peut-être plus pour longtemps. Dans sa tête, ses pensées se mélangeaient de plus en plus. Il revoyait ce jour où Brooks était venue le chercher à Azkaban. L'idée de devoir y retourner le rendait malade. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il se remit à compter.

« Vous savez ce qui m'insupporte le plus chez vous, au-delà de la marque sur votre bras ? poursuivit Brooks, sans pitié.

— Dîtes toujours.

— Votre lâcheté. Votre choix de la facilité, toujours, à chaque fois. C'est fascinant. Dans chacune de vos décisions, c'est toujours la facilité qui l'emporte. Parce que vous aviez le potentiel pour être un homme bien. Tellement de gens vous ont tendu la main, tant de fois, et, à chaque fois, vous avez préféré vous enfoncer sur le mauvais chemin. Je n'ai jamais vu un comportement aussi destructeur. »

Il releva lentement les yeux vers elle. Son cœur pulsait dans sa gorge. Son crâne lui faisait presque mal, à force de se focaliser sur ses pensées. Il remarqua soudain que sa baguette s'était glissée dans sa main, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Et le plus incompréhensible pour moi, c'est le fait que vous soyez gay. »

Il déglutit bruyamment cependant il était trop fatigué pour se mettre en colère ou même pour protester. Alors il se contenta de se déplier de son siège, serrant toujours sa baguette contre la paume de sa main.

« Merci pour votre analyse, dit-il. On verra ça au procès.

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'on avait fini… »

Mais il partit néanmoins. Il avait besoin de dormir. Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était le seul repli possible.


	8. Spéciaux

**17.12.2015.** _I thought I heard your heart say "love, love, love". But I don't speak heart very well._

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à la Warner. Je ne possède que cette intrigue.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très régulière quand je poste mais j'essaye vraiment de limiter les écarts trop grands entre deux chapitres. Je pense que trois semaines – un mois sera mon maximum.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Guest (postée le 29 décembre)_ : Tu n'as pas tort de remarquer le « danger » que représente la serveuse pour le couple Ron/Hermione, et ce chapitre va te confirmer dans ton idée, je pense. Pour ma part, je suis pas contre l'idée que Malefoy aille vivre chez Andromeda mais héhé, c'est toujours plus compliqué que ça ! En tous cas, merci de me suivre, ça me fait plaisir !

 _Guest (postée le 9 janvier) :_ J'avoue qu'un petit pseudo de rien du tout m'arrangerait bien, même si tu n'as pas de compte, mais bon, c'est comme tu veux haha ! Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, je suis flattée ! Je vais continuer à développer les personnages de la même façon pendant toute la fic, ou presque, donc, au fur et à mesure, tes soupçons se confirmeront ou non sur la suite des événements. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

 _Fanta (postée le 16 janvier)_ : Tout d'abord, merci pour cette review très élogieuse. Comme tu le vois, même si mon rythme de parution n'est pas très régulier (mais jamais plus d'un mois entre les chapitres, je le jure. En général, deux-trois semaines), je continue cette histoire parce qu'elle me tient à beaucoup à cœur et que je tiens à aller jusqu'au bout ! Je pense faire une vingtaine de chapitres, peut-être un peu plus. Je suis contente que tu trouves mes personnages touchants, car, personnellement, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour chacun d'entre eux. C'est vrai que, dans le chapitre précédent, les filles s'en sortaient un peu mieux mais ça ne va pas forcément durer. Enfin, tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle « bien s'en sortir ». Une dernière fois, merci et à bientôt !

 **Citation du chapitre :**

« Quand on est assis dans un avion qui s'écrase, on a beau attacher sa ceinture, ça ne sert à rien. »,

 **1Q84, livre I,** Haruki Murakami

* * *

 **8**

 **Spéciaux**

« Salut, Ginny. »

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et, par réflexe, Ginny porta aussitôt une main à sa poitrine. Elle releva la tête, interrompant sa session.

« Tu m'as encore fait peur », souffla-t-elle.

Vincent ne répondit rien mais il eut une sorte de sourire satisfait. Il s'accouda au vélo elliptique à côté de celui qu'elle utilisait.

« Tu avais entraînement ce matin ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Oui. Je pensais que tu viendrais voir », ajouta-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

Il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt que ça l'intéresserait d'y assister.

« Désolé, j'ai totalement oublié. »

Il secoua la tête et se décida à grimper sur le vélo d'un air nonchalant.

« Je pensais bien te trouver ici. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

— Pas trop. »

Elle s'était octroyée une assez longue pause après l'entraînement de début de matinée.

« Les autres sont ici aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutraient dans une salle de sport ? »

Ginny éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards de tous les autres clients, et Vincent esquissa un nouveau sourire. Elle adorait quand il souriait parce que ses yeux s'éclairaient d'une lueur presque magique.

« Bon, je vais m'entraîner un peu, dit-il.

— Okay. Moi aussi. »

D'une main un peu tremblante, elle baissa cependant la vitesse de sa machine. Elle savait qu'avec lui à ses côtés, elle ne serait pas capable de maintenir un rythme aussi élevé. Sa seule présence suffisait à lui vider les poumons.

Elle ne comprenait pas bien comment elle avait pu se retrouver piégée ainsi. Pendant des semaines, il avait été simplement un bon ami pour lequel elle éprouvait une certaine attirance puis il avait commencé à se rapprocher d'elle et elle s'était mise à penser de plus en plus souvent à lui, à ressentir beaucoup trop de choses, beaucoup trop fort. Et enfin, un matin, elle s'était réveillée au pied du mur : elle était amoureuse.

Elle n'avait pas utilisé ce mot depuis près de trois ans. Elle l'avait volontairement effacé de son vocabulaire. A quoi servait un mot pour désigner quelque chose qui n'existe même pas ? Mais, au fond d'elle, même si elle se refusait à l'admettre, pendant tout ce temps, Ginny avait continué de croire que l'amour existait. Il s'agissait d'un sentiment réel, et elle le vivait à nouveau.

Elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle avait été amoureuse de Harry durant plus de sept ans, elle savait bien ce que c'était. Si elle avait d'ailleurs longtemps cru que l'amour se résumait à Harry, elle avait appris, en vieillissant, à décrire ce qu'elle éprouvait avec un peu plus de précision. L'amour, songea-t-elle, c'est quand quelqu'un apporte tellement de lumière avec lui que vous avez l'impression qu'avant ça vous étiez dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Certes, il y avait eu Harry mais maintenant, il y avait Vincent.

Ce n'était pas une chose facile à comprendre ou à intégrer, même pour elle. Elle avait ses petites habitudes. Pendant des années, elle n'avait pensé ainsi qu'à Harry. Des années après leur rupture, quand le soir tombait et que venait le moment de s'endormir, elle rêvait encore de lui et de la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir. C'était une sorte de rituel dangereux et malsain. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour qu'il revienne un jour et, pourtant, elle avait continué de l'attendre. Elle était partie à l'autre bout du monde pour ne plus le voir mais elle était restée prête, à tout instant, à le retrouver. Comme s'il allait tout d'un coup, trois ans après, décider de transplaner et venir la chercher, peu importe où elle était.

A présent, elle avait une chance de laisser tout ça derrière elle. Une _vraie_ chance, pas juste une histoire d'une nuit avec un type quelconque rencontré dans un bar. Dix ans plus tard, elle venait de retomber amoureuse et elle se sentait dans un état catastrophique.

Au bout d'une heure, elle osa proposer une pause pour le déjeuner.

« On a qu'à arrêter là », fit Vincent.

Elle était d'accord. Elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée. Ils se séparèrent vers leurs vestiaires respectifs et elle prit une longue douche brûlante. Les yeux fermés, elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à lui.

Quand elle ressortit dans le hall, son cœur manqua un nouveau battement en l'apercevant dehors. Son beau profil nimbé de soleil, il l'attendait sur le trottoir, un gobelet de jus de fruit fraîchement pressé à la main. Le simple fait qu'il soit là lui faisait croire qu'elle était spéciale pour lui. Elle avait l'esprit retourné et elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de tout analyser, de tout exagérer. Elle secoua la tête. Ils étaient amis, rien de plus.

Elle le rejoignit.

« Je viens de recevoir un message des autres, lui dit-il. Ils sont dans un café, ils prennent un brunch.

— On n'a qu'à les rejoindre », répondit-elle.

Elle ne faisait cette suggestion que parce qu'elle était logique. En réalité, pour cette fois, elle n'éprouvait aucune envie de retrouver leurs amis. Elle aurait voulu rester seule avec lui un peu plus longtemps, juste à parler.

« Ouais. »

Il marchait vite, à grandes enjambées, et elle devait presque courir pour le suivre.

« Dis-le moi si tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille ensemble.

— Si, pardon. Je croyais que tu suivais.

— Eh bien, non. J'ai des petites jambes. »

Il l'examina de haut en bas et elle rougit.

« Je ne suis pas très grande. J'ai un long buste, ça me rallonge, mais mes jambes sont minuscules. C'est un complexe. »

Elle rougit encore plus, se rendant compte du ridicule de ce qu'elle racontait, cependant Vincent se contenta d'un nouveau sourire. Ils se remirent à marcher, à peine moins vite.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un grand café du centre-ville. En dépit de la taille de la salle, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver Kim, Nick, Benjamin et Sarah : ils étaient les clients les plus bruyants du restaurant et leur table menaçait de s'écrouler sous les montagnes de nourriture qu'ils avaient commandés.

« Voilà nos grands sportifs », lança Nick.

Il leva sa fourchette pour les saluer, sa saucisse encore empalée sur les dents d'acier. Benjamin leur adressa également un geste de la main, sans s'arrêter de manger pour autant, mais Kim et Sarah échangèrent un regard complice qui ne plut pas beaucoup à Ginny.

« Asseyez-vous », dit Sarah leur désignant une chaise libre.

Vincent s'installa pendant que Ginny empruntait un autre siège à une table voisine. Elle les rejoignit alors que Vincent essayait de se servir une assiette.

« Hé, bas les pattes ! » s'écria Kim.

Elle lui frappa la main avec sa serviette.

« C'est notre bouffe. Si vous voulez manger, vous allez commander au comptoir.

— Sérieux ? Vous n'avez pas pris pour nous ?

— Quoi ? On aurait dû peut-être ? fit Nick d'un ton sarcastique. Vous avez des jambes, non ? »

Vincent soupira mais Ginny était déjà debout, son portefeuille à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Comment ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

— Oh, tu y vas, là ?

— Oui. Pour toi et moi.

— Ah merci… Eh bien, un brunch complet, comme eux. »

Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand il la rattrapa par le poignet et lui glissait quelques billets dans la main.

« Ma part.

— Non, t'inquiète, je peux…

— Ma part », insista-t-il, presque férocement.

Elle finit par abdiquer et traversa la salle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur du mauvais côté de la poitrine.

 **OoOoO**

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi », déclara Harry.

Il frottait sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, le regard planté dans celui de son reflet.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire un truc nouveau ? demanda le miroir d'une voix lasse. Histoire de me changer un peu. Ce n'est pas amusant tous les jours d'être là, tu sais.

— Non. Non, je ne peux pas », répliqua séchement Harry.

Il avait l'air trop mal. Des cernes énormes lui mangeaient presque la moitié des joues. Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

Ces derniers jours, à chaque fois qu'il se regardait, deux pensées se succédaient dans son esprit. _Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi._ Puis la deuxième :

« Peut-être que je devrais aller voir un psy. »

Il attendit une réponse du miroir, qui ne vint pas. Il lui donna un petit coup, sur le cadre.

« Quoi ? dit le miroir d'un ton irrité.

— Peut-être que je devrais aller voir un psy, répéta Harry.

— Cette question dépasse de très loin mes compétences », répondit le miroir.

Harry se passa une main sur le front et se retourna, les mains appuyées contre le lavabo, dos à la glace. Il expira lentement.

Cette idée lui inspirait des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, il était très tenté d'agir. Il se passait la journée à se répéter que ça n'allait pas et à s'expliquer pourquoi ça n'allait pas, et il étouffait, prisonnier de son propre esprit. Au moins, en rendant visite à un psychomage, il aurait quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même à qui dire que ça n'allait pas. Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu ou même de parler des âmes. Discuter de son problème nécessitait de faire d'importantes révélations sur lui-même et sur Voldemort. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça pouvait l'être pour d'autres personnes.

De plus, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se plaindre et qu'il y avait sûrement des gens qui avaient plus besoin d'un rendez-vous que lui. Il aurait dû être capable de se bouger seul.

Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Et peut-être que c'était bien le signe qu'il devait aller chez le psy.

« Je vais aller chez le psy, décida-t-il.

— Comme hier ? Comme avant-hier ? Et comme tous les jours d'avant ? » se moqua le miroir.

Harry tira alors la petite cordelette qui pendait le long du lavabo et la pièce sombra dans l'obscurité.

« Je sais que tu es là, dit le miroir.

— Au moins l'un d'entre nous le sait », rétorqua Harry et il partit en claquant la porte.

Après la lumière artificielle de la salle de bains, l'ensoleillement de sa chambre lui fit presque mal aux yeux. Il allait se débarrasser de sa serviette de bains pour s'habiller quand son regard tomba sur un dé qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Un sourire ironique pointa sur le coin de ses lèvres. _Pair, j'agis ; impair, je reste ici._

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit venir le dé dans sa paume et se plaça devant sa commode. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il espérait comme résultat, il se contenta de laisser choisir le hasard. Il ferma les yeux pendant qu'il lançait. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Six. Il soupira. Il avait la gorge nouée. Il alla chercher une chemise propre dans la penderie.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva à Sainte-Mangouste à dix heures.

Le hall était étrangement calme. A l'exception d'une seule, occupée par une jeune femme à la peau violette, tous les chaises de la salle d'attente étaient libres. Une odeur amère de médicament flottait dans l'air et même le palmier en plastique paraissait s'ennuyer.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le comptoir d'accueil, jetant des regards curieux à la femme violette par-dessus son épaule.

« Bonjour. »

Le sorcier d'accueil était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux plus sel que poivre et de grosses lunettes en acier.

« Euh… Ce n'est pas à son tour ? demanda Harry en désignant la jeune femme.

— Non », répondit l'homme.

Maintenant, Harry était suffisant près pour lire son badge. Il s'appelait Frank Barnel.

« Euh… D'accord. »

Il releva les yeux pour regarder le schéma affiché derrière Frank Barnel. Rien sur le panneau ne semblait concerner de près ou même de loin la santé mentale.

« Je peux vous aider ? » aboya Frank Barnel, visiblement agacé qu'on l'ignore.

Harry déglutit et secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est bon. Je vais trouver. »

Il était déjà arrivé au pied de l'escalier quand il l'entendit s'écrier : « Oh mais c'est Mr Potter ! ». Mais il l'ignora et commença à grimper les marches deux par deux, au cas où Barnel aurait l'idée d'essayer de le suivre.

Il savait de source sûre qu'il y avait des psychomages à Sainte Mangouste. Il avait surpris une conversation entre les parents de Ron à ce sujet et il avait appris que Molly Weasley avait été suivie pendant quelques temps après la mort de Fred. Il n'avait cependant pas eu l'impression que c'était d'une grande efficacité, même si c'était assez difficile à discerner. Les sorciers avaient une certaine réticence à parler de ce genre de choses. D'après ce que Harry comprenait, ils étaient encore pires que les moldus lorsqu'il s'agissait de psychologie – au point même de cacher le service dans leurs hôpitaux.

Il finit par s'arrêter à un étage aléatoire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait trouver les bureaux qu'il cherchait sans avoir à le demander. Il poussa les portes battantes et arriva devant une seconde double porte. Un grand panneau rouge danger la recouvrait presque entièrement. Il indiquait : « Entresol 2.5 ».

Harry se rapprocha, intrigué. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir remarqué des entresols lors de ses précédentes visites. Il fixa un instant le panneau en se frottant le menton. Puis il décida d'entrer.

Il se retrouva au bout d'un long couloir ordinaire, entièrement blanc. Il y avait quelque chose de désagréable, d'oppressant, dans l'atmosphère alors Harry s'avança à pas prudents. Il pensa à sa baguette magique, rangée dans sa poche, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Il longea de nombreuses portes closes, ne portant ni numéro ni nom, avant d'en trouver une entrouverte. Un bruit léger de papiers froissés s'en échappait. Il s'immobilisa, hésitant pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il replia ses doigts et donna un petit coup sec contre le battant.

Les bruits de papiers froissés s'interrompirent aussitôt. Il y eut un silence assez long.

« Entrez », dit enfin une voix claire de femme.

Harry obtempéra.

Il se retrouva dans un petit bureau étonnamment agréable. Il y avait de gros fauteuils en cuir d'aspect confortable, des étagères pleines de beaux livres ainsi qu'une table de travail bien rangée. L'éclairage était beaucoup plus doux que dans le couloir et la fenêtre donnait vue sur un parc.

Harry mit quelques minutes à repérer la femme qui avait parlé. Elle était si petite et si menue qu'elle disparaissait presque dans son énorme siège. Les mains croisées sous son menton, elle semblait regarder droit dans sa direction. Elle portait toutefois des lunettes noires et Harry comprit qu'elle devait être aveugle. Il se racla la gorge.

« Excusez-moi… Je crois que je me suis trompé d'étage.

— Dîtes-moi. »

Il se dandina maladroitement au milieu de la pièce, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. La porte s'était refermée par enchantement.

« Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. »

Il ne lut aucune surprise sur son visage.

« Je cherche hum… Un… Un _psychomage._ Enfin… Je me disais… »

Il se tut malgré lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un étudiant au tableau.

« Je ne suis pas psychomage, dit-elle.

— Non… ? Je me doutais… »

En vérité, il ne se doutait de rien. Cette femme pouvait être aussi bien l'équivalent magique d'un chirurgien-dentiste que la directrice de l'hôpital. Il se sentait surtout mal à l'aise.

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'un psychomage puisse faire quelque chose pour vous.

— Oh. »

Il ne sut pas comment le prendre.

« Asseyez-vous, dit-elle enfin.

— Comment ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ou…

— Vous ne me dérangez pas, Mr Potter. »

Mal à l'aise, il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de s'installer devant elle. Le fauteuil était encore plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait et il s'écroula contre le dossier malgré lui.

« Qui vous a donné l'adresse de mon bureau ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Personne. Je montais les escaliers et j'ai vu étage 2.5, j'ai été curieux… Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des entresols ou je ne sais quoi ici…

— L'hôpital est beaucoup plus grand que vous ne l'imaginez. Il s'agit du plus grand complexe de soins magiques en Europe. Peu importe le spécialiste que vous cherchez, il y a de fortes chances pour que vous le trouviez ici. »

Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez du bout du doigt.

« Euh, d'accord. Du coup, vous êtes… Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, si vous n'êtes pas psychomage ? demanda Harry.

— Je suis magicologue.

— Ah. »

Harry ne savait pas bien quoi répondre. Elle eut un sourire discret.

« Il me semble que ça ne vous inspire pas beaucoup.

— Non, admit-il.

— La magicologie est l'étude de la magie, au sens très personnel du terme. Nous nous intéressons à la magie des êtres vivants : pourquoi certaines espèces sont-elles magiques et d'autres non ? Pourquoi, au sein d'une même espèce, les êtres humains, y-a-t-il des sorciers et des moldus ? Comment expliquer les différences d'aptitudes entre les sorciers ? Pourquoi certaines personnes perdent-elles de leurs pouvoirs au cours de leur vie ? »

Elle recroisa ses doigts devant elle.

« Nous essayons de comprendre la magie intime afin de mieux pouvoir la soigner lorsqu'elle tombe malade. »

Harry n'avait jamais pensé à la chose en ces termes auparavant mais il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Elle lui parlait d'un phénomène réel, qu'il avait lui-même expérimenté parfois. Lorsqu'un sorcier connaissait des bouleversements émotionnels, sa magie changeait. Il y avait des histoires de sorciers qui perdaient l'usage de la magie après de grands chocs ou même sans raison particulière. Au contraire, d'autres voyaient leurs capacités s'étendre rapidement. Certains s'affaiblissaient, certains s'amélioraient, et, le plus souvent, personne n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi, surtout lorsque le changement perdurait.

« Parfois, il est vrai, mon métier ressemble à celui d'un psychomage mais c'est loin d'être tout le temps le cas, reprit-elle. En effet, lorsque je me retrouve confronté à un patient qui rencontre des difficultés d'ordre magique, je dois tout prendre en compte pour tâcher d'identifier la source du problème. Sa santé physique et mentale sont bien sûr les premières pistes à examiner mais il faut souvent fouiller beaucoup plus profond, dans son passé ou l'histoire de sa famille, par exemple, avant de commencer à se faire une idée. Il faut tout analyser, son sang, son cerveau, son tempérament,…

— Son âme », ajouta Harry.

Ses pouvoirs n'allaient pas très bien depuis la fin de la guerre. Certes, il n'en faisait pas beaucoup usage puisqu'il n'avait plus de cours à suivre ni vraiment de domaine où les exercer mais il avait la nette impression que ses sortilèges avaient perdu de leur intensité depuis que l'âme de Voldemort s'était détachée de la sienne.

Elle se figea à sa remarque et Harry eut le sentiment que la pièce entière était en suspens. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

« Madame, osa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Professeur, le corrigea-t-elle, probablement par habitude.

— Professeur », répéta-t-il.

Il la regardait fixement.

« Professeur, est-ce que les âmes…

— Oui », répondit-elle.

Elle se secoua.

« Vous vous intéressez aux âmes, Mr Potter ?

— Oui. Beaucoup. »

Elle se tenait si droite en face de lui qu'il avait la sensation qu'elle le regardait. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas complétement aveugle, peut-être qu'elle pouvait le voir. Ce n'était pas très agréable de se sentir épié sans savoir s'il l'était vraiment.

« J'imagine que, dans vos recherches, vous vous êtes rapidement heurté à un mur. »

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

« Oui. Vous êtes au courant…

— Le Ministère. »

La réponse fut sans appel et Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Mais, ensuite, après réflexion, il se retrouva à nouveau dans l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi le Ministère aurait-il retiré des ouvrages au sujet des âmes ? »

 _Vu qu'ils ne sont absolument pas au courant pour les horcruxes_ , poursuivit-il intérieurement, se gardant bien de le mentionner à voix haute.

« Les… domaines de prédilection de Vous-Savez-Qui ne sont pas inconnus du Département des Mystères. Et, bien entendu, les Langues de Plomb s'interrogeaient beaucoup sur l'origine de ses pouvoirs », expliqua-t-elle.

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu un doute.

C'était difficile à expliquer pourquoi mais il avait toujours gardé le secret sur toute l'affaire des Horcruxes, résistant aux questions de l'Ordre ou du Ministère, et il ne tenait pas à ce que cela change. Il souhaitait que l'histoire de sa victoire reste privée, surtout en ce qui concernait la partie où son corps avait été l'hôte d'un morceau de Voldemort pendant dix-sept ans. Hermione et Ron étaient au courant, et c'était déjà bien assez.

« Ils continuent de s'interroger », dit-il, simplement pour faire une remarque.

C'était vrai. Tout le monde savait que le corps de Voldemort avait été récupéré par le Ministère et Harry n'avait pas le moindre doute sur l'endroit où il était conservé.

« Je crois que nous continuons tous de nous interroger, répondit le professeur. Il reste beaucoup de part d'ombres dans cette affaire. »

L'intonation de sa voix fit se rétracter physiquement Harry sur son siège, sur la défensive, même si elle ne semblait pas sur le point de conduire un interrogatoire.

« Et je comprends que vous, parmi tous les autres, soyez à la recherche de réponses », prononça-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête puis se rappela :

« Oui. »

Il savait qu'il pouvait être honnête ici, sans aller jusqu'à dévoiler toute la vérité. Cette femme avait étudié la psychologie et s'intéressait de près à la magie. Elle saisissait son besoin de comprendre, même si elle ignorait ce qu'il voulait comprendre exactement.

« Il y avait ce livre, reprit-il. _Des analyses de l'Homme._ De…

— Nikolaï Kolohov. Oui. L'un des ouvrages les plus fascinants sur les liens qui unissent la magie aux personnes physiques. »

Un élan d'espoir s'alluma dans la poitrine de Harry.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous l'emprunter ? Si vous l'avez ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant à regarder partout autour de lui, comme si l'un des rayonnages allait brusquement s'illuminer pour lui indiquer la position de ce qu'il cherchait.

Cependant le professeur secoua la tête.

« Je ne vais pas vous le prêter, Mr Potter.

— Pourquoi ? s'emporta-t-il. Je veux dire, hm, fit-il d'un ton plus bas, je croyais que vous compreniez et que…

— Il y a un hôpital en Asie. Un hôpital magique pour enfants… _spéciaux._ »

Elle l'avait interrompu fermement et il resta la bouche ouverte, abasourdi.

« De quoi ? »

Mais elle avait pris un bloc-notes sur son bureau et, en quelques coups de plume rapides, elle griffonnait sur la première page.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit plaisant, je vous préviens. Il y a des voyages dont on revient différent et si vous y allez, vous risquez de rentrer bouleversé. La connaissance a un prix. »

Elle arracha la page et la lui tendit. Harry hésita à la prendre.

« Ils savent des choses… sur Voldemort ? Là-bas, je veux dire ?

— J'ai beaucoup appris au contact de leurs spécialistes. Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas mon sujet d'études et je ne sais pas ce que vous recherchez exactement. Mais si vous vous demandez ce qu'il y avait dans l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est sans doute là-bas qu'il faut commencer. Le Ministère peut empêcher le public d'accéder aux ouvrages dangereux cependant vous pouvez toujours aller poser des questions à l'étranger. »

Harry déglutit et, finalement, il attrapa le parchemin tendu. Sans le regarder, il le plia et le rangea dans sa poche.

« Merci. Professeur. »

Il se leva, s'apprêta à partir, puis se décida à poser une dernière question :

« Du coup… Vous savez ? Qui était Voldemort ? Pourquoi il était aussi puissant ?

— Personne ne sait. Mais je ne crois pas que c'était lié à son âme. Je ne suis pas une grande partisane de cette théorie. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas certaine de croire à l'existence des âmes. »

Harry ne put retenir le sourire moqueur qui pointait sur ses lèvres. _Oh, si vous saviez._

« Au revoir, professeur. »

Il alla pour rouvrir la porte mais, cette fois, ce fut elle qui le retint :

« Mr Potter ? Si je peux me permettre ?

— Oui ? »

Il sentit à nouveau tous ses muscles se tendre.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous à la recherche d'un psychomage ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je me disais… Je me disais que ce n'était peut-être pas bon de remuer le passé », dit-il finalement.

Il se gratta la joue, resta immobile, mais elle ne répondit rien. Alors il ajouta :

« Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé ici ? Pile devant quelqu'un qui avait des réponses à m'apporter ?

— Magie », dit-elle en souriant.

Elle ouvrit les mains et un nuage de fumée verte s'en échappa. Harry profita de cet instant pour partir. Il ne la croyait pas une seule seconde.

 **OoOoO**

Ils ne se retrouvaient jamais volontairement. Ils ne faisaient pas de plan, ne se donnaient pas de rendez-vous. Pour sa part, Luna n'essayait même pas de forcer le destin. Elle se contentait de suivre ses envies, au gré de la vie, et, cependant, elle finissait toujours par le croiser. Jeremy Gallagher. Elle ne savait pas si lui le faisait exprès, s'il avait repéré ses habitudes et s'il jouait avec le hasard. Elle n'aurait pas trouvé ça très étonnant de sa part. Jeremy Gallagher n'était pas le genre de personnes à laisser les aléas guider ses amitiés.

Parce qu'ils étaient amis, maintenant. Ce n'était pas du tout comme avec Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione ou Ron – son seul autre référentiel. Luna n'aimait pas beaucoup comparer ce qui ne pouvait l'être mais, en l'espèce, elle préférait le lien qui l'unissait à Jeremy. Il lui semblait que c'était une relation d'égal à égal alors qu'il était évident que les autres comptaient beaucoup plus pour elle qu'elle ne comptait pour eux. Elle faisait partie de la bande mais elle n'avait de lien exclusif avec aucun d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, Ginny et Harry avaient complétement cessé de lui donner des nouvelles depuis un bon moment. Quant à Neville, ils s'étaient fâchés.

Jeremy, lui, était solitaire, comme elle. Il savait ce que c'était d'être seul et il connaissait la valeur du contact. Il savait ce que c'était d'être rejeté parce qu'on n'était pas fait du même bois que les autres.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Ils se rendaient ensemble à la bibliothèque après s'être tombés dessus à la cafétaria. Ils avaient chacun une boisson chaude à la main – un thé aux épices pour elle, un chocolat viennois pour lui.

« A toi, répondit-elle en toute sincérité.

— Pourquoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais simplement que je t'appréciais. »

Un sourire gentil pointa sur ses lèvres et il but une gorgée de chocolat avant de changer de sujet :

« Comment avancent tes recherches ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ce dragon qui t'intéressait l'autre fois ? Le… Serpent des Eaux, c'est ça ? »

Une des qualités de Jeremy était sa mémoire incroyable. Il se souvenait de chaque conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Neville, lui, oubliait toujours ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle pouvait lui raconter dix fois les mêmes histoires sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Oui. Je me demandais combien il y en avait.

— Il y a un décompte précis ?

— Non, c'est tout le problème. Mais j'ai réussi à trouver une estimation logique. Environ deux cents.

— C'est une grosse population. Je veux dire, pour des dragons.

— C'est l'un des endroits où ils sont le plus en sécurité. Attends, je vais boire. »

Jeremy s'arrêta de marcher. Luna était incapable d'avancer et de boire sans s'en mettre partout.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras me dire quel était ton sujet d'études précédent ? demanda-t-il soudain. Celui qui ne valait pas la peine de se mettre à dos tes professeurs ?

— Si tu devines », répondit-elle, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui posa la question.

Elle vida un quart de son gobelet et ils purent recommencer à marcher.

« Je ne peux pas deviner ça, fit-il. Il y a des milliards de sujets possibles.

— Si. Tu peux deviner. Ce n'est pas très dur. »

 _Ce n'est pas très dur pour les gens qui me connaissent vraiment et depuis longtemps,_ corrigea-t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'avait jamais mentionné aucune des créatures que Neville qualifiait d' « inventions » en présence de Jeremy, tout comme elle avait évité de le mettre en garde contre la plupart des conspirations. Il était trop rationnel pour discuter, pire que Hermione, et elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer les vieux débats. Mais, parfois, elle avait envie de se dévoiler, de lui dire la vérité. Elle n'était pas si sûre d'avoir envie d'une amitié qui consistait à garder secret ce qui comptait réellement pour elle.

« C'est quelque chose qui est proche de toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il sourit.

« Je vais trouver, tu verras. »

Elle fit un signe avec son gobelet et ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau pour qu'elle prenne quelques gorgées de plus.

« Tu devrais t'entraîner à faire deux choses à la fois, quand même.

— Je fais beaucoup plus que deux choses à la fois, en ce moment, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton léger. Je t'écoute, je te parle, je bois mon thé, je réfléchis, je te regarde… »

Il eut un grognement qui ressemblait à un rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi, les cours, comment ça se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Mieux. Je suis en train de trouver quelque chose. »

Il eut un sourire énigmatique.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Il écarta les mains et un arc-en-ciel miniature se dessina comme un pont entre ses paumes. Quand il ne voulait pas répondre à une question, Jeremy se mettait toujours à faire de la magie. Luna lui donna un coup de coude et l'arc-en-ciel disparut.

« Tu me diras ?

— Si tu devines.

— Est-ce que je peux deviner ? »

Il secoua la tête.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la bibliothèque. Elle finit de boire son thé devant le grand bâtiment.

« Je te dirais quand tu m'auras dit pour ton sujet d'études, dit-il. Quand j'aurais deviné, plutôt. Mais je vais trouver. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de _spécial._ »

Il insista sur le mot d'une façon particulière et Luna fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est ce que tu crois. »

Sur ces mots, il grimpa les marches qui menaient à la large porte et elle vida son gobelet d'une traite pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

 **OoOoO**

Les mains croisées sur la table, Ron regardait Antonia en se retenant de rigoler. Elle lisait la carte des desserts avec attention. Elle avait même sorti ses lunettes de vue de son sac.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »

Elle avait relevé le nez de la carte et le fixait d'un air sérieux par-dessus ses verres. Il laissa échapper un rire, malgré lui.

« Quoi ?

— Rien… Tu as choisi ? »

Elle se retourna rapidement vers la carte puis hocha la tête et la referma.

« Oui.

— Je peux savoir ?

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est étranger dans le concept de la surprise ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Un serveur revenait déjà vers eux à grands pas pressés.

« Ces messieurs-dames ont choisi ?

— Oui, merci, répondit Antonia. Je peux vous le dire à l'oreille s'il vous plaît ? Je veux qu'il découvre le dessert dans l'assiette. »

Le serveur la regarda comme si elle était folle mais il obéit néanmoins, se penchant vers elle. Antonia se dressa délicatement sur sa chaise et parla doucement contre sa joue. Ron eut beau se concentrer, il n'entendit rien du tout.

« Très bien », dit le serveur.

Il se redressa et repartit en direction des cuisines.

« Dis-moi », insista Ron.

Elle eut un jeu de sourcils amusé.

« Parlons plutôt de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

Il répondit par le même jeu de sourcils.

« Oh, allez… Tant pis, je vais deviner. »

Elle sembla alors se rappeler qu'elle portait encore ses lunettes et elle les retira pour les ranger dans leur étui. Elle releva ensuite la tête vers Ron.

« Est-ce que tu es magicien professionnel ? »

C'était une question amusante et Ron hésita pendant quelques secondes à la réponse à apporter. D'une certaine façon, la magie était son métier puisqu'il était un sorcier et qu'aucun aspect de sa vie n'y échappait. Mais cela lui sembla un mensonge difficile à bâtir, plus difficile encore à faire tenir sur le long terme. Si jamais elle lui demandait de l'emmener à un de ses spectacles, il était mort.

« Non, répondit-il.

— D'accord… »

Elle plissa le front.

« Est-ce que tu es étudiant ? »

Malgré lui, Ron sentit son sourire s'affaisser. Elle le remarqua aussitôt.

« Désolée… Tu aimerais bien ?

— Parfois. Mais ce serait compliqué.

— Tu as peur d'échouer ?

— Oui, admit Ron à contrecoeur. Mais pas seulement. On a besoin de moi ailleurs. »

Elle hocha gravement la tête, sans insister.

« Est-ce que tu es infirmier ?

— Non.

— Pompier ? Plombier ?

— Non, non. »

Ron ne savait même pas ce que cela signifiait.

« Chauffeur de taxi ?

— Non.

— Musicien ?

— Non. »

Ils s'interrompirent un instant, leurs desserts arrivaient. C'étaient les plus belles assiettes que Ron avait jamais vues et ils s'arrêtèrent de parler un long moment pour les contempler.

« C'est magnifique.

— J'étais sûre que ça te plairait. C'est mon restaurant favori ! »

Elle était rose de plaisir. Les premières bouchées se savourèrent en silence puis elle reprit :

« Est-ce que tu es cuisinier ?

— Non, ça ne serait pas une très bonne idée. »

Antonia gloussa.

« Stripteaseur ? »

Elle avait les pommettes écarlates. Peut-être que c'était tout le vin qu'ils avaient bu.

« Ce serait une _très_ mauvaise idée. »

Ils rirent à l'unisson et, finalement, il se décida :

« Non, je suis vendeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vends ?

— Hmm, des trucs », dit-il en taquinant le reste de son gâteau du bout de sa fourchette.

Antonia le regarda d'un air intrigué.

« Quel genre de _trucs_?

— Farces et attrapes. Du matériel pour faire de la magie. Ce genre de trucs.

— Mais c'est trop cool ! »

Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés et Ron eut une grimace faussement modeste.

« Hm, c'est juste mon boulot.

— J'imagine… Mais moi, je trouve ça super sympa. J'imagine bien une belle boutique, toute pleine de surprises et de merveilles. Quelque chose de vivant. »

Il se trouvait que, sans l'avoir jamais vu, elle était capable de décrire le magasin.

« C'est plus ou moins comme ça.

— Comment est-ce que ça s'appelle ? »

Il hésita à nouveau.

« Weasley & Weasley.

— Waouh, tu es l'un des propriétaires ? Tu fais ça avec tes frères ou ta sœur ? Combien tu m'avais dit que vous étiez, déjà ? Six ? »

Il hocha la tête, flatté qu'elle s'en souvienne.

« Mais je ne suis pas propriétaire. Enfin si, mais d'une infime partie. Mes frères aînés se chargent vraiment de gérer les affaires. Je suis plus au contact de la clientèle.

— C'est sûrement génial. Enfin, je veux dire, l'ambiance, la magie, tout ça… »

Elle avait raison. _Weasley & Weasley _était un endroit merveilleux, et c'étaient ses frères qui l'avaient construit, et maintenant, c'était à lui de le faire vivre. Il eut un large sourire à la pensée d'y retourner le lendemain, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

« Oui, ça l'est. »

La conversation changea mais ne faiblit pas. Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes et commandèrent un café, puis un deuxième. Il était tard quand les regards insistants du maître d'hôtel les poussèrent à demander l'addition. Elle insista beaucoup pour tout payer et Ron la laissa faire, simplement parce qu'il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de s'occuper de lui, tout le temps, de toujours vouloir lui faire plaisir.

« Tu veux bien qu'on marche un peu avant de reprendre le métro ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant.

Elle était en train de nouer son écharpe autour de son cou. Dans la nuit froide, elle lui paraissait charmante, une buée légère dessinée devant ses lèvres rouges.

« D'accord », dit Ron.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et ils se mirent en route, les talons d'Antonia claquant sur les pavés du trottoir. La rue était toute mouillée, il avait dû pleuvoir pendant qu'ils dînaient.

Le quartier était agréable, calme et bien éclairé. Ils entendaient à peine le ronflement lointain de la circulation londonienne et, pour tout autre promeneur, ils ne croisèrent qu'une famille de touristes français. De toute évidence, Antonia connaissait les lieux car elle le guida à travers un dédale de ruelles jusqu'à un joli petit parc, situé bien loin des axes principaux.

« Il y a une station de métro de l'autre côté, dit-elle. Tu prends quelle ligne ?

— Peu importe », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils franchirent les grilles et empruntèrent l'allée principale en silence. Le chemin était un peu humide, leurs chaussures collaient au sol gluant. Il n'y avait pas de vent mais un froid mordant s'insinuait dans le col de leurs manteaux et à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons. Antonia frissonnait.

Ron cherchait quelque chose à lui dire, scrutant les alentours. Tout était normal, tout était tranquille. Quelques étoiles étaient visibles malgré la pollution, pas suffisamment pour démarrer une conversation. Même la lune n'avait rien d'impressionnant.

Puis, soudain, Antonia passa son bras dans le sien. Elle glissa timidement sa main dans le creux de son coude et se mit à le tenir. Ron sentit son estomac se retourner à la pression délicate de ses doigts, quand ils se refermèrent sur son manteau. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle pencha la tête et appuya sa joue contre son épaule.

Il garda le silence, sachant encore moins ce qu'il convenait de dire maintenant. Elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus froid : elle se mettait à claquer des dents.

« On devrait se dépêcher, dit-il enfin. Tu as froid. »

Elle secoua la tête, sans cesser de claquer des dents.

« N-non, ça…ça va. »

Ron s'arrêta de marcher. Elle s'immobilisa près de lui. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et se concentra très fort.

Pratiquer la magie sans baguette était un exercice impossible pour la plupart des sortilèges. Cependant, quelques-uns faisaient exception, de par leur grande facilité. Ron avait commencé à les étudier dans le cadre de sa préparation au concours d'entrée à l'Ecole des Aurors. Il n'y était encore jamais arrivé cependant la présence d'Antonia à côté de lui lui donnait envie de réessayer.

Il frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, pour les réchauffer, puis il marmonna la formule, osant à peine remuer les lèvres. Rien ne se produisit. Il recommença et un peu de fumée s'échappa de ses doigts joints. A la troisième tentative, un petit feu bleu apparut dans le creux de sa main. Les flammes bleues et chaudes que Hermione lui avait appris à faire apparaître alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

« Oh ! » souffla Antonia.

Les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux émerveillés. Elle ressemblait à un enfant qui rencontre le Père Noël pour la première fois et une vague de satisfaction se répandit dans la poitrine de Ron. Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Approche-toi », dit-il.

Elle se colla à nouveau tout contre lui.

« Il fait bon, murmura-t-elle. Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ? »

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit.

« Magie », dit-il en toute simplicité.

Elle le regarda, les yeux ouverts tout grands, et un gloussement lui échappa.

« Est-ce que ça… Est-ce que c'est brûlant ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non », répondit-il.

Elle posa sa main dans la sienne et il tressaillit. Elle la retira comme si c'était brûlant.

« C'est tiède », fit-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Il se remit à avancer et elle trotta pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Elle lui reprit le bras, se glissa près de lui pour profiter de la douce chaleur.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant d'arriver au niveau de la bouche du métro. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensemble.

« Tu vas prendre le métro ici ? demanda-t-elle. Il y a les lignes…

— Non, l'interrompit-il, plus séchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Non », répéta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Elle opina.

« D'accord. Eh bien… »

Elle baissa la tête et il l'imita bêtement. Leurs pieds n'avaient rien de passionnant alors il releva les yeux.

« Eh bien, salut », dit-il.

Il agita la main et s'éloigna.

« Attends ! »

Il ne ralentit pas le pas. Le sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Antonia le rattrapa, courant presque derrière lui.

« Ron, dit-elle. Ron. C'était une très bonne soirée.

— Oui », admit-il sans la regarder.

Alors, sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa.

 **OoOoO**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Hermione releva la tête de ses parchemins après de longues heures de travail. Elle se sentait soudain fatiguée et elle se frotta les yeux.

Elle avait été si absorbée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué le départ de Flitwick, avec qui elle partageait le bureau. Il n'était pas très dérangeant comme colocataire. En plus, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à Poudlard, contrairement à elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il préférait travailler chez lui, auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants. Hermione ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

Elle adorait leur bureau. Il était calme, agréable, et joliment meublé elle s'y sentait chez elle. D'ailleurs, elle s'était vite aperçue que c'était l'endroit où elle était la plus efficace, où ses meilleures idées lui venaient. Le vieux château avait réellement un effet positif sur son travail. Un effet très particulier qu'elle ne connaissait nulle part ailleurs.

Retourner à Poudlard avait été sans doute l'une de ses meilleures décisions. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans. Elle retrouvait ses yeux d'enfant émerveillée et avide d'apprendre, de découvrir, et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Poudlard l'aidait à oublier que, trop vite, elle avait associé la magie à la violence, la destruction, la mort. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle devait être, fondamentalement. La guerre était finie et, maintenant, Hermione voulait se rappeler que la magie pouvait être fascinante, belle et mystérieuse. Elle pouvait servir à autre chose qu'à se protéger. Hermione regrettait que les sortilèges qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux soient ceux qui servaient à détruire ou à se cacher. Elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de pratiquer une autre sorte de magie.

Pour une partie de son programme, ce serait utile, bien sûr. Elle avait décidé de mettre en place tout un système de protection des moldus, à l'aide d'un ensemble d'enchantements dont elle avait déjà dressé le plan.

Mais elle avait d'autres projets, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la défense. D'autres idées pour promouvoir une autre vision de la magie, celle qu'elle avait quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard et qu'elle voulait préserver et transmettre à ses élèves.

Elle resta un long moment à rêver de parcs enchantés et de fraternité magique avant de secouer et de rouvrir les yeux. Il était temps de s'arrêter pour ce soir et de rentrer à la maison. Elle rassembla ses affaires, remit son manteau.

Elle éteignait la bougie parfumée qui trônait sur son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Elle aurait reconnu les bruits de course de Rusard entre tous.

Il frappa soudain à sa porte et entra sans attendre un mot de sa part, soufflant bruyamment, Miss Teigne calée sous son bras. Ses yeux fouillèrent aussitôt la pièce, comme des radars.

« Un problème, Argus ? »

Toute l'équipe pédagogique l'appelait par son prénom et Hermione avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Elle avait l'impression de prononcer une injure.

« Miss Pince… »

Rusard rougit en prononçant le nom de la bibliothécaire : il était bien connu qu'ils vivaient une romance « secrète » depuis près de cinquante ans.

« Miss Pince et moi avons entendu du bruit dans la Réserve, haleta-t-il. Un livre a disparu. Et des premières années ne sont pas dans leurs lits, d'après les préfets. Parker, Mayer et McGregor, comme d'habitude. »

Hermione réprima un sourire.

« Les préfets font des rondes devant les salles communes pour les attraper quand ils essayeront de remonter dans leurs dortoirs alors ils doivent être en train de se cacher dans le château… , poursuivit Rusard d'un ton mauvais. Vous les auriez pas vus ?

— Moi ? Non. »

Il la dévisagea longuement. Il essayait visiblement de déterminer si elle disait la vérité ou non. Mais elle était professeur maintenant et il laissa tomber.

« Bon, prévenez-moi si vous voyez qu'que chose, grogna-t-il. Bonne soirée, M'dame. »

Il referma la porte aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait ouverte et repris sa course. Hermione termina son rangement avec un petit sourire satisfait. Les bonnes vieilles traditions perduraient.

Quand elle rentra à l'appartement, Ron était dans le salon. Assis sur le canapé, il était absorbé dans la lecture d'un gros ouvrage. Elle ne se rappelait pas depuis combien de temps elle l'avait vu avec un livre à la main et elle se sentit soudain plus joyeuse.

« Hey ! fit-elle en dénouant son écharpe. Désolée, il est tard. Je travaillais à mon planning. Tu n'imagines pas le casse-tête, entre les cours, les études et la campagne électorale qui va bientôt commencer… Il faut absolument que je m'organise maintenant si je veux avoir une chance de tout faire correctement.

— Mhm… »

Elle tourna la tête vers la partie salle à manger, de l'autre côté du séjour.

« Je meurs de faim… Quelle heure est-il ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Déjà vingt-trois heures quinze. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains.

« Oh, par Merlin, Ron, je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tu sais que j'ai eu de nouvelles idées pour l'installation des sortilèges anti-terrorisme ? J'ai travaillé sur un assemblage de charmes et ça me semble assez puissant pour qu'on puisse l'utiliser… Tu as mangé sans moi, non ? se rendit-elle compte subitement.

— Ouais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, non ? J'avais prévu de préparer des _croque-madame._

— Je n'ai pas mangé ici.

— Ah bon ? fit-elle. Où est-ce que tu es allé ?

— Dans un resto, avec des amis, répondit Ron sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son bouquin.

— Ah. Avec qui ? » demanda-t-elle avec légereté.

Elle suspendit son manteau à l'une des patères à côté de la porte.

« Tu connais pas. Des gens qu'on a rencontré dans un bar avec Seamus.

— Ils sont sympas ?

— Plutôt, ouais.

— Tu as passé une bonne soirée, alors. »

Elle retira ses bottines avant de le rejoindre dans la partie salon. Il était toujours plongé tout entier dans son gros livre, comme s'il voulait se faire absober par les pages.

« Tu lis ?

— Ouais. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et se mit à lui caresser la nuque, ses doigts glissant sur la peau chaude. Ron frissonna. Elle déposa un baiser sur le début de son épaule, un autre dans sa gorge puis un troisième sur le haut de sa mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas une petite lecture, on dirait… », murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle devait admettre que le voir aussi concentré l'excitait. Ou peut-être que c'était juste la fatigue et le plaisir de rentrer chez soi après une longue journée de travail.

« Un manuel de magie sans baguette. Je pense que ça serait utile.

— Ah oui ? » fit-elle, surprise.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Ron parlait de pratiquer un niveau sérieux de magie.

« Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ? rétorqua-t-il.

— Un peu, oui, mais… »

Ron referma violemment le gros livre et elle écarta ses mains.

« Je peux étudier aussi, tu sais.

— Bien sûr que je sais que tu peux. Je croyais juste que ce n'était pas ce qui t'intéressait pour le moment. Je veux dire, la boutique…

— Je peux m'intéresser à plusieurs choses à la fois », fit-il remarquer d'un ton cinglant.

Ron se leva du canapé, le livre à la main.

« Je sais faire plus que vendre la magie des autres. Je suis un sorcier aussi.

— Ron, je n'ai jamais dit que…

— Il n'y a pas que toi qui sois capable de faire des choses. »

Il disparut dans leur chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Ron ! »

Elle s'élança à sa suite mais quand elle pressa la poignée, elle ne put pas entrer.

« Ron ! Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu me reproches, au juste ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et retourna vers le salon, traversant lentement la salle à manger plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé et retira son collant. Elle étendit ses jambes libérées devant elle, renversa sa tête contre les coussins épais. Elle n'avait plus très envie de manger.

 **OoOoO**

Malefoy s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit et regarda autour de lui avec attention. Il venait de finir de ranger toutes ses affaires. Chacune avait désormais sa place dans la chambre d'amis de Goyle.

Au début, il n'avait absolument pas prévu d'emménager chez lui. Il était resté quelques nuits, une simple solution provisoire avant de se replier vers une chambre d'hôtel en attendant de trouver mieux. Il avait fait ses comptes et visité quelques appartements. Même en convertissant ses gallions en argent moldu, il aurait pu sans aucun souci s'en approprier trois ou quatre parmi les plus agréables de la capitale.

Mais, au final, il atterrissait quand même dans la chambre d'amis de Goyle, dans son appartement de classe moyenne, situé au troisième étage d'un immeuble tristement ordinaire.

« Ça te va ? » demanda Goyle.

Malefoy opina.

« Tu peux rester là autant de temps que tu veux.

— D'accord », dit Malefoy.

Il ne pensa même pas à dire « merci ». Ce n'était pas un terme qu'il pensait souvent à employer.

Goyle continua de le fixer un bon moment, une grimace gênée déformant ses lèvres. Un silence inconfortable s'étira pendant quelques minutes pénibles. Puis Goyle dit :

« Je vais te laisser finir de ranger, alors. »

Il savait pourtant que Malefoy avait déjà fini de tout ranger. Ils étaient des sorciers et ces choses-là ne leur prenaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Malefoy hocha cependant la tête et Goyle l'imita avant de se détourner. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, sans un bruit.

Malefoy poussa un long soupir et se laissa lourdement tomber contre le matelas, les mains pressées contre le visage.

Il était content que Goyle ne lui ait posé aucune question sur sa décision parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui répondre. Qu'il ne voulait pas acheter un appartement dont il n'aurait sans doute pas usage ? Que son temps en liberté lui était compté ?

Un jour ou l'autre, des agents du Ministère allaient débarquer ici et lui annoncer que Potter avait (enfin) terminé de compléter les procédures. On lui donnerait vingt-quatre heures pour faire ses valises pour Azkaban et ensuite, pendant une petite dizaine d'années, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de là où il allait vivre.

Le souvenir de sa cellule sombre et froide s'imposa à lui et il frissonna. Une sensation de vide presque vertigineuse lui soulevait l'estomac. Il se força à oublier cette image. Un, et deux, et trois. Il écarta ses émotions, se remit à réfléchir avec logique.

Il avait bien sûr répété à son avocat ce que Brooks lui avait dit lors de leurs rendez-vous mais Howink ne s'était pas montré d'un grand réconfort.

« Vous avez confiance en moi, oui ou non ? Je vais vous garder hors de prison jusqu'au procès. Après, nous allons gagner ce procès et vous serez libre pour de bon. Alors arrêtez de vous inquiéter d'Azkaban, vous n'y retournerez jamais », lui avait jeté l'avocat.

Ensuite, il lui avait donné une vague tape sur l'épaule avant de partir à la rencontre de d'autres clients.

Howink était un excellent avocat, nul ne pouvait mettre en doute sa réputation ou son talent, cependant Malefoy ne pouvait pas lui accorder une confiance aveugle. De toute façon, « faire confiance » n'entrait pas vraiment dans la liste de ses aptitudes. Il allait donc probablement continuer de s'inquiéter, avec autant de maîtrise que possible, même si c'était éprouvant.

Malefoy se retourna dans le lit, comme si changer de position pouvait lui permettre de changer de sujet. Il songea un instant à se relever mais il n'avait rien de particulier à faire, à part attendre des nouvelles du Ministère ou de son affaire. De toute façon, il se sentait fatigué. Il se sentait toujours fatigué, ces derniers temps.

Il se frotta les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas, les bras reposant en croix sur sa poitrine. Il pensa encore quelques instants à son prochain rendez-vous avec Brooks, s'efforçant de garder les émotions à distance, puis, sans s'en apercevoir, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla d'un coup, terrifié, dans le noir complet. Sa chemise trempée de sueur collait à son torse comme une seconde peau et il haletait bruyamment.

Fébrile, il se mit à chercher sa baguette autour de lui. Dans la panique, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait mise. Il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'obscurité parfaite qui l'entourait. Une peur paralysante lui étreignait la poitrine. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans le lit, glissant sur les draps humides.

« _Lu-Lumos_ … _Lumos_! » réussit-il enfin à articuler.

Sa baguette s'alluma dans la poche de son jean et Malefoy se redressa pour essayer de la récupérer. Les battements de son cœur étaient assourdissants. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il eut l'impression de mettre des heures avant de sentir enfin la chaleur familière de sa baguette contre sa paume.

« _Lumos maxima_. »

Le globe s'aggrandit aussitôt et un bon tiers de la pièce fut arrosé de lumière. Tout son corps était encore secoué de violents frissons mais, au moins, à présent, il pouvait voir. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces.

Il lui fallut quelques longues minutes avant de recommencer à penser de manière cohérente. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son cauchemar, même s'il pouvait faire quelques suppositions. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui importait à ses yeux pour le moment.

Il n'avait pas rêvé depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Il s'agissait de l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était aussi important qu'il garde son esprit fermé : il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que tout ce qu'il écartait le jour revienne le hanter la nuit. Faire des cauchemars était un mauvais signe supplémentaire.

Malefoy se frotta le visage. Il avait la gorge nouée, comme s'il allait pleurer. Mais il n'était pas un gamin. Il était un homme et les hommes ne pleurent pas.

Il se secoua et s'extirpa du lit, sa baguette à la main. Il se força à respirer lentement tout en retirant sa chemise sale. Un, et deux, et trois. Il tremblait toujours quand il s'aspergea de déodorant et enfila un T-shirt propre. Il se passa un mouchoir sur le front pour se débarrasser des dernières traces de sueur. Ensuite, il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit le salon.

Goyle était devant la _télévision_ et il avait une sorte de boîte noire, couverte de boutons, entre les mains. Il fixait l'écran d'un air captivé tout en appuyant sur les touches. A l'écran, une belle femme brune marchait vivement à travers une jungle épaisse. Malefoy se rappela soudain d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu précédemment. Goyle jouait, sans doute. A un jeu… _vidéo._ Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire de la magie ?

Goyle s'interrompit en l'entendant arriver. Il appuya sur un bouton.

« Salut », fit-il.

Il se retourna vers lui et son visage s'assombrit d'un coup. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Malefoy hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Je me suis endormi. »

Il avait la voix rauque comme s'il venait de fumer un paquet de cigarettes entier. Goyle le regarda d'un air affligé et Malefoy sentit sa peau le gratter. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de Goyle, ou de n'importe qui. Il allait bien.

« Tu veux venir jouer ? proposa finalement Goyle.

— A ton jeu de _moldus_? »

Il s'obligea à prendre une expression dégoûtée. Goyle soupira.

« Arrête avec ça, Malefoy.

— Avec quoi ? rétorqua-t-il.

— C'est juste un jeu. »

Malefoy déglutit et leva les yeux vers le grand écran. La fille était figée dans sa jungle verdoyante, vêtue seulement d'un haut de maillot de bain, d'un mini-short et d'une machette attachée le long de sa jambe.

« Il paraît même qu'il y a un code pour la foutre à poil », ajouta Goyle en suivant son regard.

Malefoy ne réussit pas à sourire. Il réfléchissait à son cauchemar. Aucune image ne lui revenait, son cerveau assurait le service minimum. Tout devait rester enfoui sous la glace. Il décida d'ignorer les fissures.

« J'te jure qu'on s'amuse bien plus avec ça qu'avec n'importe quel jeu magique, insista Goyle. La magie, pour ça, ça craint. »

Cette réflexion fit rapidement défiler son père, sa mère, Poudlard, Voldemort, la torture, les cris, les pleurs, les blessures, Potter, la mort, les cauchemars, Azkaban, le Ministère, son procès et Brooks dans l'esprit de Malefoy. Après tout, qu'est-ce que la magie lui avait apporté de si spécial ?

« Ouais, lâcha-t-il. La magie, ça craint. »

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Goyle et prit le deuxième boîtier noir posé sur la table. Une manette, se rappela-t-il enfin.


End file.
